The Black Queen
by vandermalfoy
Summary: Chapter 19 & The Epilog is Update! It All End Here, hehe  Sampe ketemu di tahun keenam Narcissa!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**Pairing: **Narcissa Black/Lucius Malfoy

**Notes:** Ini adalah fanfic-ku yang pertama tentang Narcissa dan Lucius waktu masih di Hogwarts, sampai akhirnya jadi suami-istri =D, disini Bellatrix Black hanya berbeda umur dua tahun dengan Narcissa.

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 1

The Girl Who Have It All

Narcissa Black adalah gadis yang memiliki segalanya. Contohnya saja rambut pirang panjang keemasan dan sikat rambut berwarna perak buatan-tangan-Goblin terbaik. Sebagai murid kelas lima di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, adalah hal yang wajar apabila mulai memperhatikan penampilan. Tetapi Narcissa sudah melakukannya sejak umur lima tahun, menyikat rambut seratus kali sebelum tidur seperti perintah ibunya, Druella Black.

Saat ini sudah lewat tengah malam, Narcissa sudah kehilangan hitungan, dan tetap saja, rambutnya tetap tidak membuatnya puas saat itu. Narcissa berhenti menyisiri rambutnya, meletakkan sikat rambutnya keras-keras, dan mulai memandangi wajahnya di cermin. Mata biru di dalamnya balik memandang, merefleksikan juga empat tempat tidur besar di latar belakang, tiga diantaranya sudah tertutup kelambu berwarna hijau dan perak, warna asrama Slytherin.

Lahir dari keluarga berdarah murni yang hampir semuanya menempati asrama Slytherin, Narcissa tampaknya sulit memutuskan keinginannya sendiri. Malam dimana dia di seleksi oleh Topi Seleksi, Narcissa –dengan konyolnya berbicara dengan si topi- memintanya untuk menempatkan Narcissa di Slytherin. Narcissa tidak tahu apakah dia memiliki kualitas yang pantas untuk Slytherin yang cerdik dan licik, atau Ravenclaw yang pintar dan bijak, ataukah Hufflepuff yang adil dan pekerja keras (atau yang biasa-biasa saja kalau melihat kakaknya, Andromeda Black, yang tidak pernah peduli padanya), yang jelas dia akan segera ditarik dari sekolah apabila sampai ditempatkan di Gryffindor.

Dia masih ingat bagaimana meja Slytherin bertepuk tangan menyambutnya, dan kakaknya Bellatrix Black, dengan mata seperti kurang tidur dan rambut hitam panjang, tersenyum sangat lebar dan memeluknya. Narcissa sungguh lega dan berterima kasih pada si topi yang telah mengabulkan keinginannya, _well_ keinginan keluarganya.

Empat tahun di Hogwarts berjalan senormal mungkin bagi Narcissa. Semua murid di Slytherin mengenalnya dan memujanya. Sebagian karena wajah cantiknya, sebagian karena ayahnya, Cygnus Black, telah menyumbang beberapa permata dengan potongan-Goblin terbaik pada dewan sekolah untuk _kemajuan_ Hogwarts, tetapi sebagian besar mereka tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Bellatrix Black.

Narcissa merasa senang di Hogwarts dan menjadi kesal karena dia tinggal tiga tahun lagi disini. Apapun lebih baik dibanding tinggal di rumah yang tetangganya adalah Muggle, dan dibawah tekanan ibunya yang membosankan. Sebelum berumur genap sebelas tahun dan menerima surat Hogwarts-nya yang pertama, ibunya telah memaksanya belajar lebih banyak. Cara bicara yang sopan, duduk dan berjalan yang sopan, garpu yang digunakan pada jamuan makan malam, dan macam-macam pelajaran lagi yang membuat leher kaku.

Setiap hari minggu, ibunya memakaikannya jubah pesta yang menggembung dan rendanya membuat gatal. Mereka akan minum teh di berbagai rumah keluarga lain secara bergiliran. Keluarga Malfoy, keluarga Nott, keluarga Lestrange, keluarga Rosier, dan keluarga lainnya yang berdarah murni yang beberapa anggota keluarganya memaksa Narcissa memanggil mereka paman atau bibi. Sementara para lelaki mengobrol, bertransaksi, atau meracau menyombongkan diri sambil meminum anggur terbaik, para wanitanya bergosip dan saling memamerkan perhiasan mereka. Narcissa ditinggalkan dengan sekelompok anak-anak seumurannya, yang juga memakai jubah menggembung dan masing-masing memandang dengan dagu terangkat, merasa lebih cantik dibanding yang lain, dan menolak untuk memainkan boneka-boneka mereka bersama-sama. Narcissa selalu pulang -untunglah- dengan beberapa galeon emas dan permen berwarna-warni hadiah dari 'paman-bibinya' beserta selembar kertas yang bergambar pohon keluarga, menggambarkan hubungan-hubungan keluarga mereka untuk dihapalkan.

Narcissa di Hogwarts sekarang mendengus sembari memandang kelambu-kelambu itu. Yang masing-masing berisi anak-anak yang sama dengan anak-anak di acara minum teh-nya. Dan memikirkan mereka masih berhubungan darah (walau jauh) dengannya membuatnya muak. Dia tidak bisa berhenti merasa sebal apabila melihat mereka. Eva Nott berambut pirang kemerahan dengan kulit bagai porselen. Yvonne Rosier berkulit coklat dengan tulang pipi sempurna. Genevive Zabini pantas menjadi model untuk Witch Weekly dengan kaki panjang dan senyum sempurna. Mereka semua masih mengangkat dagu seakan menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah yang paling cantik, paling kaya, dan paling _ramping_ di Hogwarts.

Di tahun pertamanya, Narcissa membuat rencana pada saat yang sama saat Bellatrix selalu memberinya semangat agar Narcissa tetap berteman dengan mereka alih-alih menyendiri dan malah bergabung dengannya dan kelompoknya.

"Cissy, kau adalah yang terbaik dari mereka," atau

"Cissy, kita Black ditakdirkan menjadi Ratu, dan apabila kau selalu menyendiri kau tidak bisa mendapat teman, dan tidak punya teman berarti tidak bisa mendapat pengikut!" serunya sambil meremas tangan Narcissa, matanya yang berkantung itu hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Narcissa, membuatnya mundur secara otomatis.

"Kau tidak mau mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan sendiri kan? Siapa yang akan menyediakan tempat terbaik di tribun untuk menonton Quidditch kalau bukan teman-temanmu? Jangan katakan kau masih menyikat rambutmu sendiri!"

Ini sudah pas bagi Narcissa sehingga dia menghardik,

"Bella! Kupikir kau ada dipihakku! Jangan suruh aku berteman dengan anak-anak sok cantik itu! Mereka serigala berbulu domba yang akan menusukmu dari belakang segera saat mendapat kesempatan! Kau tahu? Gelangku yang bermata ular zamrud itu hilang. Begitu pula bedak tabur Madam Puddifot Beauty Edition-ku yang masih baru. Dan aku yakin bando mutiara merah muda yang dipakai si Nott kemarin itu milikku! Ya Bella, aku Black dan Black tidak berteman dengan pencuri! Aku benci teman-teman sekamarku!"

Lalu Narcissa berbalik meninggalkan Bellatrix yang tercengang.

Tentu saja Narcissa hanya mengarang-ngarang semua itu. Gelangnya dia tukar dengan jubah pesta merah berbahan sutra dari Asia milik Yvonne. Bedaknya masih ada. Dan bando mutiara merah muda yang sangat indah itu memang milik Eva. Narcissa hanya membenci mereka, mereka sama-sama cantik dan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan dan Narcissa benci kompetitor. Ini adalah bagian dari rencananya agar para anak-anak menyebalkan itu hormat padanya. Dan dia bisa menggunakan insting kekeluargaan Bellatrix Black.

Keesokan harinya dia hampir tidak percaya rencananya berjalan mulus. Genevive Zabini menyiapkan dan menyemprotkan parfum ke seragam Narcissa. Rambut Genevive sendiri masih memakai gulungan rambut. Di meja riasnya, gelang ular zamrudnya kembali bertengger di koleksi gelang-gelangnya yang lain. Bedaknya bertambah satu cepuk. Dan Eva Nott menyisiri dan menyematkan bando mutiara merah mudanya di rambut Narcissa. Mereka semua tersenyum dan ribut seperti layaknya gadis-gadis yang bersiap pergi ke kelas di pagi hari, walaupun mau tidak mau Narcissa memperhatikan mata mereka bengkak dan kelihatan ketakutan.

Mereka pergi ke aula besar untuk sarapan, mereka berjalan di belakang Narcissa, dan tidak duduk sebelum Narcissa duduk. Yvonne Rosier mengambilkannya kentang rebus, tomat ceri dan wortel parut, satu-satunya makanan pagi hari itu yang bisa dimakan Narcissa. Hogwarts sangat buruk pelayanannya terhadap seseorang yang terobsesi bertubuh langsing.

Narcissa menoleh kesamping dimana Bellatrix dan kelompoknya sedang menikmati sarapan. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Bellatrix mengedipkan mata kepada Narcissa. Narcissa berusaha bertampang sebingung mungkin dan melanjutkan menekuni kentangnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Narcissa tidak mau kelihatan lemah dihadapan Bellatrix dengan meminta bantuannya mengancam anak-anak menyebalkan ini, sehingga dia cukup bermain saja sebagai korban dan semua berjalan dengan efektif.

Empat tahun telah lewat bagi Narcissa di Hogwarts dan dia berhenti merasa bersalah atau bertanya-tanya ancaman macam apa yang diberikan Bellatrix dulu seperti yang kadang-kadang dialaminya. Dia menikmati perhatian dan pelayanan dari teman-teman sekamarnya. Kebanyakan karena kau tidak bisa menyuruh-nyuruh peri-rumah untuk melayanimu secara pribadi di Hogwarts. Narcissa menerima ini semua sambil tetap berhati-hati siapa tahu punggungnya benar-benar tertusuk dari belakang. Mereka adalah Slytherin.

Narcissa berhenti memikirkan masa lalu dan menguap, sudah pukul satu lebih lewat tengah malam. Setelah naik ke tempat tidur dan menutup kelambunya, dia terhempas dengan perasaan galau. Walau sudah memiliki tiga gadis dibawah jempolnya dia tetap merasa khawatir. Perutnya rasanya tidak mau berhenti jungkir balik, wajahnya selalu memerah, dan sikap tenang dan elegannya berubah menjadi kikuk. Lebih parahnya dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran.

Walau Narcissa dari keluarga bangsawan cemerlang di pelajaran Jimat dan Guna-guna karena bahasa latin yang dipaksa dipelajarinya sejak berumur dua tahun, kemarin dia membuat Jubah Professor Flitwick _menghampirinya _alih-alih bantal yang harus dipanggilnya dengan mantra panggil. Eva, Yvonne, dan Genevive masih terkikik-kikik dibelakangnya di kelas Ramuan sebelum kuali Narcissa mengeluarkan busa yang sangat banyak berbau bensin dan merendam lutut teman-teman sekelasnya. Semua berebut keluar menyebabkan busa mengalir ke lorong bawah tanah, sebelum Professor Slughorn menghentikannya dengan mantra pembeku. Hukuman selanjutnya adalah yang terburuk dari detensi. Professor Slughorn menyuruh Narcissa membereskan kelas bersamanya dan murid darah lumpur kelas dua kesayangannya yang kebetulan lewat, Lily Evans dari Gryffindor. Mengabaikan lelucon Lily Evans tentang betapa beruntungnya bukan ramuan pembesar yang mereka buat saat itu, Narcissa mulai mengutuk kesialan-kesialan dan pengikut-pengikutnya yang meninggalkannya.

Narcissa tidak muncul untuk makan malam setelahnya. Dia mengurung diri di toilet rusak Myrtle Merana di lantai dua. Bukan pilihan yang bagus, karena Myrtle terus tersedu-sedu entah dimana di toilet itu, membuatnya menyesal dia tidak langsung tenggelam saja di kolam busa buatannya.

Bagaimana kalau sampai Lucius Malfoy mendengarnya...

Lucius Malfoy. Bahkan dalam kegelapan kelambunya rambut Lucius Malfoy yang berwarna pirang putih terlihat melambai dimatanya. Mata abu-abu dingin dengan tulang pipi yang kuat. Semuanya mencair ketika dia tertawa lebar saat mereka pertama kali berbicara.

"Ancam saja dia lain kali. Peeves paling takut pada Baron Berdarah! Dan untungnya dia hantu kita. Sini kubersihkan dulu terigunya. _Scourgify!_" serunya.

Narcissa masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang perih kemasukan terigu.

"Peeves memang menyebalkan, tapi harus kuakui dia banyak membuatku tertawa kadang-kadang. Jangan khawatir Miss Black, walau dijatuhi kantung terigu, kau masih terlihat cantik."

Narcissa membalikan tubuhnya merasa disengat beberapa mantra penyengat dan kemudian gelisah lagi, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal berusaha mengenyahkan khayalan-khayalan indahnya. Walaupun tiga anak bangsawan saat ini sudah ada digenggamannya, bukan berarti dia sudah menang, dan apa artinya seorang Narcissa Black dibanding puluhan gadis-gadis bangsawan lain yang berdarah murni dan cantik? Walau memiliki segalanya, Narcissa Black tidak benar-benar mengetahui apa yang diinginkannya sampai bertemu Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again,**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 2

The Girl Who Fainted

Keesokan paginya Genevive Zabini menyambut Narcissa di aula besar, tampangnya cemas.

"Ini buruk, sama sekali tidak ada tomat."

Narcissa mengerling menu sarapan di meja, hanya ada roti, telur dan daging asap, bergelimang-gelimang selai dan mentega, tiba-tiba dia merasa mual.

"Jadi pergilah ke dapur dan minta jus labu kuning yang tidak digulai. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti kelas dengan perut kosong sama sekali!" sentaknya.

Genevive menelan ludah,

"Cissy, aku bahkan tidak tahu dapur dimana?"

Narcissa memijit kening, rasa mualnya tidak bisa berkompromi,

"Kau belajar sesuatu tiap hari. Pergi dan tanyakan. Cepat sebelum kelas dimulai!"

Genevive memilin-milin jarinya, membuka mulut berusaha untuk memprotes, tapi segera berbalik. Bahkan Narcissa pun belum pernah pergi ke dapur, dan tidak melihat alasannya. Kalau Genevive pintar sedikit, dia akan bertanya pada Sirius Black, anak kelas dua yang masih sepupu Narcissa. Walaupun Sirius Black di Gryffindor (yang membuat bibinya, Walburga, langsung terserang cacar naga parah dan harus dibawa ke St. Mungo), Narcissa saat itu berpendapat kadang-kadang Slytherin harus bersatu dengan Gryffindor untuk mendapatkan jus labu kuning tanpa gula.

Sirius Black tampaknya tahu dimana dapur berada. Narcissa mendengar Sirius dan teman–temannya telah menjelajahi kastil untuk suatu proyek entah-apa. Proyek yang dibayar dengan dua bulan detensi dan surat peringatan pelanggaran dari Kepala Sekolah, Professor Dumbledore, ketika mereka ditangkap oleh Mr. Filch untuk yang keduapuluh kalinya. Paman Narcissa, Orion Black, ayah Sirius, menangis histeris karena surat pelanggaran Sirius datang kepadanya di tengah proses pembaharuan surat wasiat kakeknya.

Eva Nott yang tampak lega karena bukan dia yang disuruh ke dapur, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Narcissa.

"Aku dengar Lucius Malfoy sudah melakukannya," bisik Eva memulai gosip pagi itu.

"Apa? Dengan siapa?" celetuk Narcissa kaget, lupa berpikir sebelum bicara.

Eva memandangnya heran, "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Maksudku kudengar Lucius Malfoy sudah melakukannya tugas masa percobaannya. Kau tahu? Untuk bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut..." Eva mengakhiri dengan dramatis.

"D-dia membunuh? Maksudku dia bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut? Maksudku dari mana kau tahu kabar ini?" Narcissa sekarang benar–benar tidak berpikir sebelum bicara, kepalanya menjadi pusing.

"Cissy, kakakku tampaknya berpikir demikian, dia juga kan kelompok Lucius. Dan aku menguping dia waktu bicara di dekat perapian, dengan Crabbe dan Goyle. Sesuatu seperti 'sudah selesai' atau 'berjalan lancar' seperti itu. Oh, dan 'darah lumpur', begitulah.

"Dan _membunuh_?" tanya Narcissa penuh penekanan.

"Tidak tahu. Tampaknya tidak. Kupikir Lucius terlalu _gentle_ untuk itu..." desahnya.

"Kau tahu? Kita membicarakan 'sudah selesai', 'berjalan lancar', dan 'darah lumpur' setiap hari. Informasimu tidak akurat, Eva," protes Narcissa tajam.

"Aku rasa Pelahap Maut itu...karir yang buruk." Yvonne Rosier menanggapi untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Eva mengibaskan rambutnya mendengar pernyataan itu,

"Yvonne, apabila kau memiliki lemari besi terbesar di Gringgots, Goblin-goblin yang bekerja pribadi untukmu untuk mencari permata dan orang-orang yang membayar pajak untuk tanahmu, kau bisa memilih karir apa pun yang kau inginkan! Lagipula Pelahap Maut bukan karir!"

"Lalu apa? Kerja Sosial?" balas Yvonne bandel. "Dengar, sepupuku dihukum kurung musim panas kemarin karena ibunya mencurigainya bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut, dia kabur dari rumah, dan dia sangat bodoh. Tapi Lucius Malfoy dapat 12 OWL kudengar, dan satu-satunya kualifikasi di Pelahap Maut adalah ilmu hitam. Kita bahkan tidak mempelajarinya disini. Itu dan kemungkinan dia bergabung dengan sepupuku yang kabur, membuat Lucius turun sekali derajatnya."

"Ooooh kau masih bisa merayu Professor Dumbledore untuk pindah ke Gryffindor, _Rose_. Ayahmu akan bangga. Dan selamat berbagi kamar dengan para darah lumpur!" ejek Eva sarkastik.

Wajah Yvonne memerah sampai ke ujung rambutnya, dan mereka mulai saling kecam.

Narcissa tidak sedang ingin menghentikan mereka, badannya menjadi lemas seolah darahnya tiba-tiba menguap. Dia memijit-mijit kepalanya. Kata-kata keduanya berenang-renang. Narcissa tampak tidak bisa, atau lebih jelasnya, tidak mau percaya Lucius malfoy bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut, atau membunuh..

Keluarga Malfoy, sama halnya dengan keluarganya, sangat menjunjung kemurnian darah dan menganggap muggle sampah. Tapi kalau sampai membunuh?

Narcissa berusaha mengingat, membuat kepalanya berdenyut, tidak ada anggota Black yang bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut. Dan keluarga Malfoy pun tidak. Atau belum? Mengingat gerakan itu makin agresif sekarang.

Apa yang istimewa dari Lord Voldemort, yang namanya bahkan tidak mau disebut keras-keras oleh Narcissa, sehingga Lucius mau bergabung dengannya?

Narcissa mendengar Dia menakutkan. Tapi kakeknya juga membicarakan gagasan-gagasan Pelahap Maut dengan menggebu dan Bellatrix mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian, tampangnya selalu penuh pemujaan. Narcissa sebaliknya, tidak senang sama sekali. Dia melihat Voldemort adalah orang yang terlalu jahat yang tidak bisa melihat orang lain bahagia. Yvonne benar, Pelahap Maut bukan karir yang bagus, bahkan untuk orang yang memiliki segalanya sekalipun. Kalau penjahat biasa bisa dengan mudah ditangkap para Auror, penjahat luar biasa bukannya tidak terkalahkan. Seperti yang dengan pahit dipelajari Narcissa disini, diatas langit masih ada langit. Narcissa semakin bertambah mual memikirkan Lucius kalau dia ditangkap Auror.

Eva dan Yvonne menghentikan kecaman mereka dengan tiba-tiba sehingga Narcissa mendongak, Lucius Malfoy masuk ke aula besar diiringi oleh pengikutnya. Di samping Lucius, merendengi dengan tergesa-gesa, adalah Severus Snape, anak kelas dua Slytherin yang tidak hanya berotak cemerlang tapi juga berambut cemerlang penuh minyak.

Aura kehadiran Lucius menekan Narcissa. Dia kelihatan berbahaya. Atau cuma perasaannya saja? Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar membunuh? Dan Genevive akhirnya muncul dari sisi lain pintu, menghampiri Narcissa sambil berteriak setengah gembira setengah lega, yang terdengar ke seluruh aula,

"Jus labu kuning tanpa gula datang!"

Narcissa bahkan tidak sempat untuk merasa malu, tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.  
>.<p>

.

.

Matanya terpejam erat menghindari sinar matahari yang menusuk,

"Ibu, sebentar lagi!" erang Narcissa.

"Cissy! Kau sadar?" terdengar suara serak Bellatrix.

Narcissa mengerang lagi sambil mendekap bonekanya yang hangat dan berbau menyenangkan.

"Keluar dari kamarku, Bella!"

"Dia mengigau..."

"...ke rumah sakit..."

"...Snape, ramuan..."

.

.

.

Narcissa akhirnya tertidur kembali.

Narcissa tersentak seakan ada orang yang mau mencekokinya dengan satu bongkah roti.

"Diet yang salah, Miss Black, akan segera membunuhmu lebih efektif daripada apapun." suara matron rumah sakit, Madam Pomfrey, berdering di telinganya.

Narcissa berusaha bangun tapi lalu jatuh lagi, kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan mulutnya pahit sekali dan berasa roti.

"Omong kosong! Cissy tidak pernah berdiet! Kau pikir dia sama seperti gadis-gadis konyol itu?" Bellatrix muncul disampingnya.

Madam Pomfrey selesai dengan Ramuan-Rasa-Roti-nya, sekarang menyuapi Narcissa air putih.

"Terserah apa katamu!" serunya tajam kepada Bellatrix, "Kau kakaknya dan pastikan dia makan makanan bergizi dengan benar. Kalau tidak, kesalahannya sendiri apabila tidak bisa ikut OWL karena tidak ada energi!"

Setelah itu dia beranjak untuk memeriksa mata Narcissa, Bellatrix tidak membalas lagi, tangannya dilipat didepan dadanya, memandang tajam Madam Pomfrey.

"Kau harus menginap," Madam Pomfrey memutuskan. "Dua malam kukira, kau kurang cairan, dan makan! Aku ambilkan piama."

Setelah Madam Pomfrey pergi, Bellatrix menghampiri Narcissa, tampangnya masih marah.

"Cissy, siapa yang melakukan ini? Kau dikutuk atau apa? Ada yang jahil memasukkan sesuatu ke minumanmu? Kalau berani..."

"Bella, aku bahkan belum menyentuh jus labu kuningku sama sekali," potong Narcissa lemah.

Bellatrix akhirnya memutar matanya dan mendengus, "Cissy, kau bodoh sekali. Aku bisa membayar si Snape itu membuat Ramuan Pelangsing untukmu. Kau bisa tetap makan enak. Tidak ada efek samping!"

Narcissa tertawa hambar, "Bagaimana kalau 'Cissy, kau bodoh sekali, kau tetap cantik bagaimanapun tubuhmu' eh?"

"Jangan mengejekku," Bellatrix mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalau Lucius tidak kebetulan lewat saat itu..."

"Lu-Lucius?" Narcissa terkejut dan tiba-tiba wajahnya seperti terselomot api.

"Ya! Dia yang menggendongmu langsung kemari. Untunglah..."

Narcissa merasa wajahnya merah padam. Untunglah Madam Pomfrey muncul dan langsung menggebah Bellatrix, "Dia harus istirahat, kau keluarlah sekarang, Miss Black! Biar aku yang membantu memakaikannya piama."

Bellatrix mencibir pada Madam Pomfrey lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Malam itu Narcissa tidak bisa tidur. Kasur rumah sakit terasa keras sekali dan perutnya seperti penuh dengan roti. Setiap membolak-balikkan tubuhnya, rangka tempat tidurnya berderit-derit membuatnya sebal. Akhirnya Narcissa menutupi wajahnya lagi dengan bantal.

Aroma tubuh Lucius Malfoy tercium samar-samar dibenaknya. Aroma yang menyenangkan. Tangannya yang keras mendekap Narcissa. Dadanya hangat... Tiba-tiba ujung jari kaki dan tangan Narcissa seperti terkena Mantra Penyengat, menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum sendiri mereka-reka kejadian tadi, menikmatinya...

Sedetik kemudian Narcissa menyingkirkan bantalnya dan terduduk tegak, matanya waspada dalam gelap, dia menajamkan telinganya, apakah hanya perasaannya saja?

"_Muffliato_!", seru seseorang, membuat Narcissa terlonjak.

Kabut putih lalu menyelubungi ruang kantor Madam Pomfrey. Narcissa secara otomatis meraih tongkat di meja sebelahnya, lalu...

"Ini Snape, Miss Black! Jangan serang!" seru sebuah suara dari samping kiri Narcissa.

"Snape!" Narcissa terkesiap memandang sosok itu dalam gelap, tidak mengenalinya. "Kau mau membuatku pingsan lagi? Mau apa kau kemari malam-malam begini?" sembur Narcissa akhirnya.

Snape mendekat, gemetaran memegang tongkat dan wajahnya yang tertutup rambut berminyak memerah.

"Maaf, Miss. Tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu. Saya kemari untuk memberikan ramuan ini. Perintah Mr. Malfoy." kata Snape sambil mengulurkan sebuah botol.

"Lucius?" tanya Narcissa kaget dan curiga.

"Ya, ini ramuan yang saya rebus sendiri, sangat manjur, semua ramuan penyembuh disini juga manjur tentunya, Miss. Tapi dibuat sama, sampai baris perbaris, dengan buku _Ramuan_-_ramuan Tingkat Lanjut_," Snape menyeringai bangga. "Ini racikan saya sendiri yang sempurna! Campuran ramuan penyembuh, sedikit ramuan tidur..."

Narcissa yang sudah diawang-awang terhempas lagi ke kasur yang keras dengan tidak enak.

"Lucius menyuruhku meminum ramuan penyembuh hasil racikan murid kelas dua?" desis Narcissa tajam. "Dia mau membunuhku ya?"

"Oh tidak, tidak, bukan begitu maksudnya, Miss!" Snape terbungkuk-bungkuk dan meremas botol ramuan dengan jarinya yang panjang kotor. "Dia sangat percaya pada saya, ramuan saya dianggapnya paling baik. Dia hanya ingin Miss Black cepat sembuh!"

Narcissa menyipitkan matanya mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan.

"Aku masih punya pikiran ini bagian dari inisiasinya untuk Pelahap Maut," desis Narcissa lagi.

Snape sekarang pucat. "Tidak, tidak begitu, Mr. Malfoy tidak pernah begitu..."

"Kau berkata dia tidak bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut?"

"Ung... Ah, dia hanya cemas akan kesehatan Miss Black!"

"Snape! Katakan sejujurnya!" desak Narcissa entah mengapa menilai Snape tahu sesuatu.

"Ambil ini, Miss!" kata Snape menjejalkan botol itu ke tangan Narcissa. "Sungguh! Ini untuk kesehatanmu! _Finite_!"

Snape berseru ke arah kantor Madam Pomfrey dan kabut itu hilang. Lalu sebelum Narcissa mencegahnya, Snape sudah berlari tanpa suara ke pintu keluar.

Narcissa tercenung. Botol itu masih di tangannya. Dia berpikir beberapa detik sebelum membuka botol itu, dan tanpa keraguan pada Lucius yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya, menegak habis isinya.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa tomat segar memenuhi tubuhnya. Juga ayam goreng, lalu jus wortel, potongan _steak_, apel, telur goreng... Semua makanan yang dihindari Narcissa diselingi makanan bebas lemaknya membuatnya sangat kenyang dan bahagia. Belum selesai berpikir bahwa ramuan ini sangat luar biasa, kepala Narcissa sudah menyentuh bantal lagi. Dia tertidur sambil tersenyum lebar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again,**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 3

The Girl and Another Sister

Narcissa bangun keesokan harinya. Pipinya merona merah, matanya cerah. Bahkan Madam Pomfrey terlihat kaget dengan perubahan yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Umm... sebenarnya kau kelihatan sudah sehat bagiku, tapi..." gumamnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Madam Pomfrey masih memeriksa bagian bawah bola mata Narcissa dan memegang dahinya. Narcissa menepiskan tangan Madam Pomfrey dengan lembut.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Ma'am," tolak Narcissa sambil berusaha untuk tidak kelihatan terlalu bersalah karena meminum ramuan racikan orang lain dibelakangnya. "Anda benar, saya tidak makan dengan benar, tapi saya janji untuk makan roti dan sosis setiap hari," lanjutnya masih bergidik saat membayangkan sosis.

"Yah... tapi... " Madam Pomfrey masih kelihatan ragu.

"Saya _baik-baik_ saja, Ma'am. Saya sudah ketinggalan pelajaran kemarin, saya tidak bisa izin lagi, kan sudah mau OWL? Professor Slughorn tidak akan senang apabila..."

"Ah! Baiklah, kau boleh ikut pelajaran hari ini. Tapi kau sarapan disini. Bergegaslah mandi, aku ambilkan sarapan dan menyuruh kakakmu yang _baik_ itu untuk mengambilkan buku-bukumu agar kau tidak usah bolak-balik lagi."

Narcissa sedang berganti seragamnya yang telah dicuci ketika Madam Pomfrey datang membawa nampan, diikuti oleh ketiga kroninya, Yvonne, Eva, dan Genevive yang masing-masing membawa tas, buku pelajaran, dan sikat rambut Narcissa.

"Makan!" perintah Madam Pomfrey. "Sesudah kau habiskan baru boleh ikut pelajaran. Aku akan kemari lagi untuk memeriksa."

Setelah Madam Pomfrey pergi, Eva segera menyisiri rambut Narcissa sementara dia mulai makan bubur yang disediakan Madam Pomfrey.

"Kurasa sausnya manis sekali, Cissy," Genevive menyipitkan matanya kepada teko saus di nampan.

"Aku tidak bisa ambil resiko pingsan lagi di hadapan umum," komentar Narcissa sambil menuang saus banyak-banyak. "Orang akan menganggapku menyedihkan atau lebih parah lagi terlihat berusaha-terlalu-keras. Lagipula Bella bisa membeli Ramuan Pelangsing buatan si Snape, katanya kau bisa tetap makan apa saja tanpa takut gemuk. Kalian juga akan kubagi..."

Terdengar desah keras antusias dari Yvonne, Eva, dan Genevive.

"...kalau bersikap baik," lanjut Narcissa sambil menyeringai.

"Tapi kau sembuh dengan cepat, Cissy, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Genevive, lalu secepat mungkin mengalihkan pembicaraan karena Eva melirik tajam dari belakang kepala Narcissa untuk memperingatkan. "Mmm... Maksudku, syukurlah! Transfigurasi tampaknya akan ada tes hari ini. Tahu kan? Untuk mengumpulkan nilai..."

"Snape datang kemari tadi malam, membawa ramuan buatannya... disuruh Bella..." gumamnya pelan. Narcissa sebenarnya ingin pamer bahwa Lucius-lah yang menyuruh Snape, tapi kemudian terhenti ditengah jalan. Dia tidak yakin akan reaksi mereka, Eva mungkin akan cemburu dan Yvonne menganggapnya bodoh karena meminum sesuatu yang diberi oleh, yang menurutnya, Pelahap Maut.

Lima menit kemudian mereka berjalan menuju kelas Transfigurasi. Yvonne memulai gosipnya hari itu,

"Lima darah lumpur kabarnya hilang, ada beritanya di _Evening Prophet_ kemarin. Kementerian bingung, tiga diantaranya bekerja disana. Kabarnya diculik paksa kalau melihat keadaan rumahnya," Yvonne bergidik, "Sekarang sedang ada pemeriksaan, kau tahu? Memeriksa para karyawan yang dicurigai terlibat kegiatan-kegiatan berbahaya, _well_, seperti Pelahap Maut."

Jantung Narcissa langsung berdegup kencang, telinganya berdenging.

"Yah, tapi itu di Kementerian kan? Bukan pemeriksaan di Hogwarts?" tanyanya cemas. "Mereka yang bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut sudah _tua_ dan meninggalkan Hogwarts kan? Pelahap maut tidak berusaha merekrut mereka yang belum akil balig?" pertanyaan berloncatan dari mulut Narcissa sehingga perlu waktu lama untuk Yvonne mencernanya.

"Mereka tidak memeriksa Hogwarts kalau itu maksudmu. Tanggung jawab sekolah ada di tangan Kepala Sekolah dan Dewan Sekolah. Tapi kabarnya Kementerian sudah menempatkan Auror di Hogsmeade. Untuk memeriksa kegiatan-kegiatan yang tidak biasa."

Narcissa merasa keheranan mengetahui Yvonne ternyata sekarang membaca koran, yang diluar dugaan, lalu ketakutan kembali menyergapnya. Bagaimana kalau mereka menangkap dan menjebloskan Lucius ke Azkaban? _Benarkah_ Lucius malfoy bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut?

Professor McGonagall tidak memberi waktu kepada Narcissa untuk mencemaskan Lucius. Hari itu dia memberi tes agar selusin apel di hadapan mereka menari. Nilai akan dikurangi apabila apel itu malah bergulat. Setelah membuat apel-apelnya menari balet, Narcissa meninggalkan kelas, merasa yakin OWL Transfigurasi-nya akan _Outstanding_, yang akan kelihatan baik sekali di mata Mrs. Malfoy, ibu Lucius, kalau dia diundang lagi ke acara minum teh keluarga. Tapi pikiran tentang Malfoy kembali membuatnya memikirkan Lucius, dan kecemasan yang aneh mulai menyergapnya lagi sehingga dia menabrak seseorang di depan pintu kelas.

Narcissa sudah akan memarahi orang itu ketika dilihatnya siapa yang ditabraknya, makiannya macet di tenggorokannya.

"Cissy, kau sudah sembuh?"

Ternyata Andromeda Black. Andromeda adalah kakak kedua Narcissa, dia sekarang di kelas enam, di asrama Hufflepuff, aib yang membuat ibunya tidak datang ke pesta minum teh selama beberapa bulan. Dia tinggal di Hogwarts selama libur Natal dan Paskah. Dan menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panasnya di rumah teman-teman Hufflepuff-nya. Wajah Andromeda sangat mirip Bellatrix kecuali tidak terlihat jahat.

"Apa pedulimu?" jawab Narcissa kasar.

"_Well_, aku melihatmu pingsan kemarin di aula."

"Oh, ternyata kau bisa melihat..."

"Cissy, dengar!" desak Andromeda. "Jangan biarkan ibu menekanmu terlalu keras. Kau amat cantik apa adanya. Dan gangguan makan yang kudengar itu berbahaya..."

"Kau kedengaran seperti Madam Pomfrey," potong Narcissa, suaranya agak tercekat. Selama ini dia tidak pernah bermimpi lagi Andromeda akan peduli padanya, anak itu mirip Sirius Black. Tukang membantah dan tidak mau bergabung dengan keluarga. Sejak Andromeda pulang dari Hogwarts pada tahun pertamanya, dia tidak pernah lagi mengepang rambut Narcissa atau menyuruh Kreacher, peri-rumah mereka, membuat gulali untuk diam-diam dimakan bersama.

"Aku tidak bisa menjengukmu kemarin, maafkan aku," gumam Andromeda, lalu diam lagi sambil meremas jari-jarinya. Narcissa memperhatikan mata Andromeda bengkak dan merah.

"Aku mencemaskan banyak hal," Andromeda meneruskan dengan suara bergetar.

"Oh, Cissy, aku berharap kau memaafkanku, tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu! Ted hilang sejak tiga hari yang lalu, dan Kementerian menghubungi keluarganya kemarin lusa. Dia tidak di rumah mereka, tidak ada di rumahnya, tidak muncul di kantor. Oh, Cissy, kurasa dia benar-benar ditangkap Pelahap Maut. Dia kelahiran Muggle!" kata-kata berloncatan dari mulutnya mengingatkan Narcissa pada dirinya sendiri beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Lalu kenapa kau butuh bantuanku? Kau tahu Kementerian mencarinya kan?" tanya Narcissa kebingungan.

"Cissy, sudah berpuluh-puluh orang hilang dengan misterius saat ini! Mereka tidak pernah kembali!" seru Andromeda histeris. "Oh, Cissy, kau di Slytherin, mungkin kau tahu sesuatu, dan aku tahu kakek sering berbicara tentang Kau-Tahu-Siapa..."

Rasa terharu Narcissa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tersinggung. "Kau pikir aku merencanakan menculik darah lumpur sewaktu sarapan dengan teman-temanku, Andromeda? Aku kelihatan seperti anak-anak Pelahap maut di matamu? Atau kau melihat keluargamu sendiri mampu menculik dan membunuhi orang?" teriak Narcissa tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Andromeda benar-benar menangis sekarang, dan memegang lengan Narcissa.

"Cissy, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi," isaknya.

Narcissa menyentakkan tangannya dengan kasar. "Kupikir kau benar-benar peduli padaku, ternyata hanya pada kekasih darah lumpurmu! Jangan berani-berani lagi muncul dihadapanku! Menangis sana pada teman-temanmu!"

Lalu tiba-tiba Narcissa menyadari, dia dan Andromeda telah dikelilingi anak-anak dari kelas Transfigurasi-nya yang menonton dan berbisik-bisik. Professor McGonagall ada dibelakang mereka, tidak berusaha membubarkan, tapi bibirnya sudah tipis sekali. Merasa sudah terlanjur menjadi tokoh jahat yang menolak kakaknya sendiri, Narcissa berbalik meninggalkan mereka dan kakaknya yang masih menangis histeris.

Narcissa nyaris berlari menaiki tangga, dan berpikir akan mengurung diri di toilet Myrtle Merana ketika dia menabrak seseorang lagi.

Narcissa benar-benar sudah mendorong dada orang itu untuk menghindarinya, tiba-tiba tangannya ditangkap dan dia melihat cincin dengan mata ular Slytherin di jari itu. Narcissa lalu mendongak dan seketika merasa seperti diguyur air es.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Miss Black? Sudah sembuh?" ternyata Lucius Malfoy!

Narcissa sadar betul mukanya merah karena sisa kemarahannya pada Andromeda belum menghilang. Dan dia belum melihat rambutnya sejak Eva menatanya tadi pagi.

"Oh, tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik saja,ya..." Narcissa tampak kesulitan bicara dan merasa cemas telah mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan.

"Aku harap si Snape membuat ramuannya dengan baik? Dia pintar sekali..." kata Lucius lagi membuat Narcissa lega karena tampaknya Lucius bisa memahami kata-katanya.

"Manjur sekali," Narcissa membuat gerakan seperti mengangguk dan menggeleng yang kelihatan aneh sekali. Kemudian menarik nafas agar lebih tenang.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Malfoy, dan umm... karena merepotkanmu terlalu sering..." gumam Narcissa merasa malu mengingat dia menganggap Lucius bonekanya kemarin sewaktu pingsan.

"Panggil saja Lucius..."

"Ah, iya, kau juga boleh memanggilku Cissy, emm teman-temanku memanggilku begitu juga," Narcissa tiba-tiba merasa lebih bodoh lagi berkata begitu.

Betapa leganya dia ketika Lucius tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Cissy, aku agak kesulitan bicara sendiri denganmu, kau selalu dikelilingi teman-temanmu, apa ya? Ah! Bagai benteng tak tertembus..." kata Lucius sambil tersenyum lebih lebar membuat kaki Narcissa kesemutan. "Begini, ibuku mengundangmu untuk makan malam Natal ditempatku," Lucius berdehem sebentar lalu, "Sendiri tentu kalau kau tidak keberatan, dengan segala hormat pada ayah-ibumu dan Bella."

Narcissa terdiam merasa seperti tiba-tiba dimantrai.

"_Well_? Aku tahu OWL penting bagimu. Dan ini tahun yang berat. Tapi sedikit pesta bisa menghiburmu. Kau bisa tanya aku kalau ada kesulitan pelajaran. Jangan sampai kau pingsan lagi, Cissy."

Narcissa sadar dari trans-nya, kemudian tersenyum mendadak, "Dengan senang hati Mr. Malfoy, anu maksudku Lucius, sampaikan terima kasihku pada Mrs. Malfoy yang telah bersedia mengundangku."

Lucius tersenyum lagi, "Sama-sama. Kurasa undangan formalnya akan datang ke rumahmu pada awal liburan. Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Cissy? Kau tampak habis marah? Ada seseorang yang membuatmu marah? Aku bisa menanganinya..."

Narcissa membelalakan mata mendengar ini, Andromeda sama sekali bukan tandingan Lucius untuk ditangani. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa akhirnya dia membalas tersenyum,

"Tidak, tidak, Lucius, kau tahu kan? Stres belajar, aku gampang tersinggung akhir-akhir ini."

"Ah, begitu, tenang saja, Cissy, aku tahu kau yang terbaik..." kata Lucius lagi sambil, yang membuat Narcissa ingin pingsan lagi, menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Narcissa yang berkibar ke telinga kanannya.

"Aku permisi kalau begitu," Lucius selesai dengan rambut Narcissa, dan membungkuk sedikit untuk pamit.

"Baik, ah maksudku sampai jumpa lagi..." Narcissa kesal karena suaranya tercekat lagi.

Tapi Lucius Malfoy sudah berjalan menuruni tangga. Bahu dan rambutnya yang pirang-putih membuat Narcissa entah kenapa mengingat Andromeda. Benarkah Lucius Pelahap Maut? Pertanyaan itu sudah ratusan kali ditanyakannya pada diri sendiri. Bagaimana kalau dia bertanggung jawab terhadap hilangnya pacar Andromeda itu? Apakah Lucius Malfoy... jahat?

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam dan mengerjakan PR yang amat sangat banyak, Narcissa memaksa Yvonne, Eva, dan Genevive tetap siaga untuk mendengar perintahnya dan tidak memberi kesempatan pada mereka -dan juga kepada Bellatrix yang sejak tadi dihindarinya- untuk bertanya tentang dia dan Andromeda tadi siang.

"Siapkan perkamen dan pena-bulu kalian, tulis baik-baik," serunya. "Yvonne, kau siapkan jadwal belajar untukku. Kau boleh menyimpan salinannya untukmu dan mereka," Narcissa menunjuk Eva dan Genevive yang tampak senang.

"Jadwal belajar ini untuk OWL, karena kita akan libur Natal. Aku harus belajar keras sebelum senang-senang. Kelemahanku Ramuan. Jadi itu yang harus ditekankan. Dan tetap baca koran. Sampaikan banyak informasi untukku." Yvonne mencatat semua itu dengan tergesa-gesa sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Genevive, kau pergilah kepada Snape. Sampaikan aku minta bantuannya untuk pelajaran Ramuan. Minta dia menyiapkan materi OWL, lalu luangkan waktu agar aku bisa merebus ramuan-ramuan itu dibawah pengawasannya. Ya, Gen, aku mau jadi yang terbaik, akan kulakukan apa saja. Jangan lupa tagih dia Ramuan Pelangsing untuk kita. Jangan merasa bersalah! Dia masih kelas dua, belum banyak pekerjaan, dan dia akan diberi hadiah!" seru Narcissa tidak mau kelihatan seperti memperbudak seseorang walau kenyataannya begitu.

"Eva, kau punya cita rasa yang bagus. Maka disela-sela belajar aku mau kau meriset jubah-jubah pesta yang paling bagus, tata rias, dan perhiasannya. Aku akan banyak menghadiri pesta Natal nanti. Jadi kalau ada yang cocok, aku bisa langsung membelinya." Eva mengangguk-angguk juga, Narcissa menduga dia memikirkan majalah _Witch Weekly_ edisi mana yang harus dibacanya.

"Bagaimana? Kalian mengerti? Baiklah. Kita akan memperoleh OWL yang baik. Ini bukan cuma untukku saja. Kita belajar bersama-sama. Kita buktikan, kita bukan sekedar berwajah cantik." tutup Narcissa, puas dengan pidato penutupnya, dan menyeringai melihat mata mereka bertiga berkaca-kaca terharu. Sebenarnya dia tidak peduli bagaimana OWL mereka, dan akan marah sekali kalau mereka melampaui nilainya. Tapi ini adalah seni merayu, memerintah dan memperoleh kesetiaan. Bellatrix tidak menguasai ini sehingga nilai OWL-nya dua tahun yang lalu parah dan selera berbusananya jelek sekali.

Mereka naik ke tempat tidur, sementara Narcissa memulai ritual menyikat-rambut-sampai-seratus-kali-nya. Dia membayangkan Lucius, pesta Natalnya, dan kemudian Andromeda...

Narcissa meletakkan sikat rambutnya, berjalan menghampiri meja rias Yvonne, dan mengambil _Evening Prophet_ hari ini. Daftar orang-orang yang hilang terpampang di sampul depan.

_Ted Tonks, pegawai magang Kementerian Sihir, belum ada kabar sampai tulisan ini dimuat._

Narcissa tercenung, memikirkan bagaimana Andromeda sekarang. Rasa bersalahkah ini? Andromeda tidak memiliki keluarga untuk tempatnya pulang, atau meminta bantuan. Namanya bahkan telah dibakar dari Pohon Keluarga Black. Orang bilang ada yang lebih kental dari darah. Andromeda pasti menganggap teman-temannya saudara sementara membuang saudara-saudara sedarahnya. Tapi hari ini Andromeda datang kepadanya, menangis seakan hatinya benar-benar tercabut dari tubuhnya, meminta bantuan...

Apa saja yang akan dilakukannya demi orang tercinta?

Narcissa memandang dirinya di depan cermin Yvonne. Bagaimana dengan dia? Sejauh apa perasaannya terhadap Lucius? Sejauh apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk Lucius? Apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut-nya ada diantara mereka?


	4. Chapter 4

**Again,**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**Notes: **Nama ibu Lucius Malfoy disini adalah Mrs. Hera Malfoy. Diambil dari dewi pernikahan Yunani, Hera, yang tega membuang anaknya yang cacat, Hephaestus, karena inginnya punya keluarga sempurna =p

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 4

The Girl and Matchmaker

Peluit tanda keberangkatan berbunyi, asap mulai mengepul dari lokomotif, kereta berguncang lalu berderak pelan, anak-anak berlarian di dalam Hogwarts Express mencari-cari kompartemen.

Narcissa menjulurkan kepalanya lewat jendela pintu, menghirup udara bersalju yang membuat hidungnya perih tapi sangat memuaskan. Narcissa memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang melecut wajahnya, rambut pirangnya dibiarkan berkibar. Setelah beberapa menit yang menyegarkan Narcissa membuka matanya dan pemandangan stasiun telah berganti dengan bukit-bukit yang menutupi Hogwarts. Narcissa memandangnya seraya mengucapkan selamat Natal kepada Hogwarts dalam hati.

Setelah berhari-hari berusaha menjejalkan ringkasan Sejarah Sihir ke dalam otak, keram rahang karena mengucap mantra berulang-ulang, pencuci rambut yang tidak bisa dengan tuntas menghilangkan bau pupuk kotoran naga, ditambah semua jubahnya berbau ramuan-ramuan menjijikkan, Narcissa senang libur Natal telah tiba.

Eva menjawil bahunya dan mengatakan dia sudah menemukan kompartemen kosong di gerbong Slytherin. Saat bedesak-desakkan di lorong penuh anak-anak yang bergairah, mereka melewati kompartemen Lucius dan kelompoknya. Kelihatannya seperti kompartemen yang diisi Dementor. Semua memakai jubah musim dingin tebal berwarna hitam. Rambut pirang-putih dan wajah pucat Lucius menjadi satu-satunya yang mencolok. Lucius melihat mereka dan melambai. Eva membalasnya dengan antusias sehingga Narcissa merengut.

"Maju, Nott!" desak Narcissa sambil mendorong Eva, lupa membalas lambaian Lucius.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di kompartemen yang sudah diduduki Yvonne. Yvonne membaca _Daily Prophet_ lagi dengan kening berkerut kelihatannya berusaha menyimpan opininya untuk dirinya sendiri. Narcissa melarangnya menginformasikan apapun hari ini, karena beritanya bisa merusak suasana liburan.

"Jadi kau mau beli yang mana? Aku sudah mengaturnya. Hijau untuk jubah pesta, merah untuk perhiasan, kuning untuk tata rias, biru untuk tata rambut." Eva mengulurkan bundel tebal dari tasnya.

"Semua kukira," keluh Narcissa tiba-tiba merasa Hogwarts Express sedang kembali lagi ke Hogwarts.

Walaupun awalnya merasa senang karena diundang Lucius makan malam Natal dirumahnya, Narcissa mau tidak mau menyadari bahwa ini akan banyak menuntut perhatiannya, sama seperti OWL. Dia tidak bisa datang ke Malfoy Manor seperti mendatangi pesta Natal biasa.

Eva memandangnya setengah mencela, "Cissy, bahkan orang dengan segalanya harus memilih!"

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Narcissa mengalah dan mengambil bundel itu dari tangan Eva dan mulai membolak-baliknya.

"Aku pikir kau akan menjahit sendiri? Kau tidak mau datang ke pesta lalu ada orang yang memakai jubah pesta yang sama denganmu kan?" Yvonne menyarankan, wajahnya masih tersembunyi dibalik _Daily Prophet_.

"Baiklah, aku akan beli lalu mengubahnya sedikit," gumam Narcissa melihat jubah pesta berwarna biru muda yang tampak cocok dengan rambutnya.

Genevive masuk ke kompartemen membawa empat botol besar, Narcissa memandangnya gembira mengira itu Butterbeer.

"Stok Ramuan Pelangsing, cukup sampai Tahun Baru," Genevive terengah menyimpan botol-botol itu disamping Narcissa. Lalu duduk memandang botol itu dengan tatapan ingin, Yvonne menyingkirkan korannya, Eva mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hasil karyanya.

"Ramuannya enak sekali, dan manjur! Hebat si Snape!"

"Lalu?" tanya Narcissa

"Kau tidak akan membaginya dengan kami? Ada empat botol," tuntut Eva.

"Ayolah, Cissy, pada saat Natal kan banyak sekali makanan enak!" rayu Genevive.

Narcissa membelalak, "Baiklah! Ambil masing-masing satu! Itu hadiah Natal dariku! Selamat Natal, gadis-gadis tak tahu diri!"

Mereka berebutan mengambil botol ramuan.

"Kau memberinya apa, Cissy? Aku malu sekali tadi, orang-orang jadi mengira aku yang memberi hadiah Natal untuk si Snape," rajuk Genevive, "Tidak bisakah lewat burung hantu saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu alamatnya," kata Narcissa kalem sambil memperhatikan gelang mutiara hitam di bundel.

"Dia pasti merasa mendapat undian, menerima hadiah darimu. Apa sih isinya?" tanya Yvonne penasaran.

"Lima pasang jubah baru untuk tiap hari sekolah dalam seminggu dan pencuci rambut serta kondisioner bebas minyak merk Madam Puddifoot Beauty Edition For Men," jawab Narcissa sekarang menyeringai.

Eva, Yvonne, dan Genevive terbahak-bahak sambil menyebut-nyebut betapa perhatiannya Narcissa.

Narcissa banyak berutang kepada Snape. Dia dengan senang hati membantu Narcissa merebus ramuan dan menyiapkan materi-materi OWL walau dia belum belajar sampai tahap itu. Dia sangat pintar dan antusias. Professor Slughorn berkaca-kaca melihat mereka berusaha mencintai ramuan, karena sering meminjam kelas untuk latihan. Narcissa memberi Professor Slughorn hadiah Natal berupa kursi malas yang terbuat dari kayu yang berkualitas dan sangat empuk, dengan pesan agar Professor Slughorn menyebutkan Narcissa mencintai ramuan kepada para penguji OWL untuk nilai tambah.

Snape masih tetap tidak mau membuka mulut kalau ditanya tentang Lucius. Dan menjadi tegang saat ditanya tentang Pelahap Maut. Akhirnya Narcissa menyerah dan membiarkan kehidupan kelas dua Snape berjalan damai. Narcissa menduga Lucius hanya memanfaatkannya tapi tidak memberitahunya rahasia-rahasia penting dan membiarkan Snape berjalan disisinya agar anak itu merasa bangga.

Narcissa hampir-hampir merasa kasihan kepada Snape. Bagaimana mungkin Lucius yang necis dan jubahnya yang selalu bagus itu tidak melihat penampilan Snape yang begitu setia kepadanya? Akhirnya Narcissa membelikan Snape hadiah-hadiah itu.

Hari sudah gelap dan membeku ketika Hogwarts Express berhenti di Stasiun King's Cross.

"Aku tinggal di Grimmauld Place Nomor Dua Belas natal ini. Di rumah bibi Walburga. Tahun ini gilirannya. Kalau kalian ada perlu apa-apa, yang jangan sampai!" ancam Narcissa sebelum mereka turun.

Setelah turun dari kereta, Narcissa menyeret-nyeret kopernya yang berat menuju perapian-perapian Floo yang berjejer di peron untuk menunggu Bellatrix. Tiba-tiba dibelakangnya terdengar suara yang familiar,

"Biar aku yang bawakan kopernya, Cissy. Kenapa kau yang membawanya sendirian? Dimana teman-temanmu?"

Narcissa merasa wajahnya panas dan bersyukur stasiun itu gelap, "Ah, Lucius, tidak usah repot-repot! Aku memberi teman-temanku libur Natal mulai sejam yang lalu."

Lucius tertawa renyah, "Tidak apa-apa. Kukira kau menunggu Bella? Baiklah mari kita tunggu disana."

Narcissa tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan merasa sangat tersanjung. _Lucius Malfoy_ mau membawakan kopernya seperti porter biasa. Dari beratus-ratus gadis yang membawa koper, Lucius hanya membawakan miliknya. Narcissa mulai berharap perapian Floo menjauh sekitar seratus kilometer dan berdoa Bellatrix muncul dua jam kemudian sampai terdengar suaranya yang memupus harapan,

"Cissy! Tunggu aku!" serunya terengah-engah menghampiri. "Hei, kenapa Lucius membawakan kopermu?"

"Tidak apa, Bella," jawab Lucius lagi lalu meletakkan koper Narcissa disamping perapian. "Selamat Natal untuk kalian kalau begitu, sampaikan salamku pada semua di Grimmauld."

"Selamat Natal untukmu juga, Lucius!" balas Bellatrix dan langsung mengecup sekilas bibir Lucius!

Narcissa seperti terserang Mantra Pembeku dari ratusan tongkat, dan Lucius tampak rikuh sekali walaupun Bellatrix tidak menyadarinya.

"Cissy, kita ke rumah bibi Walburga! Jangan sampai salah sebut tujuan!" Bellatrix langsung masuk ke perapian dan ditelan api hijau.

Narcissa masih terserang Mantra Pembeku tapi otaknya berjalan dan berharap Bellatrix tersasar ke perapian di daerah Pegunungan Alpen.

"Cissy?"

Suara Lucius menyadarkannya, Narcissa akhirnya memaksakan senyum, "Terima kasih, Lucius. Selamat Natal untukmu juga."

Narcissa baru selangkah menuju perapian ketika Lucius meraih pergelangan tangan Narcissa, menahannya. Narcissa berbalik. Mata abu-abu itu begitu dekat…

"Sampai bertemu di rumah…"

Hanya itu. Narcissa tersenyum dan melepaskan pegangannya, lalu memasuki perapian.

.

.

.

Narcissa mendarat di perapian lain. Dia baru akan memeriksa apakah dia tiba di perapian yang benar, ketika sepasang orang menubruknya. Satunya berbau parfum ibunya, satunya lagi parfum bibi Walburga. Yakinlah dia telah sampai di rumah yang benar.

"Cissy! Oh, Cissy!" ibunya memeluk Narcissa erat-erat dan bibi Walburga menggantung di lehernya.

"Ya, Ibu. Aku juga senang kembali ke rumah!" Narcissa menepuk-nepuk bahu ibunya. "Bibi! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

Bibi Walburga menyadari kekuatannya, "Oh, _dear_, maafkan aku…"

Ayahnya muncul dari ruang makan, berseru-seru, " Apapun yang kau inginkan, Cissy, apa saja! Sebutkanlah!"

"Mmmm, terima kasih. Tapi aku bahkan belum ujian OWL, Ayah!" Narcissa balas berseru sekarang berusaha melepaskan ibunya.

Bellatrix menyusul dari ruang makan, tampangnya tidak puas, "Pantas saja tadi Lucius mau repot-repot membawakan kopermu," tuduhnya sambil melambai-lambaikan surat dengan tanda M besar di kop suratnya.

"Dia melakukannya?" ibunya berteriak di kuping Narcissa, sembari menoleh kepada Bellatrix yang memberengut, lalu dia memeluk Narcissa lagi.

"Ibu! Itu hanya makan malam Natal! Berhenti memelukku!" serunya berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Disini dikatakan, menginap selama dua malam. Kusarankan kau membawa piama-mu yang dari rumah sakit sekolah, Cissy," ejek Bellatrix.

"Oh, Bella! Jangan cemburu begitu. Kusarankan kau terima lamaran dari keluarga Lestrange sebelum terlambat. Mrs. Hera Malfoy sudah menetapkan pilihan pada Cissy…" seru bibi Walburga.

"Apa? Pilihan apa? Kalian berlebihan!" Narcissa tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya berhasil melepas ibunya.

"Cissy, undangan makan malam ini penting. Itu tandanya mereka menganggapmu pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Lucius. Oh… Keluarga Malfoy…" ibunya tampaknya akan pingsan. "Dan anak lelaki mereka satu-satunya! Walburga, jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu! Nanti teman-teman kita iri!"

Bibi Walburga mengangguk kuat-kuat. Narcissa memandang mereka dan tiba-tiba saja dahi mereka bertuliskan- EMAS. Narcissa kaget dan otomatis mengerjap kuat-kuat menghilangkan imajinasinya.

"Baiklah…" desah Narcissa entah untuk keberapa kalinya malam ini, "Mrs. Malfoy mengundangku. Dan sekarang aku harus tidur untuk _kecantikanku_. Ibu, Bibi, aku sudah memilih banyak jubah dan perhiasan di bundel ini," Narcissa menyerahkan bundel yang dibuat Eva kepada ibunya, "Jadi kalian berbelanjalah besok. Dan sekarang biarkan aku tidur!"

"Oh, Cissy! Aku senang kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Tentu akan kubelikan," janji ibunya mencoba memeluknya lagi.

"Kreacher! Kemari! Angkat koper Cissy ke kamar!" teriak bibi Walburga.

Kreacher si peri-rumah datang dengan gesit, setelah membungkuk serendah mungkin dihadapan Narcissa, dia menyeret kopernya ke tangga. Narcissa mencium pipi Ibunya dan bibi Walburga, memeluk Ayahnya mengucapkan selamat tidur, lalu melewati Bellatrix dan merebut surat Malfoy dari tangannya.

Narcissa tidak terlalu menyukai Grimmauld Place ini, rumah itu agak sempit dan tidak memiliki taman yang luas. Paman Orion menderita kecemasan berlebihan dan entah mengapa memilih tinggal diantara Muggle. Membayangkan bertetangga dengan Muggle membuat Narcissa bergidik, lebih parah dari darah lumpur, pikirnya.

"Kamarnya disini, Miss! Kreacher sudah siapkan pemanas!" koak Kreacher. "Miss Cissy mau gulali lagi?"

Narcissa memandang si peri-rumah yang mengingat permen kesukaannya dan Andromeda dulu, lalu entah kenapa hidungnya tiba-tiba tersumbat.

"Tidak! Aku langsung tidur saja setelah mandi, siapkan air panasnya."

Kreacher membungkuk dalam-dalam dan semenit kemudian Narcissa sudah menenggelamkan diri di _bathtub_. Walau malam itu dingin sekali, Narcissa senang merasakan air menembus kulit kepalanya.

Walaupun masih terlalu muda untuk ini, dia tahu cepat atau lambat keluarganya akan melakukannya. Memasang-masangkan putera dan puteri mereka. Dilihat silsilah keluarganya, jangan sampai menikahi sepupu yang terlalu dekat karena kabarnya keturunannya bisa gila dan cacat, berdarah murni adalah keharusan, lalu dilihat kepandaian dan sikap kebangsawanannya, dan yang terpenting lagi, emasnya.

Keluarga Black dan keluarga Malfoy belum pernah ada yang bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan. Keluarga Malfoy juga hanya punya Lucius sebagai pewaris. Keluarga Malfoy sangat berkuasa, terpandang, dan kaya-raya. Maka wajar saja tulisan EMAS terpampang di dahi ibu dan bibinya tadi.

Kehidupan Narcissa tampaknya akan jadi sangat sempurna. Dan dia sangat menyukai Lucius…

Lalu kenapa dia masih cemas?

Soal Pelahap Maut sudah pasti membuatnya cemas. Tapi pengalaman mendatangi pesta-pesta yang diadakan keluarga bangsawan darah murni-lah penyebab keraguannya. Narcissa terbiasa melihat pertemuan-pertemuan pria dan wanita yang diatur, lebih jauh lagi, pernikahan yang diatur, tidak peduli apakah mereka saling mencintai atau tidak, asalkan status sosial naik dan emas bertambah. Narcissa juga menginginkan status sosial dan tambahan emas.

Tapi dia lebih ingin dicintai seseorang… Seseorang yang mengatakannya cantik apa adanya, seseorang yang menangis seperti hatinya tercabut dari tempatnya apabila terjadi sesuatu padanya. Seperti Andromeda pada kekasihnya?

Narcissa segera bangkit dari _bathtub_ sebelum benar-benar tenggelam dan mengeringkan diri. Lalu tanpa melakukan ritual menyikat-rambut-seratus kali-nya, dia merebahkan diri dan bergelung di tempat tidurnya lalu terlelap.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, ketika Narcissa turun, meja makan sudah penuh. Paman Orion menyambutnya lalu bergabung lagi dengan Ayah Narcissa sambil menghisap tembakau. Ibu Narcissa dan bibi Walburga merencanakan kegiatan belanja mereka hari itu. Adik Sirius Black, Regulus, kelas satu di Hogwarts, melahap sarapan dilayani oleh Kreacher. Narcissa tidak melihat Sirius dan tidak bertanya. Dia pasti menghabiskan liburan Natal di Hogwarts sama seperti Andromeda. Bellatrix duduk menyendiri dipojok, masih merajuk.

"Cissy, kau yakin tidak mau ikut belanja?" tanya bibi Walburga.

"Tidak, Bi. Ukuran tubuhku masih sama seperti musim panas kemarin kalau kalian mau membelikanku jubah pesta," tolak Cissy sembari mengambil salad buah.

"Tentu, Cissy, kau sangat ramping, itu bagus sekali, jubah apapun pasti akan pantas kau pakai," ibunya mengangguk.

Bellatrix mendengus dan ibunya langsung mengomelinya,

"Hentikan, Bella! Lain kali sikatlah rambutmu yang rapi sebelum sarapan! Kita tamu disini!"

Bellatrix mengeluarkan bunyi antara mendengkur dan menggeram yang membuatnya langsung diusir dari meja makan.

"Cissy, bagaimana dengan hadiah Natal untuk Lucius?" tanya ibunya setelah Bellatrix pergi, "Aku harus mengambil emasnya dari lemari besi-mu ya? Karena rasanya tidak pantas apabila hadiah untuk seseorang yang istimewa memakai emas ayahmu, walau kami tidak keberatan, sih.."

"Baik, Bu. Terserah saja. Tolong belikan sesuatu yang pantas."

"Ah, Dru..." desah bibi Walburga kepada Ibu Narcissa, "Kau tahu Lucius akan memberi Cissy apa? Cincin berlian merah muda yang langka, pusaka keluarga Malfoy. Diwariskan turun-temurun. Cincin itu dibuat dari pecahan berlian yang kabarnya adalah alasan sesungguhnya dari pemberontakan Goblin. Berlian itu ditemukan jauh di tambang Siberia. Tapi mereka menyebutnya -The Edelweiss- ketika berlian itu dipotong oleh Goblin dari Pegunungan Alpen, Edelweiss adalah bunga simbol keabadian, begitu pula cincin berliannya, Cissy!"

"Aaaaahhh.." desah ibunya membuat kepala Narcissa terkulai di bahunya.

Setelah ibu dan bibinya berangkat, Narcissa kembali ke kamarnya hanya untuk mendapati Bellatrix sedang tidur-tiduran disana.

"Oh, jadi kita baikan sekarang?" ejek Narcissa yang kesulitan melupakan kecupan Bellatrix pada Lucius.

"Oh, Cissy..." desah Bellatrix menirukan ibunya, "Kau harus tahu, Lucius Malfoy sekarang sedang masa percobaan untuk menjadi Pelahap Maut. Dan masa percobaan berarti tidak bisa mundur lagi. Dan, oh! Dia bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya darah lumpur terakhir! Itu bagiannya kukira. Oh, Lucius! Dia memang lelaki yang haus akan pembuktian diri. Slytherin sejati."

Bellatrix bangkit dari tempat tidur Narcissa menyeringai kejam, menghampiri Narcissa yang terpaku, lalu berbisik di telinganya,

"Seberapa _hitam_-nya itu buat Puteri Narcissa yang sempurna?"

Lalu dia pergi dengan terbahak-bahak. Gaungnya tawanya yang keji masih tertinggal di kamar Narcissa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again,**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**Notes:**Disini diceritakan peri-rumah keluarga Malfoy bukan hanya Dobby saja.

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 5

The Girl, other girls, and Malfoy Manor

Narcissa mendongak menatap pintu gerbang tinggi yang beremboskan lambang keluarga Malfoy di tengahnya. Sebuah huruf M silver besar ditengah perisai, tiga tombak bersilangan dibelakangnya. Tombak ditengah dililiti dua buah ular hijau dan di kanan kiri perisai terdapat naga bersayap yang mengeluarkan api berwarna hitam. Dibawah huruf M itu tertulis motto keluarga Malfoy dalam pita silver, _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ (_Purity Always Conquers_) – Kemurnian Selalu Mengalahkan, atau arti sebenarnya dalam situasi Narcissa sekarang adalah 'Lapor Sebelum Masuk'.

Narcissa berdiri disana, bahunya melengkung yang sama sekali bukan sikap gadis bangsawan, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dan belum berniat untuk melapor masuk.

Lucius Malfoy adalah Pelahap Maut. Ketakutan terbesarnya telah terjawab. Bellatrix mungkin sangat menyebalkan dan rasa iri terhadap Narcissa memungkinkan dia berbohong. Tapi Narcissa kenal betul Bellatrix, dia selalu bertindak sebelum berpikir, tidak seperti Narcissa yang banyak berencana dan memikirkan taktik, Bellatrix adalah tipe yang didahinya akan tertulis apa yang dia pikirkan.

Dan Lucius yang bertanggung jawab terhadap hilangnya lima darah lumpur terakhir? Kekasih Andromeda? Bagaimana mungkin? Narcissa memejamkan matanya, ini terlalu banyak baginya.

Setiap malam dia menangis sambil menenggelamkan diri di _bathtub_, khawatir Bellatrix akan mendengarnya. Ketakutan kini menyebar dalam dirinya. Lucius orang yang dikaguminya, yang diharapkannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Statusnya, keluarganya dan kekayaannya sesuai untuk Narcissa. Tapi Pelahap Maut? Bergabung dengan orang-orang jahat yang menculiki dan membunuhi orang?

Ibu dan bibinya menganggap Narcissa tegang dan kurang tidur, karena sering turun untuk sarapan dengan mata bengkak dan rambut tidak tertata. Ibunya menyuruhnya mencoba jubah pesta barunya kemarin, lalu dia memodifikasinya agar tampak lebih bagus. Perhiasan disimpan di kotak perhiasan Narcissa, lalu dikemaskan ke kopernya oleh bibi Walburga. Kotak-kotak rias disusun dengan rapi oleh Kreacher diatasnya bersama ramuan-ramuan yang diberikan oleh Snape.

"Mantra Perluasan Tak-Terdeteksi kukira, Dru, kita tidak boleh mengambil resiko jubah pestanya kusut," bibi Walburga mengetuk-ngetuk koper Narcissa sambil mendaraskan mantra.

Ibunya memasukkan pakaian-pakaian itu ke koper yang tampaknya menjadi tak-berdasar.

"Gaun tidurmu juga, Cissy, dan jubah tidur yang kemarin kubelikan. Indah sekali untuk dipakai kalau misalnya jalan-jalan malam," bibi Walburga mengedip nakal.

Narcissa masih diam. Ibunya masih menganggapnya tegang, lalu menghampiri dan memeluknya erat.

"Cissy, ini hadiah untuk Lucius aku masukkan ya," Narcissa memandang dari gerumbulan rambut ibunya, bibi Walburga memasukkan kotak panjang pipih bersampul indah ke kopernya.

Narcissa tidak membicarakan soal Lucius Malfoy adalah Pelahap Maut kepada keluarganya, dia tahu betul ibu dan bibinya tidak akan peduli, dan ayahnya mungkin malah akan senang seolah dia punya kenalan di klub sosial yang elit. Narcissa juga tidak membicarakannya lagi dengan Bellatrix, takut menghadapi kenyataan yang mungkin lebih buruk lagi.

Akhirnya hari itu tiba, Narcissa pergi memakai Portkey berupa jepit rambut tua berbunga-bunga emas milik bibinya, karena menurut mereka muncul langsung di perapian keluarga Malfoy bukanlah sesuatu yang sopan. Bellatrix terlihat mengintip dari ruang makan sewaktu Narcissa pergi. Beberapa detik kemudian, disanalah Narcissa. Menatap pintu gerbang keluarga Malfoy. Mengutuki Pelahap Maut yang telah merusak kehidupannya yang sempurna.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdesing-desing portkey yang lain. Narcissa minggir sampai ke pagar, dan mengira itu anggota keluarga Malfoy yang lain, sampai dilihatnya rambut pirang-kemerahan yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Eva?" serunya heran. Kepala itu mendongak,

"Cissy?" Eva berteriak, tampak sama kagetnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Jadi ini pesta Natal besarmu, Cissy?" terdengar suara Yvonne dibelakang Eva.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian bisa kesini?" Narcissa bingung dan rasanya siap untuk meledak.

"Diundang tentu saja," kini suara Genevive yang menjawab menyusul mereka.

Narcissa belum sempat meledak, mendadak melihat ada enam orang lainnya dibelakang mereka.

"_Well_, _well_, Narcissa Black, kukira yang diundang kakakmu yang mengerikan itu." Gadis itu adalah Georgina Parkinson yang sekarang duduk dikelas enam bersama Lucius. Georgina Parkinson adalah permata keluarga Parkinson. Dia satu-satunya yang mempunyai tampang cantik di keluarga itu. Mata bulat berwarna biru cerah membuat mata Narcissa hanya kelihatan seperti Gobstones berwarna biru.

"Georgina," Narcissa mengangguk sopan.

"Ya, dia sudah lama menginginkan Lucius dan menakut-nakuti kita semua, menyedihkan!" balas seseorang lagi yang juga dikenal Narcissa. Andrea Lestrange, disebelahnya saudari kembarnya Adrianna. Keduanya sempurna dan berambut hitam kelam seperti sutera.

"Kasihan sepupu kita Rodolphus," komentar Adrianna sekarang disusul tawa Andrea dan Georgina.

Narcissa mencoba bersabar dengan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, tapi nafasnya terhenti lagi melihat tiga gadis lainnya yang juga sama-sama mimpi buruk. Mereka semua teman sekelas Lucius, Anastasia Dolohov, Regina Rowle, dan Liliana Greengrass.

Belum pulih dari kekagetannya, pintu gerbang yang tidak sengaja disandari Narcissa tiba-tiba bergerak terbuka, menyebabkannya terhuyung. Pintu gerbang terbuka secara sihir, menampakan jalan masuk yang panjang. Jalannya diapit pagar tanaman yang tinggi. Diujung jalan itu terdapat rumah yang megah seperti kastil dengan enam atap runcing menjulang keatas, satu menara ditengah dan banyak cerobong asap. Itulah Malfoy Manor.

Georgina mengibaskan rambutnya lalu berjalan masuk diikuti teman-teman kelas enamnya, Eva menyusul seolah dia sudah sering melakukan ini, Genevive dan Yvonne selanjutnya. Narcissa yang masih tidak mengerti semua ini mengikuti mereka dengan perasaan bodoh.

"Dan tidak ada yang memberitahuku, hah?" tuntut Narcissa, "Jadi kalian selama ini membicarakannya dibelakangku?"

"Apa maksudmu, Cissy? Aku menerima undangannya ketika aku sampai di rumah,kan kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau diganggu." Jawab Genevive membela diri.

"_Kau_ yang tidak memberitahu kami, " tuduh Eva. "Kita sudah saling mengirim burung hantu sejak undangan datang."

"Aku…aku juga baru menerima undangannya di rumah, dan Bella merajuk, aku jadi tidak sempat…" dusta Narcissa lalu berusaha mengubah pembicaraan, " Jadi apa ini? Akan ada pesta besar? Kenapa aku hanya melihat anak-anak ceweknya?"

Eva tertawa dibuat-buat, "Memang hanya untuk para gadis. Bergembiralah, Cissy, kita calon istri Lucius!"

"Kita?"

"Ya!" jawab Yvonne. "Mrs. Hera Malfoy mengundang kita untuk saling bersosialisasi dan dinilai, yang paling berkenan di hatinya akan ditunangkan dengan Lucius, begitulah garis besarnya."

"Kita di nilai Mrs. Malfoy? Kukira kita akan menikah dengan Lucius dan bukan ibunya?" gerutu Narcissa.

"Cissy, jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kau tahu bagaimana aturan mainnya di dunia kita." seru Yvonne lagi.

"Aku sangat tegang," cicit Genevive. "Apa yang akan dilakukan Mrs. Malfoy pada kita ya? Dia akan bertanya apa saja? Aku lemah dalam semua pelajaran, kau kira dia akan bertanya tentang mantra-mantra pengurusan rumah tangga?"

Pertanyaan ini entah bagaimana tiba-tiba mendinginkan pikiran Narcissa sehingga dia bisa marah-marah lagi,

"Tidak! Untuk apa mereka punya peri-rumah kalau begitu? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian menyukai Lucius Malfoy? Kalian tidak pernah bilang apa-apa padaku!"

"Cissy, untuk apa kau kesini kalau tidak mengincarnya?" Eva balik bertanya. "Tentu saja itu alasan kami, Lucius Malfoy, keluarga Malfoy," desah Eva.

"Aku disuruh orang tuaku!" dusta Narcissa lagi.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu," pinta Yvonne. "Kalau kau benar-benar tidak berminat, ciptakan saja citra jelek di mata Mrs. Malfoy. Maka semua akan beres. Dan saingan kita berkurang satu, nona-nona." Yvonne bertukar senyum genit dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan 'Pelahap Maut adalah karir yang buruk' eh, Yvonne?" sentak Narcissa ingin menjambak rambut Yvonne karena tidak sopan kepadanya.

Yvonne berhenti tersenyum,

"Cissy, kau sangat naif. Yang mengejutkanku. Aku sudah membaca _Daily Prophet_, _Evening Prophet_ dan melakukan analisis. Dunia sihir akan kacau balau. Dan hanya tinggal tunggu waktu sampai semua laki-laki di Slytherin bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut. Dan kalau itu sampai terjadi, terpaksa kita menikah dengan mereka daripada dengan darah-darah lumpur atau darah-pengkhianat yang akan dibunuhi. Istri Pelahap Maut tidak akan disakiti, dan apabila suami-suami kita ditangkap Auror pun kita tidak bisa dikenai hukuman, karena secara teknis bukan Pelahap Maut,"

Yvonne menerangkan dengan panjang lebar sehingga perjalanan itu sudah sampai setengah jalan. Keenam gadis kelas enam itu sudah sampai di depan pintu.

"Bagaimana kalau suami kita tertangkap dan dimasukkan ke Azkaban?" tuntut Narcissa menolak mengakui analisis Yvonne kelihatannya masuk akal.

"Lalu? Yang lalu biarlah berlalu…"

"Apa maksudmu? Dan apabila mereka mati?"

Yvonne tersenyum keji yang belum pernah dilihat Narcissa sebelumnya, "Itu baru pertanyaan menarik, ya kita akan tetap menjadi pewarisnya, kan?"

Narcissa terdiam sekarang dan menyadari dia baru pertama kali ini melihat sikap Yvonne yang seperti ini, di Hogwarts biasanya mereka selalu berbicara layaknya pelajar, bergosip, dan menuruti perintah Narcissa, tapi sekarang pikirannya sudah jauh di depan Narcissa, dan Narcissa bertanya-tanya apakah dia memang senaif yang dikatakan Yvonne?

"Dan kau tahu? Kalaupun nanti Kau-Tahu-Siapa kalah, kurasa hanya Lucius-lah yang bisa bebas dari Azkaban, dia sangat cerdik dan beruntung. Punya koneksi yang bagus dimana-mana. Maka aku tidak keberatan jika nanti menikah dengannya." desah Yvonne.

Eva dan Genevive mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. Tapi Narcissa tiba-tiba merasa lelah dan ingin berlari kembali ke Grimmauld. Dia sudah bukan merasa menjadi Narcissa yang tidak mau kalah. Yang biasa memerintah untuk menjadi nomor satu. Lucius ternyata begitu, dan ini tidak sebanding dengan perasaannya. Lucius ternyata hanya menganggapnya satu dari sepuluh yang nantinya akan dibandingkan dan dinilai mana yang terbaik untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Rasa marah yang tidak terjelaskan berkobar dalam diri Narcissa.

Mereka sudah hampir sampai di pintu masuk kayu besar, keenam gadis tadi sudah masuk, didepan pintu, Lucius sang tuan rumah tersenyum, disebelahnya ada empat peri-rumah memakai seragam berupa sarung bantal yang tampaknya dulu berwarna putih, tapi sekarang sudah kekuningan. Baik Yvonne, Eva dan Genevive sibuk membereskan rambut mereka, lalu Yvonne berbisik,

"Tidak ada ngobrol-ngobrol lagi sekarang, teman-teman. Maaf, kompetisi sudah dimulai. Saat ini kita jalan sendiri-sendiri."

Narcissa ingin menyentaknya dan berkata siapa dia berani-beraninya memerintah, tapi rasanya lebih mudah untuk menjambak rambutnya.

Mereka sampai dihadapan Lucius yang masih tersenyum,

"Nona-nona, maaf kalian harus membawa barang bawaan kalian sendiri. Maafkan ketidaknyamanan ini, peri-peri ini tadi sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Kuharap kalian maklum?" kata Lucius dengan suara merayu.

Yvonne, Eva dan Genevive sama-sama menjawab berbagai kata basa-basi dan pujian, terima kasih, rumah yang indah, kau tampan sekali hari ini dan lain sebagainya.

"Baiklah, makan malam siap pukul tujuh, dan peri-peri ini akan membantu kalian bersiap-siap dan menunjukkan jalan ke ruang makan," potong Lucius.

Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih lagi sambil menyerahkan koper mereka ke tangan-tangan kecil para peri-rumah, sudah terlambat untuk lari sekarang, Narcissa masuk paling terakhir, sama sekali belum berbicara apa-apa, tetapi tampaknya sekarang di dahinya sendiri tertulis -Mati kalian semua!- karena Lucius bertanya kepadanya, kedengaran cemas,

"Cissy, kau baik-baik saja? Perjalanan baik?"

Narcissa tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, atau kutukan apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, dia menyerahkan kopernya kepada si peri terakhir, lalu masih tanpa sepatah katapun dia berjalan meninggalkan Lucius.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir pukul setengah tujuh, Narcissa masih mengenakan jubah mandinya. Tangannya terlipat di dada memandangi jubah pestanya yang diletakkan diatas tempat tidur tamunya. Jubah pesta itu indah sekali, berwarna biru muda dengan payet-payet hitam disela-sela rimpelnya yang sederhana, kelihatan cocok dengan tubuhnya dan suasana natal yang bersalju. Perhiasannya juga sangat indah, yaitu gelang mutiara hitam seperti dalam bundel buatan Eva, hanya saja mutiara hitam yang dibelikan ibunya kali ini tiga tumpuk jalinan dan diselingi mutiara putih dibagian depannya, saling menyilang dengan indah seolah-olah dijalin sendiri oleh kaum Mermish.

Setelah menghela nafas dalam-dalam untuk keseratus kalinya, dia memutuskan untuk memakainya. Dengan pikiran yang masih tidak berkonsentrasi, Narcissa melihat dirinya didalam cermin dan tersentak.

Kalau ada yang benar-benar pantas mendampingi Lucius Malfoy, itu adalah dirinya. Entah darimana rasa percaya dirinya yang berlebihan ini, tapi rambutnya yang sekarang sudah jarang disikat sampai seratus kali itu membawa perubahan, rambutnya tergerai acak tetapi indah dan natural. Dia belum memakai tata riasnya, tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah, wajahnya terlihat segar dan matanya bersinar.

Narcissa merapikan rambutnya sedikit dengan beberapa jepit rambut, berhati-hati agar tidak memakai yang milik bibinya yang digunakan sebagai portkey, memulas tata riasnya sedikit-sedikit ke wajahnya, dan dia pun siap.

Matanya masih bersinar-sinar. Narcissa Black bukan seorang Puteri, dia adalah Ratu. Ratu yang masih tidak mau kalah. Dan dia punya rencana. Dan sekarang semua orang-orang itu akan benar-benar 'mati'.

.

.

.

Ruang makan di Malfoy Manor benar-benar ruang makan yang cukup untuk kira-kira seratus orang. Meja makan bundar sudah diatur untuk tiga belas orang, yang sebenarnya angka sial, dan menurut pelajaran Ramalannya yang tidak bisa dipercaya, siapa yang pertama kali bangkit dialah yang paling dulu mati.

Didepannya ada perapian yang tampaknya cukup untuk dua puluh orang berjejalan didalamnya. Narcissa menduga itu adalah perapian Floo keluarga mereka, karena terdapat vas bubuk Floo di kedua sisinya.

Langit-langitnya terukir gambar-gambar indah. Tiang-tiang batunya kokoh. Kandilnya berkilauan. Lambang keluarga Malfoy terukir diatas perapian. Pohon-pohon natal dengan salju sungguhan melembutkan kesan kuat dalam ruangan tersebut. Lantainya dari batu, tampak sangat tebal menembus ruang bawah tanah…

Belum ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu selain Narcissa dan peri-rumahnya yang membawa hadiah natal Narcissa untuk Lucius. Narcissa memandang sekeliling untuk memastikan suasana aman, lalu berjongkok untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Kuharap kau tidak berteriak-teriak saat berbicara denganku. Usahakan berbisik seperti ini," bisik Narcissa. " Nah, kau memang peri-rumah keluarga Malfoy, tapi saat ini kau ditugaskan melayaniku, kan?"

Peri itu tersentak dan tampak bingung tapi tidak berteriak-teriak seperti umumnya peri apabila berbicara, lalu mengangguk.

"Baik, siapa namamu?" tanya Narcissa.

"Dobby, Miss!" bisiknya.

Narcissa puas peri itu penurut, "Baiklah, Dobby. kau tidak perlu mengenal aku. Ataupun berbicara tentang aku pada yang lainnya terutama keluarga Malfoy. Kita akan menjadi teman, ok? Dan ingat, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu?" tuntut Narcissa.

Peri-rumah itu tampaknya mau berteriak atau apa, dia melotot kaget karena diajak seorang penyihir berteman, tapi teringat janjinya, lalu mengangguk lagi.

"Bagus, bagus! Kau peri baik hati. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Tunggu dikamarku setelah ini selesai."

Narcissa mendengar suara di pintu masuk lalu secepat mungkin bangkit dan merapikan diri. Pintu ruang makan terbuka, lalu terdengar suara yang sudah dikenalnya semenjak dia berumur dua tahun.

"Narcissa Black! Apa kabarmu?" Mrs. Hera Malfoy berhenti, tangannya terbuka lebar. Narcissa tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghambur mencium kedua belah pipinya dan memeluknya.

Mrs. Hera Malfoy berbau bedak, lotion kulit, dan parfum yang berbeda-beda, sebenarnya bukan kombinasi baik dan membuat pusing, jadi setelah beberapa detik yang menyiksa, Narcissa lega Mrs. Malfoy melepasnya.

"Kau kelihatan baik, dan… cantik," komentarnya melihat Narcissa yang tidak terlalu banyak berdandan untuk malam itu.

Mrs. Malfoy sendiri kelihatan tidak baik dan tidak cantik. Tata rias memenuhi seluruh bagian wajahnya, membuatnya kelihatan lima tahun lebih tua, ditambah warna rambutnya yang sama seperti Lucius. Semua perhiasan menempel di bagian-bagian tubuhnya menyebabkannya bersinar seperti lampu hiasan natal. Jubah pestanya hitam berkilau, yang mungkin memang mode zaman ini tetapi Narcissa hanya ingin mengatakan, "Kau merusak citra Malfoy, adakah yang pernah memberitahumu –terlalu banyak akan membunuhmu-?"

Tapi belum sempat Narcissa memikirkan kebalikan kata-kata itu, semua gadis-gadis yang diundang berbondong-bondong datang sehingga perhatian Mrs. Malfoy teralihkan dan dia pergi untuk memeluk semua gadis itu secara bergiliran.

Narcissa melihat semua memakai jubah pesta terbaik, dengan korset yang paling ketat, dan perhiasan-perhiasan termahal, rambut mereka ditata sedemikian rupa yang mungkin lebih merupakan selera Mrs. Malfoy, karena dia berulang-ulang mengatakan mereka cantik tanpa jeda keraguan.

"Datang lebih awal untuk mengumpulkan poin? Betul-betul Narcissa," bisik Yvonne di sudut bibirnya ketika mendekati Narcissa.

"Bagaimana dengan 'tidak ada ngobrol-ngobrol' 'kita jalan sendiri-sendiri' eh?"

Yvonne baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas tapi menutupnya kembali yang membuat Narcissa menyeringai.

"Baiklah, nona-nona!" seru Mrs. Malfoy nadanya memerintah. "Aku tahu kalian memegang hadiah untuk Lucius," tunjuknya pada bungkusan-bungkusan yang dibawa peri-rumah mereka. "Bagaimana kalau disimpan dibawah pohon Natal? Nanti kita akan membukanya bersama setelah makan malam."

Bagus, pikir Narcissa, kata-kata yang terus terang untuk melihat hadiah mana yang paling mahal. Semua gadis itu menyuruh peri-rumah yang melayani mereka untuk meletakkannya, Narcissa mengangguk kepada Dobby.

Lalu Abraxas Malfoy muncul dengan batuk-batuk hebat sebagai sambutan. Abraxas adalah ayah Lucius, orang yang sangat dihormati. Rambut pirang emas dan jenggot lebatnya tampak berwibawa. Tapi banyak penggemar dikalangan sihir berarti banyak musuh juga. Abraxas masih kelihatan baik, tapi perutnya membuncit menyembunyikan penyakit yang siap meledak dan membuat musuh gembira.

"Ah, suamiku! Kalian tentu masih ingat kan?" tanya Mrs. Malfoy sambil menyongsong suaminya, "Maaf, dia lagi tidak enak badan…"

"Halo, anak-anak!" sapanya lalu batuk-batuk lagi.

"Baiklah, mari ke meja makan dan duduk, Lucius akan menyusul, dia sedang merapikan diri sebentar, tadinya kami akan mengadakan pesta, tapi Abraxas sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik, musim dingin tidak bersahabat untuknya…" Mrs. Malfoy tampak sedikit malu karena suaminya tak henti-hentinya batuk.

Ketika mereka semua duduk, atau saling sikut untuk mendapatkan kursi sedekat mungkin dengan Lucius, Narcissa duduk di sisi paling jauh, karena takut tertular Mr. Malfoy. Tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan ide untuk menarik perhatian.

"Teman saya, dan juga sahabat kepercayaan Lucius, punya bakat yang hebat dalam membuat ramuan," Narcissa memulai melihat langsung kepada Mr. Malfoy, disisinya Mrs. Malfoy merengut seakan tidak ada yang boleh berbicara sebelum ditanya olehnya.

"Saya merebus beberapa ramuan untuk OWL saya bersama dia, dan ramuan obat batuknya sungguh mujarab, ditambah beberapa helai _mint _untuk menghangatkan tenggorokan, dan ekstrak jeruk nipis seratus persennya langsung bekerja detik itu juga menghentikan batuk. Saya menyimpan stok-nya di kantung obat saya. Kalau anda berminat mencoba, saya bisa meminta peri-rumah ini mengambilkan…" tawar Narcissa.

Beberapa gadis tertawa kecil dan Mrs. Malfoy menatapnya seolah Narcissa tidak tahu aturan karena menyuruh suaminya minum obat di waktu makan.

"Anda tidak mau melewatkan masakan kalkun Mrs. Malfoy yang enak karena batuk sialan itu kan?" pancing Narcissa lagi.

Mrs. Malfoy sekarang tampaknya tersanjung Narcissa mengira dia yang memasak, tapi kaget dengan kata-kata 'sialan' yang digunakannya.

"Betulkah itu?" tanya Mr. Malfoy lalu terbatuk lagi. "Aku kesulitan bicara, memang menyebalkan. Baiklah, nak, mana aku mau coba? Kedengarannya benar-benar resep baru…" lalu dia terbatuk lagi.

Narcissa memasang senyum yang dibuatnya seprihatin mungkin, lalu membungkuk menyuruh Dobby,

"Kantung merah kecil, ada label ramuan obat batuk-nya, di koperku, _trims_, Dobby"

Dobby mengangguk lalu berlari pergi.

Semua gadis sekarang memandangnya sebal. Tapi Georgina Parkinson langsung memuji-muji Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy diikuti oleh semua gadis. Mereka memuji pakaian, perhiasan, kecantikan, kegagahan, rumah yang megah, dan lain sebagainya. Narcissa merasa heran mereka belum banjir ludah karena banyaknya penjilat.

Mereka disela Lucius Malfoy yang masuk ke ruang makan dengan terburu-buru. Semua gadis berdiri, dan Narcissa terlambat berdiri sehingga Mrs. Malfoy memberinya pandangan tak suka lagi.

"Lucius! Kau terlambat!" seru ibunya setelah selesai memelototi Narcissa.

"Maaf, Ibu. Maaf aku terlambat, nona-nona. Kalian belum mulai tanpa diriku kan?" tanyanya.

Narcissa memandang Lucius yang tampak sangat tampan malam itu. Tapi dia agak tidak seperti Lucius, dasinya miring dan pin-nya yang berbentuk naga terbalik, butir-butir keringat muncul didahinya pada malam sedingin ini, rambutnya ditata kebelakang dengan sempurna tapi beberapa helai rambutnya mencuat seakan dirapikan terburu-buru dan senyumnya agak dipaksakan. Tentu saja itu mungkin hanya perasaan Narcissa, karena kalau melihat Eva yang menatap Lucius seolah Lucius _veela_ jantan, tidak ada yang salah pada diri Lucius.

"Kita belum mulai, Lucius. Miss Black disini ingin mengobati ayahmu dulu dengan ramuan obat batuknya!" tuduh Mrs. Malfoy setengah mencela setengah penasaran karena setengah sebal tapi setengahnya lagi ingin menghentikan batuk-batuk suaminya yang sekarang jadi _musik_ pendamping malam natal mereka.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lucius sekarang matanya berbinar menatap Narcissa, tepat setelah Dobby datang.

Narcissa mengangguk, lalu mengisyaratkan agar Dobby memberikan botolnya pada Mr. Malfoy.

"Satu teguk saja, Sir, cukup untuk… ah kita lihat saja minggu depan. Teman saya si Snape sangat percaya diri, betul kan, Lucius?"

Lucius tampak kaget karena Narcissa mau bicara lagi dengannya, tapi lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Betul. Yah dia agak canggung tapi kita beruntung memiliki dia di Slytherin."

Narcissa merasakan tatapan mata yang menusuk dari gadis-gadis itu, tapi tidak peduli.

"Hmmm… Aku merasa hangat… dan enak!" Mr. Malfoy mendecap-decapkan lidahnya. "Baiklah, Sayang, kita siap makan?" tanyanya pada istrinya.

Mrs. Malfoy berteriak pada peri-rumahnya, dan segera saja meja menjadi penuh berbagai hidangan pembuka yang kelihatan lezat.

Mereka mulai makan, sementara Mrs. Malfoy mewawancarai mereka tentang keluarga mereka dan jawaban dengan nilai tertinggi tampaknya adalah kalau keluarga mereka masih benar-benar memegang tradisi darah-murni. Lalu menanyakan kegiatan berlibur mereka dan nilai tertinggi diberikan pada mereka yang menyumbang sangat dermawan kepada yang membutuhkan sebelum bersenang-senang penuh gaya di rumah musim panas mereka di Perancis. Mrs. Malfoy juga menanyakan kenalan-kenalan keluarga di Kementerian Sihir dan komunitas-komunitas sihir terhormat lainnya. Nilai tertinggi tentu saja yang mempunyai paling banyak koneksi.

Sudah masuk makanan utama berupa kalkun yang diisi daging asap dan sayuran yang terasa meleleh di mulut, ketika Yvonne tiba-tiba melancarkan aksinya mempermalukan Narcissa dengan menanyakan kabar Andromeda, dia baru memikirkan akan menukar Ramuan Pelangsing Yvonne dengan Ramuan Penggemuk sebelum Andrea Lestrange menambahkan pertanyaan tentang kabar Bellatrix dan apakah dia benar-benar pernah naksir Lucius, yang membuat semua orang kecuali Narcissa, Lucius, dan Mr. Malfoy, meledak tertawa.

Tapi ledakkannya tidak sekeras Mr. Malfoy yang tiba-tiba berseru menggelegar,

"Aku tidak batuk lagi! Sayang, sudah masuk hidangan kalkun tapi aku sama sekali tidak batuk!" kata Mr. Malfoy gembira pada istrinya. "Oh, Narcissa, terima kasih banyak, _anakku_, ramuannya sungguh manjur!"

Mrs. Malfoy segera mengecup Mr. Malfoy karena gembira dia tidak mempermalukannya lagi, dan Lucius mengusap-usap lengan ayahnya, dan bertukar senyum dengan Narcissa lagi.

Ramuan yang manjur, Mr. Malfoy menyebut Narcissa 'anakku', dan senyum Lucius tampaknya membuat Georgina Parkinson kegerahan sehingga memutuskan untuk menggencet Narcissa saat itu juga,

"Kau membawa berbagai macam ramuan dalam tiap perjalanan, Narcissa? Untuk mencegahmu pingsan karena kurang makan seperti dulu itu ya? Atau kau berencana jual obat disini?" tanyanya polos membuat semua gadis mendengus ke kalkun mereka.

Lucius tampaknya menganggap Georgina keterlaluan sehingga menegurnya dengan sengit, "Cukup Georgina! Itu terlalu berlebihan."

Georgina tampak sangat terkejut, wajahnya memerah dan dia cepat-cepat menunduk, Mrs. Malfoy memelototi anaknya selama beberapa detik, seolah membentak anak gadis orang lain adalah perbuatan terlarang, yang sebenarnya memang betul.

Narcissa diam saja dan tidak berusaha mencairkan kebekuan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di meja makan, sekali lagi dia membuktikan bermain sebagai korban maka semua akan berjalan dengan baik.

Mr. Malfoy tampaknya telah menemukan suaranya kembali, dan berusaha untuk menggantikan waktu yang terbuang karena batuk-batuk dengan bercerita,

"Bagus! Itu bagus, Lucius!" seru Mr. Malfoy sekarang tampaknya meracau karena sudah meminum tambahan anggur lagi. Lalu dia berbicara terus sampai makanan penutup dihidangkan, dia tidak memberi kesempatan orang lain, dan mulai bercerita tentang silsilah keluarga Malfoy yang membosankan.

Makan malam telah selesai dan Mr. Malfoy sekarang menyalakan tembakaunya, Narcissa ragu untuk memberitahunya bahwa ramuan tidak akan selamanya menyembuhkan kalau kebiasaan buruk tetap dilakukan, tapi memutuskan hidup terlalu singkat dan membiarkan Mr. Malfoy bersenang-senang dengan tembakaunya.

Narcissa meninggalkan meja bersama gadis lainnya mengikuti Mrs. Malfoy ke pohon Natal.

"Ibu! Sekarang bahkan belum jam dua belas malam! Konyol sekali rasanya harus membuka-buka hadiah Natal!" protes Lucius.

"Lucius! Kau harus membukanya dan ucapkan terima kasih langsung pada gadis-gadis baik ini! Seperti yang kemarin Ibu bilang!" seru Mrs. Malfoy menatap anaknya garang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya terhadap apa yang akan dipanen anaknya tahun ini.

Lucius tampak tidak nyaman dengan semua ini, tapi dia akhirnya menghela nafas, dan mengenyakkan diri dibawah pohon natal membuat salju berhamburan.

Kesepuluh gadis dan Mrs. Malfoy duduk di kursi mengelilingi Lucius. Narcissa merasa seperti sedang melakukan ritual yang aneh dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, karena memandangi Lucius rasanya seperti memandangi anak kecil yang membuka-buka hadiahnya, kecuali Lucius menggunakan tongkatnya dan kertas-kertas pembungkus itu pun membuka sendiri.

Narcissa tahu Lucius baru akan berumur tujuh belas tahun depan, dia masih dibawah umur dan belum akil balig, menggunakan sihir di luar Hogwarts berarti melanggar Dekrit Pembatasan Masuk Akal bagi Penyihir di Bawah Umur, karena saat itu sama sekali bukan keadaan darurat.

Tapi sekarang Lucius dirumahnya, dan kemungkinan Kementerian tahu dia menyihir sangat kecil, dirumahnya ada ibu dan ayahnya dan para peri-rumah. Hukum ini ada kelemahannya ketika sihir digunakan dirumah penyihir dewasa, mereka tidak tahu siapa yang menyihir, maka mereka mengandalkan para orang tua agar mengawasi anak mereka, yang tampaknya tidak dipedulikan Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy.

Narcissa mulai memikirkan bagaimana Lucius sebagai Pelahap Maut bisa menangkapi orang-orang itu tanpa membuat dirinya terlacak, lalu pikirannya terputus oleh seruan Mrs. Malfoy melihat hadiah pertama yang terbuka, dari Genevive.

"Ooooh, Miss Zabini, indah sekali!" serunya melihat jubah bulu hitam untuk musim dingin. Genevive berseri-seri dan menatap Lucius dengan memuja.

"Miss Rosier, itu indah sekali!"

"Oh, Miss Nott, kau terlalu baik!"

Lucius tampak hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengucapkan terima kasih sementara ibunya berusaha menerjemahkan perasaannya. Yvonne memberinya lencana Prefek baru, hanya saja yang ini terbuat dari emas putih murni dan berukirkan nama Lucius. Eva benar-benar berselera bagus, memberi Lucius pin dasi berbentuk Manticore, yang ekor kalajengkingnya bertahtakan berlian. Hadiah dari gadis-gadis lainnya juga benda-benda semacam itu sehingga Narcissa khawatir sebentar lagi Lucius akan berkilau seperti ibunya.

Mrs. Malfoy hampir kelihatan mau pingsan sekarang, dia mengelus-elus lutut Georgina ketika dilihatnya hadiah dari Georgina adalah kantung berisi segenggam berlian yang belum dipotong. Narcissa merasa yakin keluarga Parkinson bisa bangkrut saat itu juga hanya untuk membuat Mrs. Malfoy senang. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi harga keseluruhannya mungkin hanya beberapa persen dari cincin berlian pusaka keluarga -The Edelweiss itu.

Lalu hadiah natal dari Narcissa mulai dibuka, setelah itu Lucius mendapati dirinya memegang tongkat jalan dari kayu yang indah, dipuncaknya terdapat pegangan berupa kepala ular dari emas putih, mata ularnya berupa permata rubi.

Semua hening, Mrs. Malfoy tidak berseru-seru lagi, "Tongkat? Tongkat jalan? Kau yakin ini untuk Lucius dan bukan suamiku, _dear_?"

Semua gadis disekelilingnya menyembunyikan kikikan mereka dengan tangan. Narcissa baru saja berterima kasih kepada ibu dan bibinya dalam hati, hadiah itu akan menutup malam dengan sempurna.

Narcissa bangkit menghampiri Lucius yang masih memegang hadiahnya dan tongkat sihirnya. Setelah meminta izin untuk meminjam keduanya, Narcissa melepas kepala ular tersebut, didalam kayunya terdapat rongga yang cukup untuk tongkat sihir Lucius. Narcissa mengepas dan menempelkan tongkat sihir Lucius di leher ular tersebut. Sekarang ular itu menyatu dengan tongkat sihirnya. Narcissa memasukkan tongkat sihir Lucius ke rongga kayu itu. Lalu menghentaknya, tongkat jalan itu jadi seukuran tongkat sihir, lalu menghentaknya lagi dan kembali menjadi tongkat jalan.

"Oh, aku mengerti, itu sarung tongkat dan tongkat jalan begitu? Fungsi ganda, hemat sekali." komentar Mrs. Malfoy sinis.

"Betul," ujar Narcissa mengembalikan tongkat kepada Lucius yang tampak berbinar-binar. "Sarungnya juga dari kayu Elm, kayu yang sama dengan tongkat Lucius, itu akan melindunginya. Kita bukan penyihir apabila tidak punya tongkat sihir. Tongkat sihir memilih kita dan berarti itu adalah belahan jiwa kita. Dan tentang fungsi ganda sebagai tongkat jalan?" tanya Narcissa lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, "Saya memberi Lucius hadiah yang mungkin bisa berguna sampai dia menjadi pria hebat seperti ayahnya."

Mr. Malfoy yang sudah mabuk mendengar namanya disebut, kini berkaca-kaca melihat Lucius dan Narcissa yang berdampingan, "Oh, anakku!" gerungnya tiba-tiba, "Kau benar-benar telah dewasa! Untunglah kau telah menemukan pendamping yang baik! Aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang!" lalu dia menangis tersedu-sedu, Mrs. Malfoy melotot kepada Narcissa lalu menghampiri suaminya untuk menenangkannya.

Lucius bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Narcissa sudah berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan para gadis yang menganga. Tidak ada satupun hadiah natal dari yang lain memberi efek sedrastis itu.

Narcissa melewati pintu dan menyeringai senang, berarti hanya tinggal Mrs. Malfoy. Tapi pertama-tama dia harus menyelidiki apakah para darah-lumpur tangkapan Lucius ada disini.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again,**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**Notes:**Disini aku nyeritain Narcissa saat _mood swing_, karena mau segimanapun _perfect_-nya tetap aja semua orang butuh tempat curhat =p

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 6

The Girl and Confession

Narcissa menghabiskan malam itu bernegosiasi dengan si peri-rumah. Kesepakatan sama sekali belum tercapai dan Narcissa sudah kehabisan ancaman. Dobby meringkuk ketakutan di kaki tempat tidur tamu Narcissa, Narcissa mondar-mandir gelisah, dia sudah memakai jubah tidur dari bibinya, jubah tidur panjang berenda konyol dengan kardigan putih bunga-bunga. Narcissa melirik Dobby, yang memalingkan wajah, ternyata walaupun ditugaskan khusus melayani Narcissa hari itu, Dobby tetap pelayan keluarga Malfoy yang setia. Dan menanyakan apakah ada tawanan di bawah tanah Malfoy Manor sama seperti menanyakannya kepada bola kristal di pelajaran Ramalan.

"Dengarkan aku, Dobby! Aku tahu disini ada ruang tahanan di bawah tanah. Aku dulu sering kemari dan..." Narcissa berhenti karena Dobby mulai terisak-isak lagi. Narcissa melihat seragam sarung bantal Dobby yang kumal, badan yang seperti kodok, kuku-kuku panjang kotor, tiba-tiba teringat Snape, lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"Dobby..." bisik Narcissa dengan suara dilirih-lirihkan. "Tolong aku... Tuanmu terlibat sesuatu yang buruk..."

Dobby berhenti terisak sekarang, lalu menelan ludah, tapi tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Apakah ada orang di penjara bawah tanah?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

Dobby tampaknya tercekik dan Narcissa menganggap itu berarti 'ada'.

Sementara Narcissa mengernyit berusaha meneteskan air mata, dia berpikir tempat teraman untuk menyembunyikan seseorang mungkin adalah Malfoy Manor, ada dua tingkat ruang bawah tanah, berteriak seperti apapun tampaknya akan sulit terdengar keluar, dan para peri-rumah tidak bisa membocorkan rahasia keluarga. Mr dan Mrs Malfoy yang tidak peduli anak-dibawah-umurnya melakukan sihir di luar sekolah pasti lebih tidak peduli lagi apa yang dilakukannya di ruang bawah tanah.

Akhirnya air mata turun ke pipi Narcissa dan dia berusaha kelihatan sedih,

"Oh, Dobby! Kekasih kakakku ada diantara mereka! Tolonglah! Dia hampir mati karena cemas! Tolonglah!"

Dobby mengeluarkan suara tersedak, tidak bisa bicara, tampaknya Lucius sudah melarangnya bicara kepada siapapun. Tapi kalau Dobby tidak bisa bicara...

"Dobby, tolong tunjukkan! Antarkan aku ke bawah. Aku perlu memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri..."

'Memastikan dengan kepalaku sendiri, apa yang mampu dilakukan Lucius' gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Malfoy Manor lewat tengah malam terasa seperti kastil berhantu. Lebih gelap dan sepi daripada Hogwarts. Semua orang tampaknya sudah tidur kekenyangan. Perapian telah padam, nafas Narcissa menjadi kabut didepan matanya, dia merapatkan kardigannya yang konyol. Narcissa tidak berani menyalakan tongkatnya, maka tangannya memegang tangan Dobby sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Mereka mulai menuruni tangga, berhati-hati agar tidak terguling, dia mencium bebauan seperti terbakar dan...kalkun? Ini pasti dapur. Suasana semakin pekat lagi, Narcissa merasakan sandal tidurnya menggesek bebatuan yang kasar, lalu mulai menuruni tangga lagi. Perjalanan turun kali ini lebih lama, udara mulai terasa menyesakkan, tangannya yang memegang Dobby kebas.

Lalu tibalah mereka di depan pintu besar, engselnya sebesar lengan Narcissa, tidak ada jendela, pintunya besi, bukan kayu yang mudah didobrak, Narcissa yakin dia sudah sampai ke ruang tahanan.

Perasaan aneh seperti ingin segera keatas lagi menyerang Narcissa, telinganya seperti mampet, udara di sekitar pintu terasa menolaknya. Segera Narcissa menyadari Mantra Pelindung dan Mantra Penolak Gangguan menderanya. Tapi tidak bisa mengalahkan insting keberadaan seseorang atau sesuatu yang kuat, dan Narcissa bisa mencium samar-samar aroma yang memuakkan, air seni dan keringat.

Pintu itu pasti dikunci dengan sihir, karena tidak ada lubang kunci, palangnya sudah berkarat, tapi terdapat lubang pengamat yang kecil diatasnya yang hanya bisa dibuka dari luar, mungkin untuk penjaga melihat situasi tahanan pada jaman dahulu.

Narcissa melepas tangan Dobby, menghampiri pintu dengan berjingkat amat pelan, berusaha mengira dimana garis mantra perlindungannya, berharap tidak ada mantra-mantra lain yang akan membuatnya ketahuan, lalu, dengan bodoh masih menolak menggunakan sihir, Narcissa mengulurkan tangannya ke arah lubang pengamat. Udara serasa menolak dengan kuat, tangannya terasa terbakar, tapi Narcissa bertahan, dan tetap mengulurkan tangannya, dan membuka lubang itu dengan sekali sentak...

Mata nanar dibalik pintu balas menatap, Narcissa merasa jantungnya berhenti mendadak, dengan refleks menutup lubang itu lagi, dan terjengkang ke belakang. Dobby tampaknya tahu sesuatu terjadi, dia memegang tangan Narcissa, menariknya berdiri dan menyeretnya keatas lagi. Narcissa nyaris berlari, jantungnya berdebar kencang, beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai diatas lagi. Dobby sekarang berjalan dibelakangnya seolah berusaha menutupi jejak yang mereka buat. Narcissa merasa kakinya melemah dan berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya. Mata itu masih terbayang-bayang. Ada orang mengerikan di penjara sementara mereka tadi makan-makan dengan bahagia dua lantai diatas mereka. Dan sekarang tidur nyenyak sementara...

"Jangan bergerak! Jatuhkan tongkatmu!"

Jantung Narcissa berhenti lagi, secara otomatis, tanpa berpikir, mengangkat jubah belakangnya dan menutupi Dobby dengan rok-nya. Dia masih sempat menginjak sesuatu yang sepertinya jari kaki Dobby, dan merasakan ujung hidung si peri yang seperti pensil menusuk betisnya.

"T-Tolong jangan serang..." seru Narcissa suaranya tercekat, mengangkat tangannya, tongkatnya sendiri masih di saku jubahnya.

"Cissy?" tanya orang itu keheranan, lalu menyalakan tongkatnya membuat Narcissa mengerjap kesilauan.

"Hai, Lucius." balas Narcissa gugup, sekarang menginjak kaki Dobby yang satunya dibawah rok-nya

dan sungguh-sungguh berharap si peri menutup matanya didalam sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Lucius mencengkram lengan Narcissa lalu menariknya menjauhi tangga yang menuju ke bawah tanah. Untunglah saat itu gelap dan Lucius yang tampaknya berfokus ke depan tidak menyadari bagian belakang jubah Narcissa yang menggembung.

"Maaf, aku tadi mau ke dapur, mencari Dobby, aku agak haus mau meminta minuman cokelat, dia mungkin di dapur, jadi tadi aku mau menuju kesana, tapi kau datang menyuruh aku jangan bergerak..." Narcissa benar-benar tegang sekarang, merasakan Dobby ikut berjalan bersama mereka di bawah rok-nya.

"Aku kira kau siapa. Dobby tidak ada? Dasar budak sialan! Do..."

"Tidak!" potong Narcissa nyaris berteriak, "Biarkan saja, Lucius, sungguh, tadi aku membebastugaskannya, agak aneh ada peri-rumah yang mengikuti terus! Biarkan saja, anu, sebenarnya aku mau bicara denganmu, Lucius!"

Narcissa benar-benar takut Lucius akan memanggil Dobby dan Dobby akan keluar dari rok-nya, lalu menceritakan semua pada tuannya.

"Apa? Aku? Tengah malam begini?" tanya Lucius heran.

"Yah, bisakah kita ke balkon utama? Aku suka sekali balkon Malfoy Manor."

Lucius tersenyum sekarang dan melepaskan cengkramannya, "Baiklah! Aku ingat dulu ibumu sering memarahimu waktu kau menaiki pagar pembatas dan berteriak-teriak disana."

Narcissa balas tersenyum, mengingat kebiasaannya dulu sewaktu bosan mencoba bermain dengan anak-anak seusianya. Tapi fakta bahwa Lucius masih mengingat kebiasaannya menaiki pagar, menentang angin, dan berteriak-teriak bahwa dia adalah pemilik dunia di balkon Malfoy Manor adalah sesuatu yang memalukan.

Mereka melewati kamar tamu Narcissa, Narcissa sengaja berlambat-lambat dan membiarkan Lucius agak didepan, lalu dengan tergesa membuka rok-nya, mengeluarkan Dobby. Dia berharap si peri membuka matanya sekarang. Hanya punya waktu sedetik, Narcissa memberikan isyarat di belakang punggungnya, menunjuk kamar tamu, lalu lima jari, dan satu jari telunjuk lagi.

Narcissa berharap si peri cukup cerdik untuk mengetahui kodenya yang berarti masuk kamar Narcissa, tunggu, dan diam. Dan betapa leganya saat sudut matanya melihat Dobby beringsut-ingsut menuju pintu kamar. Narcissa lalu menyambar tangan Lucius, menariknya cepat-cepat untuk menaiki tangga dan agar tidak melihat ke belakang.

"Ayo, Lucius! Nanti keburu subuh, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Narcissa tidak berkata apa-apa lagi sampai mereka tiba di lantai tertinggi Malfoy Manor dan menatap balkon utama yang serba putih. Ternyata salju sedang turun.

"Cissy, kita pasti mati beku!" protes Lucius sekarang menolak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ayolah, Lucius, aku tidak keberatan sedikit beku, ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku mengunjungi Malfoy Manor." Narcissa tiba-tiba merasa tenggorokannya tersumbat, sepasang mata di penjara bawah tanah itu membuatnya mengatakan hal itu. Dan segala rencana untuk mendapatkan Lucius tiba-tiba terasa konyol.

"Cissy, kenapa kau bicara begitu?" tanya Lucius tajam.

Narcissa terdiam, Lucius akhirnya menghela nafas panjang,

"Baiklah, ayo ke kamarku, disana ada balkon juga, letaknya berlawanan, salju tidak akan terlalu masuk, dan aku bisa menyalakan perapian."

Narcissa kaget sekali dan sekarang mencengkram tongkat didalam jubahnya, "Apa? Tidak, Lucius. Yah, lupakan saja, lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar."

Narcissa sudah berbalik, tapi Lucius menahannya lagi, "_Well_, sial untukmu, Black! Seharian ini kau menghindariku terus, membuatku sedikit gila kalau mau jujur, dan aku ingin tahu kenapa kau berpikir ini kunjungan terakhirmu!"

Sekarang Lucius merangkulnya, setengah mendorong, dan tadi menyebut nama Narcissa dengan nama keluarga, yang berarti satu, dia tidak menerima 'tidak' sebagai jawaban.

Mereka sampai di pintu besar, tidak ada tanda 'Kamar Lucius' atau semacam itu, hanya, lagi-lagi, lambang keluarga Malfoy, dan dibawah _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ ada pita lagi dengan tulisan 'Lucius Malfoy'. Narcissa menatap tanda itu dengan ketakutan, pikirannya berkeliaran.

Lucius tampak menyadari ketakutan Narcissa, lalu dia berdehem-dehem, "Aku akan membuka pintunya, dan... yah, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa teriak..." Dia berdehem-dehem lagi, tampak rikuh, lalu membuka pintu.

Pemandangan yang mencengangkan terbentang di depan Narcissa, sejenak dia melupakan segala hal. Ada tempat tidur besar dengan ukiran rumit dikepalanya, berwarna hitam dan silver, selimutnya berwarna hitam juga. Didepannya ada perapian yang agak lebih kecil dibanding ruang makan, ukirannya sama indahnya. Narcissa tidak melihat-lihat lagi karena matanya sudah tertancap di balkon kamar Lucius yang luar biasa indah, menghadap ke halaman belakang Malfoy Manor, saat ini hanya kegelapan yang terlihat dikejauhan, tapi salju yang turun terlihat seperti keajaiban. Lebih daripada sihir manapun.

Narcissa menghampiri pintu kaca balkon, menempelkan dahinya pada kaca yang dingin, dibelakangnya terdengar Lucius sedang menyalakan perapian.

Lucius membuka kunci dengan tongkatnya, yang baru disadari Narcissa masih dibungkus kepala ular hadiah Narcissa. Pintu terbuka dan udara dingin seperti membekukan darah, luar biasa segar sehungga membuat hidung perih, Narcissa melewati kursi balkon lalu menghampiri pagar pembatas menikmati salju berjatuhan diwajahnya.

Selimut tebal tiba-tiba tersampir dibahu Narcissa, Lucius tersenyum disampingnya, "Kau bisa kena radang dingin. Aku tidak tahu kau tergila-gila pada udara segar."

Selimut itu beraroma tubuh Lucius, Narcissa harus berpikir keras untuk berkomentar sebelum aroma itu membuatnya lumpuh.

"Kau sadar selama ini kita tidur dibawah tanah kan?" kata Narcissa akhirnya mengacu pada asrama Slytherin yang letaknya dibawah kastil Hogwarts.

Lucius tertawa, lalu duduk mengenyakkan diri di kursi balkon, "Jadi, yang pertama, apa yang mau kau tunjukkan padaku sebelum subuh?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Narcissa berpikir sejenak, lupa kapan dia berbicara seperti itu.

"Tidak ada, ah... aku hanya mau menunjukkan betapa beruntungnya dirimu, aku tidak punya balkon seindah ini di rumah." jawab Narcissa kehabisan alasan.

"Hanya itu?"

Narcissa memandang ke langit, dan setelah mempelajari sejenak menyadari balkon ini menghadap ke timur, "Dan kalau beruntung, aku bisa memperlihatkan matahari terbit buatmu. Cahayanya akan sulit sekali menembus kabut dingin. Yah, aku suka berpikir itu mengingatkan kita bagaimanapun buruknya keadaan, cinta bisa mengalahkan segalanya."

Narcissa menunduk, mengingat Andromeda dulu sering mengatakan hal itu, bahkan sebelum Narcissa mengetahui artinya.

Dia berbalik untuk mengetahui reaksi Lucius, tapi Lucius hanya terpaku ditempatnya.

"Tentu saja bagimu, _kemurnian_." kata Narcissa lagi setengah bercanda mengacu pada motto keluarga Malfoy.

Lucius tersenyum kecil, bertanya, "Lalu, tentang kunjungan kemari yang kau kira akan jadi yang terakhir?"

"Lupakan saja..."

"Cissy..."

"Aku membuat ibumu sebal tadi malam. Kurasa ini undangan terakhirku. Saat ini aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa untuk menyenangkan ibumu. Maaf, Lucius..." sekarang Narcissa ikut mengenyakkan diri ke kursi di sebelah Lucius, wajahnya menatap langit, menghindari Lucius.

"Maaf untuk apa?" desak Lucius.

"Aku benci makan malam natal ini, perasaanku bukan sesuatu untuk dipertandingkan, dan aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena mengira kau adalah Pelahap Maut!"

Narcissa sama sekali tidak berani memandang Lucius kali ini, dia memutuskan untuk jujur kepada Lucius, kecuali tentang mata di penjara bawah tanah itu. Narcissa kini menyadari perilakunya yang di luar kebiasaan dan perubahan suasana hatinya yang kacau, dia hampir meledak karena menyimpan semua sendirian.

Keheningan yang terjadi amat menyiksa.

"Aku juga benci acara ini." akhirnya Lucius mengakhiri kesunyian.

Narcissa menghembuskan nafas diam-diam. Tangannya sudah memegang tongkatnya dalam keadaan siaga dibawah selimut, kalau-kalau Lucius akan menyerang.

"Lucius, kau membuat tiga temanku berpaling dariku, aku sama sekali tidak ingin ada di pihakmu." kata Narcissa tersenyum berusaha bercanda lagi dan Lucius benar-benar tertawa sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau akan ada sembilan lagi sampai aku datang dari Hogwarts."

Narcissa memutuskan masih belum aman untuk memandang Lucius, tapi tidak bisa menahan diri. Ternyata Lucius sedang menatap langit juga, hanya matanya terpejam.

"Kau tahu bagaimana ibuku..." ujarnya lagi pelan.

Narcissa menatap kaku rahang Lucius dan rambut pirang-putihnya yang terjurai indah, tiba-tiba terbayang Lucius menuju altar untuk menikahi Georgina Parkinson, butir-butir berlian menghiasi gaun Georgina. Bayangan lenyap, lalu muncul Yvonne sedang mandi emas segera setelah pemakaman Lucius...

"Cissy..." kata Lucius membuyarkan imajinasi buruk Narcissa, sekarang dia menatap Narcissa lurus-lurus, "Kau keberatan aku Pelahap Maut?"

Narcissa yang tidak menduga pertanyaan itu terdiam, setengah berharap Lucius menyerangnya saja, tapi setelah beberapa detik yang sunyi...

"Lucius, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Haus kekuasaan sudah ada dalam darah kita," jawab Narcissa mengacu pada murid-murid pilihan Slytherin. "Tapi kenapa? Kau sendiri sudah sangat istimewa. Kau tidak butuh _klub_ untuk menyatakan hal itu."

Lalu hening lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Mundur berarti mati. Jadi lebih baik menikmati perjalanan." Lucius menggulung lengan jubahnya, menunjukkan kepada Narcissa tanda dibawah lengan dalamnya, tengkorak dengan ular keluar dari mulutnya, berwarna hitam mengerikan. Narcissa memalingkan diri dari pemandangan menyesakkan ini. Dia berharap salju membekukan air matanya yang tergenang.

Lalu secercah cahaya tampak berusaha menembus kegelapan di kejauhan.

"Lucius, kita beruntung, sinar matahari!" seru Narcissa langsung bangkit dan berlari ke pagar pembatas.

Matahari tampak kepayahan menembus kabut, tetapi langit berangsur-angsur kelabu, Narcissa tahu dia akan terbit juga, yang sama sekali tidak membangkitkan semangat Narcissa sekarang.

Jari-jari yang panjang menyentuh bahunya pelan, lalu jari-jari yang lain mengusap lembut pipinya. Narcissa berpaling dari langit kelabu, dan mendapati warna yang sama di mata Lucius, ada sesuatu yang hangat disana, Narcissa sudah merasakan ujung bibir Lucius yang membeku ketika air matanya mencair. Narcissa menunduk menolaknya, meletakkan jari-jarinya ke dada Lucius, merasakan detak jantungnya sejenak, lalu melepaskan diri dan berlari keluar dari balkon, dari kamar Lucius, dari Lucius...

Matahari terbit mencairkan seluruh air matanya sekarang.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again,**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 7

The Girl and Great Garden

Tangan yang kuat menyentuh lembut bahunya...

"_Aku dengar Lucius Malfoy sudah melakukannya,"_

Jemari yang membiru menyentuh lembut pipinya...

"_Cissy, aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi!"_

Mata sewarna langit beku menatapnya...

"_Dia bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya darah lumpur terakhir! Seberapa hitam-nya itu buat Putri Narcissa yang sempurna?"_

Kehangatan nafas membelai bulu matanya...

"_Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Mundur berarti mati."_

Bibir yang membeku...

Tengkorak berwarna hitam...

Matanya menyala...

Sepasang mata yang nanar...

"Miss! Miss! Bangun, Miss!" seru Dobby, matanya yang besar hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Narcissa.

"Miss! Mrs Hera sudah meminta Miss ke ruang makan untuk sarapan, Miss!" teriak Dobby lagi.

Narcissa terduduk kaget, mendorong Dobby, merasakan air mata berkerak di pipinya. Dia serasa sudah tidur beberapa minggu walaupun kenyataannya hanya beberapa menit.

Dobby menarik tangan Narcissa sekarang, Narcissa turun dari tempat tidur, merasa akan kena flu. Matanya tidak bisa membuka dengan benar. Dia terhuyung menuju wastafel. Narcissa melihat Myrtle Merana versi berwarna dan berambut pirang di kaca. Segera setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Narcissa memakai sweter-nya, sementara Dobby berusaha merapikan rambutnya dengan susah payah.

Narcissa berlari ke ruang makan sekarang, menyuruh Dobby langsung ke dapur. Makin jauh dia dari majikannya makin baik.

"Maaf saya terlambat, saya..."

Hal pertama yang disadari Narcissa adalah dia salah kostum. Mrs Malfoy dan para gadis tetap memakai pakaian terbaik mereka bahkan untuk sarapan. Mr Malfoy memakai setelan jasnya. Dan Lucius -Narcissa segera mengalihkan pandangannya- tetap rapi walau Narcissa tahu dia tidak tidur semalam.

"Saya agak susah tidur di tempat asing." lanjut Narcissa tidak bisa memikirkan alasan bagus dan memutuskan tidak peduli.

Mrs Malfoy menatap mencela rambut dan sweter rajutan abu-abu Narcissa, Lucius menekuni cincin ularnya, tapi Mr Malfoy tersenyum gembira,

"Ha! Jangan merasa asing di rumahku, Narcissa! Ayo, duduklah! Sandwich kalkunnya nanti dingin!"

Narcissa duduk di sebelah Genevive, yang tampaknya meneliti matanya yang bengkak. Narcissa sarapan dengan setengah hati, menghindari kontak mata dengan siapapun.

"Sehabis sarapan bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat tamanku?" tanya Mrs Malfoy kepada semuanya. "Aku punya binatang piaraan baru..."

Semua gadis menerima undangan ini dengan senang hati, Narcissa memasang wajah bersemangatnya yang paling baik walaupun sama sekali tidak berminat melihat apapun yang dipamerkan Mrs Malfoy.

"Lucius, kau akan ikut kami kan?" tanya Mrs Malfoy.

"Apa?" tanya Lucius tampak tidak berfokus.

Seorang peri-rumah terbungkuk-bungkuk di pintu, tampak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Niky?" tanya Mrs Malfoy melengking.

"Maaf mengganggu sarapan Tuan, Nyonya, dan Nona-nona! Tapi teman Tuan Lucius ada di gerbang, Ma'am! Tadi Niky sudah tanya namanya, Ma'am! Tapi mereka mau bertemu Tuan Lucius langsung!" cicit si peri.

"Lucius! Kau tidak bilang temanmu akan datang!" seru Mrs Malfoy kaget.

Lucius tampaknya lebih kaget daripada Mrs Malfoy, karena dia langsung berdiri, garpunya berjatuhan, wajahnya pucat.

"Aku duluan, Ibu. Maaf, biar aku yang menyambut teman-temanku. Kalian jangan sampai terganggu." Lucius lalu meninggalkan meja makan sebelum Mrs Malfoy bisa memprotes.

Narcissa berhenti memakan sandwich-nya, tiba-tiba perutnya penuh kecemasan antara penasaran siapa yang datang dan, walaupun tidak mempercayai Ramalan, Lucius orang pertama yang bangkit dari meja berisi tiga belas orang.

Mrs Malfoy menyadarkan Narcissa dengan tawanya yang dibuat-buat, "Ah, dasar anak itu! Memang selalu misterius! Ayo, kita habiskan sarapan dan segera ke taman."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka meninggalkan Mr Malfoy membaca _Daily Prophet_ dan menuju taman lewat pintu samping. Lucius belum kelihatan lagi, melihat Mrs Malfoy dan para gadis yang berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang, Narcissa tahu dia bukan satu-satunya yang cemas.

Taman Malfoy Manor sangat luas sehingga sepantasnya disebut kebun raya. Jalan batu panjang ditengahnya tampak disihir agar tidak dijatuhi salju. Bunga-bunga dan tanaman pangkas berbagai bentuk tampak lebih dominan daripada pohon-pohonnya. Narcissa melihat pohon-pohon apel tampak disisi terluar taman, disisi lainnya pohon _berry_. Semua tampak basah menyedihkan. Tapi tampaknya tidak hanya jalan batu yang disihir agar tidak ditutupi salju, ada yang melakukan itu juga pada bunga-bunganya.

Diluar kemauannya, Narcissa merasa seperti segala kegundahannya hilang. Bunga _christmas rose_ berwarna putih bergerumbul mengelilingi samping rumah. Bunga _pansy_ berbagai warna bermekaran disisi jalan batu, kontras dengan kumpulan bunga _snowdrops_ putih dibelakangnya. Menggantung indah seperti berjuta-juta tetesan susu, batang dan daun hijaunya menyatu sempurna dengan tanaman pangkas yang, lagi-lagi, berbentuk ular raksasa melata sampai ke pusat taman, sedangkan sebelah kanannya berbentuk naga.

Narcissa terus berjalan, tampak meninggalkan rombongan dibelakang. Tapi Narcissa tidak peduli. Ini taman Malfoy Manor sewaktu musim dingin. Dia belum pernah berkesempatan melihatnya bahkan saat dia sering kemari waktu kecil.

Narcissa berlari ke pusat taman, tidak sabar melihat apa yang akan ditemukan. Dia tersentak sesampainya disana. Dibawah pohon oak besar ada kolam buatan yang membeku. Disampingnya ada _sarcococca_, bunga seukuran kelingking dengan daun hijau kecil. Jari-jari _mahonia_ berkumpul diseberangnya, kuning dan hijau seperti jagung disilangkan dengan lidah buaya. Kombinasi keharuman keduanya membuat Narcissa tersenyum lebar untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak beberapa hari ini.

"Ini benar-benar, sangat luar biasa, Mrs Malfoy!" seru Narcissa menoleh kebelakang.

Lalu dia menyadari taman Mrs Malfoy membuatnya ketinggalan banyak hal.

Lucius sudah bergabung kembali dengan rombongan. Dia tersenyum seolah senang taman ini membuat Narcissa bahagia, tapi tampak...cemas? Mrs Malfoy disebelahnya kelihatan masih sebal tapi sedikit tersanjung.

Gadis-gadis lain tampak membeku kedinginan tetapi dengan senang hati memetiki _pansy_, sehingga membuat Narcissa sebal.

"Ma'am, mereka memetiki _pansy_-mu." Narcissa mengadu pada Mrs Malfoy, keningnya berkerut.

"Ah, biarkan saja. Memang bunga untuk dipetik kan? Bagus ya tamanku ini? Nenek Lucius dulu yang membuatnya." Mrs Malfoy lalu menghampiri gadis-gadis yang sedang memetiki bunganya.

Tampang Narcissa pasti kelihatannya gelisah, karena Lucius sekarang menghampirinya, masih tersenyum.

"Biarkan saja _pansy_, tapi jangan sampai mereka memetik yang itu." dagu Lucius menunjuk kumpulan bunga tersembunyi dibawah pohon oak, menyatu sempurna dengan salju, tampaknya tidak disihir agar menolak salju. Narcissa tahu mengapa, mereka biasanya baru tumbuh pada bulan Januari.

"Demi Merlin!" seru Narcissa menghampirinya. Bunga _Daffodil _dengan kelopak putih dan mangkuk perak kecil ditengahnya. Wangi semerbak menyebar di udara. Bunga _Daffodil_ yang beraroma harum sangat langka. Nama latinnya _Narcissus_. Narcissa kini mengerti kenapa Lucius menyuruhnya melindunginya. Bunga itu kemungkinan melambangkan diri Narcissa sendiri.

Narcissa menoleh pada Lucius, tiba-tiba semua kejadian tadi malam terputar lagi di kepalanya. Mereka terpaku, tiba-tiba Mrs Malfoy menjerit,

"Lucius! Awas!"

Mereka tersentak kaget seperti ada sesuatu yang mengusir dari kumpulan _Daffodil_.

Seekor merak cantik seolah lahir dari tumpukan salju. Dia albino, bulunya putih mengkilat, mahkota di kepalanya seolah menyatakan dia adalah ratu, ekornya mengembang bagai kipas raksasa.

Para gadis ber 'oooh...oooh'. Narcissa dan Lucius mundur teratur, khawatir akan merusak kipas yang indah itu.

"Bagus kan? Abraxas yang membelikannya. Dia sangat langka dan _sangat _mahal! Kemari, Lasalle!" seru Mrs Malfoy.

"Lasalle?" tanya Narcissa hampir kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia jantan," jawab Lucius. Lalu,

"Siagakan selalu tongkatmu hari ini!" perintah Lucius tak terduga dari sudut mulutnya.

Dia meninggalkan Narcissa yang masih bingung dan menghampiri ibunya, "Ibu, aku harus kembali ke teman-temanku sebentar. Kurasa mereka sudah selesai sarapan."

Mrs Malfoy tampak mau protes lagi tapi Lasalle meminta perhatiannya. Narcissa segera memetik bunga _Narcissus_ itu setangkai. Lalu memasukkannya dalam saku sweternya. Tangan satunya lagi memegang tongkatnya. Perasaannya tidak enak lagi.

.

.

.

Mrs Malfoy mengajak mereka masuk pada jam makan siang. Narcissa tidak berselera makan dengan teman-teman Lucius yang membuatnya paranoid bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu. Narcissa memandang taman dan bertanya-tanya kapan dia akan melihatnya lagi.

Meja makan sudah ditambah dua kursi. Mr Malfoy menghisap tembakau lagi. Lucius disebelahnya, mengelus ular-sarung-tongkat dari Narcissa, duduknya tegak seolah sedang terduduk di kursi yang ditanami ranjau. Di sebelahnya duduk dua tamu baru itu. Mereka berdiri dan membungkuk kepada Mrs Malfoy. Tampang mereka sangat tampan, sangat pucat, lebih pucat dari Lucius. Dan ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar pada mereka, seolah mereka bukan... manusia.

"Oh, Lucius!" Mrs Malfoy terkikik sekarang. "Siapa teman-temanmu ini?"

"Maximilian Cezar dan Ivan Frauhofer. Teman pena-ku dari luar negeri." jawab Lucius datar, bahkan tidak berdiri.

"Terima kasih dan maafkan kelancangan kami datang tanpa diundang, Ma'am." kata salah satu dari mereka dengan aksen kental. Narcissa tidak memperhatikan mereka, tangannya memegang erat tongkatnya dan memilih menunduk.

Mrs Malfoy melambaikan tangannya, "Senang rasanya bertemu kenalan Lucius dari luar negeri!"

"Mereka mau melihat-lihat artefak koleksiku, Hera!" seru Mr Malfoy tampak senang.

"Oh, menyenangkan sekali! Lucius, ajaklah mereka setelah makan!" tawar Mrs Malfoy, Lucius hanya mengedikkan kepala.

"Oh, dimana sopan santunku!" seru Mrs Malfoy lagi tiba-tiba. "Perkenalkan ini semua teman-teman Lucius!"

Mrs Malfoy mengenalkan para gadis satu persatu. Narcissa sekarang mengawasi dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dengan perasaan tidak enak. Tampaknya Max dan Ivan memandang mereka semua dengan ekspresi lapar.

"Lucius! Kau benar-benar hebat! Semua gadis cantik ini temanmu?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka kagum sementara seorang lagi menyeringai.

Makan siang berlangsung menyenangkan bagi semua orang, tetapi menegangkan buat Narcissa dan Lucius. Lucius berkali-kali salah memakai garpunya dan Narcissa lebih kesulitan memakai garpunya karena salah satu tangannya memegang tongkat. Mrs Malfoy berkali-kali melempar pandangan menegur kepadanya. Tapi Narcissa berpikir ini masalah hidup dan mati sehingga tidak peduli.

Selesai makan Lucius dan kedua temannya pergi melihat artefak Mr Malfoy. Narcissa sangat yakin tempatnya ada di bawah tanah dekat penjara karena Lucius menolak Mr Malfoy menemaninya.

Mereka akhirnya mengobrol dan Mrs Malfoy memutuskan untuk pamer lagi.

"The Edelweiss." kata Mrs Malfoy mengangkat jarinya lalu menceritakan sejarah penemuan dan sejarah berdarahnya persis seperti cerita bibi Walburga.

Para gadis sekali lagi ber 'oooh...oooh'.

Cincin itu memang indah sekali, jenis yang akan langsung menarik perhatian orang, atau pencuri. Terbagi atas tujuh potongan kecil berlian merah muda yang disatukan dengan emas putih.

Narcissa mulai berpikir Mrs Malfoy menjual dirinya kepada setan. Karena dia tampaknya selalu beruntung.

Pada saat makan malam, Lucius membuat Narcissa memegang tongkatnya lebih erat lagi karena mengumumkan teman-temannya akan menginap. Mereka berdua tampak puas sementara Lucius pucat.

Max dan Ivan diantar ke kamar tamu oleh peri-rumah. Sementara Narcissa memasuki kamarnya dan dia baru akan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan, Lucius menyelinap masuk. Wajahnya berkeringat, rambutnya acak-acakan. Dobby mengikutinya dibelakangnya.

"Pegang portkey-mu!" katanya.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Mereka Pelahap Maut?" tanya Narcissa tidak bisa menghilangkan nada menuduh pada suaranya.

"Bukan! Mereka penyihir hitam yang membantu Pangeran Kegelapan menjalankan transformasi sihir! Mereka lebih parah dari Pelahap Maut!" kata Lucius suaranya bergetar. "Cepat, Cissy! Ambil portkey-mu! Kalau terjadi... terjadi sesuatu, langsung pulang ke Grimmauld! Portkey sihiran pribadi tidak akan terlacak!"

Benak Narcissa penuh dengan pertanyaan, tapi memutuskan tidak membuat Lucius semakin uring-uringan. Dia segera mendapati jepit rambut tua dengan bunga-bunga emas milik bibinya dan memegangnya.

"Bagus! Ingat langsung pergi begitu mendengar..."

"Lucius, ini ada hubungannya dengan para tahanan di bawah tanah?" potong Narcissa tegang sama sekali lupa dia masih menyimpan hal itu sendiri.

Lucius tampaknya akan mengalami serangan jantung, tapi dia segera sadar, wajahnya berkerut marah.

"Cissy! Aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh ini!" sentak Lucius.

Narcissa ingin marah tapi yang terjadi tenggorokan dan hidungnya tiba-tiba tersumbat.

"Dengar! Kau tidak boleh terlibat! Mereka orang-orang jahat yang tidak ragu membunuhmu untuk melengkapi pasukan inferi Pangeran Kegelapan!" Lucius sekarang mencengkram lengan Narcissa erat-erat.

"Jangan pikirkan apa-apa! Pergi segera dari sini kalau mendengar sesuatu yang tidak beres! Perhatikan dan siaga!"

"Jangan keluar dari kamar!" perintahnya lagi. "Dobby! Jangan tinggalkan dia!"

"Aku akan mengunci pintu kamarmu!" bentak Lucius sebelum dia keluar.

Lucius membanting pintu, Narcissa menyadari air matanya berjatuhan lagi. Lucius tampaknya benar-benar menguncinya dari luar karena celah-celah pintu Narcissa bersinar kemerahan, lalu padam lagi.

Tangis Narcissa benar-benar pecah sekarang, dia mendapati dirinya berbicara terbata-bata pada Dobby.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" begitu terus setiap lima detik sekali.

Narcissa berlutut di hadapan Dobby sekarang. Dia seharusnya tidak peduli lagi pada Lucius. Narcissa telah menolaknya tadi malam. Dia seharusnya pergi saja. Tapi dia tidak mau Lucius membunuhi orang-orang. Atau menjadikan mereka mayat hidup. Lalu dia teringat Andromeda, yang kekasihnya mungkin ada di bawah sana. Narcissa harus melakukan sesuatu. Andromeda tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Narcissa tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya yang bodoh meninggalkan kakaknya.

Dobby sekarang menatap mata Narcissa, tampak ada sesuatu di mata bola tenisnya, hampir seperti kepedulian.

"Miss, jendela tidak terkunci." bisiknya.

Narcissa mendongak menatap jendela di seberang pintu. Ditengah ketegangan, Lucius sama sekali tidak mengingat untuk mengunci jendela Narcissa. Sekarang Narcissa khawatir kebodohannya akan membuatnya mati cepat.

Tiba-tiba ide bermunculan di kepala Narcissa. Malfoy Manor berupa kastil. Penjara bawah tanah biasanya berfungsi ganda sebagai ruang perlindungan untuk para pemilik kastil agar bisa melarikan diri keluar...

Narcissa tiba-tiba menyadari apa maksud Dobby. Karena peri-rumah seharusnya merahasiakan ini, Dobby memberi Narcissa petunjuk.

"Dobby," Narcissa sekarang mencengkram badan si peri-rumah yang kurus kering.

"Antarkan aku ke jalan masuk lain ke ruang bawah tanah!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**Notes: **Ada komentar dari fans Harry Potter di Tumblr (maaf, lupa lagi namanya) yang menginspirasi aku bikin chapter ini. Ini terjemahan bebasnya:

_Narcissa Malfoy adalah satu-satunya orang dalam Voldemort yang tidak memakai tatto tanda kegelapan. _

_Pertama dan yang terpenting, sebagai seorang ibu, dia kejam saat melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan keluarganya. _

_Dia mempertahankan statusnya saat suaminya di penjara, dan menjadi orang ketiga yang menipu Voldemort. _

_Narcissa tenang saat kakaknya menggila, terkendali saat suaminya gegabah, dan percaya saat anaknya sedang membuktikan diri._

_Narcissa tahu apa yang terpenting dan merupakan faktor kunci kelangsungan hidup Harry Potter dan kematian Voldemort._

_Narcissa Malfoy is __**the**__ Head Bitch In Charge._

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 8

The Girl and Great Escape

Narcissa Black biasanya adalah gadis yang anggun dan menjaga sopan santun. Dia adalah Mrs Hera Malfoy versi lima belas tahun yang menghargai kecantikan dan sesuatu yang indah. Perempuan sejati.

Tapi semua tidak berlaku hari ini.

Narcissa memanjat jendela, lalu mendarat di semak-semak _christmas rose_, belum apa-apa wajah dan tangannya sudah perih karena duri. Dobby menyusul setelahnya. Mereka segera menerobos lautan mawar dan menyusuri jalan tanah antara pohon _berry_ dan tanaman pangkas yang berbentuk naga. Tidak mengambil resiko berjalan di jalan utama. Sebentar saja sepatunya sudah terendam lumpur.

Punggungnya terbungkuk-bungkuk mencoba meratakan diri dengan badan si naga, sementara tangannya memegang Dobby sebagai penunjuk jalan. Narcissa masih belum mau menyalakan tongkatnya. Bahunya sudah perih sekali ketika dia mencium aroma _sarcococca_ dan _mahonia_. Mereka sudah hampir sampai di pusat taman.

Dobby terus melewati kolam sampai ke belakang pohon oak dan melepas tangan Narcissa. Dia membungkuk meraba-raba akar pohon yang menonjol, sementara Narcissa berkutat karena akar-akar itu menjepit kakinya.

Tiba-tiba kipas raksasa putih membuat baik Narcissa maupun Dobby terjengkang. Si merak albino menyerang mereka dengan galak.

"_Langlock!_" seru Narcissa akhirnya menggunakan sihir.

Merak itu tidak bersuara yang berarti mantra Narcissa berhasil. Matanya yang merah memelototi Narcissa.

"Lasalle! Pergi sana merak bodoh!" usir Narcissa melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Lucius lewat meraknya.

Lasalle menolak pergi, tapi Dobby tampaknya berhasil menemukan sesuatu karena tiba-tiba akar dibawah kaki Narcissa seperti terisap ke belakang. Lasalle mundur dengan secepat kaki burungnya membawanya, ekornya kuncup lagi.

Tanah dibawah kaki Narcissa menghilang, Narcissa terjatuh. Sesuatu mencegahnya berteriak, mungkin karena merasa semua isi perutnya masih di atas. Tanpa peringatan dia mendarat dengan tumitnya, limbung, dan terjatuh lagi.

Rasa sakit mendera pergelangan tangan kiri Narcissa. Mungkin patah atau hanya terkilir, Narcissa tidak tahu. Air mata mengalir lagi ke pipinya sekarang. Gadis kecil kesayangan sang ayah, kini terluka, kakinya penuh lumpur dan berusaha membebaskan para darah-lumpur dengan seorang peri-rumah. Narcissa menyalahkan semuanya pada Pelahap Maut.

Dobby menarik tangannya. Narcissa menyalakan tongkat, takut terjatuh lagi. Lubang ini masih dibawah Malfoy Manor, Kementerian bisa menyalahkan semua penggunaan sihirnya pada Lucius.

Narcissa mendapati dirinya dalam lorong sempit panjang dari batu yang berlumut. Ternyata memang benar jalan rahasia. Narcissa memikirkan seluruh bunga-bungaan diatasnya, memutuskan pupuknya adalah pupuk sihir yang benar-benar kuat karena lorong ini seharusnya tidak menggemburkan apapun.

Mereka menuruni tangga batu licin berlumut. Narcissa menuruninya satu persatu agar tidak terpeleset.

Lorong panjang lagi. Lalu buntu. Narcissa kaget bukan main, merasa terperangkap, tapi Dobby tampaknya tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia meraba-raba sisi tembok dan menemukan batu yang agak menonjol lalu menekannya. Jalan buntu itu membuka keatas tanpa suara.

Narcissa kaget mendapati jubah-jubah pesta tua yang tampaknya berumur ratusan tahun. Ternyata jalan rahasianya ditutupi sebuah lemari.

Dobby masuk diikuti Narcissa yang berhati-hati siapa tahu jubah itu berusaha mencekiknya. Tapi ternyata hanya jubah biasa.

Narcissa keluar dari bagian dalam lemari, dan mengerjap kesilauan. Ruangan yang dia masuki adalah sebuah gudang, atau dalam kasus keluarga Malfoy, ruang penyimpanan artefak berharga. Narcissa harus menekapkan mulutnya agar tidak berteriak saat melihat beberapa mumi diawetkan di peti-peti kaca. Narcissa berusaha mengalihkan diri dari pemandangan mengerikan ini, tapi hanya mendapati tengkorak-tengkorak putih bersinar menyeringai kepadanya. Disebelahnya ada rak penuh botol kristal ramuan, disisinya tergantung pedang-pedang setinggi badan Narcissa, gagangnya berkilau dengan batu-batu permata. Setelah kumpulan pedang, Narcissa memandang kepada tumpukkan rambut-rambut panjang yang telah dijalin menjadi tali. Warnanya perak dan emas. Narcissa berharap itu adalah surai unicorn yang dijalin menjadi tali dan bukan rambut manusia.

Lalu sesuatu di meja pajang menyihir Narcissa. Etalase itu tampak memuat segala sesuatu yang keindahannya bisa menimbulkan perang seperti cincin The Edelweiss. Berbagai tiara indah, kalung-kalung dengan banyak hiasan, dan cincin dengan batu-batu besar.

Narcissa berjalan untuk melihat-lihat sebelum sesuatu menangkap kakinya. Ternyata Dobby. Matanya menunjuk kepada garis keemasan satu langkah dari kaki Narcissa sekarang. Semacam garis pengaman. Narcissa mundur teratur sebelum dia menginjak apapun yang membuatnya ketahuan atau mumi-mumi itu menyerang.

Dobby melanjutkan pekerjaan yang dia lakukan sejak tadi ketika Narcissa terpesona akan ruang itu. Dia mengeluarkan berbagai macam sutera berdebu dari sebuah peti batu, salah satu dari banyak peti yang tampaknya tertimbun disana.

Setelah kosong, Dobby masuk kedalamnya, memandang Narcissa. Narcissa balas memandangnya dengan heran. Lalu menghampiri peti. Di dasarnya adalah batu dengan rongga-rongga kecil. Narcissa berpikir ada jalan masuk rahasia lagi seperti tadi. Lalu mengangguk dan memasuki peti, yang merupakan penyesalan terbesarnya. Narcissa merasa batu yang dipijaknya menggeleser lalu dia jatuh.

Narcissa sekarang merasa sikunya yang terbentur keras. Dia pusing dan mual, rasa sakit menusuk-nusuk seluruh lengannya. Lalu bau yang tidak tertahankan menderanya, dan... bau kematian?

Narcissa hanya punya waktu sedetik untuk mengasihani diri karena menyadari kehadiran beberapa orang. Masih terbaring menyamping, tangannya mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Jangan bergerak! Jangan mendekat kalau tidak mau mati!" suaranya bergetar mengkhianatinya.

Suasana hening.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau jatuh cukup keras." kata sebuah suara dalam. Terdengar gerakan mendekatinya.

"Kubilang jangan bergerak!" perintahnya lagi.

Narcissa berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah dan menyalakan tongkatnya. Dia jatuh dari tempat yang kelihatannya seperti lubang udara. Hanya lebih tinggi sedikit dari tubuhnya. Tidak seperti lubang pertama.

"Mana diantara kalian bernama Ted Tonks?" tanya Narcissa masih mengancam.

Seseorang maju dengan hati-hati. Narcissa hanya melihat rambutnya yang pirang samar-samar. Lalu menahannya lagi,

"Berhenti! Ted Tonks? Andromeda?"

"Andromeda?" tanyanya serak. "Kau disuruh 'dromeda?"

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyuruhku!" sentak Narcissa entah mengapa tiba-tiba tersinggung.

Mereka semua terdiam, tampak pasrah, bahkan tidak berusaha berlomba-lomba keluar lewat lubang.

"Aku akan keluarkan kalian! Jangan ribut dan ikuti perintahku!"

Dia memandang lubang angin, lalu menyuruh Dobby keluar duluan, kemudian menyadari kebodohannya tidak membawa tali.

"Saya akan menggendongmu sampai kau bisa meraih keatas, peri," kata seseorang dengan suara dalam itu lagi, kedua tangannya diangkat menunjukkan dia tidak bersenjata, "Anda boleh langsung menyerang kalau saya berbuat mencurigakan, Miss."

Orang itu menganggap kediaman Narcissa sebagai persetujuan. Dia menjunjung Dobby keatas. Dobby menyentuh batu yang menonjol, lalu memanjat.

"Ayo, Miss," tawar orang itu lagi, "Aku akan menyangga kakimu agar kau bisa memanjat juga."

Narcissa memandang orang itu dengan ragu-ragu. Normalnya dia akan menolak disentuh bagaimanapun juga oleh darah-lumpur. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, para mutan sihir itu bisa muncul kapan saja dan menjadikannya inferi.

Narcissa menginjak tangan orang itu, memanjat dengan susah payah, merasa konyol. Tangannya sakit semua. Setelah sampai diatas dia berlari kearah jalinan tali-tali. Setelah yakin itu surai unicorn dan bukan rambut manusia, dia mengambil satu yang berwarna emas. Dia akan membutuhkannya saat keluar dari lubang di pohon oak itu.

Semua laki-laki itu sudah berada diatas sekarang, lalu mereka membantu Dobby menutup lubang dan memasukkan sutera-sutera berdebu seolah itu sudah direncanakan sejak dulu. Peti tertutup, Dobby menuju lemari dan kelima orang itu menatapnya.

Mereka sangat kumal, kotor dan kelihatannya belum makan apa-apa yang layak. Tubuh mereka penuh luka. Mereka bau sekali. Ted Tonks tampak payah, tetapi Narcissa tidak punya waktu menilai pria pilihan kakaknya itu.

"Ikuti aku! Melangkah hati-hati! Jangan menginjak garis emas!" perintah Narcissa dengan suara rendah.

Seseorang tampaknya akan mengambil pedang yang tergantung, Narcissa harus menahan diri agar tidak menyentak orang bodoh itu keras-keras,

"Jangan sentuh!"

Orang itu membeku, lalu berkata dengan kurang ajar,

"Kita tidak punya senjata, tongkat kita diambil. Kita butuh sesuatu untuk mempertahankan diri!"

"Pikirkan itu setelah keluar dari sini!" desis Narcissa sekarang menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Kalau ada sesuatu tercuri, mereka akan tahu kalian kabur lewat sini! Mereka akan menyalahkan orang dalam, atau para peri-rumah. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi ada banyak tamu juga disini, _aku_ salah satunya!"

"Rom, Rom, jangan sentuh apapun." pinta Ted Tonks sekarang kepada orang itu.

Orang itu langsung menurunkan tangannya, menurut.

Mereka mengikuti Narcissa ke lemari, Dobby masuk terakhir untuk menutupnya, suasana gelap lagi.

Setelah berada diluar lemari, Dobby menutup jalan rahasia, dan Narcissa memimpin di depan. Dobby tampaknya melakukan sesuatu seperti menutupi jejak persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada malam pertama Narcissa disini.

Setelah perjalanan balik yang terburu-buru, Narcissa merasa angin bertiup kuat. Dia mendongak mendapati lubang pohon oak. Dan mendengar lima hidung menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam.

Narcissa berbalik menghadapi ke lima orang itu yang tampaknya menunggu perintahnya. Narcissa langsung tahu tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang Slytherin. Slytherin sejati pasti akan terburu-buru kabur dari sesuatu, meninggalkan teman atau bahkan penolong mereka.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Kalian punya waktu sedikit. Kurasa kalian tidak bisa ber-apparate di komplek rumah ini, maka..." Narcissa mengeluarkan jepit rambut bibinya dari saku dan menyerahkannya pada Ted Tonks.

"Setelah kita diatas, kalian berpeganganlah, tunggu sampai aku agak jauh menuju rumah! Fokuskan satu tujuan, pakai portkey ini!"

Kelima orang itu mengangguk tegang. Tanpa sadar sudah saling berpegangan.

"Kau bagaimana, Miss?" tanya Ted Tonks.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja!" kata Narcissa tapi keraguan mulai menyusupi. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Kalian mau kabur atau apa terserah! Kalian akan lupa aku yang melakukan ini. Kalau kalian berani mempersulit aku..."

"Kami bersumpah." ujar seseorang yang bersuara dalam itu.

Narcissa menoleh lagi kepada Ted Tonks,

"Cari Andromeda. Bawa dia bersamamu."

Ted Tonks mengangguk, lalu Narcissa mengingatkan lagi,

"Ingat! Kalian lupakan aku!"

Narcissa mengurai tali tapi setelah itu bingung bagaimana dia akan menambatkannya keatas. Dobby menyambar tali dari tangannya dan menjentikkan jarinya, dengan suara petasan dia... menghilang.

Narcissa belum habis terkaget-kaget, tiba-tiba tali jatuh ke kepalanya. Dia menangkapnya dan memanjat dengan sangat susah payah, lupa pada kekagetannya akan kemampuan apparate Dobby.

Harum _sarcococca_ dan _mahonia_ tercium lagi. Narcissa memandang dengan hati-hati ke sekeliling, khawatir Lasalle akan menyerang lagi. Tapi keadaan sunyi sepi.

Lima orang itu akhirnya tiba diatas. Mereka berpegangan dan masing-masing jari menyentuh jepit rambut di tangan Ted Tonks. Dobby meraba-raba akar lagi, dan segera saja kaki-kaki mereka dililiti akar. Narcissa menarik lepas tali surai unicorn dari badan pohon untuk menutupi jejak.

Narcissa menatap kelima orang itu, mereka mengangguk kepadanya.

Narcissa lari ke arah rumah sekarang, badannya membungkuk lagi, diikuti Dobby. Tepat sebelum dia sampai ke lautan _christmas rose_, terdengar bunyi desingan portkey. Narcissa merasa jantungnya memukul-mukul tulangnya. Lalu menerobos mawar dan memanjat jendela.

Narcissa berlari ke arah pintu untuk menguping ketika teriakan-teriakan Mr Malfoy terdengar,

"Aku tidak tahu! Berani-beraninya kau dirumahku!"

"Diam, gendut, _diam_!"

Lalu suara jeritan Mrs Malfoy.

"Keluarkan semua gadis itu! Kumpulkan di ruang makan!" seru salah satu mutan sihir beraksen kental itu. Sekarang terdengar langkah-langkah kaki bergegas.

"Salahmu, Lucius!" seru orang itu lagi. "Sekarang aku mau penggantinya!"

Narcissa otomatis berlari dari pintu, menghampiri Dobby yang sudah berada dibawah kaki tempat tidurnya.

"Dobby, perapian kamar Lucius? Perapian Floo?" tanya Narcissa mencengkram lengan kurus si peri, matanya tidak lepas dari pintu. Sekarang dia mendengar seseorang lagi menjerit.

Dobby mengangguk terus-terusan.

"Bawa aku kesana, pakai... apparate-mu! Seperti tadi! Sekarang!" bentak Narcissa.

Sensasi seperti tercabut dari bumi mendera Narcissa. Isi perutnya tampak tertinggal di kamar. Kakinya menyentuh tanah padat lagi sedetik kemudian. Narcissa merasa mual dan langsung muntah-muntah. Apparate pertamanya sangat tidak berkesan.

Narcissa menghirup nafas menahan diri, punggungnya basah berkeringat, lalu dengan susah payah berdiri, menyambar vas bubuk floo.

"Pergi ke dapur! Jangan katakan apapun! Jangan bicara pada siapapun!" teriaknya pada Dobby.

Dobby mengangguk, lalu meletus hilang. Narcissa menyebar bubuk, memasuki perapian,

"Kementerian Sihir!"

.

.

.

Narcissa terjatuh di lantai marmer hitam berkilat. Dia sudah terjatuh terlalu sering malam ini. Satu hal sudah pasti, tangan kirinya patah. Narcissa bisa merasakan lengan sweter-nya menyempit karena pembengkakan.

Narcissa membuka sweter dengan susah payah untuk melihat keadaan lengannya. Udara dingin yang sepi menyapu punggungnya yang hanya memakai blus katun.

Dia langsung berlari keluar perapian, melewati kolam dengan patung-patung emas dan menghampiri gerbang keamanan. Seseorang sedang membaca _Evening Prophet_.

Perutnya bergejolak lagi, dia muntah-muntah tepat di depan meja penjaga. Penjaga yang tidak peka sekalipun pasti menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Hei, Miss! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Narcissa mendongak menatap 'Booth' di papan namanya.

"Aku Narcissa Black. Dari keluarga _bangsawan _Black!" seru Narcissa agar terdengar meyakinkan, tapi dia langsung muntah-muntah lagi.

"Miss, tenang dulu..."

"Tidak!" potong Narcissa memaksakan diri berhenti muntah. "Saya kabur dari sandera! Dua belas orang! Di Malfoy Manor! Ada serangan! Pelahap Maut! Di Malfoy Manor! Auror! Panggil Auror!"

Tiba-tiba Narcissa menjadi histeris sehingga Booth langsung berteriak pada, yang kelihatannya, pengeras suara darurat,

"Disini Booth! Seseorang baru kabur dari sandera! Kemungkinan kegiatan Pelahap Maut!"

Narcissa masih mengoceh histeris walau sudah disuruh duduk oleh Booth, setelah beberapa detik yang seperti berjam-jam, lift berdenting terbuka dan tiga orang muncul dari sana. Narcissa berlari menghampiri,

"Tolong, Sir! Pelahap Maut dari Luar Negeri! Teman-teman... Anda-Tahu-Siapa! Menyandera dua belas orang temanku! Cepat!"

Bunyi _dar_, _dar_ lagi mengagetkan Narcissa. Tiga orang muncul lagi.

"Sir, teman-teman saya..."

"Baik, Miss!" kata pria terdekat yang tampangnya seperti singa. Tampaknya memutuskan Narcissa tidak berbohong. Tangan patah, wajah penuh luka gores, sepatu berlumpur, dan muntahannya sangat meyakinkan.

"Dimana alamatnya, Miss? Kami langsung ber-apparate..."

"Tidak, tidak! Tidak bisa ber-apparate dalam komplek rumah! Lewat perapian Floo! Malfoy Manor! Perapian ruang makan Malfoy Manor!" Narcissa histeris lagi.

Semua Auror sekarang masuk ke perapian dengan posisi siaga. Auror bertampang singa itu mengangguk, lalu mereka meneriakan 'Ruang makan Malfoy Manor' secara bergantian.

"Miss, tolong tunggu disini bersama penjaga!" kata Auror itu sementara dia sendiri langsung masuk dan meneriakan Malfoy Manor juga.

Narcissa menoleh ke arah Booth, lalu berlari ke perapian lagi sebelum si penjaga menangkapnya.

.

.

.

Keadaan sepi. Narcissa hampir merasa dia salah perapian. Tapi kamar Lucius di lantai atas, dan ukiran tempat tidur itu tidak salah. Narcissa keluar kamar dengan tongkat siaga, seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Dia memeluk sweter-nya seolah itu sebuah perisai, lalu lari berjingkat-jingkat tanpa suara.

Narcissa berharap dia tidak terlambat. Lucius dan semuanya bisa terbunuh karena kenekatannya tadi. Narcissa tidak memberi tahu mereka penyanderanya hanya dua orang, dia takut Auror akan menganggap remeh dan datang dengan sedikit pasukan.

Jantungnya berdebar menyakitkan, tercium bau terbakar bekas mantra-mantra. Dia melewati kamar tamunya, kaget melihat pintunya terlempar sampai ke jendela.

Narcissa mengulang-ulang mantra bius dalam otaknya, agar bisa langsung menyerang. Dia mendekati ruang makan, masih berjingkat, mengendap-endap dibelakang pintu, menelan ludah, lalu masuk, tongkatnya teracung...

Kepada dua Auror yang sedang mengikat dua tubuh tidak bergerak di lantai. Narcissa merendahkan tongkatnya. Mrs Malfoy dan gadis-gadis berkumpul di sudut dalam gaun tidur, saling memeluk, menangis tanpa suara. Lucius dan si Auror bertampang singa sedang berusaha menenangkan Mr Malfoy yang memegangi dadanya. Si Auror tersentak melihatnya dan menghampiri Narcissa dengan langkah-langkah panjang,

"Miss, kenapa anda tidak..."

Narcissa merasa tempurung lututnya retak menghantam tanah, lalu gelap...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**Notes: **Di chapter ini semua jd anti-klimaks. Coz disini tokoh utamanya cewek jadi aku perlu tulis tentang perasaan-perasaan Narcissa juga. Maaf kalo ntar jadi kebanyakan girl talk-nya semoga ga bosen!

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 9

The Girl and After-Party

Narcissa merasakan sentuhan kain sutera di pipinya, dia merasa sangat damai walaupun cahaya pagi menusuk mata. Hidungnya mencium aroma mawar yang tertutup salju. Narcissa memejamkan matanya lagi, mengerang, berbalik menyamping dan menutupi telinganya dengan bantal.

Tapi kejadian belakangan ini membuatnya sangat paranoid, dan itu hal yang menyebalkan. Narcissa merasakan kehadiran seseorang, tengkuknya tegang. Dia langsung bangun dan menatapnya. Seorang pria tua gemuk dengan puncak kepala yang botak sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Dia kelihatan seperti kakek tua baik hati dengan mata biru bening. Tangannya menggerakkan tongkat seperti konduktor. Dia sedang membuat sebuah gelas besar mengaduk sendiri.

"Selamat siang, Miss Black," sapanya. "Nama saya Albertus Robbins. Saya penyembuh pribadi keluarga Malfoy. _Mungkin_ nanti akan menjadi penyembuh pribadi anda!"

Narcissa menatap kosong kakek tua itu. Dia selesai mengaduk minumannya dan memberikan gelas itu pada Narcissa.

"Ini, ramuan untuk menambah energi. Tangan kiri anda sudah saya betulkan dan luka-luka gores sudah diberi salep. Tidak ada kerusakan permanen." kata kakek itu senang.

Narcissa meminumnya dengan hati-hati dan merasa bongkahan roti mencekik tenggorokannya. Ini pasti Ramuan-Rasa-Roti favorit Madam Pomfrey. Narcissa terpaksa menghabiskannya karena kakek itu tidak melepas pandangan.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Narcissa setelah tenggorokannya bebas roti.

"Tanggal dua puluh tujuh, Miss."

Narcissa merasa gelombang rasa bersalah mendera perutnya, "Bagaimana dengan teman-teman saya? Maksud saya orang-orang lain yang ada disini? Tamu-tamu?"

"Ah, kurasa mereka sudah pulang. Saya hanya di minta merawat anda. Baiklah. Saya akan memberitahu Tuan Muda Malfoy anda sudah sadar. Dia sangat cemas..." si kakek mengedip lalu keluar dari kamar Narcissa.

Dobby datang dari bawah kaki tempat tidur Narcissa untuk mengambil gelas kosong. Narcissa melihat Dobby dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, lalu sadar mengapa dia diam.

"Kau sudah boleh bicara, Dobby," perintah Narcissa. "Maksudku, kejadian tadi malam hanya diantara kita saja! Tapi kau sudah boleh bicara normal sekarang."

Dobby mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah, Miss!" lengkingnya akhirnya.

Narcissa ingin memuji karena dia hebat sekali tadi malam. Mungkin Narcissa tidak akan selamat tanpa si peri, tidak ada _seorang_ pun yang akan selamat. Tapi Narcissa memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa memperlakukan seorang peri-rumah seolah mereka sederajat.

"Kemasi barang-barangku, Dobby!" Narcissa memutuskan. Dobby mengangguk-angguk lagi.

Narcissa melihat sweter abu-abunya yang belum disentuh. Dia merogoh sakunya dan menemukan tali surai unicorn yang dia curi dari ruang artefak. Narcissa memasukkannya kembali, memutuskan akan mengembalikannya nanti saja. Lalu tangannya memegang bunga _Narcisuss_ petikannya yang layu menyedihkan.

"Aku bisa ambilkan lagi." Lucius berdiri di ambang pintu.

Narcissa tersentak kaget, otomatis mencari tongkatnya.

"Tongkatmu disini, Cissy, ini..." Lucius menunjuk meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Tongkatnya tergeletak disana. Narcissa merasa wajahnya memerah karena tiba-tiba panik.

"Lucius, maaf aku merepotkanmu. Aku seharusnya sudah pulang..."

"Cissy, kau boleh menginap selama apapun," potong Lucius. "Ayah dan ibumu sudah diberitahu, mereka cemas, tapi jadi tenang setelah mendengar keadaan sudah aman. Ayahku sudah membereskan semuanya..."

"Lucius, aku mau pulang hari ini juga..."

Lucius tampak mau menyela, tapi Narcissa bahkan tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Baik." katanya dingin. "Biar Dobby menyiapkannya untukmu."

"Aku pinjam perapianmu. Portkey-ku jatuh di Kementerian Sihir." dusta Narcissa.

"Baik."

Lalu terdengar pintu tertutup.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di ruang makan, aroma lotion, bedak dan parfum yang tidak sepadan menyergapnya.

"Oh, _Narcissy_! Kau pemberani sekali! Kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa kami!"

Mrs Malfoy membuat nafasnya terhenti dan entakkan rasa bersalah kembali melandanya saat melihat Mr Malfoy dari bahu Mrs Malfoy. Terlambat sedikit Narcissa bisa membuat mereka semua terbunuh karena menyelamatkan para darah-lumpur itu. Tapi hati kecilnya berkata bahwa kabur atau tidaknya para darah-lumpur tidak akan menghentikan para mutan sihir itu menyakiti mereka semua. Narcissa memutuskan berhenti menyalahkan diri.

Mrs Malfoy melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Narcissa seolah dia adalah semacam pahlawan.

"Uh... Dengan senang hati, Ma'am." kata Narcissa jengah mendengar dia memanggilnya 'Narcissy'.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini sampai liburan selesai, Narcissa!" dentum Mr Malfoy tampak sudah pulih dari serangan jantungnya. "Jangan takut! Semua bisa kuatasi!"

Narcissa heran darimana Mr Malfoy mendapat kepercayaan diri seperti itu, karena anaknya bukan bergabung dengan Kementerian Sihir yang bisa dia pengaruhi melainkan dengan pihak musuh yang mengerikan. Tapi Narcissa terlalu lelah untuk mendebat.

"Terima kasih telah mengundang saya, Sir, Ma'am. Maaf selama ini saya banyak merepotkan."

Mrs Malfoy dengan heboh melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "_Narcissy_, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan! Iya kan, Lucius?"

Lucius yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan perapian mengangguk kaku. Dia sudah memakai jubah bepergiannya. Mungkin akan pergi untuk menerima hukumannya. Perasaan bersalah menggulung perutnya lagi, tapi Narcissa berusaha mengabaikannya. Ayahnya _bisa_ mengatasi semuanya.

"Kemarilah pada liburan musim panas berikutnya!" pinta Mr Malfoy. "Hera bilang kau menyukai tamannya."

Mrs Malfoy mengangguk-angguk, sekarang dia jadi mirip Dobby,

"Lucius-ku akan bergabung dengan sebuah klub elit. Bayangkan semua yang akan terjadi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang kejadian tadi malam akan terulang lagi!"

Narcissa memaksa memasang wajahnya agar kelihatan lega. Dia berpikir mereka lebih parah dari keluarga Rosier. Mereka tidak mengurung Lucius, tapi mendukungnya bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut.

"Baiklah, akan saya pikirkan. Semoga saya bisa kesini lagi musim panas nanti." janji Narcissa agar semua cepat selesai.

Mrs Malfoy memeluknya lagi. Narcissa berjabat tangan dengan Mr Malfoy. Lalu menuju perapian yang masih terblokir Lucius.

Mrs Malfoy menggandeng suaminya, berbisik padanya, lalu mereka meninggalkan Lucius dan Narcissa sambil mengedipkan mata. Suasana hening setelah itu.

"Terima kasih, Lucius. Maafkan telah merepotkanmu..." kata Narcissa datar.

"Orang tuaku sudah tahu aku bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut. Dan mereka bangga..."

"Hanya karena mereka belum terbunuh tadi malam..."

"Cissy!" sentak Lucius.

"Berhenti membentakku! Tentu mereka bangga. Kau membuat Pelahap Maut tampak seperti klub minum teh dengan prinsip kemurnian darah dan kekuasaan sebagai programnya. Kalian tidak akan peduli apa-apa sampai seseorang benar-benar mati di hadapan kalian!"

Lucius sudah mau membentaknya lagi, tapi langsung menahan diri.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang..." kata Narcissa.

"Dan bertemu satu Pelahap Maut lagi di rumah? " desis Lucius licin. "Tidak semua Black sesuci pikiranmu..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Narcissa tercengang.

"Bella."

"Tidak!" bantah Narcissa.

"Seberapa dekat kau dengannya sehingga begitu yakin?"

"Sangat jauh yang berarti kalian memang cocok satu sama lain!" Narcissa sekarang merangsek ke depan berusaha mencapai perapian. Tapi percuma karena tubuh Lucius lebih besar darinya.

Lucius menahannya dengan... memeluk Narcissa...

"Aku bisa memberimu apa saja. _Apa saja!_ Biarkan Pelahap Maut menjadi urusanku. Kau sendiri yang bilang cinta mengalahkan segalanya!"

Lucius membeku di tengah perkataannya. Narcissa memejamkan matanya dibawah tekanan bahu Lucius, mencegah keluarnya air mata. Lucius melepas pelukannya perlahan, dan melihat ke dadanya sendiri.

Tongkat Narcissa mengacung tepat ke jantung Lucius.

"Ya itu kata-kataku, Lucius. Bagaimana denganmu?" tuntut Narcissa dengan suara rendah.

Tangan Narcissa yang bebas tongkat merogoh sakunya dan menjejalkan tali surai unicorn ke tangan Lucius. Lucius menatap tali, tongkat, dan Narcissa bergantian. Narcissa tidak tahu Lucius akan tahu sampai sejauh mana bahwa Narcissa-lah yang membebaskan para tahanan. Tapi dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Kau membawa resiko kematian untuk orang-orang yang bersamamu. Aku butuh lebih dari sekedar kata-kata. Atau _pemberianmu_! Nah, sudah kukatakan semua. Sekarang tolong minggir."

Lucius masih menatapnya kira-kira sedetik lalu akhirnya menyamping. Narcissa masih mengacungkan tongkatnya sementara dia menyeret kopernya dan memasuki perapian.

"Grimmauld Place Nomor Dua Belas!" teriak Narcissa.

Dan dia meninggalkan Lucius.

.

.

.

Narcissa sampai ke perapian Grimmauld tanpa seorang pun yang memeluknya. Narcissa menuju lorong untuk mencapai kamarnya. Ternyata keluarganya sedang makan siang.

"Cissy!" Ibunya berteriak kaget, berhenti makan dan lari menghampiri.

Ibunya memeluknya sambil menangis lagi. Ayahnya, bibi Walburga dan paman Orion berbondong-bondong menghampirinya. Bellatrix masih tetap duduk di meja makan bersama Regulus.

"Oh, Cissy... Syukurlah kau selamat!" Ibunya membasahi bahunya sekarang.

"Cissy, kau tidak apa-apa?" seru ayahnya. "Kukira kau belum akan pulang sekarang! Mr Malfoy menceritakannya padaku lewat burung hantu kemarin!"

Narcissa melepaskan pelukan ibunya dengan susah payah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pencurian di Malfoy Manor?" tanya bibi Walburga.

"Oh, _itu _yang dikatakan mereka?" Narcissa balik bertanya dengan sinis.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bertanya pada Bella? Aku yakin dia mau berbagi tentang klub barunya," Narcissa menatap Bellatrix dengan pandangan mencela. "Dan apabila kalian memutuskan _bangga _padanya, aku minta Albertus Robbins sebagai penyembuh pribadiku untuk jaga-jaga!"

Terselomot emosi, Narcissa pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

.

.

.

Liburan natal berakhir dengan lambat, tapi untunglah hari itu datang juga. Narcissa sudah gatal ingin kembali ke Hogwarts. Liburan kali ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

Narcissa menghabiskan sisa liburannya di kamar atau menangis di _bathtub_, dia kesulitan menghapus wajah Lucius dari matanya. Dan memilih berada sejauh mungkin dari Bellatrix. Ibu dan bibinya mengira Narcissa sedang uring-uringan, karena dia selalu memasang tampang berbahaya saat mereka bertanya kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Lucius.

Narcissa berpamitan pada ayahnya yang mengantar dia dan Bellatrix ke King's Cross hari itu. Narcissa memandang senang pada Hogwarts Express dan mulai menduduki kompartemen paling ujung, menjauhi gerbong Slytherin.

Dia menempelkan dahinya di jendela yang beku ketika kereta berjalan. Kereta sudah meninggalkan peron saat ketiga temannya muncul di pintu, memintanya mengizinkan mereka masuk. Narcissa memasang tampangnya yang paling angkuh dan berbahaya tapi akhirnya mengizinkan mereka duduk. Yvonne duduk dihadapannya, tampak malu dan takut. Eva duduk di sebelah Yvonne, tangannya memegang kotak berisi cokelat.

Genevive membuat Narcissa kaget sekali. Dia memegang rangkaian bunga _Narcissus_ segar. Wangi bunga itu memenuhi kompartemen.

"Cissy, ini dari Lucius untukmu..." katanya takut-takut sambil menyerahkan rangkaian bunga.

Narcissa memandang rangkaian bunga favoritnya, "Itu diracuni atau dimantrai?" tanyanya curiga.

Genevive memandangnya bingung, "Apa? Kurasa tidak. Aku sejak tadi memegangnya. Lucius bilang dia sudah berjanji mengambilkannya untukmu."

Narcissa memutuskan itu aman dan hubungannya yang kacau dengan Lucius tidak berarti bunga itu harus jadi korban. Dia mengambilnya dan menelitinya lalu menciuminya.

"Aku kira kalian sekarang akan menggosok sepatu Georgina Parkinson? Berharap diberi hadiah berlian yang belum dipotong?" tanya Narcissa sarkastik belum melupakan kejadian saat mereka tidak sopan padanya di Malfoy Manor.

"Atau menciumi diri kalian sendiri..." lanjutnya lagi.

"Cissy, kami mau minta maaf..." Yvonne memulai. "Kau benar, urusan Pelahap Maut ini agak berbahaya. Entah apa jadinya kalau para Auror itu tidak datang tepat waktu."

"Mereka bilang kau yang melapor pada mereka, mempertaruhkan nyawamu..." kata Eva sambil memberi kotak cokelatnya pada Narcissa.

"Mereka membuatku terdengar seperti Gryffindor." Narcissa bergidik dan mengambil cokelat yang disodorkan Eva.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yvonne takut-takut lagi. "Kau tampak menghindari Lucius..."

"Aku tidak peduli pada Lucius. Ceritakan kejadian malam itu!" perintah Narcissa. Mereka bertukar pandang, lalu Yvonne memutuskan untuk bercerita.

"Yah, tiba-tiba si orang asing menarik paksa aku dari kamar. Kami dikumpulkan di ruang makan. Mr Malfoy berteriak-teriak marah. Tapi mereka tidak mendengarkan. Lucius berdebat dengan mereka. Sesuatu seperti...semua baik-baik saja sampai mereka datang atau seperti itu. Dia kelihatannya tidak mau disalahkan. Mereka mengancam kami, sungguh menakutkan..." Yvonne berhenti sebentar untuk bergidik.

"Ya, mereka kelihatannya siap untuk... menyakiti kami," tambah Eva. "Lucius sudah bilang dia akan mengurusnya dengan... Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Tapi mereka tidak tertarik."

"Lalu Auror itu muncul dari perapian," sambung Yvonne. "Langsung menyerang. Enam lawan dua ditambah faktor kejutan. Mereka kalah. Kabarnya mereka masih di Azkaban menunggu pengadilan. Kalau menurut pasal-pasal pada Hukum Sihir Internasional, mereka harus menunggu wakil-wakil hukum dari negara mereka sebelum diadili."

Narcissa gelisah sekarang. Dia berharap tidak ada yang datang untuk mewakili mereka. Dan membiarkan mereka selamanya di Azkaban. Tapi langsung ragu lagi apakah Dementor bisa mempengaruhi mutan sihir? Narcissa tadinya merasa lega karena para darah-lumpur yang kabur itu masih tetap menghilang. Belum ada berita mereka ditemukan di _Daily Prophet_. Kemungkinan menghubungkan pelarian ini dengan Narcissa masih tidak mungkin. Tapi akankah mereka mengejarnya? Bagaimana kalau _Lucius_ tahu yang sebenarnya dan memberitahukannya pada bos-nya? Narcissa sekarang merasa memberikan tali surai unicorn pada Lucius waktu itu adalah perbuatan yang bodoh sekali. Narcissa telah berbuat impulsif padahal dia mengetahui bahwa dia sama sekali bukan tandingan Lucius.

"Mr Malfoy menutupinya," Yvonne menambahkan lagi. "Maka hal itu tidak sampai ke luar. Auror-auror itu tidak setuju, mereka ingin memperlihatkan mereka bisa mengalahkan Pelahap Maut dan kalau berita ini ditutup-tutupi, proses pengadilannya pun akan sulit. Tapi Mr Malfoy menghubungi teman-temannya kukira. Hal itu ditutupi jadi kegiatan perampokan biasa. Kalau ketahuan kegiatan semacam Pelahap Maut ada di Malfoy Manor, mereka pasti malu besar."

Narcissa pastilah tampak cemas lagi karena Genevive sekarang mengguncang-guncang lengannya.

"Cissy, janganlah kau khawatirkan itu! Mr Malfoy bilang dia sudah mengurusnya. Dan Lucius juga, kau akan aman..." katanya cemas.

Narcissa tertawa hambar, "Yah, Gen, kau benar aku tidak perlu cemas. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan Lucius. Sekarang yang perlu kucemaskan adalah apakah dia akan _membunuhku_."

Narcissa memandang _Narcissus_-nya sebentar, lalu melemparkannya ke pintu membuat ketiga temannya terkejut.

"Cissy, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Dan _kenapa_ Lucius mau menyakitimu?" tanya Yvonne.

Narcissa diam saja, memberitahu yang sebenarnya kepada mereka sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tapi dia terlalu banyak menyimpan segalanya sendirian selama ini.

"Kalian tahu, aku berbohong selama ini. Aku rasa... aku... mencintainya..." Narcissa mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak punya masalah dengan pertemuan atau _pernikahan_ seperti yang diatur oleh Mrs Hera Malfoy kemarin. Seperti katamu, Yvonne, itu aturannya di dunia kita. Lucius Malfoy yang sempurna. Aku harus mendapatkan dia dulu, perasaannya padaku bisa diurus belakangan. Tapi saat aku tahu dia Pelahap Maut dan membawa bahaya ke rumah..." Narcissa berhenti.

"Aku hanya ingin seseorang yang rela mati untukku apabila aku ada diantara Pelahap Maut atau lebih buruk... Kalian-Tahu-Siapa. Entah kenapa aku yakin, aku tidak akan mendapatkannya dari Lucius." suaranya pecah, Narcissa menyeka air matanya sekarang, masih menghindari menatap mereka.

Hening lama, Narcissa bisa melihat bayangan mereka di kaca, semua terpaku. Lima tahun bersama, baru saat ini dia berbicara tentang perasaannya. Narcissa menyadari bahwa dia hanya punya pengikut dan bukan teman. Tiba-tiba dia menyesali semua ini.

"Cissy..." Genevive mengelus lengan Narcissa sekarang, dengan suara penuh perhatian yang mengejutkannya,

"Kau tidak akan tahu itu sampai kau memberi Lucius kesempatan untuk mencintaimu."

Narcissa memandang gadis paling polos yang ada di kompartemen ini. Kata-katanya terngiang di kepala Narcissa sepanjang perjalanan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**Notes: **Tentang Andromeda Black, aku bener2 gag terlalu tau banyak soalnya di HP Lexicon juga kurang keterangannya. Jadi disini aku bikin Andromeda di Hufflepuff, pokoknya asli ngarang semua haha.. Maaf bangetttt yah buat penggemar Andromeda. Disini juga aku bikin Lucius seeker-nya Slytherin. Trus, susah ngebayangin Lucius kaya banget cuma karena warisan sama barang-barang antik (di dunia sihir ada saham gag ya?haha). Jadi aku tambahin disini bisnis keluarga Malfoy juga termasuk usaha permata dan tuan tanah. Yang kayaknya pantes banget sama kegiatan _socialite_ dan _philanthropist _(dalam kasus keluarga Malfoy artinya uang suap,hehe) mereka. Well, hope u enjoy it!

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 10

The Girl and Severus Snape

Narcissa kembali ke hiruk pikuknya sekolah sambil memasang mata setiap kali dia sarapan di aula besar. Dia mencari Andromeda. Dan kakaknya itu sama sekali belum nampak bahkan setelah dua minggu semester baru dimulai.

Narcissa memutuskan bahwa Ted Tonks menemukannya dan membawanya kabur, seperti perintah Narcissa waktu itu. Narcissa merasa bersalah lagi dan tidak tahu mana dugaannya yang lebih buruk, pemikiran bahwa Andromeda tidak menyelesaikan pendidikan atau kawin lari dengan darah-lumpur bahkan saat belum tujuh belas tahun. Tiba-tiba Narcissa merasa sangat bersimpati pada ibunya dan memutuskan akan membiarkan ibunya memeluk dan membasahi bahunya selama apapun.

Para guru sudah mulai membebani mereka dengan PR dan latihan yang begitu banyak. Seolah liburan kemarin tugas-tugas itu menumpuk dan sekarang terancam meledak. Narcissa sangat sibuk sehingga perhatiannya teralih. Baik itu tentang si mutan sihir teman Lucius maupun Lucius sendiri. Dan kata-kata Genevive di kereta segera terhapus dari pikirannya, walau tidak secara permanen.

Severus Snape, yang kini kelihatan agak bersih berkat jubah baru dan pencuci rambut dari Narcissa, menyambutnya dengan gembira. Mereka sudah hampir selesai merebus ramuan-ramuan yang ada dalam materi OWL Narcissa.

Narcissa dan Snape kembali ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin dengan riang pada jumat malam. Narcissa akhirnya berhasil membuat Ramuan Penguat-nya dengan sempurna dan merasa kesempatannya untuk mendapat nilai bagus belum pernah sebaik ini.

Ruang rekreasi malam itu tampaknya di dominasi oleh anak-anak kelas lima dan tujuh. Mereka duduk di hadapan meja penuh dengan selebaran dan pamflet.

Narcissa berpisah dengan Snape sambil tersenyum, lebih karena berterimakasih daripada apapun ketika matanya menangkap Lucius menatapnya. Dia sedang, seperti biasa, dikelilingi kelompoknya. Dan juga Bellatrix. Mungkin sedang merencanakan pencurian darah-lumpur berikutnya. Narcissa tidak bereaksi apapun melainkan langsung berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya.

Yvonne dan Genevive tampak sibuk memilah ratusan selebaran, sedangkan Eva membuat ruang kosong tanpa kertas apapun di meja untuk mengecat kukunya.

"Cissy, jadwalmu untuk konsultasi karir." dia mengedikkan kepala ke tempelan memo di agendanya yang terbuka.

Narcissa mencabut memo merah muda dan melihat jadwalnya. Lalu mendesah,

"Senin jam sembilan pagi. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa orang-orang membenci hari senin!"

"Itu bukan tes OWL. Hanya konsultasi karir. Tidak akan susah-susah amat, kan?" komentar Eva sekarang mengipasi kukunya dengan salah satu pamflet.

Narcissa diam saja, punggungnya tenggelam di sofa. Segala hal membanggakan yang dilakukan Narcissa untuk mendapatkan nilai baik tidak akan mempesona Professor Slughorn apabila dia sendiri sama sekali belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah keluar dari Hogwarts.

"Kau tahu, kita sebenarnya tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Kita pewaris keluarga. Harta kita tidak akan habis dalam tujuh turunan..." kata Eva santai seolah menjawab pertanyaan batin Narcissa.

"Bagaimana kalau semua keluarga berpikir sama dan harta kita akhirnya habis juga?" Genevive menanyakan pertanyaan yang cerdas sambil tetap memilah pamflet dengan cemas.

"Untuk itulah kita menikahi cowok kaya, Gen..." balas Eva sekarang mulai mengecat kuku kakinya.

"Aku juga berpikir demikian." komentar Yvonne sementara matanya masih tetap berfokus pada selebaran di depannya. " Tapi pikiran tentang diam di rumah untuk mengurus suami dan anak saja sudah membuatku mengantuk. Kupikir aku mau menjadi kolumnis di _Daily Prophet_..."

"Ya, kolumnis politik yang membosankan!" potong Eva, lalu ketiganya cekikikan.

Narcissa pastilah mulai melamun karena Yvonne tiba-tiba menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya, membuat Narcissa kaget.

"Yah! Kupikir itu ide bagus..." kata Narcissa berusaha santai lagi. "Kolumnis politik... penuh konspirasi. Orang-orang akan mencintaimu atau menginginkanmu mati."

Narcissa bangkit dan mulai mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk membaca pamflet-pamflet itu. Segera menyingkirkan selebaran _Jadi kau tertarik bekerja bersama Muggle?_ dari hadapannya.

"Kurasa Professor Slughorn akan cukup terkesan kalau kau bilang cita-citamu merawat kebun Malfoy Manor dan merak mereka, Cissy..." sindir Eva membuat Yvonne dan Genevive tertawa terbahak.

"Atau mengorganisir barang-barang antik mereka. Perawatan berlian tidak mudah, kau tahu? Begitu juga bertransaksi dengan goblin-goblin licik..." sambung Yvonne disela-sela tawanya.

"Hei! Aku tidak akan menikahi Lucius Malfoy!" protes Narcissa gerah, matanya mau tidak mau memandang ke ujung ruangan, khawatir Lucius akan mendengarnya.

"_Belum_..." Yvonne mengoreksi sambil nyengir di balik pamflet _Daily Prophet_-nya.

Narcissa sudah akan membentaknya tapi dia sudah keduluan Eva,

"Cissy, tidak seorang pun berkata 'tidak' pada Lucius. Kau kan mengakuinya sendiri waktu di kereta..."

"Oke! Oke!" potong Genevive melerai ketika melihat wajah Narcissa memerah siap meledak. "Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Bagaimana dengan pesta Valentine Professor Slughorn? Tinggal seminggu lagi. Kita bisa pergi bersama?"

Genevive yang baik hati dan polos berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi dia hanya menambahkan minyak pada api menurut pendapat Narcissa.

Yvonne nyengir lebih lebar mendengarnya,

"Maaf, Gen. Kupikir kau harus cari pasanganmu sendiri. Aku sudah diajak Wentworth Montague kemarin!"

Eva dan Genevive memandang Yvonne dengan mulut ternganga. Narcissa samar-samar mengingat seorang anak laki-laki Slytherin yang kelebihan hormon langsung menyadarkan mereka,

"Montague kelas _tiga_, Yvonne!"

"Jadi?" kata Yvonne mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah lihat _tubuhnya_, kan? Bahkan Michelangelo-nya muggle tidak bisa memahat seperti itu."

Mereka bertiga cekikikan lagi.

"Oke, kurasa aku akan mengajak Regulus Black. Kalau itu tidak apa-apa bagimu, Cissy?" Eva bertanya pada Narcissa yang sekarang membelalakkan matanya. " Dia tinggi untuk ukuran anak kelas satu... Dan aku akan _senang_ sekali kalau bisa mengacak-acak rambut hitam lembut warisan keluarga Black-nya... _Well_, tidak bermaksud menyindir yang pirang ya..." Eva menyeringai memandang rambut pirang Narcissa, yang kini orangnya sendiri sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Kalian menikmati mempermainkan aku, ya?" tanyanya sinis.

"Ayolah, Cissy... Kalau kau tidak bisa mengatasi kami, nanti kau akan kesulitan menarik pajak dari tanah milik Lucius!" goda Yvonne sekarang merasa kesenangan.

Narcissa mulai tersenyum lebar karena menyadari mereka sedang bercanda. Yang menyenangkan sebetulnya. Dia jarang merasakan ini sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Cissy?" tanya Eva. "Kau tidak bisa mengajak Gen karena nanti orang-orang akan mulai _bertanya_..."

"Sori, Gen..." kata Narcissa menatap Genevive dengan sayang, memutuskan untuk ikut serta dalam acara bergurau mereka.

"...dan kau juga tidak bisa mengajak Severus Snape. Kasihan anak sebaik itu kalau dihajar Lucius..."

"Apa?" tanya Narcissa, sekarang kaget, senyumnya menghilang.

"Ya... menurutku kau tidak bisa mengajak siapapun karena mereka pasti tidak mau, takut kepada Lucius. Mungkin kau harus mengajak Lucius sendiri..."

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" seru Narcissa panik kepada Eva. "Apa katamu tentang Snape? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian? Hanya karena kalian _mengambil kesempatan_ dari anak-anak junior bukan berarti aku sama saja!"

"Oh, Cissy... Orang-orang sudah mulai bergosip, tidak tahukah kau?" tanya Eva memandangnya prihatin. "Dia mengikutimu seperti anak anjing dan kau memperlakukannya dengan sayang..."

Baik Yvonne maupun Genevive ikut tertawa juga sekarang. Narcissa langsung berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Baik! Itu sudah cukup. Snape? Eugh! Itu yang terbaik yang kalian punya? Aku mau tidur!" sentaknya lalu berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Mereka tetap tidak akan membayar pajaknya meskipun kau merajuk, Cissy!" teriak Yvonne sambil terbahak yang sekarang pasti terdengar oleh semua anak di ruang rekreasi.

Narcissa berlari memasuki kamarnya dan memutuskan bercanda dengan mereka benar-benar ide buruk.

.

.

.

Narcissa terbangun keesokan harinya dengan perasaan gelisah. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang bisa menggosipkannya dengan Snape. Narcissa merasa tersinggung. Dia salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang tercantik di Hogwarts, menurut pendapatnya. Dan mereka menghubungkannya dengan Snape? Ini penghinaan. Narcissa tahu Snape baik dan pintar. Tapi tetap saja.

Narcissa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, segera mandi dan bersiap-siap. Dia ke ruang rekreasi yang masih kosong lalu menunggu Snape. Matanya terpicing pada lorong yang menuju kamar-kamar anak laki-laki.

Sudah banyak anak-anak yang bangun dan menuju aula besar untuk sarapan sekarang. Narcissa masih menjulurkan kepala untuk mencari Snape ketika terdengar teriakan Genevive kepadanya,

"Cissy! Kau mau nonton latihan Quidditch tidak?"

"Kalian duluan! Sediakan aku tempat!" Narcissa balas berteriak sementara matanya masih mencari-cari.

Lalu Snape keluar bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Narcissa bangkit dan menghampiri Snape.

"Hai, Snape!" Narcissa melambaikan tangannya meminta perhatian. "Boleh bicara sebentar?"

Entah kenapa wajah Narcissa memerah saat mengatakan ini, mungkin karena sekarang Snape tersenyum canggung dan teman-teman sekelasnya membelalak menatap Narcissa.

"Tentu... Tentu, Cissy!" kata Snape menghampirinya. Narcissa yang sejak sebelum Natal belajar Ramuan kepada Snape, telah memintanya memanggil Narcissa dengan nama kecilnya. Karena 'Miss Black' membuatnya kedengaran seperti Bellatrix. Tapi Narcissa masih memanggilnya 'Snape' karena memanggilnya 'Sev' membuatnya kedengaran seperti si darah-lumpur Lily Evans. Apapun hubungan Snape dengan Lily Evans.

Narcissa mengajaknya ke pojok perapian. Lalu memandang Snape dan bingung harus mulai darimana. Dia melihat Snape sekarang menatapnya seolah Narcissa adalah 'tuannya', yang membuat Narcissa teringat komentar Eva semalam. Narcissa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Snape, aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Aku akan langsung jujur padamu." kata Narcissa memulai.

Snape tampak bingung sekarang, "Ada apa, Cissy?"

Narcissa menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali,

"Dengar, Snape. Aku akan membuatnya sejelas mungkin. Kita teman kan? Maksudku, aku membeli Ramuan Pelangsing darimu dan kau mengajar aku Ramuan walaupun aku yang senior disini. _Itu saja_. Kita teman kan? _Hanya _teman?"

Snape sekarang tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, "Tentu, Cissy. Teman baik. Aku tidak punya banyak teman baik."

Narcissa hampir frustasi sekarang. Entah bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan ini kepada seorang anak berusia dua belas tahun.

"Snape... Orang-orang, yah... menganggap kita... yah kita... ada sesuatu. Berhubungan maksudku..."

Sekarang baik Narcissa maupun Snape sama-sama salah tingkah.

"Tapi kita teman kan? Hanya teman? Teman belajar Ramuan bersama?" Narcissa mendesaknya lagi, sekarang takut kalau Snape benar-benar naksir padanya, lalu Narcissa menolaknya dan Snape akan berhenti membantunya dalam pelajaran Ramuan.

Snape tersenyum sekarang seolah-olah Narcissa adalah anak yang berumur dua belas tahun itu, bukannya dia,

"Ah, Cissy, aku tahu maksudmu... Tidak usah khawatir. Tidak usah dengar anak-anak lain, eh, bergosip. Aku tidak akan berani mengambil milik Lucius."

Narcissa berhenti salah tingkah dan menatap Snape dengan pandangan berbahaya,

"Aku _bukan_ milik Lucius!"

Tetapi Snape tidak mendengarnya, wajahnya sekarang kemerahan, "Jangan khawatir, Cissy. Aku pun sebenarnya, ah... _punya_ seseorang. Seperti kau dan Lucius..."

"Baik, Snape!" potong Narcissa tidak peduli siapapun gadis yang Snape sukai, karena dia mulai menyebut-nyebut Lucius. "Aku senang ini diluruskan. Waktu yang sama hari Senin di kelas Ramuan?"

Snape mengangguk, Narcissa menepuk-nepuk bahunya lalu keluar menuju aula besar.

Aula besar penuh tetapi meja Slytherin hampir kosong. Semua pasti sudah ke lapangan untuk menonton latihan. Narcissa mencari ketiga temannya tapi mereka tidak nampak. Dia lalu memutuskan mengambil sebotol jus labu kuning dan kue muffin _blueberry_ sebelum menyusul mereka.

Anak-anak yang tersisa di meja Slytherin berbisik-bisik sambil menatapnya ketika Narcissa menadahi kue muffinnya dengan tisu. Narcissa tidak heran, mereka pasti sedang bergosip tentang dia dan Snape. Narcissa pergi ke lapangan dengan dagu terangkat.

Angin membuat rambutnya beterbangan ketika Narcissa menyusuri tribun menghampiri teman-temannya. Dia duduk disebelah Yvonne yang menatapnya dengan pandangan iba. Narcissa tidak mempedulikannya, dia mulai mengunyah muffin dan menonton para pemain yang sedang pemanasan.

"Pemilihan waktu yang buruk, Cissy." kata Yvonne sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?" Narcissa bertanya setelah menelan muffinnya.

"Kau dan Snape tadi?"

Narcissa tertawa sekarang, "Tenang... Aku hanya meluruskan gosip pada orang yang bersangkutan. Kami hanya teman. Snape sendiri sudah naksir seseorang..."

"Cissy, dia memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu," potong Eva yang duduk di undakan di bawah Narcissa. "Aku tahu karena teman-teman sekelasnya ribut tadi. Mereka mengira kau mengajaknya ke pesta Valentine Slughorn atau yang lebih parah, menyatakan cinta!"

"Eva berhenti cemas! Dan aku tidak tahu _anak laki-laki_ Slytherin ternyata tukang gosip!" Narcissa mau tidak mau menatap cemas ke arah Snape yang sekarang beringsut-ingsut menuju kumpulan temannya. "Aku dan Snape tidak ada hubungan apa-apa! Jangan dengarkan mereka!"

"Aku tidak cemas, Cissy! Tapi aku tahu siapa disini yang tidak suka _dikalahkan_!" mata Eva mendelik ke arah Lucius yang duduk jauh diatas mereka dengan kelompoknya. Dia sangat santai dan berkali-kali menyeringai sadis entah mengapa. Lucius seharusnya main sebagai seeker Slytherin, tapi dia memutuskan mengundurkan diri tahun ini. Mungkin dia ingin memfokuskan diri pada tugas-tugas Pelahap Mautnya. Tetapi Narcissa yakin Lucius mundur karena sakit hati pada Madam Hooch yang mendiskualifikasinya puluhan kali karena taktiknya dianggap brutal.

"Aaaah..." desah Genevive mengagetkan. "Jadi... seseorang cemburu..."

Genevive mulai menggelitiki lutut Narcissa dengan senang, sebelum Evan Rosier, si Beater Slytherin, terbang ke arah tribun.

Evan menjatuhkan tongkat pemukulnya ke arah penonton, membuat mereka sibuk menghindar dan berteriak mengejeknya. Kemudian dia berputar lagi diatas tribun dan, dengan kecepatan menakjubkan, menukik ke bawah ke arah penonton.

Terdengar suara orang berteriak keras, lalu gelak tawa. Evan terbang lagi keatas tribun... membawa _Snape_ pada kedua lengannya.

Snape berteriak-teriak, kakinya menendang-nendang ketakutan di udara. Di luar kesadaran ataupun kemauannya, Narcissa mendadak berdiri, menumpahkan jus labu kuningnya ke kepala Eva, dan berteriak,

"SEVERUS!"

Dia masih sempat mendengar teriakan kaget Eva sebelum berlari ke bawah dan berusaha mengejar sapu Evan. Mereka menuju ke danau. Dan Narcissa tahu kemana ini akan berakhir.

Narcissa berlari menyeberangi lapangan Quidditch dengan sisi perut yang sakit sekali, menuju pintu keluar yang mengarah ke danau. Narcissa mengeluarkan tongkatnya, tetapi sebelum tahu mantra apa yang akan digunakan, Evan sudah terbang rendah dan menjatuhkan Snape ke danau.

Narcissa terpaku selama sedetik sementara Evan terbang lagi ke daratan. Snape tidak jatuh ke bagian danau yang terlalu dalam, dia masih bisa berenang, kalau dia bisa berenang... Tapi dia tidak muncul juga. Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan di air, Snape tampaknya langsung tenggelam.

Narcissa segera masuk danau dan berenang secepat mungkin. Dia lalu menyelam di tempat yang seingatnya adalah tempat jatuhnya Snape. Sweternya yang lupa dilepas saat berenang tadi sekarang memberatinya seperti anak domba. Dia belum bisa menggunakan Mantra-Gelembung-Kepala, yang berarti waktunya terbatas. Narcissa lega melihat kelepak jubah hitam Snape yang mengambang. Narcissa mendekat secepat mungkin. Air dingin menyakiti hidung dan telinganya.

Wajah Snape sudah ungu, tangannya menggapai-gapai dengan lemas. Narcissa meraihnya lalu menariknya keatas. Yang salah besar, karena Snape bukannya menurut tapi makin memberontak menghentak-hentak. Snape membuat ganggang-ganggang entah apa beterbangan ke wajah Narcissa. Konsentrasi menahan nafasnya sekarang buyar. Snape tampaknya malah menarik Narcissa tenggelam dengan kepanikannya.

Tapi keinginan mempertahankan hidup Narcissa yang menang, saat otaknya tidak bisa berpikir karena hampir kehabisan udara, semua tenaganya keluar. Sekali sentak, Snape yang malang menurut dan akhirnya Narcissa bisa mengangkat tubuhnya ke permukaan.

Narcissa menelan air cukup banyak karena dia berusaha berenang ke darat dan Snape tidak berusaha berenang kemanapun sama sekali. Narcissa harus menariknya dengan susah payah agar tidak tenggelam lagi.

"Cissy! Cissy!" telinga Narcissa yang kemasukan air samar-samar mendengar orang berteriak. Saat sudah mendekat ke daratan, Narcissa baru menyadari ada orang-orang yang berkumpul disana.

Genevive menghampirinya memasuki air. Lalu menariknya sampai berdiri dan memapahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Yvonne sekarang menghampirinya juga. "Kau cari mati ya? Kemarin di Malfoy Manor. Dan sekarang ini?"

Narcissa tidak mendengarkan, setelah sampai di atas tanah, dia segera melepaskan Snape dari bahunya, dan berjongkok, lalu batuk-batuk sepuas hati.

Narcissa menoleh saat Genevive selesai menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan bisa melihat kumpulan orang sekarang. Lucius ada disana, _hanya_ memakai celana panjangnya. Dan kepalanya menggelembung. Tampaknya siap untuk masuk danau. Lucius menarik mantra-nya kembali saat Narcissa menatapnya. Dan wajah asli Lucius membuat Snape lebih ketakutan dibanding tenggelam.

Snape segera berlari ke kastil dengan basah kuyup. Narcissa menatapnya kocar-kacir selama beberapa saat, lalu entah kenapa kemarahannya pada Lucius muncul lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin aku mati, kau tinggal minta!" teriaknya sambil berjalan kearah Lucius.

Yvonne dan Genevive berusaha menahannya, tapi Narcissa telah berhasil melepaskan ganggang-ganggang atau tumbuhan entah apa yang tersangkut di rambutnya dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah Lucius.

Kekagetan Lucius belum apa-apa dibanding kekagetan anak-anak Slytherin lainnya, dan juga Bellatrix yang tampaknya siap masuk ke danau juga kalau melihat kakinya yang tanpa sepatu.

"Dan kalau kau _benar-benar_ lelaki, jangan menyuruh orang lain melakukan pekerjaan kotormu!"

Narcissa menyentakkan Yvonne dan Genevive lalu berlari ke kastil mengikuti jejak Snape. Air mata yang hangat membasahi pipinya yang dingin. Walau terlihat siap melakukan apapun, Lucius menunggu lama untuk menyelamatkannya dari danau. Dan Narcissa tidak berani membayangkan berapa lama yang Lucius butuhkan untuk melindungi Narcissa dari kelompok Pelahap Mautnya sendiri.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**Notes: **Buat yang kesulitan ngebayangin Lucius disini, aku rekomendasiin film The Patriot. Disitu Jason Isaacs, yang maen jadi Lucius, berperan sebagai Col. William Tavington. Aku nulis ini sambil ngebayangin si Tavington itu tapi dalam versi lebih muda, haha.

Btw, buat yang penasaran sama kelanjutan hubungan Narcissa dan Lucius, sabar yah, ini mungkin bakal jadi love/hate/fear relationship, apalagi aku bikin Luciusnya udah gabung sama Pelahap Maut. Cewek normal kayak gimanapun pasti mikir2 dulu hahaha.. well, enjoy!

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 11

The Girl and Real Bad Guy

Narcissa tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk. Ketika dia berkeliling kastil untuk mencari Snape atau sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Narcissa juga tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, rambutnya yang berbau ganggang walaupun sudah berkali-kali dicuci atau Eva yang merajuk karena Narcissa menumpahkan jus labu kuning ke kepalanya sewaktu di tribun. Butuh waktu lama untuk membujuk Eva, tapi akhirnya setelah diberi banyak janji, termasuk berbelanja gratis sepuasnya di Hogsmeade, dia kembali berbicara pada Narcissa.

Tapi yang terburuk dari semua mungkin kedatangan Bellatrix ke kamarnya saat Narcissa memutuskan tidak naik ke aula besar untuk makan malam karena tidak mau melihat Lucius.

Narcissa sedang melakukan ritual penyikatan-rambut-sebanyak-seratus kali, lebih karena malas mengerjakan PR-nya, ketika Bellatrix masuk dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Narcissa tidak repot-repot menoleh melainkan langsung menyentak Bellatrix yang di dalam cermin,

"Aku tidak mengijinkan Pelahap Maut memasuki kamarku!"

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu?" balas Bellatrix membuat Narcissa mendengus.

Bellatrix sekarang duduk di tempat tidur Narcissa. Narcissa mengacuhkannya sementara Bellatrix memandangi rambut pirang keemasannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang aku dan Pelahap Maut. Aku sudah dewasa, Cissy. Ini pilihanku. Tetapi aku keluargamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti si Andromeda celaka itu!" seru Bellatrix suaranya melengking.

Narcissa berhenti menyikat rambutnya dan, masih lewat cerminnya, membalas Bellatrix.

"Kau lebih baik meninggalkan aku kalau begitu. Aku tidak mau terjebak dalam semua... kekacauanmu." Narcissa mengingat kejadian dengan Lucius di Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix terperangah melihatnya, "Cissy, aku tidak tahu kau kerasukan apa! Biasanya kau penurut.."

Narcissa mendengus lagi, kembali menyikat rambutnya. Bellatrix dibelakangnya mulai menarik-narik jumbai dari kelambu Narcissa.

"Lucius menawarkanmu _dunia_, Cissy. Aku tadinya tidak mengerti kenapa dia bahkan mau repot-repot..." Bellatrix menelan ludah seolah-olah kata itu menyakiti lehernya. "Dan kau malah bersama dengan si Snape itu!"

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan Snape!" Narcissa berbalik gusar menghadapi Bellatrix asli sekarang. "Lucius hampir membunuh Snape, kau tahu? Maafkan aku yang tidak setiap hari melihat orang-orang tersiksa!"

"Cissy.."

Narcissa mendesah dan mulai memijit keningnya, "Pergilah, Bella. Aku... Lucius dan aku, itu urusanku."

Narcissa menghindari tatapan Bellatrix. Dia merasakan Bellatrix menjauhinya lalu mendengar pintu kamar yang dibanting.

.

.

.

Hari senin datang secepat kedipan mata. Narcissa memasukkan semua pamflet dan selebaran milik Genevive ke tasnya, berharap mendapatkan inspirasi karir dalam perjalananya ke kantor Professor Slughorn. Dia sudah mengurung diri di kamar sejak akhir pekan, dan tidak naik untuk sarapan pagi, tetapi sama sekali belum mendapat ide. Dan Lucius yang memblokirnya ketika dia akan keluar membuat Narcissa yakin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi hari ini.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah. Lalu Lucius memberi isyarat mata pada Yvonne, Eva, dan Genevive yang berada dibelakang Narcissa. Itu isyarat mengusir mereka.

"Ap-" Narcissa kaget ketika mereka buru-buru meninggalkannya, menuruti Lucius.

Narcissa menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, "_Well_, aku harus pergi untuk konsultasi karirku. Dan kau baru saja merusak jiwa kepemimpinanku atas mereka!"

Narcissa berjalan menuju pintu walaupun itu berarti bahunya harus menabrak lengan Lucius dengan keras. Lucius tersenyum menyeringai, tampak menikmati kontak fisik mereka. Dia mengikuti Narcissa keluar dari pintu.

Narcissa berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kantor Professor Slughorn dengan bulu tengkuk berdiri. Lucius mengikutinya, tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Bahkan sesampainya Narcissa di depan pintu.

Narcissa mengetuk dan setelah mendengar jawaban, "Masuk!" secepat mungkin membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

"Ah! Narcissa! Ayo duduk... duduk..." Professor Slughorn menunjuk ke kursi di seberang mejanya. Meja itu penuh dengan perkamen yang tampaknya berisi data murid-murid. Narcissa duduk dengan tegang. Sekarang dia merasa kalau dia bicara dia mungkin akan muntah.

"Nah, Narcissa, aku sudah menunggu ini," Professor Slughorn menggosok-gosok tangannya dengan bersemangat. "Kalau Slytherin punya sesuatu yang _murni_, itu adalah dirimu!"

Narcissa menatapnya dengan khawatir sekarang.

"Nah?" tanya Professor Slughorn lagi. "Jadi? Kau sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts?"

Sebelum Narcissa menjawab, Professor Slughorn sudah menyelanya lagi,

"Aku punya banyak sekali mantan murid yang sukses. Kau tinggal bilang, Narcissa! Mau berkarir di Kementerian atau dimanapun..."

Mata Narcissa otomatis melirik pintu, entah mengapa.

"Saya rasa..." jawab Narcissa. "Mungkin saya ingin menjalankan bisnis sendiri."

_Aku bercita-cita menjadi istri Lucius Malfoy sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Kenapa? Demi Merlin! Kenapa dia harus bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut?_

"Yah, mungkin bisnis di bidang mode. Mmm.. cita rasa saya cukup bagus."

_Apakah aku terlalu banyak menuntut? Tentu saja tidak ada pria sempurna di dunia ini. Tapi menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang menakutkan untuk meraih kekuasaan? Voldemort bahkan tidak bilang kapan tujuannya akan berhasil kan? Maksudnya aku bahkan sama sekali tidak melihat keuntungannya!_

"Saya juga ahli Arithmancy, pengelolaan keuangan tidak akan terlalu sulit untuk saya..."

_Aku tidak mau anakku nanti bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti itu, mereka pasti akan sangat cantik kalau mewarisi mata Lucius atau rambut pirang-putihnya..._

"Atau mungkin usaha mutiara. Urusan pertambangannya bisa dipelajari, mengingat saat ini sangat jarang mutiara yang terbentuk sendiri di alam liar. Dan saya tahu mana yang asli atau palsu hanya dengan sekali melihat, walaupun tidak seahli para Goblin."

_Dan kebun Malfoy Manor yang cantik... Aku mau melihatnya di setiap musim._

"Maaf saya jadi mengoceh tentang mutiara, hahaha..."

_Apakah Lucius akan segera membuangku kalau dia harus memilih antara aku atau Pelahap Maut? Bagaimana dengan mutan-mutan yang memandang penuh nafsu itu seperti Natal kemarin? Mereka lelaki menakutkan dan aku yakin apabila mereka melihat wanita... Oh, Merlin! Membayangkannya pun aku tidak berani!_

"Saya tidak tertarik bekerja di Kementerian..."

_Atau bekerja pada si Voldemort..._

Narcissa memaksa wajahnya agar kelihatan yakin dan percaya diri namun kesulitan menghilangkan nada mengasihani diri dari suaranya.

Professor Slughorn tampak berpikir, kini dia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya, lalu tersenyum lebar,

"Ah, Narcissa. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau begitu... berpikir diluar kotak! Berbisnis sendiri? Itu bagus! Aku seharusnya tahu kalau Slytherin sejati bangga akan dirinya sendiri dan terlalu sombong untuk menjadi pegawai orang lain!"

Narcissa menghembuskan nafas lega dan sekarang mulai nyengir. Professor Slughorn baru saja mengakui dirinya bukan Slytherin sejati, karena dia masih bekerja untuk Dumbledore.

"Nah, Narcissa," kata Professor Slughorn lagi. "Aku punya banyak teman yang sukses berbisnis juga. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau tahu kau bisa menghubungi aku kapan saja. Bahkan kalau kau datang ke pestaku tanggal empat belas nanti, mungkin aku bisa langsung mengenalkanmu dengan mereka!"

Narcissa tersenyum lagi, pikiran akan berbicara tentang pakaian atau mutiara dengan teman-teman Professor Slughorn sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Baiklah, Professor. Saya tunggu kabar baik dari anda..."

.

.

.

Narcissa keluar dari kantor hanya untuk mendapati Lucius sedang duduk di kursi yang entah darimana, jari-jarinya memainkan cincin ularnya. Dia berhenti dan mendongak ketika mendengar Narcissa keluar.

"Bagaimana konsultasinya?" tanyanya santai sambil bangkit dari kursi.

Narcissa hanya melengos dan berjalan kembali.

Lucius kembali membuntutinya, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau bekerja. Maksudku, kau bahkan punya orang untuk menyikat rambutmu..."

Narcissa berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, "Aku menyikat rambutku _sendiri_. Apa maumu?"

"Aku mau bilang bahwa kau hebat sekali liburan natal kemarin. Membuat kabur tangkapanku dan menyingkirkan teman-temanku dalam satu malam? Ya, Dobby pelayanku," kata Lucius ketika melihat ekspresi Narcissa. "Dia seharusnya hanya menuruti para Malfoy. Dan dia sedang memakai _thumbscrew_-penghancur jari- sampai saat ini gara-gara bersekongkol dengan seorang Black."

"Kau mencari mati menurutku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka itu dari seorang Narcissa Black. Tapi... Jujur saja itu malah membuatku... Hmm..." kata Lucius lagi sambil mendesah dan matanya tidak lepas dari Narcissa.

Narcissa merasa pipinya memanas tetapi langsung mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dan berkata dalam suara sombong dan tidak peduli terbaiknya,

"Oh, itu saja? Ada lagi?"

"Dan tidak ada salahnya kuberitahu, _aku_ yang menerima hukuman atas perbuatanmu."

Narcissa mau membalas sebelum Lucius memotongnya,

"Dan tentang si Snape, itu sudah jadi urusanku dengannya. Jadi kau masih berutang satu padaku, Black."

"Oh, jadi begitu, Malfoy?" balas Narcissa kini merasakan tekanan karena Lucius memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga.

"Bagaimana dengan pergi ke pesta Valentine Slughorn bersamaku? Aku, ah... tidak menerima penolakan sebenarnya. Jadi, kau pergi ke pesta bersamaku, Black. Aku bisa mengajak siapapun, tentu saja. Tapi seorang _lelaki sejati _tidak mengejar pilihan cadangan..."

"Kau tidak bisa..." sentak Narcissa kaget, tapi kehabisan kata-kata ditengah jalan.

"Tentu aku bisa, Black. Kau mungkin bisa menyelamatkan satu orang yang kujatuhkan ke danau. Tapi bagaimana kalau sepuluh orang sekaligus? Hmm?" tanyanya dengan suara yang paling dalam. Ujung bibir kanannya terangkat menjadi senyuman sinis, membuat lekuk rahangnya terlihat jelas.

"Ini ancaman?" tanya Narcissa sekarang melipat lengan di depan dadanya, tanda defensif.

"Oh..." Lucius ber-oh seolah dia menghadapi anak berusia dua belas tahun. "Kalau kau bilang begitu... Kau suka bermain _keras_, Black. Tidak ada gadis yang pernah begitu padaku sebelumnya. Dan aku langsung tahu kalau aku salah taktik selama ini..."

"Aku bisa laporkan ini ke Dumbledore..."

"Dia terlalu sombong untuk mengurusi Slytherin. Kau pikir dia tahu berapa Pelahap Maut yang ada dibawah hidungnya? Dia hanya peduli pada Gryffindor dan anak-anak darah-lumpur kesayangannya..."

Narcissa membuka mulutnya lagi untuk membalas, tapi Lucius mengangkat tangannya.

"Kutunggu di ruang rekreasi tanggal empat belas. Kau bukan _wanita sejati_ kalau kabur."

Lucius membungkuk sedikit, lalu meninggalkan Narcissa yang terpaku.

.

.

.

Narcissa sekarang tahu, Lucius tampaknya punya bakat untuk membawa kesialan. Professor Sprout memotong sepuluh angka dari Slytherin karena Narcissa terlambat hampir lima belas menit lebih dari jadwal konsultasi karirnya. Dan dua puluh angka lagi karena Narcissa tidak sengaja menendang sampai tumpah karung yang berisi kacang-entah-apa. Semua anak di rumah kaca itu lebih banyak yang menginjaknya daripada memungutinya.

Pelajaran Transfigurasi sama saja, dia sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi pada apapun yang dikatakan Professor McGonagall dan mentransfigurasi sandal bulunya menjadi puluhan tikus got hitam yang berlarian alih-alih sepasang kelinci. Professor McGonagall memotong dua puluh angka lagi dari Slytherin karena semua anak perempuan menjerit-jerit dan mengacaukan kelas.

Narcissa mengurung diri di toilet Myrtle Merana ketika dia sadar dia telah membuat Slytherin kehilangan lima puluh angka dalam sehari dan menolak untuk makan siang.

"Cissy! Ini konyol sekali! Buka pintunya!" Yvonne menggedor pintu dari luar.

Narcissa akhirnya keluar dari toilet karena perutnya memberontak keras mengalahkan ego-nya.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Genevive cemas melihat wajah Narcissa.

Narcissa akhirnya turun ke aula besar dan menggantungkan pertanyaan Genevive. Narcissa tiba di aula hanya untuk mendapati Lucius melambai, mengangkat gelas piala dan mengedipkan mata padanya. Semua dilakukan terang-terangan dihadapan semua anak Slytherin yang sedang makan siang.

Narcissa menolak untuk bereaksi sekecil apapun dan ketika mengambil kentang rebus, Narcissa baru sadar Lucius sedang merangkul Snape yang tampak luar biasa bahagia. Di lengan jubah Snape berkilau kancing manset berbentuk ular dengan kancing berwarna kuning.

Topaz kuning asli. Karat, kejernihan, karisma. Lucius tahu betul cara menyogok seseorang agar mereka lupa mereka hampir mati tenggelam kemarin.

Narcissa makan dengan cepat, dan ketika selesai, dia memutuskan untuk berbagi.

"Kau benar, Eva. Aku akan pergi dengan Lucius tanggal empat belas nanti. Dia mengancam akan menjatuhkan beberapa orang sekaligus ke danau kalau aku menolak. " Narcissa berbicara dari sudut bibirnya agar tidak terdengar anak-anak lain. Tangannya mengepal erat garpunya.

Ketiga temannya tersedak makanan mereka. Eva yang pertama berhenti batuk-batuk,

"Kau bermain _hard-to-get_ cukup ekstrim, Cissy. Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa itu permainan atau bukan. Dan kejadian di danau waktu itu? Sekarang Lucius hanya kembali ke sifat aslinya. Kau tidak berharap dia merayu-rayumu setelah kau mempermalukannya di depan orang banyak kan?"

"Eva, aku tidak bermain apapun, dan..." kata Narcissa masih bicara di sudut bibirnya. "_Kau-tidak-membantu!_"

"Cissy, aku sendiri berpendapat kau menyerah saja," kata Eva lagi. " Ini Lucius yang kita bicarakan. Kau tidak mau berhadapan dengannya seperti saat dia sedang menghadapi musuh-musuhnya."

"Yeah? Kita lihat saja nanti. Slughorn sudah membelaku duluan karena dia bilang aku adalah Slytherin sejati." Narcissa membanting garpunya dengan kesal dan berdiri hanya untuk kaget lagi karena Lucius sudah ada dibelakangnya. Masih tersenyum dan masih merangkul Snape.

"Nah, Black..." mulainya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Black'? Kau membuatku terdengar seperti Bella!" Narcissa menekankan setiap kata seperti mengajari satu tambah satu kepada anak kecil.

Narcissa sadar betul semua orang menatapnya sekarang. Bahkan Snape menatapnya tercengang. Sebaliknya, Lucius tampak sudah menduga hal ini, seringainya makin melebar.

"Baiklah, _Cissy_... Aku hanya mau memberitahu kalau Snape dan aku ada perlu beberapa hari ini. Untuk, ah... sesuatu..."

Narcissa mengangkat alis matanya tertuju pada kancing manset baru Snape,

"Topaz yang cantik, kau yakin itu bukan Citrine?" tanya Narcissa sinis mengacu pada citrine, batu permata yang kelasnya lebih rendah dan lebih murah yang sering tertukar dengan topaz.

"Mata yang bagus! Aku selalu tahu kau banyak belajar tentang permata untuk membantu bisnisku nantinya!" Lucius berseru kagum dan berkata lagi sebelum Narcissa sempat membalas, "Tapi aku tidak mau pamer. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena Snape tidak bisa menjadi tutor Ramuanmu dalam beberapa minggu ini..."

Narcissa baru akan mulai mendebat, ketika Snape menyela dengan takut-takut,

"Ah, _Narcissa_. Kau sudah ahli betul. Aku yakin kau akan dapat nilai bagus untuk OWL. Tidak perlu belajar lagi..."

Narcissa yang mulai malas mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menanggapi memandang Snape yang tidak tahu terima kasih itu dengan tidak percaya.

Lucius menepuk-nepuk bahu Snape, "Nah, Cissy. Kau dengar sendiri apa kata sang master. Dan, _tolong_, merebus ramuan lain diluar jam pelajaran hanya akan membuat rambutmu berbau belerang. Yah, itu akan membuatku malu karena kau akan berada disisiku pesta Valentine nanti. Bersikaplah yang pantas, _shall we?_"

Narcissa membatu seolah kata-kata Lucius beracun seperti tatapan Basilisk. Dan absennya denting garpu dari piring teman-temannya menyatakan mereka membatu juga.

Lucius membungkuk, senyumnya makin melebar, lalu mencengkram Snape dan mereka pergi.

.

.

.

Sehabis pelajaran terakhir hari itu, Narcissa menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi. Untuk mencuci rambut. Dia sudah menghabiskan botol terakhirnya. Jari-jarinya sudah mengkerut dan lantai kamar mandi licin dipenuhi busa.

Narcissa keluar dua jam setelahnya dengan tongkat sihirnya mengeringkan rambutnya. Ketiga temannya sudah melingkar di tempat tidur Narcissa. Buku-buku berserakkan seolah mereka mau belajar. Tetapi Narcissa sudah hapal kelakuan mereka, mereka hanya ingin bergosip.

"Cissy, kau hanya akan membuat rambutmu rontok. Dan Lucius pasti punya beberapa stok kata-kata kejam tentang kebotakan." komentar Yvonne.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, lalu meledak tertawa.

"Tidak lucu!" sentak Narcissa. "Kalian bahkan tidak membelaku!"

"Oh, Cissy..." Genevive mencoba meraih tangan Narcissa, mencoba berbicara dengan perhatian seorang sahabat tetapi hanya bisa tersedak disela-sela tawanya.

"Oke, Cissy..." katanya lagi. "Kau tahu betul rambutmu sempurna. Lucius hanya mau mengujimu. Kalau kau terpengaruh ucapannya, berarti kau peduli pada semua yang dia katakan."

Narcissa memandang Genevive dengan kesal sekaligus kagum karena dia ternyata sangat ahli dalam hal-hal seperti ini.

Yvonne dan Eva masih terkikik-kikik, sekarang malah sambil menggigiti bantal Narcissa untuk menahannya.

"Aku pikir ini romantis sekali..." kata Genevive lagi.

"Romantis? Aku sama sekali merasa seperti orang bodoh!" bentak Narcissa kepadanya.

Genevive jelas tidak mendengarnya karena matanya sekarang menerawang dan dia melanjutkan teorinya,

"Kau lihat dia tadi, Cissy. Mata abu-abu yang membeku, sikapnya yang arogan dan dingin, _seringainya_? Dan dia mengancam akan melukai orang-orang kalau kau tidak mau menurutinya... Ah, dia memegang kendali. Auranya sangat _panas_. Aku heran kenapa aku tidak pingsan saat itu juga. Aku selalu cinta _bad guys_."

Genevive mendesah, matanya yang menerawang berkilauan. Dan melihat reaksi Yvonne dan Eva, mereka tampaknya berpikir hal yang sama.

Pikiran Narcissa sekarang melayang dan Lucius versi tadi pagi sudah ada lagi dihadapannya. Dia tersenyum begitu angkuh sampai Narcissa tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lekukan panjang di rahang kanan Lucius.

Tiba-tiba Narcissa melayang lagi pada kenangan saat dia bertemu Lucius sewaktu Peeves menjatuhinya dengan kantung terigu. Dan semua hal tentang Pelahap Maut untuk pertama kalinya terseret kebelakang otak Narcissa.

"_Well?_" Genevive bertanya membawa nyawa Narcissa kembali ke tubuhnya.

"Itu menjijikkan!" sentak Narcissa. "Dan aku, Narcissa Malfoy, tidak akan kalah dari siapapun!"

Mereka terdiam sedetik mendengar sentakkan Narcissa, lalu Yvonne berbicara dengan hati-hati, "Cissy, kau baru menyebut namamu 'Narcissa Malfoy'..."

Narcissa bahkan tidak mempercayai apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, kakinya otomatis melangkah lagi memasuki kamar mandi dan menutupnya. Lalu Narcissa membukanya lagi, dan keluar untuk mengambil pencuci rambut Eva dari keranjang mandinya.

"Ini gara-gara kalian!" teriak Narcissa sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi untuk memblokir gelak tawa mereka.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**Notes: **Sebelumnya maaf kalo chapter ini kepanjangan, soalnya besok2 agak susah klo mau update lagi, coz lagi banyak tugasss *nangis*.

Aku gak tau apa istilah sihir buat alkohol, jadi disini disebut alkohol juga ya (sihirnya muggle, kimia, hehe)

Berhubung gak nemu daftar guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam setelah Prof. Merrythought pensiun (guru jaman Voldemort muda), jadi guru di jaman Narcissa ini namanya Seth Shaan.

Maaf lagi kalo ada adegan-adegan 17 tahun keatasnya yah, haha, tapi gak bahaya kok...

Enjoy!

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 12

The Girl and Intoxicating Valentine

Ujian OWL memang baru akan dimulai bulan Juni nanti, tapi atmosfernya sudah terasa dari sekarang. Anak-anak kelas lima yang termasuk murid pilihan Slughorn harus berkali-kali diingatkan tentang pesta Valentine-nya. Saking tegangnya, mereka sulit merasa rileks.

"Sabtu besok mungkin kita bisa berbelanja di Hogsmeade," saran Eva cemas kepada teman-temannya. "Kau pikir jubah-jubah pesta di Madam Malkin cabang Hogsmeade lengkap? Atau kita harus ke _Twilfitt and Tatting's_?"

Yvonne dan Genevive hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju tetapi tidak menjawab. Wajah mereka terkubur dalam tumpukan perkamen untuk PR Astronomi. Narcissa yang telah selesai mengerjakan PR-PRnya dan tidak merebus ramuan lagi bersama Snape, sekarang sudah setengah jalan merangkum catatan Sejarah Sihirnya selama lima tahun. Sejarah Sihir yang membosankan ternyata mujarab sekali mengatasi sikapnya yang ceroboh akhir-akhir ini. Dan materi Konfederasi Sihir Internasional menuntut konsentrasinya sehingga dia bisa melupakan sebentar perangnya dengan Lucius.

"_Lucifer_ sepuluh langkah menuju kemari!" Eva merusak segalanya ketika memperingatkan mereka dengan mendesis.

"Tetap disini atau rambut kalian akan kugunduli saat tidur!" ancam Narcissa merasakan datangnya pengkhianatan.

Ketiga temannya menatap dan menjawab sapaan Lucius dengan nada seolah mereka pasrah terjepit antara peperangan. Lucius duduk santai di sebelah Narcissa yang otomatis bergeser. Lucius seperti memakai kepercayaan dirinya sebagai parfum, yang membuat insting menyerang Narcissa tumpul setiap kali berada didekatnya.

"Rajin sekali kau menulis ulang catatan Sejarah Sihir," Lucius mengintip tulisan Narcissa. " Mau kubantu dengan Mantra Duplikat-Data? Atau aku bisa membelikanmu soal-soal OWL untuk tahun ini."

Baik ketiga temannya maupun Narcissa sendiri sekarang memasang kuping.

"Betulkah itu, Lucius? Kau dapat darimana?" tanya Eva antusias.

"Gampang... Ayahku ada kenalan di Dewan Sekolah," Lucius melambaikan tangannya santai. "Tentu semuanya rahasia sampai hari ujian, tapi segel sihir bukannya tidak bisa ditembus..."

"Dan akan malu sekali bagi kita yang berdarah murni menggunakan bocoran soal," potong Narcissa yang bertekad sebisa apapun menolak menyetujui pendapat Lucius. "Tidak ada sihir yang tidak bisa kita lakukan!"

Yvonne dan Genevive mengubur diri lagi dalam PR Astronomi mereka, sementara Eva mendadak tertarik pada peta bintang.

"Semangat yang bagus sekali, Cissy!" kata Lucius sekarang berusaha menatap mata Narcissa. "Kita lihat saja nanti, apakah kau masih bisa bicara seperti ini saat seluruh anak kelas lima sudah membelinya dan kau satu-satunya yang bernilai rendah."

Narcissa memutuskan untuk hemat tenaga dan tidak menjawab. Dia berkonsentrasi menulis tentang Komunitas Sihir Liechtenstein. Tintanya muncrat kemana-mana. Dia bisa _merasakan_ Lucius menyeringai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku hanya mau bilang padamu, Raphael Renauld akan datang ke pesta Slughorn lusa. Dan menduga dari cita-citamu, kupikir kau mau membuatnya terpesona. Kalau kau pergi denganku besok ke Hogsmeade, aku bisa membelikanmu..."

Narcissa menoleh kepada Lucius dengan senyum lebar sekarang, "Aku tidak butuh emasmu. Dan aku berjanji akan menemani lalu membayari semua belanjaan Eva besok. _Dan_ menguping Konsultasi Karir orang lain layak dibayar dengan detensi..."

Lucius masih menyeringai sambil merogoh kantung jubah. Narcissa mengira Lucius akan mengeluarkan tongkat, tetapi ternyata kantung uangnya. Dia melemparkannya ke atas perkamen-perkamen Astronomi di meja. Dari suaranya yang seperti dentuman palu, Narcissa yakin isinya mungkin beberapa ribu galeon.

"Belilah apapun yang kau suka, Eva. Cissy akan pergi bersamaku besok. Kita punya janji kita kan? Danau tampak meluap terus akhir-akhir ini..." Lucius menoleh kembali kepada Narcissa, menjilat jempolnya dan, membuat Narcissa tersentak, mengoleskan dan menggosoknya ke tulang pipi Narcissa.

"Tinta," kata Lucius santai sambil bangkit dan meninggalkan mereka. "Kutunggu besok di gerbang. Jangan berpikir untuk kabur."

Yvonne dan Genevive sekarang berhenti mengerjakan PR dan mengerubungi Eva dan kantung uang Lucius.

"Kalian semua yang terburuk..." gumam Narcissa tanpa sadar mengelus pipinya, marah karena kalah lagi dari Lucius.

"Ayolah, Cissy. Kau kan jadi hemat. Lucius bahkan tidak berusaha memisahkan hartanya dari hartamu saat ini. Itu kan impian setiap istri..." Yvonne tiba-tiba berhenti dan melihat kebelakang kepala Narcissa dengan cemas.

Narcissa menoleh, Bellatrix ada dibelakangnya.

"Kita perlu bicara. Kamarmu sekarang?" suaranya lebih rendah dan matanya tampak sangat berkantung sehingga Narcissa mau tidak mau merasa kasihan. Mereka telah beradu urat sejak Natal yang lalu. Akhirnya Narcissa bangkit dan menuju kamarnya.

Dia menemukan kardus besar berpita di tempat tidur.

"Jangan bilang kau sekarang jadi tukang antar barang Lucius?" Narcissa menghampiri bungkusan itu.

Bellatrix tertawa sinis, "Lucius tidak akan bisa menyuruh-nyuruhku."

Narcissa membuka dan menemukan jubah pesta yang sangat indah didalamnya. Bellatrix bersuara mendengkur, tangannya menarik-narik rambut hitamnya yang kusut,

"Kudengar pestanya tidak formal, dan kurasa kau terlalu tua untuk 'merah muda'. Hitam akan cocok... dengan Lucius..."

Narcissa mengangkat jubah itu. Jubah sutra dengan bahan tule dan aplikasi renda emas yang menyerupai sayap merak di bagian depan. Jatuh dengan indah dibawah lutut Narcissa. Perlu waktu lama untuk Narcissa memeriksa jubah itu, lalu menatap Bellatrix curiga.

"Kenapa kau memberiku ini?"

"Ayah menyuruh orang menjahitnya Natal kemarin. Untuk acaraku dengan... keluarga Lestrange..."

Narcissa masih menatapnya sehingga Bellatrix melanjutkan,

"Rodolphus satu tujuan denganku. Aku tidak bisa meminta yang lebih baik lagi. Tapi..."

Narcissa sekarang otomatis tersenyum lebar, "Oh, Bella! Aku sangat bahagia untukmu. Akhirnya _kau _bisa jatuh cinta! Tapi aku tidak memakai apapun yang pernah dipakai orang lain..." lalu Narcissa mulai tertawa.

Bellatrix menatapnya seolah dia gila, "Aku sebenarnya tidak pergi, jadi sayang kan bajunya kalau tidak dipakai? Aku kabur. Maksudku untuk apa sih pesta-pesta itu? Kau sendiri tidak menikmatinya..."

Narcissa bisa menduga kemana dan apa yang dilakukan Bellatrix saat kabur, tawanya berhenti.

"Slughorn tidak mengundangku. Dia pikir aku terlalu liar..." gumam Bellatrix.

"Dan dia benar kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting _Dia _menyukaiku apa adanya!"

Penekanan dalam kata 'Dia' entah mengapa membuat Narcissa yakin itu bukan Rodolphus. Ataupun Lucius.

"Oke. Itu bagus. _Siapa?_" tanya Narcissa meskipun sudah menebak jawabannya.

Bellatrix memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh pemujaan yang sudah dikenal Narcissa. Biasanya saat kakeknya membicarakan doktrin-doktrin Voldemort. Kaki Narcissa tiba-tiba merasa lemas sehingga dia terduduk di tempat tidur. Renda yang halus dari jubah terasa gatal di lengannya.

"Bella... Haruskah aku khawatir?"

Bellatrix mulai memelintir rambutnya dan ekspresi wajahnya mirip Genevive waktu membicarakan Lucius.

"Bella... Aku akan mengatakannya demi kebaikanmu. Kurasa kau... _sakit_." kata Narcissa amat sangat pelan. Khawatir menyebutnya gila akan membuat Bellatrix mengamuk.

Bellatrix memelototi Narcissa tetapi langsung tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya..." desahnya. "Tidak usah khawatir, Cissy. Tahun-tahun yang akan datang, aku mungkin menikahi Rodolphus. Keluarga darah murni terhormat. Kau, Ayah dan Ibu akan senang dengan status ini. Rodolphus _sudah_ mengerti. Aku sadar sekarang _cinta sejati_ harus mengalah kadang-kadang..."

_Ini_ keluar dari mulut Bellatrix Black, dan Narcissa seharusnya memeluknya atau entah apa. Tapi ada yang amat sangat salah dari cinta sejatinya.

"Bella, teorimu lebih parah dari Genevive..."

"Pakai saja jubah itu, Cissy. Akan kelihatan bagus untukmu..."

Bellatrix keluar dari kamar Narcissa sebelum Narcissa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia tercenung, masih memegang jubahnya, berpikir bahwa perasaan kakaknya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan suasana hari Valentine yang, _kabarnya_, penuh cinta suci.

Narcissa kembali ke ruang rekreasi dan meneruskan merangkum Sejarah Sihir sampai jauh malam untuk melupakan semua perkataan Bellatrix.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Narcissa menolak untuk sarapan, dia khawatir akan muntah kalau mengingat hari ini dia akan ke Hogsmeade bersama Lucius. Yang merupakan impian Narcissa sejak kelas tiga, sebenarnya.

Pagi itu dingin membeku. Angin menyengat keras kulit wajah. Narcissa merapatkan topi wolnya saat berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Ketiga temannya sudah pergi duluan dengan memberi tatapan setengah iri dan setengah kasihan kepada Narcissa.

Lucius belum ada, yang tidak mengejutkan. Orang-orang yang merasa diri mereka penting biasanya memang selalu terlambat.

Narcissa mendapati dirinya dengan bodoh dilewati oleh murid-murid yang berbondong-bondong mau ke Hogsmeade. Beberapa teman Andromeda memandangnya seperti melihat seorang adik yang durhaka. Yang membuat Narcissa lega. Kalau mereka malah menghambur kepadanya karena teman mereka hilang, itu malah lebih buruk. Andromeda mungkin aman, dan teman-temannya yang tampak mengetahui ini membebaskan Narcissa dari satu masalah.

Georgina Parkinson dan teman-teman kelas enamnya yang kemarin di undang ke Malfoy Manor juga memandangnya sinis. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka sampai saat ini berterimakasih kepada Narcissa seperti ketiga temannya. Tampang Georgina malah seakan mengatakan dia siap menguliti kepala Narcissa.

Narcissa memasang tampang 'Siapa Takut'-nya yang paling baik sebelum suara familiar menyapanya,

"_Well, well_. Aku selalu cinta perkelahian antar gadis..."

Narcissa menoleh kepada Lucius yang hari itu, dengan berat Narcissa mengakui, sangat tampan. Dia masih memakai jubah hitam, tapi santai kalau melihat kemeja kotak hitam putih didalam sweternya. Rambutnya tertata kebelakang. Dan angin penyayat pagi ini bagus untuknya. Wajahnya yang pucat kini bersemu kemerahan. Lucius, yang biasanya arogan dan aristokrat, sekarang lebih mirip seperti cowok cantik dari asrama manapun selain Slytherin.

"Kita berangkat?" tanyanya mengembalikan Narcissa ke dunia nyata, dia mengangsurkan lengannya.

Narcissa mengernyit dan berbalik menolaknya. Dia berjalan dengan Lucius disisinya. Dua tahun yang lalu, Narcissa akan _membunuh_ demi kesempatan seperti ini. Tapi keadaan saat ini menjadi canggung. Mereka menyusuri desa dalam diam. Lucius tidak berbicara apa-apa sampai merasa keadaan cukup sepi, dia berbicara tanpa memandang Narcissa,

"Mungkin kau mau tahu. Maximilian Cezar dan Ivan Frauhofer sudah dipulangkan ke negara mereka."

"Siapa?"

"Tamu-tamuku waktu pesta Natal."

Narcissa berhenti berjalan sekarang, dia menatap punggung Lucius dengan ngeri. Lucius berhenti berjalan juga dan menoleh kepada Narcissa yang tertinggal,

"Mereka dari Jerman dan keadaan disana sedang tidak stabil. Disana kabarnya muggle lebih jahat dari penyihir, bisakah kau percaya? Kementerian Sihir tidak mau ikut campur dan memutuskan lebih mudah menyerahkan mereka kepada utusan dari sana. Karena ayahku juga hanya menuntut mereka untuk pencurian..."

"Ayahmu bisa balik menuduh mereka untuk berkomplot dengan organisasi hitam, penyanderaan, percobaan pembunuhan, dan pembuatan inferi!" decak Narcissa sambil menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

Lucius melihat kebelakang Narcissa, lalu menyeretnya pada lengan agar terus berjalan. Rupanya anak-anak lain ada dibelakang mereka. Mereka tidak berbicara lagi sampai Lucius menyuruhnya masuk ke kedai Madam Puddifoot. Narcissa mau tidak mau menatapnya kaget. Tidak menyangka Lucius akan mau memasuki kedai ala anak perempuan yang feminim.

Lucius menahan pintunya, "Masuk! Orang-orang disini akan terlalu sibuk berciuman. Mereka tidak akan mendengar apapun."

Narcissa masuk ke kedai yang telah disulap sesuai tema hari Valentine. Dindingnya berwarna salem. Di setiap meja ada boneka beruang besar berwarna merah jambu untuk dipeluk-peluk. Langit-langitnya dipenuhi pita-pita merah jambu, naik, turun, dan terpelintir-terpelintir sendiri, menutupi kepala-kepala diatas meja yang, tampaknya, semuanya saling mengait.

Narcissa duduk dengan canggung di meja kosong dekat jendela yang tidak terlalu banyak pita. Dia segera mencabuti pita-pita yang tersangkut di topinya. Pasangan yang duduk disebelah tampaknya membutuhkan kamar, bukan meja, menurut pendapat Narcissa.

"Mau pesan apa, _dear_?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita muda. Dia memakai jubah berenda warna salem yang sangat pendek. Sayap-sayap peri berkelepak di punggungnya.

"Wiski-Api Tua Odgen, satu botol, aku tujuh belas tahun hari ini." dusta Lucius melemparkan boneka beruangnya ke lantai agar dia bisa duduk.

"Sama." celetuk Narcissa tanpa berpikir.

Si pelayan tampaknya meragukan baik Lucius maupun Narcissa. Tapi baik Lucius maupun Narcissa sama-sama mengeluarkan tatapan meremehkan terbaik mereka, sehingga si pelayan langsung pergi setelah menulis pesanan mereka.

"Ayahku tidak bisa menuduh apapun kepada orang yang bisa merusak reputasinya..." lanjut Lucius menjawab gertakkan Narcissa saat mereka jalan tadi.

"Dia perlu menyortir prioritasnya lagi. Antara reputasi atau nyawanya..."

"Cissy, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti. Ini dunia para pria. Yah, bukan pria seperti para darah-lumpur itu maksudku. Aku hanya memberitahumu agar kau waspada..."

"Ya, Lucius. Aku akan segera meminta Professor Seth Shaan untuk menjadi tutorku untuk bersiap-siap!" kata Narcissa sarkastik menyebut guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka tahun ini.

Lucius belum sempat menjawab ketika pelayan itu datang lagi, membawa dua botol wiski.

"Kupikir wiski tidak baik untukmu." kata Lucius saat melihat Narcissa membuka botol dan menuangkannya pada gelas.

"Ini dunia para wanita, Lucius." Narcissa menegak habis gelas wiski pertamanya dan langsung mengernyit pusing.

Lucius menyeringai sebelum menegak gelasnya sendiri.

"Kau hanya perlu waspada, Cissy. Aku bisa memastikan mereka tidak akan menyentuh sehelai pun rambutmu kalau kau tidak mengendus kesana kemari untuk ikut campur!"

"Ya, dan takdir akan cukup bijaksana untuk mengatur mereka agar tidak berpapasan denganku..."

Narcissa menuang gelas keduanya sekarang, lalu ketiga, keempat dan kelima. Mulai menyukai rasanya. Lucius berkata-kata lagi entah apa. Narcissa yang terlalu bahagia tidak mempedulikannya dan mulai tersenyum sendiri. Lalu menoleh kepada pasangan sebelah yang belum juga memisahkan diri.

Lucius menegak minumannya sambil tertawa senang, sehingga menjadi seperti bukan Lucius.

"Jangan minum itu terlalu banyak. Georgina baru saja menghadiahiku minuman yang lebih baik. Anggur Dom Romane Conti buatan Dominic Dyonisius, kukira. Kualitasnya jauh lebih baik daripada yang buatan muggle..."

Narcissa mencondongkan diri ke arah Lucius sekarang. Kesadarannya tampak mau tertidur tapi juga, anehnya, terjaga. Rahang Lucius yang terpahat sempurna melekat kuat pada matanya.

"Oh... Georgina..." Narcissa merasa suaranya seperti mengantuk. "Kau yakin dia tidak akan menarik hadiah-hadiahnya saat melihat ini?"

Narcissa senang ini mimpi, karena kalau bukan, dia tidak akan berani melakukannya.

Dia mulai dengan menciumi lekukan pada rahang Lucius. Dan satu kejadian mengarahkan mereka ke hal-hal lainnya...

.

.

.

"... coba kau minta kopi ke dapur, Gen..."

"Kau pikir tidak lebih baik..."

"Madam Pomfrey akan tahu..."

"Detensi..."

"... sudah tidur dua puluh empat jam penuh!"

"Minta Snape..."

.

.

.

Narcissa terbangun dengan kepala pusing dan bisikan-bisikan menusuk kepalanya.

"Cissy!" terdengar suara cemas Genevive. "Aku akan ambil kopi!"

"Kupikir Wiski-Api diperuntukkan untuk orang diatas tujuh belas tahun dengan suatu alasan." Narcissa mengabaikan suara Yvonne karena sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Narcissa memijat keningnya.

"Ini minum. Ramuan dari Snape, pereda mabuk." Eva mengulurkan botol besar kepada Narcissa.

"Apa?" bantah Narcissa, suaranya serak. "Aku tidak mabuk!"

"Cissy, aku baru menyendok paksa ramuan ini ke tenggorokkanmu lima menit yang lalu!" Eva memelototinya.

Narcissa mengambil botol dan minum pelan-pelan. Yvonne tampaknya tidak bisa menahan kecaman-kecamannya lebih lama lagi, maka dia mulai memarahi Narcissa.

"Cissy, kau beruntung tidak mendapat detensi karena mabuk dibawah umur. Dan, bahkan dibawah umur pun bukan berarti kau bebas... _berciuman_ dengan Lucius Malfoy di depan umum! Memalukan sekali! Kau bilang kau dari keluarga bangsawan?"

Narcissa tersedak sisa ramuannya, "Apa? Aku tidak mencium siapapun!"

Baik Yvonne maupun Eva memutar mata mereka. Narcissa akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur,

"Oke... Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu mimpiku?"

"Karena ITU bukan mimpi, Cissy! Madam Puddifoot? Dekat jendela? Kau sama saja dengan mengundang orang-orang di jalan menonton kalian. Dan kalian... tetap disana sampai sore. Lucius harus memapahmu karena kau sama sekali tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Dan kau mulai menegak Wiski-Apimu dari botolnya, berbagi dengan Lucius. Kalian telah bermain benci tapi cinta yang sangat fatal, lalu mabuk, dan bodoh, sehingga mulai berciuman lagi di pintu Aula Besar. Untung belum ada guru disana. Dan Bella harus melepaskan kalian sementara Evan membawa Lucius ke kamarnya!"

Yvonne bicara begitu panjang sehingga ramuan pereda mabuk Narcissa mulai beraksi dan ingatannya kembali.

Narcissa belum pernah merasa sebahagia itu. Dia merasa bebas. Lucius dihadapannya seperti pemandangan indah di pagi hari. Narcissa tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang Lucius gumamkan. Mereka terlalu... sibuk. Mungkin itu rayuan-rayuan. Mereka mulai terkikik seperti orang gila. Lalu Narcissa membentak pasangan Gryffindor disebelahnya, yang memandangi mereka dengan kaget,

"Urusi bisnismu sendiri, darah-lumpur!"

Lalu dia dan Lucius berjalan melawan angin sore yang menusuk sambil berangkulan. Lucius, yang sudah menguasai botol wiski milik Narcissa, berteriak mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan. Narcissa terlalu pusing untuk peduli. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Lucius yang beraroma menyenangkan.

Lalu Lucius berkata sesuatu seperti, "Kurasa Georgina belum melihat kita...", saat mereka sudah tiba di pintu aula besar. Mereka mulai terkikik keras seperti dua anak kecil iseng sebelum Lucius menunduk menciuminya dengan ganas, nyaris mencabut leher Narcissa.

"_Oh, tidak. Oh, tidak. Oh, tidak!_" Narcissa menjerit, segera menutupi kepala dan wajahnya yang panas dengan bantal, berharap mati kehabisan nafas.

Yvonne menarik selimutnya dan terdengar suara Eva yang tertawa terbahak.

"Ciuman pertama saat mabuk, sangat klasik, Cissy!" teriaknya histeris disela-sela tawanya.

"Cissy, ini minum kopi dulu. Pesta Professor Slughorn jam tujuh..." terdengar suara Genevive. Yvonne menarik paksa bantal dari kepalanya sehingga Narcissa mengerang.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan. Sekarang bangun dan hadapi skandal dengan dagu terangkat!" sentak Yvonne. "Kau membuat kami semua malu, tahu! Dan jangan dekat-dekat aku nanti malam!"

"Pesta Slughorn? Ini sudah tanggal empat belas?" tanya Narcissa keheranan.

"Dan jauh-jauh dari Wiski-Api!" ancam Yvonne sementara dia mulai menggulung rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Narcissa tidak percaya dia bisa bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesta saat baru sembuh dari mabuk, baru melakukan hal yang memalukan di depan umum dengan seseorang dan pergi bersama orang yang sama.

Narcissa memakai jubah pesta dari Bellatrix yang, untunglah, pas di badannya. Dia sama sekali tidak sempat mencuci rambut sehingga dia menggulungnya ke atas agar pantas dengan bahunya yang terbuka.

Narcissa sudah melatih cercaan untuk dikatakan pada Lucius, dan kata-kata permintaan maaf. Lalu kebingungan, mana yang harus dia katakan kepada Lucius tanpa harga dirinya jatuh.

Pertama, kesalahan Narcissa sendirilah dia ikut-ikutan Lucius minum wiski. Dan, mabuk atau tidak, dia mencium Lucius terlebih dahulu. Tapi Lucius tidak terlalu mabuk saat itu. Seharusnya dia tidak mengambil kesempatan dari Narcissa. Tapi Narcissa berpikir lagi, dia akan sakit hati kalau Lucius menolaknya, dalam keadaan mabuk atau sadar. Apakah Lucius hanya berbaik hati? Atau kasihan kepadanya?

Narcissa meletakkan parfumnya keras-keras di meja dan memutuskan apapun kejadiannya, Lucius yang harus bertanggungjawab. Narcissa sudah mendapat malu yang amat sangat. Dia bertekad akan menyalahkan Lucius.

Narcissa pergi ke ruang rekreasi dengan dagu terangkat. Yvonne sudah pergi duluan karena dia tidak mau dekat-dekat Narcissa. Jadi dia berjalan bersama Eva dan Genevive. Ruang rekreasi masih penuh. Dan jubah pesta berbunga-bunga abu-abu itu menandakan Yvonne masih belum pergi. Yvonne menoleh kebelakang dengan cemas.

"Cissy, ini waktu yang buruk..." dia berlari menghampiri Narcissa, berusaha berbisik memberi peringatan. Tapi terlambat, semua orang menoleh ke arah Narcissa sekarang, dan beberapa orang menyingkir, memberi pemandangan yang nyaris membuat Narcissa pingsan.

Orang yang membelakanginya sudah pasti Lucius. Setidaknya itu Lucius karena rambut pirang-putihnya, walaupun agak berantakan dan dia memakai jubah pesta warna biru muda, warna standar laki-laki pada hari Valentine. Dan tangannya ada di seluruh leher Georgina Parkinson.

Bahkan dari jarak lima belas meter yang penuh sesak dengan orang, Narcissa bisa mendengar Georgina terkikik. Georgina sama sekali tidak mabuk, karena saat menangkap Narcissa menatapnya dari belakang kepala Lucius, dia dengan sengaja membetulkan tali jubahnya yang agak melorot. _Lipstik_nya berantakan. Dia berbisik di telinga Lucius, lalu Lucius berbalik untuk melihat Narcissa. Lucius menatapnya dengan senyum menerawang, dahinya berkerut, seolah tidak mengenalnya. Narcissa belum sempat mengutuknya dengan kutukan yang paling menyakitkan ketika Georgina menarik lengan Lucius untuk keluar. Tongkat Lucius ditinggal tergeletak begitu saja.

Semua orang mengikuti jejak mereka. Wajah Narcissa terasa panas karena menyadari ketiga temannya masih belum pergi, mereka menunggunya.

"Kalian pergilah duluan..." kata Narcissa akhirnya, berusaha menahan suara tersendatnya.

"Cissy..." bantah Genevive.

"Pergi!" Narcissa mengulang.

"Aku harus bicara dulu sebentar." Narcissa mengerling Bellatrix yang sedang tenggelam di sofa, menatapnya diam-diam.

Mereka pergi menghampiri pasangan masing-masing. Yvonne segera menggandeng Wentworth Montague. Eva, memenuhi keinginannya, pergi bersama Regulus. Genevive pergi dengan seorang anak kelas tujuh teman sekelas kakaknya.

Setelah ruang rekreasi kosong, Narcissa memungut tongkat Lucius dan berbalik menghadap Bellatrix.

"Dumbledore tidak akan tahu kalau seseorang menggunakan kutukan Imperius di Hogwarts?" tanya Narcissa padanya.

Bellatrix sekarang tertawa.

"Yang kumaksud bukan aku!" sentak Narcissa. "Georgina!"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian? Kau yakin Lucius bukan masih mabuk dan menciumi gadis lain selain dirimu?" tanya Bellatrix tajam.

"Itu dia!" seru Narcissa tidak mempedulikan sindiran Bellatrix. "Ramuan Cinta! Amortentia! Aku tahu karena kemarin Lucius mabuk dan dia mengumpat lalu tertawa. Dia seperti orang gila saat mabuk. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan tongkatnya kecuali itu urusan hidup atau mati. Dia tidak akan tersenyum menerawang seputus asa apapun kehidupan ini. Dia _tidak akan_ memakai jubah warna pastel walau neraka beku sekalipun!"

Narcissa bergumam lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, "Dan Lucius bilang Georgina memberinya minuman anggur Romane-apa..." Narcissa berusaha keras menggali kenangannya saat dia mabuk.

Bellatrix tertawa lagi,

"Orang berubah saat mabuk, bahkan tidak curiga terhadap apa yang diminumnya. Berhati-hatilah, Cissy. Kita ada disini bukan hanya untuk meraih semua keinginan kita, tapi juga agar tidak bodoh."

Narcissa ikut tertawa sekarang, "Aku akan tetap pergi ke pesta walau sendiri. Mungkin mengubur Lucius hidup-hidup di Hutan Terlarang ide yang bagus..."

"Pergilah untuk mempermalukan si Parkinson itu. Kujamin ketika sadar baik dia maupun Lucius akan berlutut di kakimu..." saran Bellatrix.

"Bagaimana kalau kakak yang tinggal di rumah membantu? Mungkin mencari sisa anggur yang tadi di minum Lucius..."

"Ah... Ini dia Narcissa Black yang asli. Dia berencana sesuatu yang licik..." desis Bellatrix bangga.

"Aku menunggu kejutanmu.." Narcissa meninggalkan Bellatrix dan segera pergi ke pesta.

.

.

.

Suasana di kantor Slughorn hampir sama dengan kedai Madam Puddifoot. Hanya saja alih-alih pita, salju sihir kering berwarna merah jambu menjatuhi mereka dari langit-langit. Minuman favorit seluruh anak, Butterbeer, mengucur di sudut seperti air mancur.

Gerah melihat tatapan dari anak-anak Slytherin yang memandangnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi kasihan, puas, atau mengejek. Narcissa segera menghampiri Slughorn untuk berterimakasih telah mengundangnya.

"Narcissa!" dentum Slughorn yang memakai jubah dengan bordir sangat rumit warna merah darah. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengundang wanita-wanita penyihir yang sukses. Dan ahli mutiara yang kukenal hanya Goblin. Mana mau mereka datang ke pesta penyihir. Mungkin tahun depan aku bisa membujuk teman-temanku. Mereka sulit meluangkan waktu kalau hari Valentine, tapi kalau Natal..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sir!" potong Narcissa. Dia harus berusaha menekan rasa bersalah karena sebentar lagi akan mengacaukan pestanya.

"Tapi ini ada perancang mode ternama kenalanku. Jauh-jauh dari Perancis! Sebentar, dia sedang ke toilet. Dan omong-omong, kenapa Lucius jadi begitu?" tanya Slughorn mengedikkan kepala kepada Lucius, yang masih menempel pada Georgina.

"Dia tidak bercampur dengan orang-orang. Kalau tidak berhati-hati, dia akan menjadi seperti ayahnya." Slughorn mencibir.

Narcissa menatapnya kaget, tidak menyangka Slughorn akan membenci Abraxas Malfoy. Tapi sebelum Narcissa memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, Slughorn sudah berbalik untuk menyapa seseorang.

"Raph!" serunya. "Mari kuperkenalkan! Ini Narcissa Black. Narcissa, Raphael Renauld!"

Raphael Renauld adalah pria flamboyan dengan jubah putih bergaris cokelat muda. Rambutnya yang cokelat tertata rapi serasi dengan jubahnya. Aksen Perancisnya kentara sekali.

Narcissa akhirnya mendapati dirinya mengobrol dengan Raphael tentang berbagai macam jubah dan perhiasan. Narcissa merasa cocok karena dia pun punya beberapa koleksi Raphael. Raphael memuji jubah Narcissa dan berusaha mencari tahu siapa perancangnya. Narcissa berjanji akan menulis surat setelah menanyakannya pada ayahnya.

Mereka sedang bertukar alamat, ketika Raphael berbisik, "Aku tag tahu siapah diah?" Raphael menunjuk Lucius yang sedang menyuapi Georgina semangka potong.

"Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa ikut berbisik.

Raphael memutar-mutar matanya, "Setampan ituh tapih mengotorih namah Perancis-nyah! Rambut pirang platinum tidag cocog dengan biru pastel. Hitam, harus hitam!"

"Kau tahu?" Narcissa menatap Raphael dengan kagum. "Aku pun berpikir demikian. Kurasa aku sudah menemukan belahan jiwaku..."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Suamih pajangan, pastih hanyah akan jadih suamih pajangan..." kata Raphael disela-sela tawanya.

Narcissa memandang Lucius, dan mau tidak mau membenarkan kata-kata Raphael. Begitu kuatnya Ramuan Cinta, membuat laki-laki paling sombong, arogan, dan pengancam nomor satu Hogwarts menjadi seperti anak anjing penurut. Dan seorang perancang flamboyan langsung menuduhnya sebagai suami pajangan.

Sesuatu menusuk betis Narcissa sehingga dia dengan kaget menoleh kebawah. Ternyata peri-rumah Hogwarts yang melayani mereka.

"Kakak anda ingin bertemu diluar, Miss!" katanya melengking.

Narcissa minta diri sebentar kepada Raphael dan segera keluar.

Bellatrix menunggunya bersama seseorang yang tidak pernah Narcissa bayangkan akan mendampingi kakaknya. Mr Filch penjaga sekolah yang squib, memeluk kucingnya, Mrs Norris.

"Dasar bodoh," kata Bellatrix mengulurkan botol anggur yang masih berisi. "Dia sangat menyedihkan, Georgina. Bikin malu saja. Ramuan cinta dosis tinggi dalam satu botol. Dia pikir dia mau membuat semua laki-laki disini jatuh cinta padanya? Tuh, buktinya!"

Bellatrix mengedikkan kepalanya pada Filch yang memandang Narcissa dengan ekspresi wajah kosong, lalu bertanya,

"Kau bukan Miss Parkinson?" lalu si kucing mengeong seolah dia sedang memasuki musim kawin.

Narcissa harus menggigit lidahnya agar dia tidak meledak tertawa, "Trims, Bella. Aku tidak mau berutang padamu, tapi aku janji tidak akan memberitahu ibu tentang _Pangeran Kegelapan_-mu..."

"Selamat bersenang-senang..." Bellatrix menghampiri Filch lalu berbisik sadis. "Cewek itu didalam..." lalu setelah mengedip pada Narcissa, dia pergi.

Narcissa cepat-cepat masuk kembali, tidak mau diikuti Filch. Botol anggurnya disembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya. Dia menghampiri Yvonne yang tampaknya tidak bisa menahan diri terhadap Wentworth Montague. Mereka sedang berciuman di sudut kantor.

"Apa katamu tentang berciuman didepan umum, Yvonne?" Narcissa menyodok punggung Yvonne dengan kesal. Lalu berbisik padanya sebelum Yvonne sempat membela diri, "Jangan minum Butterbeer. Peringatkan Eva dan Gen dengan berbisik. Sudah, cepat lakukan saja!" perintah Narcissa melihat tanda-tanda keheranan di wajah Yvonne.

Yvonne segera pergi, dan Narcissa menghampiri air mancur Butterbeer yang, untunglah, sedang kosong karena Filch telah menemukan Georgina dan mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak.

"Miss Parkinson?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi mendesah, berusaha mati-matian menahan Mrs Norris yang memberontak dalam pelukannya.

Georgina menatapnya dengan hina sedangkan Filch menatapnya dengan ternganga. Ini membuat Lucius tampak gerah lalu menarik Georgina menjauh dari Filch. Filch tetap mengikutinya, dan suara Mrs Norris yang mengeong-ngeong keras akhirnya membuat Slughorn menghampiri untuk mengusirnya.

Narcissa kembali ke sebelah Raphael untuk menonton setelah melakukan tugasnya. Beberapa orang yang tidak mempedulikan Georgina dan Filch, kembali berpesta dan menghampiri air mancur Butterbeer.

Slughorn sekarang menahan baik Filch maupun Mrs Norris untuk menghambur ke arah Georgina. Lucius dengan sigap melindunginya. Narcissa cemberut dan memikirkan kalau saja Lucius seperti itu terhadapnya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Lalu efek Ramuan Cinta dosis tinggi pun terjadi. Filch mendorong Slughorn sampai jatuh, dan karena usahanya itu, Mrs Norris lepas dari pelukannya lalu segera meloncat ke kepala Lucius, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Mrs Norris, yang menggunakan kepala Lucius sebagai ancang-ancang melompat, dengan sukses mendarat di wajah Georgina. Georgina menutupi wajahnya sambil berteriak melengking.

Selang beberapa detik terdengar beberapa gelas terjatuh, lalu beberapa orang, laki-laki dan perempuan, menghambur ke arah Georgina. Semua ingin menyentuhnya, ingin menciumnya, dan berteriak-teriak betapa mereka mencintainya. Ramuan cinta dan sedikit alkohol dalam Butterbeer membuat Georgina Parkinson hancur dengan sempurna.

Lucius sedang berkelahi dengan dua anak Ravenclaw. Sedangkan baik si kucing, Filch, dan Georgina sudah tidak tampak diantara tumpukan orang-orang. Suasana sangat kacau, meja-meja terbalik, makanan tumpah, dan orang-orang yang masih sadar sama sekali tidak ada yang berani melerai.

Narcissa segera berlari ke balik meja yang terbalik dan tertawa sepuasnya sampai berurai air mata. Dia melihat air mancur Butterbeer dengan sesegukkan dan merasa kekacauan sudah cukup lalu meng'_scourgify_' air mancur itu sampai kosong.

Dia bangkit dari balik meja, masih memegangi perutnya yang sakit, hanya untuk mendapati tatapan kagum dari Yvonne, Eva, dan Genevive. Belum sempat membanggakan diri, Slughorn sudah berhasil berdiri dibantu Raphael dan menghampiri Narcissa.

"Ramuan Cinta! Detensi sampai tahun ajaran selesai untuk Miss Parkinson! Dia mempermalukanku! Harusnya aku tahu dia membuatnya saat meminta beberapa telur Ashwinder dariku!" Slughorn terengah-engah berlari menuju kamarnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian kembali lagi membawa botol bening besar.

"Untung aku membuatnya untuk jaga-jaga! Hari Valentine? Bah! Aku tidak akan membuat pesta lagi!" gerungnya.

"Miss Black, tolong kau dan teman-temanmu beri mereka mantra bius! Agar aku bisa memberi penawarnya!" teriak Slughorn tidak berani menghampiri kekacauan lagi dan bersembunyi dibelakang Narcissa.

Mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menyerang siapapun. Narcissa mendapat kepuasan tersendiri saat bisa membius Lucius. Georgina sendiri terkena mantra bius dobel dari Slughorn dan Raphael walaupun dia sama sekali tidak perlu diberi penawar.

Setelah itu sunyi senyap. Beberapa peri rumah menjejerkan anak-anak yang pingsan dan Mrs Norris agar Slughorn bisa menyuapi mereka penawarnya. Lalu Slughorn menyihir beberapa tandu terbang dan semua yang pingsan diangkat untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Slughorn meminta maaf sambil terbungkuk-bungkuk kepada tamu undangannya yang dari luar Hogwarts, termasuk Raphael. Lalu pamit untuk menuju rumah sakit.

Sedikit-sedikit tamu mulai bubar dan Narcissa sedang mencium kedua belah pipi Raphael yang akan pulang lewat perapian Floo, ketika ketiga temannya menghampiri.

"Kau tahu? Kau punya bakat untuk menciptakan suasana. Kemanapun kau pergi, kekacauan datang..." kata Yvonne tidak bisa menahan cengirannya.

"Bakat membalas dendam maksudmu?" tambah Eva memutar matanya.

"Dan mempermalukan orang dengan sukses..." puji Genevive.

Narcissa tertawa, "Aku tidak tahu karir apa yang pantas untuk itu. Yang jelas beginilah akibatnya kalau aku dan Bella bersatu. Kita Slytherin sebetulnya punya kemampuan untuk menendang orang yang tidak kita sukai dalam hal apapun. Georgina menyadari hal itu. Tapi dia menginjak kaki orang yang salah..."

Narcissa melipat lengannya menatap Georgina yang masih tergeletak pingsan. Rambutnya kacau, wajahnya penuh cakaran kucing, dan payet-payet di jubahnya berhamburan. Slughorn sama sekali tidak berusaha membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dan Narcissa sama sekali tidak berusaha mengoreksinya.

"Suruh juru foto mengambil fotonya," perintah Narcissa kepada teman-temannya. "Kita akan menghias papan pengumuman Slytherin."

Mereka terkikik kesenangan dan melakukannya tanpa banyak membantah.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat subuh. Narcissa sama sekali terjaga karena kemarin sudah tidur dua puluh empat jam penuh.

Maka dia menyelinap keluar menuju rumah sakit. Tongkat Lucius dipelukkannya. Tidak yakin apakah dia perlu menguliti Lucius atau tidak. Narcissa melancarkan mantra yang didaraskan Snape saat mengunjunginya pertama kali di rumah sakit dulu.

"_Muffliato_!" pintu kantor Madam Pomfrey dipenuhi kabut.

Butuh waktu untuk mencari tempat tidur Lucius, karena saat itu gelap dan ada sekitar selusin orang yang terbaring di dipan-dipan. Antara setiap tempat tidur dipasangi sekat kain. Lucius tampak tertidur nyenyak, wajahnya damai, dan dia memakai piama rumah sakit yang membuatnya terlihat normal. Narcissa duduk disisi tempat tidurnya dan meletakkan tongkat Lucius disisi lainnya.

Dia memandangi wajah Lucius dalam gelap sepuasnya. Narcissa mulai merapikan rambut Lucius yang mencuat ke segala arah. Lalu berbisik kepadanya,

"Aku harusnya memfoto kelakuanmu tadi..." Narcissa tertawa kecil. "Itu akan membuatmu _kalah_."

Narcissa mendesah, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut. Kau impulsif. Terkadang nekad lalu berbuat bodoh, sama seperti aku. Apakah kesalahan ditolerir disana? Kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Narcissa sekarang mulai mengusap wajah Lucius. Merasakan dengan jari-jarinya, yang tidak dipengaruhi alkohol kali ini, kulit wajah Lucius. Lalu mendekatkan diri pada wajah Lucius,

"Aku menolakmu malam itu di Malfoy Manor. Dan saat mabuk tidak bisa dihitung sebagai ciuman! Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah semua ini nyata. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Georgina Parkinson menjadi orang terakhir yang menciummu. Kau harus memaafkan keegoisanku..."

Bibir Narcissa menyentuh Lucius, berusaha merasakannya walau sekejap...

Betapa kagetnya Narcissa saat pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram. Mata Lucius mendadak terbuka, Narcissa bisa merasakan gesekkan bulu matanya.

"Permintaan maaf diterima..." gumam Lucius.

Mereka sudah terlambat untuk mundur sekarang...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**Notes: **Aku mau minta maaf dulu nih kalo ceritanya nanti kurang seru, Lucius disini bakal agak cengeng, trus aku bikinnya disela tugas-tugas yang numpuk. Tapi film Harry Potter mau tamat jadi aku nelangsa banget dan merasa harus memaksakan diri nulis sesuatu, hahaha. Ditunggu review, saran, kritiknya yaaa.

Untuk penggemar Gryffindor Marauder, enjoy!

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 13

The Girl and Dethroned King

Narcissa meninggalkan bangsal rumah sakit ketika cahaya matahari pagi memasuki kisi-kisi jendela. Narcissa telah menghabiskan beberapa jam yang lalu dengan mengawasi Lucius sampai dia tertidur lagi. Maka dengan perasaan campur aduk mengingat kejadian semalam yang seperti mimpi, Narcissa memandang Lucius sekali lagi sebelum beranjak pergi.

Ruang rekreasi Slytherin ramai sekali pagi itu. Sebagian karena Yvonne, Eva, dan Genevive sudah memenuhi seluruh papan pengumuman dengan foto-foto pesta semalam.

Mata Narcissa terbelalak saat melihat foto-foto Lucius. Lucius yang tampak bodoh. Lucius yang memunguti remah-remah di mulut Georgina Parkinson. Lucius yang menantang Mr Filch berkelahi dengan tangan kosong seperti muggle. _Atau _Lucius, yang dalam usahanya menolong Georgina, merobek rok mengembang milik seorang anak perempuan yang meminum campuran Butterbeer-Ramuan Cinta racikan Narcissa. Semuanya bergerak-gerak dengan ramai. Foto Georgina sendiri, yang hanya beberapa lembar, terlihat tidak berarti.

"Aku bilang apa tentang memfoto _Georgina Parkinson_?" sentak Narcissa kepada ketiga temannya.

"Yah, ini kan fotonya?" kata Eva, gagal menyembunyikan nada pura-pura tidak tahunya. "Fotografernya hanya punya gambar-gambar itu! Dia kehabisan rol film!"

Narcissa menggeram sambil mulai mencabuti beberapa foto Lucius, yang memulai protes beberapa anak.

"Jangan ikut campur, Black!" seru seseorang. "Biarkan Lucius Malfoy mendapat malu!"

"Kau yang jangan ikut campur!" balas Narcissa entah kepada siapa karena dia sedang mencoba mencopot paku payung yang keras.

"Dia pernah membuat pacarku bisulan di seluruh wajah, hanya karena dia kelahiran muggle!" seru anak yang lain.

"Kau akan berterimakasih padanya suatu hari nanti!" teriak Narcissa pada papan pengumuman, masih berkutat dengan paku payung.

"Kau bodoh sekali, Black! Lucius hanya menganggapmu gadis-bulan-ini, tahu!"

"Apa?" teriak Narcissa lagi, menoleh kepada semua anak dalam kerumunan.

Narcissa menyerah dengan paku payungnya, lalu mulai menaiki punggung kursi untuk merobek kertas pembungkus papan sekaligus.

Tepat ketika bungkus papan tersobek dan Narcissa terjatuh dari kursi, semua anak keluar dengan berdengung seperti rakyat yang sedang berencana menggulingkan rajanya.

"Tunggu sampai Mr dan Mrs Malfoy mendengar ini..." kata Yvonne yang dengan sabar menunggui Narcissa memasukkan foto-foto itu ke perapian untuk dibakar.

"Yvonne, bahkan Abraxas dan Hera Malfoy tidak bisa menolak apabila seseorang memberi mereka Ramuan Cinta. Itu hal yang wajar!" balas Narcissa terengah, berusaha merobek papan pengumuman kedua.

"Tidak ada yang wajar untuk Lucius. Dia harus menjaga reputasinya. Dan kita katakan saja, melihat reaksi anak-anak tadi, Lucius telah kehilangan kewibawaannya. Menilai dari sikapnya selama ini yang memperlakukan banyak orang seperti sampah, orang akan senang melihat dia jatuh satu atau seratus kali..."

Narcissa mendengus keras sekali, mengalahkan suara robekan kertas, "Reputasi, lagi... Aku masih hidup bahkan setelah mengacaukan kelas Flitwick, Slughorn, Sprout, dan McGonagall!"

Narcissa terdiam sebentar memikirkan banyaknya kekacauan yang dia sebabkan dalam tahun kelimanya ini. Merasa heran karena dia sama sekali belum dikeluarkan.

"Kenapa kau marah, Cissy? Kukira kau akan senang apabila Lucius mendapat malu? Dia kan selalu mengancam dan mempermalukanmu juga?" tanya Eva curiga.

Narcissa melempar kumpulan foto terakhir ke perapian, lalu mengacungkan tongkatnya untuk membakarnya.

"Katakanlah, mungkin aku lebih suka Lucius Malfoy yang tampak tidak berdaya... Ini selingan yang menggembirakan. Membuatnya tampak normal..." Narcissa mengawasi api, tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Normal seperti apa? Mabuk atau _menggosok_ _sepatu Georgina Parkinson_?" tanya Eva masih penasaran, meniru istilah yang Narcissa katakan kepada mereka kemarin dulu.

"Apakah kau memutuskan untuk menyerah kepada Lucius? Atau... _telah _menyerah?" sekarang Yvonne bertanya dengan nada suara yang menganalisis, membuat Genevive menarik nafas tegang yang bahagia.

Narcissa meninggalkan foto-foto yang mengeriting kehitaman di perapian, lalu menyandang tasnya. "Aku tidak bilang begitu..." ujarnya misterius.

.

.

.

Narcissa sama sekali tidak tahu sampai hari ini, pengaruh selembar foto bisa begitu besar daripada kutukan apapun.

Lucius dan para korban pesta Valentine Slughorn belum keluar dari rumah sakit. Tampaknya dosis ramuan yang tinggi dan campuran alkohol membuat ramuan penawar buatan Slughorn hanya menyembuhkan sedikit. Tapi untunglah, mereka setidaknya sudah kembali menjadi diri mereka masing-masing dan tidak mencintai Georgina lagi.

Taman luar menuju aula besar penuh sesak dengan anak-anak. Narcissa berhenti berjalan dan mencoba mengintip ke kerumunan. Merasa heran apa yang menyebabkan anak-anak Slytherin mau bergabung dengan murid-murid asrama lain.

"Bagaimana, sepupu? Mau beli posterku?" seru seseorang dengan suara yang tidak pernah didengarnya dalam dua tahun belakangan ini.

Sirius Black melambai kepadanya dari atas kepala anak-anak. Eva disebelah Narcissa bereaksi aneh antara menatap Sirius dengan tatapan kepingin dan jijik.

"Cowokmu cantik sekali dalam biru muda! Apakah dia juga mencium seperti cewek?" teriak seseorang lagi, yang Narcissa tahu bernama James Potter, salah seorang dari keluarga penyihir lama.

Mereka semua pembuat onar dari asrama Gryffindor, saingan utama Peeves dalam bentuk padat.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli? Kau tidak pernah dapat atau selama ini naksir Lucius?" balas Narcissa tidak kalah pedas.

Beberapa anak tertawa mendengar ini. Lalu ketika kerumunan mulai menipis, Narcissa bisa melihat apa yang mereka kerumuni. Foto-foto Lucius tadi malam dengan berbagai kekonyolannya telah diperbesar dua puluh kali ukuran normal. James Potter sedang menyuruh pengikut-pengikutnya yang lain untuk menghitung bergenggam-genggam knut di kursi batu.

"Sangat mandiri, Sirius..." Narcissa merasa wajahnya panas melihat Lucius dipermalukan sampai sedemikian rupa, walaupun mungkin belum apa-apa dibanding kelakuan-kelakuan Lucius sebelum ini.

"Jualan foto untuk mendapat uang jajan? Karena ayahmu mencoretmu dari surat wasiat?"

"Betul sekali!" jawab Sirius, sekarang tertawa sinis sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. "Bagaimana kalau diskon dua knut? Ini ada yang bagus. Kami menamakannya _Kehidupan Ganda Lucius Malfoy_. Kupikir kau harus tahu..." dia menunjuk pada foto Lucius, yang dalam usahanya melindungi Georgina, menahan Filch dengan memeluknya. Wajahnya mengernyit seolah kesakitan. Foto itu bergerak dalam putaran kejadian itu, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti mempertanyakan _kelurusan_ Lucius sebagai laki-laki.

Narcissa secara otomatis mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan langsung membakarnya. Api segera menyebar, menghapus seringai bodoh dari wajah anak-anak Gryffindor itu.

"Sangat dewasa, Narcissa!" teriak Sirius berusaha memadamkan api dengar air yang mengucur menyedihkan dari tongkatnya.

Sehebat apapun reputasi pembuat onar, kelas dua terkadang tetaplah kelas dua. Narcissa menonton Sirius dan teman-temannya kerepotan memadamkan api sebelum hujan membasahi mereka semua. Mulanya Narcissa berpikir itu hujan sampai terdengar teriakan Professor McGonagall.

"Ada apa disini? Berani benar kalian!"

"Ini semua salah dia, Professor!" teriak James Potter cepat-cepat menunjuk Narcissa. Tangannya sibuk melindungi rambutnya yang layu. Narcissa, sebagai seseorang yang ahli dalam tata rambut, yakin betul Potter menghabiskan tiap menit untuk menatanya agar efek rambut acaknya bertahan.

"Dan semua orang bilang Slytherin-lah si pengadu!" balas Narcissa sarkastik.

"Cukup!" bentak Professor McGonagall marah. "Kau nyaris membahayakan anak-anak dan menyebabkan kebakaran, Miss Black! Potong dua puluh angka dari Slytherin!"

"Mereka menjual foto-foto yang tidak pantas!" protes Narcissa kesal sekali.

"Baiklah! Dua puluh angka dari Gryffindor juga!" kata Professor McGonagall mengabaikan anak-anak asramanya yang sekarang mulai protes.

"Dan apa gunanya itu untuk semua orang?" tanya Narcissa memutuskan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Professor McGonagall, "Mereka mempermalukan Lucius Malfoy di depan publik!"

"Sepuluh angka lagi kalau kau membantah, Miss Black! Dan siapapun tahu anak itu memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu..." ujar Professor McGonagall disudut bibirnya. Cuping hidungnya mengembang sementara Sirius dan Potter nyengir senang dibalik rambut hitam mereka.

Narcissa mendekati Professor McGonagall sekarang dan memasang tampang menantangnya.

"Dengan segala hormat, Ma'am. Anda, diantara semua guru, adalah orang terakhir yang saya pikir akan pilih kasih..."

Narcissa mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah kearah Professor McGonagall yang tercengang. Dia berbalik dengan firasat buruk bahwa dirinya mungkin tidak akan lulus OWL Transfigurasi.

.

.

.

"_Well_, lihat sisi baiknya..." kata Genevive ketika mereka makan malam dengan terburu-buru karena PR-PR sudah mulai menumpuk lagi. "Kau ikut malu saat Lucius dipermalukan. Tanda kalian sehati... Dan Lucius tidak ada disini sekarang, mungkin besok-besok hal ini akan mereda dengan sendirinya..." dia mengakhiri dengan tidak yakin.

"Maumu, Gen... Lihat siapa yang datang!" tunjuk Yvonne yang tiba-tiba terlonjak dari kursinya.

Narcissa menoleh ke pintu Aula Besar dan melihat Abraxas Malfoy. Dia tampak gusar dan membesar dibalut jubah bepergiannya yang berwarna merah-hitam, menatap dengan ketidaksukaan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi pada Professor Dumbledore dan Slughorn yang menyambutnya.

"Kurasa Lucius yang terkena Ramuan Cinta sudah masuk redaksi Witch Weekly..." kata Yvonne sungguh-sungguh.

"Atau anak gadis yang dirobek gaunnya oleh Lucius menuntutnya..." sambung Eva menyebabkan Yvonne tertawa.

"Tidak lucu!" Narcissa sekarang berdiri agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Mr Malfoy ditemani oleh penyembuh pribadi keluarga Malfoy yang berwajah ramah, Albertus Robbins. Mr Malfoy lalu berjalan bergegas bersama Dumbledore dan Slughorn. Mr Robbins segera tertinggal dibelakang karena sibuk mengagumi prajurit-prajurit terakota yang berbaris di sepanjang koridor.

"Kalian pergilah duluan!" Narcissa menjatuhkan garpunya dan segera berlari menyusul Mr Robbins.

"Mr Robbins!" teriaknya.

Kakek itu menoleh kepada Narcissa, lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Miss Black! Senang bertemu anda lagi! Kupikir kau juga akan menjenguk Tuan Muda Malfoy?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

Narcissa tertawa saat menyalami Mr Robbins, "Lucius tampak sehat terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Itu hanya Ramuan Cinta buatan seorang gadis bodoh dan kurasa Professor Slughorn sudah mengobatinya kan?"

"Begitukah?" Mr Robbins mengalihkan pandangannya dari Narcissa lalu mulai berdehem-dehem.

"Ada apa?" tanya Narcissa heran.

"Saya tidak tahu apakah saya pantas berbicara begini, tapi..."

"Ya?" desak Narcissa.

"Katakanlah ada seseorang yang mengirim surat kaleng pada Mr Malfoy tadi pagi, saat beliau sedang bertransaksi bisnis dengan orang penting. _Ehem!_ Maksudku, surat berisi foto yang bisa menjadi skandal..."

"Apa?" Jantung Narcissa berdetak keras. Entah mengapa hal ini baru terpikirkan olehnya sekarang. Narcissa tidur karena mabuk nyaris seharian penuh saat dia dan Lucius kembali ke Hogwarts dari Hogsmeade. Dia nyaris lupa hari itu hari apa. Kapan Lucius meminum Ramuan Cinta Georgina? Apakah jubah biru muda konyol itu dipakai oleh Lucius sendiri? Atau apakah dia mendapat bantuan? Apakah Lucius dan Georgina melakukan sesuatu yang lebih daripada sekedar berciuman? Foto Lucius macam apa yang bisa membuat skandal sehingga Abraxas Malfoy harus turun tangan?

Tampang Narcissa pastilah terlihat amat gelisah karena Mr Robbins sekarang tersenyum menenangkan.

"Maksudku foto-foto di pesta Mr Slughorn. Memang hanya kekonyolan remaja. Tapi fotonya datang dengan ukuran sangat besar. Dan rekan bisnisnya menganggap Mr Malfoy tidak benar mengurus anak, mereka menjunjung nilai-nilai kekeluargaan. Dan mana dia tahu kalau Tuan Muda Lucius saat itu sedang terpengaruh Ramuan Cinta? Mereka menganggapnya liar..."

Narcissa tidak menanggapi, sekarang otaknya dipenuhi kekhawatiran baru menyangkut Lucius dan Georgina Parkinson.

"Albert!" sentak seseorang membuat Narcissa dan Mr Robbins sendiri terlonjak. "Rumah sakitnya disini, apakah kau tidak memperhatikanku?"

Mr Robbins bergegas menuju Mr Malfoy yang berada di ambang pintu rumah sakit. Madam Pomfrey memandang Mr Malfoy dengan mencela. Narcissa yakin dia sama sekali tidak suka Mr Malfoy berteriak-teriak di tempat kerjanya.

"Lucius di dalam!" perintahnya lagi. "Periksa dia. Aku akan menyusul setelah bicara pada Miss Black ini!"

Matanya melotot sedemikian rupa sehingga dia lebih kelihatan seperti raja-raja jahat yang tambun. Narcissa setengah menyesal telah memberi Mr Malfoy ramuan obat batuk pada liburan Natal yang lalu. Sekarang dia merasa yakin Mr Robbins tidak menyembuhkan penyakit batuk Mr Malfoy untuk suatu alasan.

"Aku berharap sikap yang lebih pantas dari ini! Kau pendamping Lucius! Apa saja yang kau lakukan sehingga dia bersama gadis lain mempermalukan aku?" Mr Malfoy berteriak kepada Narcissa, yang membuat Slughorn menjadi gerah.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Narcissa hanya karena kau gagal menunjukkan nilai penyihir berdarah murni yang baik kepada rekan bisnismu, Malfoy!" gertaknya.

"Jangan ikut campur, _Slug_! Kau bermaksud mengatakan kau sendiri berhasil?" balas Mr Malfoy, kumisnya bergetar. " Murid-muridmu membuat ramuan berbahaya, dan kau sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa. Kau beruntung aku masih memandang keluarga dan teman-temanmu sehingga aku tidak menuntutmu!"

Dumbledore mengangkat kedua tangannya sekarang, melerai mereka.

"Cukup! Kalian mengganggu istirahat anak-anak yang masih sakit." matanya yang sebiru mata Albertus Robbins memandang Mr Malfoy dengan tajam.

"Kupikir kau hanya mau menjenguk Lucius? Kalau begitu temuilah dia..."

Mr Malfoy menatap Narcissa masih dengan pandangan menyalahkan. Lalu mendengus pada Dumbledore dan Slughorn. Dumbledore masuk mengikuti Mr Malfoy.

Slughorn tampak masih kesal. Kumis beruang lautnya bergetar hebat. Narcissa benar-benar lupa untuk menyelidiki mengapa Slughorn membenci Abraxas Malfoy.

"Keterlaluan! Selalu begitu sejak dulu..." gumamnya marah. "Ayo, Narcissa! Kita pergi dari sini!"

Narcissa memandang kekejauhan bangsal rumah sakit, ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Lucius. Tetapi menilik sambutan Mr Malfoy padanya, Narcissa memilih untuk mengikuti Slughorn yang menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

Saat itu pukul sepuluh malam, tetapi ruang rekreasi Slytherin masih dipenuhi anak-anak yang belajar. Narcissa tidak heran kalau ada seseorang yang tersesat di Hogwarts dan masuk kesini, mereka akan mengira mereka berada di ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw.

Ada yang memasang poster Lucius lagi di papan pengumuman yang sudah dirusak Narcissa. Narcissa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berbohong kepada ketiga temannya. Dia mengatakan foto itu membuatnya pusing sehingga dia meninggalkan mereka untuk belajar di perpustakaan. Segera setelah keluar dari ruang rekreasi, Narcissa mengendap-endap menuju rumah sakit.

Beberapa anak tampak sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, meskipun beberapa yang bertubuh kurus masih terbaring lemah. Mr Filch mendengkur di tempat tidurnya sementara Mrs Norris bergelung di pelukannya. Narcissa berusaha menahan tawa melihat kedua sejoli itu. Madam Pomfrey tidak terlihat dimanapun. Tampaknya seharian mengurusi selusin korban-korban Ramuan Cinta membuat dia tumbang.

Lucius belum tidur. Matanya terlihat berkilau sementara dia menatap langit-langit dengan lengan menyangga kepalanya. Narcissa menatapnya sambil menyandarkan diri di penyekat kain. Lucius langsung terduduk dan Narcissa merasa sedikit tersanjung. Wajah Lucius tampak berbinar.

"Hai... Untunglah masih ada seseorang yang mau membelaku..." sapa Lucius.

Narcissa mengangkat alis matanya untuk bertanya.

"Evan bilang kalau kau membakari foto-fotoku yang dijual anak-anak sialan itu dan memarahi Professor McGonagall. Aku tidak akan pernah cukup berterima kasih..."

"Cowok-cowok di Slytherin semua tukang gosip!" dengus Narcissa. "Dan aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi untukmu sebelum aku mendapat jawaban jujur. Apakah kau dan Georgina melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kalian lakukan? Kapan kau meminum anggur pemberiannya itu?" tanya Narcissa berusaha terdengar tidak terlalu peduli, yang gagal total.

Lucius tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan seringainya yang pertama sejak mereka mabuk di kedai Madam Puddifoot. Dia merebahkan diri lagi, meletakkan kepalanya pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"Yah, jawabannya tergantung kau mau secemburu apa, Cissy..."

"Baiklah... Aku anggap itu berarti _ya_." Narcissa sudah akan membalikkan badan ketika Lucius terduduk lagi dan menahannya.

"Tidak, Cissy! Kita di Hogwarts, asrama, bukan di hotel... Sekuat apapun Ramuan Cinta, Georgina Parkinson tidak akan berani bermacam-macam padaku..."

"Mungkin..." tambahnya lagi tidak yakin.

"Kurasa aku meminumnya sebelum bersiap ke pesta Slughorn..."

"Dan Georgina belum menuntut apapun... Kita lihat saja tiga bulan kedepan..."

Dia tersenyum menyebalkan kepada Narcissa yang merengut dan bersiap balik badan lagi.

"Aku bercanda, Cissy! Merlin! Sulitkah kau percaya?" serunya lagi.

"Oke... Kita lihat saja nanti," kata Narcissa memutuskan. "Apa yang dilakukan ayahmu padamu?"

Wajah Lucius menjadi keruh mendengarnya, "Yah, seperti biasa... Kelakuanku yang merupakan aib keluarga. Ancaman besar bagi bisnisnya. Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Aku kurang hati-hati. Dan sekarang, reputasiku di Hogwarts jatuh. Bagaimana aku bisa sukses di dunia sihir kalau disini saja tidak becus?"

"Jangan dengarkan ayahmu..."

"Cissy, _pernahkah kalian bertemu_?"

"Lucius, kau belum mematahkan tongkatmu untuk bergabung dengan muggle. Aib apa yang dia bicarakan? Bergembiralah sedikit... Kita diizinkan untuk tidak mendengarkan kata-kata orang tua kita satu atau seratus kali sepanjang hidup..."

Lucius tidak tersenyum mendengarnya, pikirannya masih penuh dengan ayahnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Mr Robbins disini?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

"Memeriksaku. Ayah tidak percaya penyembuh lain. Dan Albert mendiagnosa aku mengidap alergi akut terhadap Ramuan Cinta. Aku disuruh tinggal di rumah sakit sekitar sebulan..."

Narcissa nyaris tertawa mendengar ini, yang ditahannya saat melihat ekspresi Lucius, "Sebulan? Dan Dumbledore membiarkannya begitu saja? Kau yakin ini bukan usaha ayahmu agar reputasinya tidak jatuh karenamu dan orang-orang akan lupa semuanya dalam sebulan kedepan?"

"Kau pikir bagaimana? Pernahkah kau mendengar seseorang alergi Ramuan Cinta? Dan mana mau Dumbledore peduli," Lucius mendengus. "Aku ada di kelas persiapan NEWT tahun ini, hari-hari beratku akan dimulai tahun depan... Aku tidak akan ketinggalan apapun."

"Benarkah ini? Kau akan bersembunyi di rumah sakit dengan kasur keras? _Kau_, orang yang paling ditakuti di Slytherin, takut menghadapi skandal kecil?" tanya Narcissa tajam.

"Apa poinnya menjadi Slytherin kalau tidak lari dari kenyataan sekali-sekali? Dan aku tidak keberatan... Akan ada seseorang yang menjengukku setiap malam... Mungkin membawakanku wiski-api untuk dibagi?" tanya Lucius tersenyum, tampak lelah untuk mendebat.

Narcissa tersenyum juga melihat cara Lucius membuat Narcissa tutup mulut, tanpa harus membentaknya.

"Aku membawakanmu PR-ku..." kata Narcissa santai, mengangkat tasnya yang dipenuhi buku.

"Ha... Ha... Sangat lucu..."

"Jangan protes, kau pikir hanya kau yang mengalami hari yang berat?" Narcissa melemparkan buku Jimat dan Guna-gunanya ke perut Lucius, yang langsung membuatnya mengumpat tertahan.

Narcissa duduk di samping Lucius di tempat tidurnya dan mulai mengerjakan latihan soal teori yang ditugaskan Professor Flitwick.

Lucius tidak mau repot-repot menolongnya. Tetapi tangannya yang merangkul Narcissa dan kecupan-kecupannya pada pelipis Narcissa sepanjang malam sangat membantu.

.

.

.

Narcissa menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan mengerjakan PR di rumah sakit. Sekarang matanya menjadi berkantung seperti Bellatrix. Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Lucius yang sekarang membuat Lucius yang Pelahap Maut tampak jauh dari pikiran Narcissa. Dia memutuskan bahwa hidup begitu singkat, dan akan khawatir nanti saja.

Yvonne dan Eva merasa lega perang sudah berakhir. Sedangkan Genevive tampak senang sekali begitu tahu kalau Narcissa menghabiskan waktunya sepanjang malam bersama Lucius. Narcissa meminta Bellatrix, yang menyuruh Evan Rosier, untuk mencatati PR-PR Lucius. Narcissa telah memaksa Lucius untuk tetap belajar. Tidak ada yang lebih memalukan lagi daripada terkena Ramuan Cinta lalu gagal dalam NEWT.

Jadi disanalah mereka. Mengerjakan PR di rumah sakit. Kencan yang sangat romantis, kata Eva suatu hari dengan nada sinis karena cemburu. Madam Pomfrey tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli karena dia tidak percaya Lucius menderita penyakit apapun sehingga butuh istirahat.

Yang terburuk adalah saat hari pertama Lucius masuk kelas kembali. Awal April hampir tiba, dan cuaca berangin di pagi itu membuat Lucius semakin uring-uringan. Suasana hatinya sudah buruk sekali sejak Narcissa datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Kalau anak-anak sialan itu berani-berani..." dia mendesis pada bayangannya sendiri di cermin saat mengencangkan dasi.

"Lucius, ini sudah sebulan... Bahkan Bella sudah bosan mengata-ngatai Georgina. Kau tidak bisa selamanya lari dari kenyataan!" kata Narcissa kesal melihat Lucius gugup karena akan menghadapi orang-orang macam Sirius atau James Potter. Atau bahkan anak-anak Slytherin yang ada dibawah kakinya sekalipun.

"Mudah untukmu bicara begitu!" sentak Lucius kesal sambil memakai jubahnya dengan asal-asalan.

Narcissa sudah akan membalas tetapi memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Lucius yang marah-marah, sama seperti Narcissa yang selalu mual dan ingin muntah saat berada dalam posisi tertekan.

Narcissa akhirnya menghampiri Lucius dan merapikan lipatan bahu jubahnya, "Nah, ayolah, tampan... Tidak ada yang akan mengalahkanmu hari ini..."

.

.

.

Lucius yang tegang sudah tersenyum rileks saat Narcissa mengencangkan genggamannya. Anak-anak berkumpul di depan Aula Besar, termasuk anak-anak Slytherin yang akan sarapan. Mereka menatap Lucius dan Narcissa dengan membisu. Narcissa harus berusaha menekan lengan Lucius keras-keras agar dia tetap berjalan.

Dalam mitos sihir-sihir kuno, iblis biasanya ada saat orang berjalan di sekitar tangga. Tempat antara daratan dan langit. Dan Narcissa tahu itu bukan mitos saat hari ini melewatinya.

Sesuatu pecah diatasnya dengan bunyi menjijikkan. Narcissa kaget mendengar teriakan Lucius.

Seseorang tampak menjatuhi kepalanya dengan balon air yang biasanya dijatuhi Peeves pada murid-murid. Hanya saja, yang membuat jantung Narcissa seperti berhenti berdetak, itu adalah tinta warna merah muda berkilat yang menusuk mata. Rambut pirang-putih dan wajah pucat Lucius adalah kanvas sempurna bagi warna itu.

Tawa heboh anak-anak berdenging di telinga Narcissa, sementara diatas tangga, terdengar teriakan si iblis.

"Untuk kejatuhan Raja Slytherin! Kalian lihat semua? Kita tidak perlu takut apa-apa. Dia ternyata sangat bodoh! Dan pengecut!" James Potter berkoar-koar di anak tangga paling atas, diiringi tepukan tangan anak-anak lain.

Narcissa tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa dan dengan cepat menarik Lucius ke toilet terdekat. Lucius tampaknya tidak berusaha menarik tongkatnya untuk mengutuk siapapun. Tangannya sibuk menggosok matanya yang kemasukan tinta.

"Panggil Bella, Evan, dan Rodolphus!" perintah Narcissa mengenali rambut pirang kemerahan Eva diantara kerumunan, lalu memasuki toilet bersama Lucius dan menguncinya.

Narcissa langsung mengguyur wajah Lucius dengan air, dan berteriak-teriak mencegah Lucius menggosok matanya setiap detik sekali. Tinta itu tidak mau menghilang sedikitpun. Sekarang malah menempel keseluruh telapak tangan Narcissa juga.

Lucius sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Narcissa sudah takut dia akan benar-benar meledak lalu membunuhi semua anak di depan hidung Dumbledore.

Narcissa setengah menyesal dia tidak memanggil Snape tadi. Dia yakin Snape akan bisa menghilangkan tinta ini dalam sekejap. Begitu juga guru-guru. Tetapi Narcissa sangsi mereka akan mau menolong Lucius. Bahkan Slughorn sekalipun, kalau mengingat kemarahannya pada Abraxas Malfoy bulan kemarin.

"Oke... Oke... Kita akan melakukan sesuatu..." bisiknya dengan suara tegang, matanya mencari-cari keseluruh toilet. Ada lemari yang berisi alat-alat pembersih di sudut wastafel. Narcissa lari menghampiri dan membukanya. Ada sebotol Penghilang Segala Macam Kotoran Sihir buatan Mrs Skower disana. Narcissa segera mengambilnya.

"Tutup mata dan hidungmu! Jangan bernafas!" perintah Narcissa kepada Lucius yang tampak pasrah.

Dia mulai dengan mengguyurkan seluruh isi botol ke kepala Lucius. Bau menyengat menandakan ramuan yang sangat kuat. Narcissa tidak yakin pembersih itu boleh dilakukan pada manusia. Dia sangat berharap dia tidak meracuni Lucius. Atau merusak rambut pirang-putihnya yang indah.

Segera setelah isi botol habis, Narcissa mencabut tongkatnya dan berteriak,

"_Scourgify!_" teriak Narcissa.

Tidak berhasil, lalu dia meneriakkan, "_Tergeo!_"

Ramuan pembersih dan warna merah muda segera tersedot hilang, pelan tapi pasti. Narcissa tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya mantra apa yang bisa menghilangkan tinta yang tidak bisa dihapus. Karena itu dia merasa lega karena mantra sederhana ini berhasil.

Butuh waktu agak lama sampai semua tinta hilang. Baik Lucius maupun Narcissa sekarang sudah basah kuyup dan berbau sisa-sisa ramuan pembersih. Mata Lucius sangat merah karena sempat kemasukan tinta, tetapi dia berjalan keluar toilet mengikuti Narcissa, tangannya terkepal.

Teman-temannya sudah menunggu diluar. Bersama Bellatrix, Evan Rosier, dan Rodolphus Lestrange. Mereka tampak sudah menunggu lama dan tidak yakin apakah harus masuk ke toilet atau tidak.

"_Well_... Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan melakukan apa-apa kalau kau bersama Bella dan yang lain kurasa..." Narcissa mengakhiri dengan pasrah.

Teman-teman yang ada disisi Lucius saat dia mengalami kesulitan ternyata teman-teman Pelahap Mautnya. Membuat semua menjadi ironis.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja..." potong Lucius. Suaranya yang mantap dan tenang membuat Narcissa kaget, lalu mendongak menatapnya.

Lucius membereskan beberapa helai rambut Narcissa yang beterbangan. Lalu mengelus pipinya, "Pergilah ke kelasmu..."

Narcissa memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum lega walaupun tidak mengerti, dan berbalik menuju kelas Herbologinya, sementara Lucius pergi dengan Bellatrix dan yang lainnya kearah berlawanan.

.

.

.

Tentu saja dia dan teman-temannya sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengikuti kelas Herbologi. Dan bolos untuk pelajaran penting akan sangat mengurangi nilai pada saat-saat seperti sekarang. Maka Narcissa merendahkan diri dan menunduk-nunduk kepada Professor Sprout untuk meminta maaf.

Disudut matanya, dia melihat anak-anak lain tampak tersenyum puas. Lalu Narcissa menyadarinya saat membungkuk, telapak tangannya masih merah muda, lupa dibersihkan karena terburu-buru.

"Kau memintaku mengizinkanmu masuk saat sudah terlambat lebih dari satu jam, Miss Black? Dan bulan Februari kemarin juga saat kau mengacaukan kelasku?" tanya Professor Sprout sinis.

"Silakan detensi saya, Ma'am. Atau apapun seperti kemarin..." ujar Narcissa masih menunduk, tangannya mengepal menahan kekesalan.

Kalau dia marah lagi kepada Sprout seperti kemarin kepada McGonagall, dia tidak yakin dia akan mendapat nilai OWL apapun. Yang berarti kerja kerasnya sia-sia.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa kau meremehkan pelajaranku..." desis Professor Sprout.

"Tidak seperti itu, Ma'am... Teman baik saya mengalami kesulitan..."

"Nah, itu dia yang membuatku merasa diremehkan! Kau memilih _pacarmu_ daripada mengikuti pelajaranku!"

Narcissa merasa wajahnya memanas menyadari seisi kelas memandangnya. Ternyata menjadi guru bukan berarti mereka tidak bergosip.

"Baiklah," kata Narcissa akhirnya menegakkan diri. "Teman-teman saya tidak bersalah, tolong biarkan mereka masuk. Tadi mereka hanya menunggui saya. Itu semua kesalahan saya..." Narcissa berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

Tidak pernah sekalipun, semenjak dia bersekolah di Hogwarts, dia bersikap kurang ajar kepada guru-guru. Dia selalu menghormati mereka. Dan mengata-ngatai dibelakang punggung mereka dengan teman-temannya tidak bisa dihitung, karena semua murid melakukannya. Dan sekarang mereka menganggap Narcissa seperti murid perempuan liar yang meneriakkan kata-kata penghinaan setiap saat.

Apakah karena dia seorang Slytherin? Atau apakah karena dia bersama Lucius?

Dia tahu betul Lucius pun tidak akan bersikap tidak sopan kepada guru-guru Hogwarts. Setidaknya di depan mereka. Narcissa merasa ini sangat tidak adil. Semua orang, termasuk para guru, kelihatannya menikmati kejatuhan Lucius. Dan mempersulit semua orang yang bersamanya.

Walaupun getaran suaranya berhasil tidak terdengar, Yvonne bisa merasakannya, karena dia langsung menarik Narcissa.

"Oh, _sudahlah_, Cissy! Kita tidak akan pernah menang. Karena kita anak tiri disini. Anggap kami berempat tidak hadir hari ini, Professor!" sentaknya kepada Professor Sprout sebelum mereka semua keluar.

.

.

.

Malam itu Narcissa menyusul Lucius yang sedang berdiri di pinggiran balkon di lantai enam. Dia menoleh saat merasakan kehadiran Narcissa.

"Bella bilang kau disini..." kata Narcissa.

Lucius tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Balkon disini lebih indah daripada kepunyaanku..."

"Aku tidak tahu kau tergila-gila pada udara segar..." Narcissa menyambut tangan Lucius.

Dia mengulangi kata-kata Lucius saat mereka ada di balkon Malfoy Manor, Natal kemarin.

"Kau harus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri..." balasnya.

Lucius memeluknya dari belakang, menciumi puncak kepala Narcissa, sementara mereka menatap kegelapan yang pekat di Hutan Terlarang.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Narcissa.

"Buruk..." Lucius mengakui, berbicara diantara rambut-rambut Narcissa. "Tapi aku tidak akan cerita padamu. Kau tidak akan menganggapku lelaki sejati kalau aku terus-terusan meminta bantuan dari Narcissa Black, si wanita yang pemberani seperti _Gryffindor_..."

Narcissa mengeluarkan suara antara jijik sekali dan sedikit bangga.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

Lucius terdiam sesaat, "Banyak hal... Sangatlah penting untuk diakui dimanapun kita berada..."

Narcissa akhirnya menyerah pada obsesi Lucius untuk meraih kekuasaannya kembali, "Aku bisa membantu sedikit-sedikit..."

"Tidak, terima kasih! Tapi tetaplah bersamaku kalau kau tidak keberatan..."

Lucius tenggelam lagi dalam rambut Narcissa dan pelukannya mengerat, melindungi Narcissa dari dinginnya angin.

Narcissa tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi, melainkan dia ingin seperti ini terus selamanya.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**Notes: **

Aku denger gosip yang gak banget tentang Lucius di film Deathly Hallows 2. Katanya dia bakal mati? Aku bener2 berharap itu cuma gosip, cukup adegan Snape aja yg bikin aku nangis sesegukkan di bioskop. Haha *lebay*

Warning: Disini hubungan Narcissa dan Sirius benar-benar hanya sebagai sepupu.

Maaf banget kalo aku ntarnya agak sok tau tentang hewan Glumbumble (ada di buku Hewan-hewan Fantastis by JK Rowling).

Sebenernya aku rada gak suka sama karakter James Potter. Menurutku dia yang bikin Harry kena karma dan diejek2 terus seperti Snape zaman dulu. Tapi gak ada yg namanya Marauder kalo tanpa James.

_After all_, tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Lucius yang punya segalanya, terhormat, dan keren banget pun masih pengecut. Dan Cissy yang keliatan berani dan baik-baik disini juga masih agak _drama queen_ dan selalu buta karena cinta. *lebay lagi*

Smoga mereka bisa ngehibur kalian yang udah baik banget mo baca, ngereview, ngasi saran n kritik.

_Well, enjoy!_

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 14

The Girl and Four and a Half-Men

Perlu beberapa hari bagi Narcissa untuk membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan barunya di Hogwarts. Bisa dikatakan, menjadi kekasih resmi Lucius Malfoy pada saat dia berada di kasta terbawah bukanlah yang Narcissa selama ini inginkan. Tetapi dia berpikir, entah darimana datangnya kebijaksanaan ini, bahwa di dunia ini kita tidak bisa mendapatkan segalanya.

Narcissa sedang menemani Lucius sarapan dibawah pohon yang menghadap danau. Lucius sekarang tampak sangat cemas bahkan untuk memasuki aula besar. Jadi dia bergantung kepada Narcissa setiap hari untuk membawakannya makanan langsung dari dapur. Rupanya dia khawatir seseorang akan meracuninya kalau dia makan sesuatu yang diambilnya dari meja makan. Dan lebih khawatir lagi seseorang mencoba mencekokinya Ramuan Cinta.

"Lihat! Para pengacau datang…" desis Lucius dari sela-sela bibirnya, kepalanya dengan sebal menunjuk.

Di sisi jauh danau, dari dalam Hutan Terlarang, muncul Sirius Black dan James Potter. Diiringi teman-teman pengikutnya yang lain. Remus Lupin, anak lusuh menyedihkan dan tampak sakit-sakitan tetapi berotak cemerlang. Dan seorang lagi yang kecil seperti tikus, yang Narcissa bahkan tidak peduli siapa namanya. Mereka berlari-lari menuju kastil. Entah apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Mungkin semalaman berkemah di Hutan Terlarang.

Sirius menyadari tatapan Narcissa dan Lucius bahkan dari jarak berpuluh-puluh meter. Dia berbisik kepada teman-temannya, lalu mereka meledak tertawa. Narcissa dengan sebal menyipitkan matanya, dia mendengus,

"Darah-Pengkhianat…"

"Mereka tidak akan sekurang ajar itu pada kita nantinya, Cissy. Pegang kata-kataku…" Lucius berkata dengan percaya diri, tetapi botol jus labu kuningnya yang masih tersegel mengkhianatinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Kau merencanakan apa, sih?" tanya Narcissa penasaran.

Lucius menghabiskan waktunya di ruang rekreasi untuk bergerombol dengan pengikutnya yang masih setia. Narcissa tidak habis pikir Lucius akan buang-buang tenaga dan mengerahkan satu pasukan komplit hanya untuk menyerang anak-anak kelas dua yang bodoh. Dia membiarkan Lucius tahu pikirannya ini kira-kira sepuluh kali dalam sehari, yang biasanya membuat Lucius tersenyum sedih dan matanya tiba-tiba berubah redup, lalu mulai memijit-mijit keningnya. Narcissa tahu sekarang, itu isyarat Lucius yang paling sopan agar Narcissa tutup mulut.

Lucius selesai dengan jus labu kuningnya, sekarang bangkit sambil mengambil tasnya dan tas Narcissa.

"Ayo, kau akan terlambat untuk Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam…" katanya sambil menggendong tasnya pada lengan kanan dan menjinjing tas Narcissa pada tangan lainnya.

Ini kebiasaan Lucius yang amat disukai Narcissa. Dia mengantar Narcissa ke kelasnya setiap hari dan membawakan tasnya yang dipenuhi buku-buku berat. Walaupun berjalan bersama Lucius berarti ekstra hati-hati saat melewati bawah tangga, dan harus menghadapi satu, dua, atau sepuluh anak yang menertawai mereka. Narcissa bisa menjalani setidaknya satu mata pelajaran dengan gembira, karena dibekali satu ciuman. Seperti hari ini.

"_Well_, sampai bertemu makan siang…" kata Lucius memberikan tas Narcissa padanya dan ciuman selamat tinggalnya pagi itu.

Mereka dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang berdehem dibelakang.

Professor Sethimus Shaan yang memergoki mereka. Dia tersenyum kepada Narcissa dan Lucius. Arti senyumannya tidak terbaca, maka Narcissa merasakan wajahnya memanas perpaduan antara malu dan merasakan aura Professor Shaan yang sangat kuat. Lebih mengintimidasi dibandingkan Lucius belakangan ini.

Professor Shaan adalah guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka di tahun ini. Walaupun mitos tentang pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam membawa kesialan pada guru-gurunya tampak nyata, Narcissa berharap Professor Shaan bisa tinggal sampai tahun berikutnya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar spesial dari pengajarannya sebetulnya. Dia mengajarkan beberapa pertahanan dasar dengan sangat baik. Selebihnya dia menjawab pertanyaan para murid perempuan yang bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadinya.

Narcissa mengakui baik dia maupun ketiga temannya _dan_ keseluruhan gadis-gadis di kelasnya tidak bisa berhenti saling menggoda dengan sang Professor. Walaupun Narcissa sudah menetapkan hati pada Lucius sejak dulu, pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam adalah favoritnya hanya karena Professor Shaan. Hanya hubungannya dengan Lucius akhir-akhir inilah yang membuatnya berhenti dengan susah payah.

"Professor…" Lucius mengangguk sopan.

Tetapi Narcissa, yang sekarang sudah ahli membaca gerak tubuh Lucius, tahu dari cara Lucius menaikkan alis, dia menganggap Professor Shaan sebagai ancaman.

"Mr Malfoy…" Professor Shaan balas mengangguk.

Ada jeda yang panjang dan canggung diantara mereka karena Professor Shaan terus memandangi Narcissa dan Lucius.

Lucius akhirnya memberi Narcissa belaian singkat pada rambutnya dan dia pergi meninggalkan Narcissa sendiri dengan Professor Shaan.

Narcissa berhasil tersenyum sesopan mungkin. Sekarang menyesali kelakuannya yang genit dulu. Professor Shaan sangat tampan dan menawan. Dia mirip sekali dengan tentara-tentara muggle dalam buku milik kakeknya yang menceritakan sejarah perang dan genosida muggle.

Mungkin itu yang membuat Dumbledore memberinya pekerjaan ini. Professor Shaan kelihatan pantas sekali dengan jubahnya yang dibuat seperti komandan perang. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap. Rambutnya cokelat tersisir rapi. Matanya biru sedingin es. Semua murid perempuan tampaknya tidak peduli kalau dia datang ke tempat tinggal mereka dan membantai seluruh penduduk, asalkan mereka masih bisa _menatapnya_.

"Bagaimana seseorang seperti dia mendapatkan orang sepertimu?" tanya Professor Shaan mengagetkan Narcissa.

"Maaf, Professor?"

Professor Shaan tersenyum lagi, Narcissa mendengar rombongan anak menaiki tangga untuk memasuki kelasnya.

"Lupakan…" katanya, sekarang berjalan menuju kelas. "Mereka selalu mendapat yang terbaik, aristokrat sialan!"

Professor Shaan mengatakannya seolah dia hanya sedang berkomentar tentang angin yang merusak rambutnya. Narcissa tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, dia bahkan terlalu bingung untuk bertanya lagi.

Narcissa mengikuti pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam hari itu dalam diam. Dia seolah menjadi bagian dari murid laki-laki dalam kelas itu. Cemberut dan dianaktirikan, sementara Professor Shaan bersenda gurau dengan ramai dengan para murid perempuan.

Narcissa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bukan satu-satunya yang berkelakuan begitu. Ini tidak bisa dihitung sebagai apa-apa. Dan Lucius punya cukup banyak musuh tanpa ditambah Professor Shaan.

.

.

.

Bulan Mei datang dengan cepat dan tanpa ampun. Bagi murid-murid kelas lima dan tujuh, ini betul-betul siksaan. Waktu ujian mereka sudah dekat. Bellatrix bahkan belajar juga. Dibantu dengan amat sangat sering oleh Rodolphus Lestrange. Narcissa bisa menebak maksud kakaknya. Nilai NEWT yang baik dan hubungannya dengan Rodolphus Lestrange dimaksudkannya sebagai kewajiban terakhir seorang anak untuk orang tuanya. Setelah itu, Bellatrix akan menjalani kehidupannya dengan bebas. Entah mau jadi apa…

Reputasi Lucius sudah agak membaik sekarang. Walau beberapa anak asrama lain masih sering mengusilinya seperti nyamuk. Mereka menyebutnya 'Lucy' dan terang-terangan memuji rambut indahnya dengan nada menyindir setengah mengejek-setengah iri. Untunglah mereka tidak berani melakukannya saat Narcissa ada disamping Lucius, karena Narcissa memberi mereka tatapan membunuh yang paling baik.

Anak-anak Gryffindor, terutama geng kecil Sirius Black, lebih kurang ajar lagi. Selain bermain fisik pada Lucius, mereka juga mengganggu Snape lebih sering.

Narcissa yang masih dendam kepada Snape karena dulu lebih mendukung Lucius daripadanya, sekarang menjadi luluh lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak rela, Snape, atau anak-anak Slytherin manapun, dipermalukan anak-anak ingusan Gryffindor itu.

Narcissa baru saja menyelamatkan Snape yang diserang oleh sekelompok burung-burung kecil entah darimana. Mereka tampaknya ingin membuat sarang baru di rambut Snape yang tidak tersikat. Snape berteriak-teriak mengusir burung itu dengan tangannya, lupa menggunakan tongkatnya sebelum Narcissa mengusir mereka dengan satu letusan keras. Burung-burung hilang. Anak-anak yang memenuhi koridor yang tadi mendapat hiburan gratis, terdiam kaget. Lalu saat melihat perusak kesenangan bukanlah guru, mereka mulai mengejek menyoraki Narcissa.

"Ada apa, sepupu?" teriak Sirius Black berdiri paling tinggi diantara kerumunan.

Sirius memutar-mutar tongkatnya. Mungkin tadinya sedang mempraktekkan mantra _Oppugno_-nya pada Snape.

Narcissa buru-buru menyeret Snape pada sikunya sebelum guru-guru datang dan menyalahkan anak Slytherin lagi.

"Bermain rumah-rumahan dengan _Lucy_ dan _Snivellus_ rupanya? Kau tidak berpikir kalau Snivellus pantas menjadi anakmu, kan? Bukankah mereka seharusnya berambut pirang selembut sutera? Yang akan sangat bagus saat ketumpahan cat merah muda cerah…" Sirius mengikuti Narcissa sekarang sementara anak-anak lain mulai tertawa lagi.

Narcissa dengan kesal mengutuki betapa cepatnya anak-anak ingusan zaman sekarang tumbuh menjadi provokator terbaik. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan mengeluarkan kata-kata kejinya kepada adik-adik kelasnya seperti menghadapi anak seumurannya, ataupun yang lebih tua, dalam kasus Georgina Parkinson.

Narcissa berbalik menghadapi sepupunya yang sekarang nyengir lebar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rumah-rumahan. Kau menangis meraung-raung saat melihat miniatur istana hadiah ulang tahunku dari ayahmu. Aku terpaksa memberikannya padamu. Dan semua bonekanya ditemukan dalam keadaan terpotong kepalanya _di kamarmu_…"

Seringai hilang dari wajah Sirius sekarang.

"Katakan, _sepupu_…" Narcissa mengeluarkan desisan terbaiknya. " Kau kecewa karena mereka tidak balas berbicara kepadamu?"

Ini sebetulnya adalah ejekan kosong dan lemah yang bisa dipikirkan Narcissa saat itu. Tetapi baik Yvonne maupun Genevive mendengus tertawa, sementara Eva terkesiap kaget mendengar kenyataan ini.

Semua anak berhenti tertawa sekarang, sama seperti Eva, kesulitan untuk percaya hal itu terjadi pada pahlawan kecil mereka.

Bel yang berdering membuyarkan semua anak. Narcissa berbalik meninggalkan Sirius, tetapi masih bisa melihat tampang James Potter yang menantang disebelahnya.

"Anak-anak sialan itu harus segera kita hancurkan!" seru Narcissa sebal, sengaja mendorong beberapa anak Gryffindor yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Cissy, apakah _Sirius Black_ betul-betul bermain dengan bonekamu?" tanya Eva yang masih tampak _shock_.

Narcissa tidak mempedulikannya, "Mereka tidak punya sopan santun terhadap senior! Itu masalahnya…"

"Lucius maksudmu…" bahkan saat berada dalam keramaian dan berada dibelakang, Narcissa bisa merasakan Yvonne memutar-mutar matanya saat mengatakan ini.

"Minggir!" bentak Narcissa mengusir sepasang anak yang menghalangi jalannya. "Aku tidak pernah menyerang anak-anak cebol itu karena kupikir itu sangat tidak pantas. Tetapi mereka sama buruknya dengan Georgina Parkinson dan geng-nya…"

"Cissy, kupikir ini waktu yang buruk untuk memulai perang saudara… Dengan OWL sebentar lagi…"

Mereka tiba didepan pintu kelas dan Narcissa berbalik,

"Yvonne, aku hargai analisis _politikmu_. Tetapi sejak mereka menyerang duluan, aku berjanji aku akan membuat hidup mereka sengsara…"

.

.

.

Beberapa malam kemudian Narcissa mencurahkan semua kekesalannya kepada Lucius. Mereka duduk di kelas kosong. Sebagian karena ruang rekreasi Slytherin ramai sekali dan sebagian lagi karena Lucius yang sekarang bahkan kesulitan menyuruh anak-anak Slytherin pindah dari tempat duduk yang paling nyaman dekat perapian. Sedangkan dalam perpustakaan yang sepi, Narcissa bisa merasakan tekanan yang amat sangat dari orang-orang yang bahkan lebih stres lagi karena mereka dilarang bicara.

"Gadis-gadis tidak tahu terima kasih!" dengus Narcissa mungkin untuk yang keduapuluh kalinya malam itu. Kukunya sibuk menggaruk tangannya dengan ganas.

"Eva sama sekali tidak mau membantu. Dia punya kesenangan yang tidak sehat baik terhadap Regulus maupun Sirius. Dan Yvonne maupun Genevive belum berhasil memberi kabar apa-apa… Aku tidak punya ide untuk membuat mereka menderita. Kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi tua dan bijaksana seperti Merlin…"

Narcissa memandang buku Arithmancy-nya dengan kesal. Dia kesulitan mengerjakan PR, sementara pikirannya berkeliaran menyusun rencana balas dendam. Dia sudah gatal sekali ingin mempermalukan Sirius dan kelompoknya. Gatal dalam arti kiasan ataupun sebenarnya.

Lucius tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau mau apa, Cissy?"

Lucius sedang membersihkan kepala ular di ujung tongkatnya, "Mencari rahasia dan aib-aib untuk memeras mereka? Itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa untuk sepupumu. Dia juga Black, jangan lupa… Semua Black yang kukenal sulit dijatuhkan dengan cara seperti itu, menurut pendapatku…" Lucius tersenyum bangga menatap Narcissa yang mengerutkan kening dengan sebal.

"Aku tahu Sirius lebih baik darimu. Kami tumbuh bersama. Dia akan sangat rapuh sekali dan penggerutu seperti perempuan kalau tanpa teman-teman. Menurutmu kenapa dulu dia mau-maunya bermain boneka bersamaku? Dan aku tahu si Potter itu sama-sama calon bajingan. Aku heran sekali aku bahkan tidak bisa membalas mereka…" Narcissa mulai mengeluh lagi.

"Karena itu jangan, Cissy! Kau hanya punya satu bulan untuk OWL-mu. Sudah kubilang biar aku yang membereskannya!"

"Yah, ini datang dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak mau lagi makan di aula besar…" Narcissa akhirnya mencoba berkonsentrasi pada Arithmancy-nya lagi. Yang ternyata sulit sekali.

"Hei! Berhenti menggaruk!" Lucius menyodok lengan Narcissa dengan tongkatnya dan mengangkat alis, "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu… Stres barangkali. Aku pernah baca di _Witch Weekly_, bagaimana tubuhmu bereaksi bahkan diluar kesadaran kita…"

Lucius mulai memeriksa lengan dalam Narcissa yang sekarang terluka gores akibat terus digaruk.

"Ya… Ya… Dan kau akan membuat kulitmu tak bersisa lagi kalau kau menggaruk terus!" Lucius menutup buku Arithmancy Narcissa.

"Jangan pikirkan apa-apa lagi! Istirahatlah sebentar. Aku akan menyuruh Snape membuat salep untuk alergi atau apa…"

"Aku harus sudah menyelesaikan Arithmancy itu besok…" Narcissa memprotes.

"Biar aku yang kerjakan…"

"Lucius, kau tahu betul kalau tulisanmu sangat jelek…"

"Ha… Ha… Lucu sekali! Sekarang, ayo! Jangan membuatku menyeretmu!" Lucius menariknya bangkit.

Narcissa berdiri sambil merajuk, tetapi sebenarnya senang. Dia baru menyadari dia merindukan Lucius yang tidak mau kalah dan memegang kendali seperti Lucius yang _dulu_.

Sayangnya, Narcissa hanya butuh beberapa hari saja untuk menyadari, kalau dia harus berhati-hati dengan apapun yang dia harapkan.

.

.

.

Kegemparan terjadi di kamar anak perempuan kelas lima Slytherin subuh itu. Narcissa sekarang merasa kalau dia menguliti tubuhnya dengan pisau, dia akan merasa lebih baik.

"Jangan berpikir tentang hal bodoh seperti itu!" seru Yvonne mengatasi tangis histeris Narcissa.

Yvonne menuju meja rias dan memeriksa salep yang diberi Snape tadi malam untuk gatal-gatal Narcissa, lalu melemparkannya kembali.

"Kupikir kau kena bubuk Glumbumble…" kata Yvonne menyebutkan serangga terbang berbulu kelabu yang memakan tumbuhan jelatang. Jelatang yang membuat gatal, membuat kotoran Glumbumble juga membuat gatal siapapun yang menyentuhnya.

"Ini pasti kerjaan si anak-anak Gryffindor…" kata Yvonne lagi.

"Apa? Aku bahkan belum dekat-dekat mereka belakangan ini!" Narcissa berteriak kesal.

Kaki Narcissa sekarang sudah mulai berdarah karena dicakar kuku-kukunya yang panjang. Sementara dia dengan ganas menggaruki telinga dan segera punya pikiran mengerikan bahwa segalanya akan lebih baik kalau dia mencabut putus telinganya.

"Ya, tapi pakaianmu yang dicuci peri-rumah bisa dengan mudah di akses siapapun, Cissy…" kata Yvonne dengan sabar. "Bangunkan Snape, Gen. Kita mungkin butuh ramuan lain…"

Genevive segera pergi keluar kamar. Eva juga dengan sigap melemparkan jubah tidurnya pada Narcissa.

"Ganti jubahmu! Kalau kau terkena bubuk gatal, kita bisa laporkan pada Professor Slughorn dengan bukti-bukti pada jubahmu…" kata Eva.

"Tunggu!" Yvonne berseru memperingatkan. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau pakaian kita tidak ditaburi bubuk Glumbumble juga?"

Sekarang kedua temannya terdiam ketakutan. Eva akhirnya memecah keheningan dengan berteriak frustasi,

"AKU BENCI ANAK-ANAK SIALAN ITU!" lalu dia keluar kamar setengah berlari.

"Kau mau kemana?" teriak Yvonne kepada punggungnya yang menjauh.

"Memanggil peri-peri rumah untuk merebus semua pakaian kita!" teriak Eva lagi yang mungkin telah berhasil membuat bangun semua anak. Kemungkinan Sirius dan kawan-kawannya membuat pakaian indahnya hancur, telah melukai hati Eva.

Genevive kembali ke kamar dan buru-buru mencegah Narcissa yang sedang menjambaki rambutnya sendiri karena gatalnya tidak tertahankan.

"Snape sedang ke kelas ramuan sekarang untuk membuatnya. Dan Lucius juga sudah kubangunkan… Tenanglah, Cissy…" kata Genevive masih berpikir sangat positif tentang cinta dapat menyembuhkan apapun.

Narcissa tidak bisa berpikir tentang apapun saat ini selain berteriak kepada Genevive bahwa dia perlu papan berpaku karena telapak kakinya perlu menggilas sesuatu yang tajam.

"Jangan digaruk, Cissy!" seru seseorang dikejauhan. Narcissa samar-samar mengenali suara Lucius. Hanya saja dia tidak yakin, karena kata-kata umpatan yang dikatakan orang itu setelahnya, sangat tidak cocok untuk laki-laki terhormat.

Yvonne mengintip keluar dan masuk lagi, "Pangeranmu datang dengan telanjang kaki, Cissy. Kurasa kau bisa lega sekarang karena dia tampak benar-benar mencintaimu…"

"CABUT KEPALA ANAK-ANAK BRENGSEK ITU, LUCIUS!" Narcissa berteriak frustasi sehingga mengagetkan Yvonne dan Genevive.

Lucius yang laki-laki tentu saja tidak bisa memasuki kamar anak perempuan. Ini sihir kuno di Hogwarts. Murid perempuan bisa dengan bebas memasuki kamar anak laki-laki kalau mereka tidak punya malu. Tetapi tidak begitu dengan laki-laki. Dalam asrama Slytherin, satu langkah menuju lorong kamar anak perempuan, laki-laki manapun akan langsung jatuh ke lubang jebakan dibawahnya. Narcissa hampir bisa mendengar Lucius mengutuki Salazar Slytherin sendiri sekarang.

Perlu beberapa menit sampai Eva datang lagi dengan para peri-rumah yang langsung membawa semua pakaian dan seprai. Bellatrix datang dengan salep baru Snape yang berbau _licorice_. Dia memakai jubah tidur Bellatrix setelah melumurkan salepnya. Pikiran yang sangat bagus karena tidak ada seorangpun yang akan berani macam-macam dengan jubah Bellatrix.

Narcissa merasakan salep dari Snape mendinginkan kulitnya dan menyengat pedih luka-luka garuknya. Sementara itu Narcissa mengutuki dirinya sendiri lebih karena, bahkan pada saat dia menjadi korban seperti ini, otaknya tidak bisa dipaksa untuk memikirkan pembalasan dendam yang menyakitkan. Dia yakin dia akan menjadi nenek tua yang pemaaf pada akhirnya nanti.

"Beristirahatlah! Jangan pikirkan apapun!" terdengar Lucius berteriak lagi dari kejauhan, seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran Narcissa.

"_Well_, kau dengar dia?" tanya Yvonne.

Narcissa merasa mengantuk sekali sehingga dia sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa tempat tidurnya tidak berseprai, dan segera merebahkan diri. Mungkin Snape mencampur salepnya dengan obat tidur agar Narcissa tidak mencakari dirinya sendiri. _Anak pintar…_ Narcissa berpikir pada dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Katakan kepada Professor Slughorn, aku tidak bisa masuk hari ini…"

Narcissa langsung tertidur begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

.

.

.

Ternyata banyak hal yang baik yang bisa didapat Narcissa saat dia terkena bubuk Glumbumble-nya yang pertama. Genevive bercerita tentang Lucius yang memalsukan semua bukti dan menunjukkannya kepada Slughorn, sehingga betul ataupun tidak, Sirius Black dan kelompoknya-lah yang membuat sakit murid kesayangannya. Slughorn yang marah langsung memotong lima puluh angka masing-masing dari Sirius dan Potter, lalu mendetensi mereka, dan mengunci ruang cuci dengan ketat.

Beberapa anak Slytherin yang lain, dengan Eva yang paling utama, menyadari kekacauan yang mungkin dibuat anak-anak Gryffindor itu kepada mereka. Merasa agak terancam, sekarang mereka berada dibelakang Lucius lagi, mencari perlindungan.

Telapak kaki Narcissa yang masih bengkak membuatnya tidak bisa mengunjungi Hogsmeade untuk terakhir kali sebelum ujian OWL-nya. Dan walaupun dia bisa menganggap luka-luka cakarnya seperti luka _peperangan_, Narcissa sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk menghadapi Georgina Parkinson dan geng-nya sekarang.

Narcissa agak merajuk kepada Lucius karena dia sama sekali belum menjenguknya dari kemarin. Walaupun sebenarnya Narcissa tidak bisa melihat bagaimana Lucius bisa mengunjunginya dengan sihir-kuno-laki-laki-dilarang-masuk itu. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, Genevive menyampaikan pesan dari Lucius yang mengatakan Lucius benar-benar perlu pergi ke Hogsmeade hari ini.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Narcissa menoleh kaget. Seorang anak perempuan kelas dua Slytherin berada diambang pintunya, membawa vas bening mungil berisi bunga _Hydrangea_ ungu.

Narcissa tersenyum menghampiri anak itu dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa yang memberinya bunga yang berarti _untuk-mencerahkan-harimu_ itu.

"Dari Professor Seth Shaan, Narcissa…" anak itu mengulurkan vas sekaligus menjawab pikiran Narcissa dan segera menghapus senyum dari wajahnya.

Narcissa memandanginya dengan ragu, "Dia tidak meracuninya kan?"

Anak perempuan itu menatapnya dengan heran, sama persis seperti Genevive saat dia memberi Narcissa bunga _Narcissus_ dari Lucius pada akhir liburan Natal yang lalu.

Narcissa memutuskan bunga itu mungkin aman lalu mengambilnya. Anak itu menatap Narcissa dengan tatapan antara kagum, iri dan siap bergosip. Segera setelah anak itu pergi, Narcissa menyadarinya. Walaupun vas itu kecil mungil dengan sedikit bunga yang tampak manis, kartu ucapan yang tergantung pada tali emasnya cukup besar untuk memperkuat gosip.

**Baru mengurangi seratus angka dari Gryffindor karena mereka menyakitimu.**

**Untunglah bukan kelasku yang tidak kau hadiri kemarin.**

**Love,**

**Shaan**

Narcissa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dingin sekarang. Yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya yang hanya memakai jubah suteranya. Secepat kilat dibuangnya bunga itu ke tempat sampah. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa pernah bermain api dengan Professor Shaan. Semua yang dilakukannya dilakukan juga oleh gadis-gadis lainnya. _Ini_ tidak bisa dihitung sebagai apapun.

Kalau Lucius sampai tahu… Ini akan menjadi gosip yang sangat memalukan, kalau tidak mau dibilang sama sekali tidak pantas, yang bahkan membuat Lucius yang terkena Ramuan Cinta kelihatan tumpul.

Narcissa segera membakar tempat sampahnya untuk menghilangkan bukti, lalu segera berlari keluar untuk mencari anak perempuan tadi sebelum dia menyebarkan gosip. Mantra modifikasi memori tampak ide yang bagus, walaupun Narcissa tidak yakin dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Narcissa kemudian segera menyadari bahwa mungkin dia bisa menyogok dulu anak itu agar tutup mulut, lalu meminta tolong Bellatrix untung melakukan pekerjaan kotornya. Narcissa berbalik lagi menuju kamarnya utnuk mengambil beberapa permata dan kantung uangnya.

"Cissy!" teriakan Genevive menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau sudah bisa jalan?"

Narcissa berbalik dan mendapati Genevive telah kembali dari Hogsmeade dan tampaknya berusaha memborong seluruh isi _Honeydukes_. Kedua lengannya dipenuhi belanjaan.

Dengan tampang cemas Narcissa menyadari anak-anak seasramanya sudah datang dari Hogsmeade. Dan kalau Narcissa tidak sekalut sekarang, dia mungkin menyadari tampang beberapa orang dari mereka yang kelihatannya habis melihat Dementor, lalu semua cokelat yang akan mereka beli dari _Honeydukes _telah habis diborong Genevive.

Yvonne dan Eva menubruk Narcissa sekarang. Tangan mereka juga dipenuhi kantung-kantung belanjaan.

Mereka masuk ke kamar dan berteriak, "Cissy! Tempat sampahmu terbakar!"

Narcissa cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kamar tetapi tidak berusaha memadamkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa…" gumamnya cemas. "Hanya kiriman dari seorang anak… Aku membakarnya, takut jerat setan… atau apa…"

Narcissa buru-buru memindahkan tempat sampahnya ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

"_Well_, kulihat kalian berbelanja banyak…" tanya Narcissa berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan tersenyum seriang mungkin.

"Lucius memberi kami emasnya untuk membelikanmu ini semua. Dia benar-benar minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini…" kata Genevive lebih riang. "Ini ada cokelat putih yang enak sekali, Cissy…"

"Lupakan cokelat putih!" seru Eva. "Lihat, aku beli banyak sekali untuk menggantikan jubah-jubahmu yang rusak karena _direbus_…"

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka lagi. Dan Narcissa mencelos melihat anak perempuan kelas dua lainnya berada diambang pintu.

"Ini ada surat untukmu, Narcissa…" kata anak itu mengulurkan amplop bersegel padanya.

Narcissa cepat-cepat mengambil surat itu dan menyelipkannya pada saku jubahnya. Lalu menoleh untuk memastikan teman-temannya masih sibuk dengan belanjaan mereka.

"Kau tidak membacanya, kan?" desis Narcissa sambil mencengkram lengan anak itu.

Anak itu memundurkan wajahnya karena pelototan mata Narcissa. Lalu menggeleng ketakutan.

Narcissa terdiam sejenak dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Anak itu lari menghindarinya secepat mungkin. Narcissa melihat ketiga temannya tidak menyadari apapun, masih sibuk tertawa-tawa melihat belanjaan mereka.

Narcissa masuk lagi ke toilet dan dengan lega menyadari bunga dan kartunya terbakar habis, hanya menyisakan vas beningnya.

Dia cepat-cepat merobek amplopnya dan melihat tulisan amat acak-acakan dengan tinta yang bermuncratan mengotori perkamen.

**Aku minta maaf tentang bubuk Glumbumble. Dan juga miniatur istanamu. Bisakah kita bertemu malam ini jam dua belas malam di rumah kapal? Itu lebih dekat dari asramamu. Tidak mau menyulitkanmu. Hanya bicara. Aku datang tanpa tongkat.**

**Sirius**

Narcissa membaca surat ini berulang-ulang dengan bingung. Dan sebagian kecil otaknya merasa amat sangat lega. Tidak ada tulisan _Love_ pada tanda tangannya.

Sirius mengakui kesalahannya, dan dia yang mau bertemu Narcissa tanpa membawa tongkatnya kedengaran sama sekali bukan Sirius. Apakah Lucius mengancamnya untuk minta maaf? _Bagaimana _cara Lucius memaksanya?

Narcissa membakar surat itu juga. Sekarang kamar mandinya berbau gosong. Narcissa mendesah lagi memikirkan Sirius, yang dulu dia anggap seperti adik kesayangannya, karena Narcissa paling kecil diantara kakak-kakak perempuannya. Sebelum Sirius memasuki Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya dan pulang dengan sikap yang berbeda, sama seperti Andromeda.

Narcissa keluar dari kamar mandi dan memutuskan akan memikirkan Professor Shaan nanti saja. Dia menduga ada seseorang yang menjual dirinya pada iblis, karena Narcissa belum pernah mengalami masalah sebanyak tahun ini seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

Narcissa mengendap-endap saat jam dikejauhan berdentang dua belas kali. Dia berjalan agak limbung karena masih kesulitan merasakan kakinya yang bengkak. Walaupun berat mengakuinya, Sirius benar tentang keamanannya kalau Narcissa menuju ke rumah kapal yang sama-sama ada di bawah tanah. Narcissa jelas tidak akan mau menantang Filch dan Mrs Norris kalau Sirius memilih tempat pertemuan mereka di menara astronomi, misalnya.

Narcissa merasakan hawa dingin berbau lumut menerpanya. Narcissa hanya pernah melihat rumah kapal dua kali. Satu kali saat dia pertama kali datang ke Hogwarts dengan menyeberangi danau secara tradisi. Dan satu kali lagi saat dia mengikuti Bellatrix dan teman-temannya berpesta dengan liar saat Slytherin menang dalam pertandingan Quidditch sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

Narcissa menyalakan tongkatnya, khawatir terpeleset atau ada yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Betapa leganya dia saat melihat Sirius, bersama ketiga temannya. Sirius mengangkat tangannya tanda tidak memegang tongkat. James Potter disampingnya, jubahnnya menggelembung. Sedangkan si Lupin dan anak yang seperti tikus itu dibelakang mereka.

Narcissa mendekati mereka dengan hati-hati dan menyadari dengan heran, wajah mereka tampak murung. Tidak ada sisa-sisa kejahilan mereka malam itu.

"Aku sudah sembuh berkat ramuan dari _Snivellus_ kalian!" bentak Narcissa sebagai ucapan pengganti selamat-malam-ada-perlu-apa? nya. "Jangan repot-repot minta maaf!"

Potter mendengus kecil, Sirius menatapnya memperingatkan.

"Cissy, tolong dengarkan aku dulu…" Sirius berkata sambil, tampaknya, meneliti wajah Narcissa yang masih ada luka garuknya dengan menyesal.

Narcissa menatapnya tajam, kalau dia tidak hati-hati, semua orang di Hogwarts akan memanggilnya _Cissy_.

"Kami minta maaf atas semua yang kami lakukan _padamu_…" Sirius menekankan kata _padamu _seolah dia dengan susah payah memberi Narcissa pengecualian.

"Kami berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi… Atau mungkin juga Malfoy…"

Sirius melirik Potter yang tampak agak tersiksa dan terhina mendengarkan ini.

"Terima kasih banyak!" balas Narcissa dingin. "Tetapi kami tidak hidup dari pertolongan."

Narcissa menyilangkan tangannya sepercaya diri mungkin. Tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahan didepan Potter, yang kesombongannya mungkin sama banyak dengan Narcissa maupun Lucius sendiri.

"Baik!" sekarang Potter membuka mulut. "Katakan juga itu kepada pacarmu yang pengecut!"

Sirius menekan bahu Potter sekarang, menahannya,

"Cissy, kalau boleh kubilang, Malfoy sangat keterlaluan hari ini. Kupikir kau harus tahu. Sebelum kau juga melangkah lebih jauh…"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Narcissa heran sekaligus ingin tertawa sekarang. Kalau Lucius menceburkan mereka ke danau, dia sama sekali belum mendengarnya.

"Yah, itu tipe cowokmu kan? Selalu bersembunyi dibelakangmu dan bahkan dibelakang orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang _manusia_!" desis Potter, memelototi Narcissa seolah semua ini salah Narcissa.

Narcissa sudah akan membalas sebelum Sirius menekan bahu Potter lebih kuat dan berbicara kepada Narcissa dengan lebih pelan.

"Dia membawa teman-teman Pelahap Mautnya dan… Voldemort sendiri ke Hogsmeade. Hogshead tepatnya…"

Narcissa tidak tahu dia kaget karena apa. Sirius yang menyebut nama Voldemort atau kenyataan yang tidak masuk akal ini.

"Kalian kelas dua. Tidak ada diantara kalian yang boleh ke Hogsmeade. Kalian hanya mengada-ngada!" balas Narcissa, lega pikirannya masih dingin.

"Cissy, katakanlah kami tahu bagaimana cara pergi ke Hogsmeade tanpa harus melewati Filch," Sirius tampak cemas melihat Narcissa sekarang. "Dan kami sudah pernah kesana selama ini. Malfoy tahu itu. Kau tahu dia tidak terlalu pintar, Cissy. Tetapi licik sekali…"

Narcissa masih menyeringai tidak percaya.

"… dan dia berusaha memperlihatkan hubungannya dengan orang-orang berbahaya itu, dan _Voldemort_ sendiri, kepada kami! Hanya untuk membuat kami ketakutan dan memperoleh kekuasaan bodohnya lagi di Hogwarts…"

"Sirius, cukup!" bentak Narcissa.

"Aku belum selesai!" Sirius balas membentak. "Mereka tidak kemari untuk membuat kekacauan, atau membunuhi orang-orang. BELUM!" Sirius menekankan. "Tetapi Lucius sudah keluar jalur, Cissy…"

"Oh, cukup semua omong kosong ini!" potong Potter sekarang. "Katakan padanya kita akan jauh-jauh dari mereka kalau itu membuat mereka tidak membawa para iblis itu dekat-dekat kita!"

"Aku bukan Pelahap Maut!" Narcissa berteriak marah kepada Potter sekarang.

"Cissy, aku tahu kau… bukan…" kata Sirius lagi seolah dia belum cukup mengumpulkan bukti. "Aku tahu betul Malfoy melakukan ini karena kami mempermalukannya dan mengganggumu juga. Kami betul-betul minta maaf… Semua ketakutan sekarang. Malfoy mendapatkan keinginannya. Mereka hanya murid-murid yang masih bersekolah, Cissy. Dan kami yang menyebabkan ini semua…" Sirius mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah.

"Dan tolong katakan kepada Malfoy, dia mungkin mendengarmu, jangan bawa _teman-temannya_ kemanapun dekat Hogwarts. Atau Dumbledore akan tahu ini. Kami akan jauh-jauh dari kalian."

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan dalam kata-kata itu. Narcissa menatap Sirius dengan campuran sedih dan sakit hati. Narcissa bahkan tidak yakin apakah dia memikirkan Lucius atau Sirius.

Disinilah Narcissa, berdiri didepan anak-anak kelas dua, lebih muda dari dirinya maupun Lucius. Mereka tidak bilang mereka takut kepada Pelahap Maut, atau Voldemort sendiri. Tetapi mereka berdiri disana, memikirkan orang-orang yang ketakutan, dan mungkin juga terancam bahaya, lalu mengorbankan harga diri agar apapun yang terjadi, mereka tidak akan menyebabkan masalah.

Inikah rencana besar Lucius untuk mengatasi mereka? Dia meminta _teman-temannya_ untuk mengatasinya? Lucius bahkan tidak percaya kepada Narcissa…

"Jangan khawatir…" Narcissa akhirnya membuka mulut dan menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar. "Kau jauh-jauhlah dari ini…"

Tetapi seperti Yvonne, Sirius tampak merasakan getaran itu dan dengan segera menyambar lengan Narcissa sebelum Narcissa berbalik pergi.

"Aku tahu kau lebih baik daripada ini, Cissy!" Sirius sekarang menatap Narcissa langsung ke matanya. "Malfoy tidak pantas mendapatkanmu…"

Narcissa balas menatap kepada Sirius. Walaupun ada yang lebih kental dari darah, keluarga tetaplah keluarga. Dan Narcissa seperti melihat Andromeda pada mata gelap itu.

"Sayang sekali, karena aku selama ini berpikir kalau aku mencintainya!"

Narcissa tertawa saat mengatakannya, sementara air matanya tumpah, dia menyentakkan tangannya dan berlari kembali ke kastil.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**Notes:**

Ayo sama-sama berharap Harry Potter & DH Part 2 cepet masuk sini. Cissy got the important role in there!

Aku agak sedih kalau berpikir kematian Sirius Black di Order of The Phoenix sebagian karena ada pengaruh Narcissa di sana. Kreacher yang nyampein informasi ke dia, kan? Tapi itu malah jadi semakin menantang buat eksplorasi karakter.

The Black Queen yang ini aku rencanain bakal tamat sekitar empat chapter lagi. Dan akan lanjut lagi saat Narcissa kelas enam. Semoga aku ga stuck sampai akhirnya Narcissa dan Lucius hidup tenang. *lebay lagi*

Buat yang pengen karakter-karakter favoritnya di tampilin (such as: Andromeda dan Sirius), tunggu aja… Aku juga ngerencanain Voldemort sendiri muncul di hadapan Cissy langsung!

Aku ambil ide klub Elanor di sini dari Colony Club-nya New York. Tempat cewek-cewek socialite kelas atas yang berpengaruh, berkumpul. Elanor of Aqurtuine sendiri ratu yang hidup di abad pertengahan.

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 15

The Girl and Overdose OWLs

Part 1

Keesokan paginya Narcissa menuju aula besar dengan gamang. Kebahagiaannya kini dijatuhi lagi dengan brutal oleh kenyataan bahwa Lucius masih Pelahap Maut. Dan, walaupun Lucius menjanjikan keamanannya, Narcissa tidak bisa tidak bersikap natural seperti gadis-gadis lain pada umumnya. Khawatir secara berlebihan.

Narcissa tidak ke dapur dulu hari itu untuk membawakan Lucius sarapan. Dia menduga, dengan sangat tepat saat melihat rambut pirang-putih yang familiar di meja Slytherin, Lucius tidak perlu takut lagi makan di Aula Besar, setelah kejadian kemarin di Hogsmeade.

Lucius bahkan tidak menunggu Narcissa untuk keluar dari ruang rekreasi seperti yang akhir-akhir ini dilakukannya. Narcissa melihat tanda-tanda dia _dibuang_ yang membuat perasaannya semakin buruk.

Dia mengerling sekilas ke kumpulan anak-anak kelas dua Slytherin, melihat anak perempuan yang mengantar bunga dari Profesor Shaan kemarin. Gadis kecil itu menunduk berusaha membuat dirinya kecil dan tidak berarti. Begitu pula dengan teman-temannya. Narcissa menyadari, sekarang sama cemasnya seperti mereka, satu-satunya alasan mereka bersikap seperti itu adalah sebuah pemahaman, 'kau tidak akan mau macam-macam dengan Narcissa Black, yang _cowoknya_, oh, dan jangan lupa, _kakaknya_, adalah Pelahap Maut'.

Lucius duduk bersama kelompoknya, tampak percaya diri. Dia baru akan meneguk jus labu kuningnya, ketika Narcissa, dari belakang punggungnya, menyentakkan piala itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir ini bebas Veritaserum dan mencegahmu mengaku pada seluruh sekolah apa yang kau _lakukan_? Jangan terlalu yakin ayahmu bisa membuatmu terhindar dari Azkaban…" bisik Narcissa tajam, jari-jarinya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Lucius lebih keras daripada yang dimaksudkannya.

Lucius membelalakkan matanya, lalu cepat-cepat tersenyum canggung,

"Bisakah kita bicara berdua di luar?" Lucius mulai berdiri dan menarik Narcissa keluar.

Narcissa merasa pipinya memanas karena menyadari dirinya dipandang oleh, mungkin, seluruh anak di Aula. Dan, entah ini hanya perasaan atau bukan, tatapan Sirius Black dan James Potter seperti menusuk tengkuknya.

Bahkan sebelum menuruni undakan depan, Narcissa sudah menyentakkan tangan Lucius dan bersiap menyemburkan kata-kata pedas. Tapi Lucius mendahuluinya,

"Cissy, semua beres sekarang… Semua kembali seperti sedia kala…"

"Lucius, kau yang terburuk dalam semua hal yang berbau, _pengambilan keputusan_! Aku tidak percaya kau akan… memanggil_, mereka_!" Narcissa menyebut dengan susah payah. "Bagaimana kalau Dumbledore tahu? Kau bisa berakhir di Azkaban!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Yeah? Ini datang dari seseorang yang menyekapi orang-orang di gudang bawah tanahnya…"

"Dengar, Lucius!" Narcissa cepat-cepat memotong sebelum Lucius menarik nafas untuk membantah. "Aku tidak peduli ayahmu seberpengaruh apa di Kementerian. Mereka akan melemparmu ke bawah Bus Ksatria kalau itu bisa membuat muka-pemerintahan mereka selamat. Kupikir kau lebih tahu?"

Ekspresi wajah Lucius sekarang berubah, mungkin keheranan Narcissa berbicara sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan politik. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Cissy, kau ingat saat aku bilang biarkan urusan ini menjadi urusanku?" tanyanya merayu. "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku melakukannya untuk kita. _Dia_ juga percaya pada supremasi darah murni. _Dan_ karena kita berdarah murni, kita bisa mengklaim status yang lebih tinggi. Menjadi bagian kelompokNya akan mempercepat cita-citaku…"

Mata Lucius bersinar-sinar sekarang, membayangkan kejayaan yang mungkin bisa diraihnya.

"Sihir akan berkuasa. Kita akan memimpin. Dan siapa yang tidak berhak mendapatkannya dan tidak memilikinya, akan di sapu bersih…"

"Tidak, kalian tidak bisa…" potong Narcissa keras.

"Cissy, tolong jangan katakan kau ada di pihak jembel macam begitu sekarang…" suara Lucius menjadi dalam berbahaya.

"Tidak! Dengar… Kakekku maniak perang, aku dengar ceritanya sebagai pengganti cerita Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah dan semacamnya. Salah satunya perang Muggle yang sama persis seperti… Kau-Tahu-Siapa…" Narcissa mengibaskan rambutnya dengan tidak sabar. "Kau tahu bagaimana mereka berakhir? Bahkan para pengikutnya masih dicari sampai sekarang untuk dijatuhi hukuman mati! Kau tidak bisa menduga apa yang mungkin orang-orang tertindas lakukan."

"Cissy, aku tidak bilang apapun tentang perang! Aku enam belas tahun! Dan kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu, akan kuberitahu, _kita _bergerak secara rahasia. Tidak akan ada yang berani menuduhku!"

Lucius memejamkan matanya sekarang, tangannya kanannya mengepal, tampak memikirkan kata-kata yang harus dikeluarkannya.

"Dan aku ragu kau akan punya banyak air liur untuk menjilat Tuan-Mu yang berharga itu!" sentak Narcissa akhirnya, kehabisan argumentasi.

"Cissy… Bisakah kau bersikap seperti gadis-gadis lainnya? Mereka DIAM dan membiarkan para lelaki melakukan pekerjaan mereka!"

Perkataan Lucius seolah menampar Narcissa langsung ke wajahnya. Keheningan mengelilingi mereka, terbawa oleh desau angin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari yang seperti itu kalau tahu aku bukan?" Narcissa langsung berbalik meninggalkan Lucius sementara matanya panas dan penuh dengan genangan air mata. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya memaksa agar tidak menjatuhkan lagi air matanya. Satu tetes pun jangan.

Kalau Narcissa tidak terlalu sibuk menyuruh dirinya sendiri agar tidak menangis, dia akan menyadari sepasang mata mengawasi mereka.

.

.

.

Profesor Slughorn meminta semua anak kelas lima Slytherin untuk berkumpul setelah makan malam. Mereka diberi pengarahan singkat untuk menghadapi ujian OWL.

Lucius langsung berhamburan dari pikiran Narcissa sementara dia mencatat jadwal ujiannya. Tangannya dingin dan jantungnya berdebar kencang karena tegang. Tetapi Eva lebih parah. Dia duduk di sebelah Narcissa, tampak mau menangis histeris.

"Cissy, bisakah kau minta Lucius membelikanmu soal ujian? Setidaknya kita bisa bersiap-siap…" bisik Eva kepadanya.

Narcissa berhenti ditengah-tengah perkamen dan mendelik memandang Eva. Lalu mendengus dan melanjutkan menulis.

"Cissy?" Eva bertanya lagi karena Narcissa sama sekali tidak menjawabnya.

Tanpa sadar Narcissa mengukir tulisan 'Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam' yang sedang ditulisnya. Pikirannya menerawang lagi antara haruskah dia memberitahu pertengkarannya dengan Lucius? Dan membuktikan kepada mereka semua dia telah kalah satu kali? Dan dikecewakan berulang kali? Haruskah dia peduli? Narcissa tidak ada di pihak Sirius atau James Potter. Kenapa repot-repot mendengarkan?

Lucius masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Aman dalam lingkungan kastil, dia berpengaruh, dia BELUM bertugas banyak dalam Pelahap Maut. Narcissa masih selalu bisa menaruh kekhawatiran-kekhawatirannya di belakang otaknya. Menghindari kenyataan selama mungkin demi bersama Lucius. Atau tetap berada di menara-gadingnya yang tinggi sempurna, tidak usah peduli pada para darah lumpur atau muggle yang mati berjatuhan di bawahnya?

"Jadi yang harus kalian perhatikan…" suara Slughorn yang berdentum membuat Narcissa tersentak dan kembali ke dunia nyata. "Ujian OWL akan berlangsung dua minggu. Pagi harinya kalian akan ujian tertulis dan sorenya praktek. Ujian praktek Astronomi tentu akan dilakukan malam hari. Dan, ini yang terpenting. Aku tahu kalian Slytherin sangat berambisi dan akan melakukan segalanya untuk sukses," Slughorn tampak menggelembung saat mengatakan ini seolah menantang bahwa tidak ada yang salah pada pikiran Kita-bisa-mendapatkan-segalanya. "Tetapi kita masih harus punya kebanggaan kita. Nah, para penguji tentu saja adalah para gubernur dari Pemeriksaan Ujian Sihir. Kelompok yang sangat terhormat. Dan akan memalukan sekali apabila kalian mencoreng nama baikku!"

Slughorn berhenti sejenak untuk memberi seluruh kelas pandangan mengancam. Lalu melanjutkan, "Maka tidak ada acara contek-mencontek, anak-anak! Mantra anti-contek diterapkan pada kertas-kertas ujian. Pena-Bulu standar akan dibagikan pada saat ujian, jadi jangan repot-repot membawa milik kalian yang sudah di modifikasi entah-bagaimanapun. Remembrall, Manset Jiplak Lepas dan Tinta Koreksi-Sendiri pun dilarang!"

Anak-anak, kebanyakan murid pria-nya, mengeluh dengan terang-terangan. Eva sekarang menatap Narcissa dengan tatapan pasrah, hampir seperti ibu Narcissa.

"Sudah! Sudah!" Slughorn menenangkan anak-anak yang tiba-tiba bising. "Hasil ujian akan diumumkan sebulan setelahnya lewat burung hantu. Untuk yang memperoleh nilai terbaik, akan dilampirkan juga hadiah khusus dariku: sekotak besar permen nanas!"

Slughorn terkekeh sendiri sekarang sementara Narcissa, di luar kemauannya, memutar matanya, berpikir betapa murahnya lelaki ini.

Mereka kembali ke ruang rekreasi dengan gontai dan diam. Seperti iring-iringan peri yang ditodong untuk memasuki ruang bawah tanah. Ruang rekreasi sudah kosong ketika anak-anak kelas lima berhamburan masuk. Di kursi paling dekat dengan perapian, Lucius duduk dengan tegak, tampak menunggu seseorang. Dan karena dia bangkit saat Narcissa memasuki pintu, Narcissa tahu siapa yang ditunggunya.

Teman-temannya mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Lucius dengan riang seolah tidak ada masalah dan meninggalkan Narcissa dan Lucius berdua. Eva malah berulang kali menoleh kebelakang dan memberi isyarat mata kepada Narcissa untuk meminta dibelikan soal pada Lucius.

Lucius berdehem memulai percakapan, "Kita tidak akan kembali bermusuhan seperti dulu, kan?"

Narcissa tidak berkata apa-apa, dia memandang kosong ke perapian di sebelah Lucius.

"Aku minta maaf soal tadi pagi…" gumam Lucius ketika Narcissa sama sekali belum bereaksi.

"Cissy, tolong katakan sesuatu…" sekarang Lucius kedengarannya memohon, yang tidak seperti Lucius.

"Baiklah… Aku tahu kau akan menghadapi OWL. Kau pasti cemas. Aku minta maaf sudah menambah masalahmu. Aku akan selalu ada kalau kau butuh apapun. Jadi? Gencatan senjata untuk sementara?"

Lucius tersenyum seolah menggunakan istilah perang bisa membuat Narcissa tertawa. Dia menyerah dan akhirnya mengangkat kedua tangan Narcissa dan mencium jari-jarinya, hampir terlihat seperti memuja. Mata Narcissa pastilah terlihat meredup sedikit seperti yang dirasakannya karena ujung-ujung bibir Lucius sekarang terangkat sedikit membentuk senyuman.

"Kau mau belajar lagi? Aku bisa menemanimu sampai pagi," tawarnya lagi.

Narcissa menggeleng dengan enggan. Pita suaranya tampaknya menjadi macet karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa membuat suara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat tidur…" Lucius memeluknya sekilas sebelum Narcissa berbalik untuk menuju kamar.

"Aku…" Lucius berkata kepada punggung Narcissa bahkan sebelum lima langkah Narcissa berjalan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cissy…"

Narcissa berhenti berjalan. Beberapa tahun kebelakang, ini mungkin adalah kata-kata yang paling ditunggunya keluar dari mulut Lucius. Tetapi entah kenapa saat ini terasa seperti kekosongan di dalam perutnya. Akhirnya, Narcissa menoleh kepada Lucius, mengangguk sopan dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sirius Black berlutut di hadapannya.

Rambutnya memutih, dia tampak lima puluh tahun lebih tua di banding saat mereka berebutan miniatur istana Narcissa.

Wajahnya mengeras, menunjukkan kebulatan tekad, keberanian…

Tetapi sesuatu di kedalaman matanya berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Bohong besar jika mereka bilang mereka tidak takut kepada apapun…

Semua orang takut…

"Lakukan…"

Suara mendesis sedingin es membangkitkan bulu tengkuk Narcissa. Dia tidak tahu mereka ada dimana. Dia ingin pulang… Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi...

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Cahaya hijau nyaris membutakan mata Narcissa. Yang diketahui selanjutnya adalah rambut Sirius bertebaran tepat di kaki Narcissa.

Lucius sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya setengah takut, tapi setengah bangga…

"Tidak terlalu sulit kan, temanku?" desis suara itu lagi…

Suaranya berubah menjadi tawa keras beberapa orang. Narcissa merasa dia jatuh ke dalam lubang yang gelap. Kuku-kukunya pecah ketika dia berusaha menggapai ke atas…

"Kau berjanji akan melindungiku!" teriak Narcissa memecahkan pita suaranya.

"Cissy, maafkan aku!" Lucius berbalik dan berlari kocar-kacir.

Teriakan Narcissa hilang ditelan kedalaman yang menariknya…

Narcissa membuka matanya dengan kalut. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa keram. Dia melihat dia sama sekali belum jatuh kemanapun, kelambunya yang hijau tampak familiar, dia masih ada di kamarnya…

Setelah susah payah meluruskan kakinya yang seperti tertindih batu, Narcissa duduk dengan kepala tenggelam pada telapak tangannya. Tidak ada air mata di wajahnya, walaupun mimpinya membuatnya merasa seperti berlari mengelilingi kastil.

Narcissa menyapu rambutnya yang sekarang lengket karena keringat dingin. Setengah menarik rambutnya, Narcissa berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri. Slughorn benar, dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Dan walaupun ini berarti dia harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, Narcissa akan memohon kepada Lucius agar dia menjadi pria terhormat yang biasa-biasa saja. Hidup seperti orang _kebanyakan_ bukanlah dosa.

.

.

.

"Kau mau aku _apa_?" Lucius bertanya keras kepada Narcissa.

Narcissa berlari menuju kelas Profesor Vector sementara Lucius merendenginya. Dia sudah hampir terlambat untuk mengikuti pelajaran Arithmancy terakhirnya sebelum ujian, tetapi merasa perlu menyampaikan ini secepatnya kepada Lucius.

"Lucius kau bisa menjadi pebisnis yang hebat. Atau ahli politik yang kuat. Apapun yang kau inginkan. Mintalah bantuan pada ayahmu dan bilang kau tidak mau bergabung lagi dengan Pelahap Maut. Aku yakin beliau bisa memikirkan sesuatu. Keluarga Malfoy sangat _licin_…" entah mengapa Narcissa menyeringai canggung lalu menyesali pilihan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kita tidak biarkan… _Dia_… Mengurusi urusannya sendiri. Kita akan aman karena kita berdarah murni. Biarkan mereka jauh-jauh dari kita. Kita akan hidup sampai tua di Malfoy Manor. Tidak ada bahaya yang konstan? Huh? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Lucius memandangnya setengah putus asa setengah geli, "Cissy, kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan…"

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan tahu, Mr Malfoy. Kenapa kau tidak bilang langsung kepadanya kalau kau lebih suka menjadi kaki tangan orang lain? Lebih sedikit resiko tanpa kau harus ketinggalan hal-hal seperti ikut-terlibat-dalam-kegiatan-besar?"

Profesor Seth Shaan, seperti diatur takdir, muncul dari belakang Narcissa dan Lucius. Jelas menguping pembicaraan mereka. Narcissa langsung terdiam, menyadari sekarang satu orang guru tahu Lucius Pelahap Maut dan kakinya mendadak lemas.

"Apakah itu sopan, Sir? Ikut campur urusan orang lain?" Lucius mengangguk pelan tapi suaranya berdesis mengancam.

"Tergantung siapa orangnya…" balas Profesor Shaan santai, matanya sekarang beralih kepada Narcissa.

Dia sama sekali lupa untuk beberapa hari tentang Profesor Shaan. Atau kiriman bunganya yang bertanda tangan _Love_-Shaan, itu.

"Oh, kau menyukai _Hydrangea_ dariku?" tanya Shaan sekarang seolah berusaha mengebor mata Narcissa.

Sebelum Narcissa berpikir apakah Shaan sedang membaca pikirannya, pergelangan tangan Narcissa seperti dililit Jerat Setan. Lucius mencengkramnya kencang sekali.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya menantang kepada Shaan, kehilangan semua sopan santun.

"Hanya karena kau bisa menakut-nakuti _anak-anak_ di sini dengan koneksimu itu, jangan berharap orang lain akan takut juga, Mr Malfoy. Aku pribadi menganggapnya konyol dan sikap yang buruk sekali untuk menarik perhatian seorang gadis," kata Shaan masih berbicara pada mata Narcissa walaupun dia berbicara pada Lucius.

"Kau laki-laki dewasa, Shaan," Lucius maju menghalangi Shaan menatap Narcissa dengan tubuhnya, sementara jari-jarinya masih mencengkram tangan Narcissa. "Ini tidak pantas! Aku akan melaporkannya dan memastikan kau dikeluarkan,"

"Silakan saja, Mr Malfoy. _Well_, _well_, aku melihat darah busuk jatuh tidak jauh dari lukanya…"

Sebelum Narcissa berpikir mengapa Shaan membawa-bawa ayah Lucius, Narcissa sudah mencengkram bagian belakang jubah Lucius. Kuku-kukunya yang panjang terlipat semua ke arah luar sementara dia menahan Lucius menerjang Shaan.

Anak-anak mulai berkumpul untuk melihat ada kejadian apa. Inilah yang dibutuhkan Narcissa, publisitas, beberapa hari sebelum ujian OWLnya.

Rasa kelu yang menusuk-nusuk ujung jarinya menyadarkannya. Alih-alih terus menahan Lucius, Narcissa sekarang mendorongnya dan Lucius jatuh menerjang Shaan.

Baik Lucius maupun Shaan memandangnya dengan kaget.

"Sana berkelahilah! Tapi jauh-jauh dari kehidupanku yang sempurna!" Narcissa membentak dengan suaranya yang paling dingin lalu berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang menuju kelas Arithmancy-nya. Dia berusaha keras tidak berlari atau mengisap kuku-kukunya yang kebiruan karena akan merusak diplomasinya tadi.

.

.

.

Lucius tidak muncul di Aula Besar malam itu. Begitu juga dengan Profesor Shaan di meja guru. Narcissa lega, karena dia lapar sekali dan kehadiran kedua orang itu mungkin hanya akan membuat Narcissa berbalik dari aula dan mengurung diri lagi di toilet Myrtle Merana.

Narcissa memakan pai ayam dan daging asapnya secepat mungkin. Tidak membuang waktu berbagi perasaan dengan teman-temannya. Sementara baik Yvonne, Eva, maupun Genevive juga sama sekali tidak peduli. Mereka tidak membuang waktu untuk bergosip belakangan ini. OWL telah membuat mereka semua tegang. Eva sudah tertangkap basah menangis histeris tadi siang dan sekarang menolak makan apapun.

"Oh, tidak!" teriak Eva. "Itu Profesor Marchbanks!"

Semua anak yang duduk didekatnya otomatis menoleh ke arah pintu. Sekitar delapan orang pria dan wanita, kebanyakan sudah berumur, sedang disalami oleh Dumbledore.

Narcissa tiba-tiba merasa pai ayamnya tersumbat di tengah-tengah tenggorokannya.

"Griselda Marchbanks… Kau tahu dia mungkin salah satu wanita paling terhormat di kalangan sosial kita? Dia masih aktif di Wizengamot juga walaupun sudah masuk masa pensiun. Mereka tidak mau melepasnya. Standarnya pasti sangat tinggi…" Yvonne melancarkan analisisnya dengan yakin tapi langsung berhenti makan.

Narcissa juga berhenti makan setelah berhasil menelan sisa pai-nya. Matanya meneliti Profesor Marchbanks. Dia wanita kecil mungil dan bahunya sudah mulai membungkuk. Kerutan di wajahnya tampak jelas. Rambutnya ditata dalam sanggul anggun, warnanya sudah mulai kelabu. Dia memakai jubah dan sepatu yang rapi dan berkelas.

Griselda Marchbanks boleh saja sudah mulai tua. Tetapi bahkan saat dikelilingi beberapa orang, dia berjalan dengan mendongak percaya diri, seolah mengatakan kepada dunia, umur datang sebelum kecantikan.

"Merlin…" desah Narcissa, matanya penuh kekaguman. "Griselda Marchbanks kudengar memimpin klub sosial beranggotakan wanita-wanita kelas atas yang pintar dan berpengaruh. Elit dan berwibawa… Mereka membuat klub 'darah-murni' ibu-ibu kita terlihat seperti reuni biasa di Leaky Cauldron…"

Narcissa bangkit meninggalkan makanannya begitu saja, "Ini bukan waktunya untuk santai!"

Dia berlari menuju ruang rekreasi dengan senyum lebar. Narcissa berbalik dan berjalan mundur untuk menoleh sekali lagi kepada Griselda Marchbanks. Ketika dia berbalik lagi, Lucius sudah ada di hadapannya. Tangannya terkembang berusaha menahan Narcissa.

"Cissy, aku perlu…"

"Aku tidak peduli, Lucius! Aku harus membangun hidupku sekarang dan berhenti mencemaskan orang lain. Kita Slytherin memang sudah seharusnya egois!" Narcissa tertawa sementara tangannya mengelus kedua belah pipi Lucius.

Ekspresi wajah Lucius bernilai jutan galeon saat itu. Tetapi Narcissa tidak berhenti untuk menoleh dua kali. Kenyataan menghantamnya seperti sambaran petir. Sekarang dia tahu apa yang diinginkannya selain Lucius Malfoy.

.

.

.

Narcissa berencana untuk beristirahat saat akhir pekan sebelum ujian hari seninnya. Dia sudah merendamkan kuku-kukunya yang patah dengan Sari Murtlap yang dingin, lalu melumuri wajahnya dengan krim ramuan yang menyegarkan sementara matanya ditutupi potongan mentimun.

Tetapi Yvonne, Eva, dan Genevive membawa ketegangan memasuki kamar mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk belajar-detik-terakhir di kamar mereka. Sehingga ketika Narcissa memejamkan mata untuk bersantai, dia malah teringat dua belas kegunaan darah naga dan menyadari dia lupa lagi contoh-contoh kasusnya. Maka Narcissa membuka-buka bukunya dengan senewen. Krim-nya retak di wajahnya, mentimun dan Sari Murtlap-nya terlupakan.

.

.

.

Senin pagi itu hangat dan cuacanya bersahabat. Narcissa menoleh ke langit-langit sihiran yang berwarna biru muda, sesuai dengan keadaan di luar. Dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asal jangan ke tumpukkan sosis berminyak di hadapannya, karena membuatnya ingin muntah.

Ada yang menepuk bahunya dengan lembut dari belakang. Ketika Narcissa menoleh ternyata itu Lucius. Tampangnya agak sedih dan sedikit kalut, walaupun Narcissa sama sekali tidak berusaha tahu ada apa dengannya.

"Aku cuma… Sukses untuk hari ini, oke? Aku tahu kau pasti bisa…" katanya sambil mengecup singkat pelipis Narcissa dan dia pergi lagi meninggalkan meja makan.

Narcissa hanya punya semenit untuk tertegun sebelum dia dan anak-anak kelas lima dari seluruh asrama dipersilahkan menunggu di Aula Depan sementara Aula Besar disiapkan untuk ujian OWL pertama. Teori Jimat dan Guna-guna.

Menunggu sepuluh menit rasanya seperti sepuluh tahun. Dan memasuki Aula Besar setelahnya sama sekali tidak membantu. Semua anak menghampiri meja mereka seperti menghampiri peti mati masing-masing dengan soal yang terbalik dan perkamen lembar jawaban di atasnya. Pena-Bulu anti contek dan tinta juga telah dipersiapkan.

Profesor McGonnagal berada di depan, menghadap ke meja panjang penuh dengan pena-bulu dan perkamen cadangan.

"Waktunya dua jam, dan kalian boleh mulai," suaranya bergema di Aula Besar yang sunyi sementara dia membalik jam pasir besar di meja itu.

Narcissa membalik soal dengan tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Lalu meneliti dengan brutal pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Berbagai definisi, cara pergerakan tongkat, dan mantra-mantranya berloncatan dari soal itu. Narcissa tersenyum senang karena mengetahui semua jawabannya. Dia mulai mengarang dengan tekun sementara gesekan ratusan pena-bulu semua anak di aula menemaninya.

.

.

.

Narcissa nyaris tidak bisa menarik nafas saat makan siang. Dia menyihir segala yang ada di hadapannya, berharap bisa mempesona Profesor Marchbanks saat ujian praktek Jimat dan Guna-guna.

"Tentu saja Klub Elanor pimpinan Profesor Marchbanks sangat elit. Elanor dari Aqurtuine sendiri adalah Ratu dari Inggris dan Perancis pada abad pertengahan. Salah satu dari wanita paling berpengaruh di dunia. Lupakan _cowok_… Mereka pikir hanya mereka yang bisa berambisi menguasai dunia," Narcissa mendengus mengingat Lucius. "Mereka memerintah dengan cara mereka sendiri, dan… aku harus bisa tampil mengagumkan di depan Profesor Marchbanks…"

"Cissy, kau belum tentu akan di uji oleh beliau…" Yvonne mengingatkan dengan masuk akal sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat seluruh garpu di meja makan menari karena mantra Narcissa. Eva dan Genevive sudah kembali ke ruang rekreasi karena mereka sama sekali tidak berselera makan setelah menghadapi ujian teori.

"Jadi? Aku hanya harus mengantri di sana walaupun tumitku nanti berdarah-darah…" kata Narcissa santai dan mengucapkan mantra lagi membuat garpu-garpu itu dengan ramai berbaris tiga-tiga, lalu berjungkir balik.

"Bicara tentang berdarah, kau ada hubungan apa dengan Profesor Shaan? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu?" tuntut Yvonne.

"Dan aku pun tidak mau tahu. Jangan bahas itu, Yv… Itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas, kau tahu? Hubungan antara guru dan murid? Bahkan gosip pun harus punya batas normal…"

"Jangan sampai Profesor Marchbanks tahu tentang itu kalau begitu. Dia dan tutor-tutor sosialnya tentu tidak mau merekrut anggota yang penuh skandal. Mereka harus terlihat tanpa cela saat memberi makan muggle-muggle miskin itu," saran Yvonne menyebutkan agenda kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan klub Elanor.

"Kayak yang mereka bisa melihat dengan benar saja…" dengus Narcissa setengah mengejek dan membuat Yvonne tertawa.

"Lupakan muggle! Biarkan muggle-muggle lain mengurus mereka. Kenapa semua orang harus repot-repot? Tidak klub Elanor ataupun Pelahap Maut semua sama saja…"

Narcissa terdiam mendadak saat melihat Profesor Shaan masuk dan menuju meja makan. Narcissa lega Lucius tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"Dia kelihatan sangat membenci Lucius, dan ayahnya…" Narcissa merenung-renung sambil memperhatikan punggung Shaan yang menjauh. "Aku bisa mengerti kalau guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam membenci Lucius yang punya kecenderungan menyukai ilmu hitam… Tapi semuanya kelihatan personal… Bahkan Slughorn pun membenci mereka. Abraxas paling tidak. Padahal generasi umur mereka beda jauh…"

"Shaan membenci Lucius karena dia pacaran denganmu, Cissy. Atau Abraxas Malfoy menghancurkan keluarganya hanya karena ayah atau paman-entah-keberapa Shaan membuat Abraxas sebal. Tipikal…" Yvonne mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas-malasan.

"Dan Abraxas mungkin teman baik Kau-Tahu-Siapa waktu mereka bersekolah di sini. Mereka berbuat banyak kejahatan seperti mungkin membuang semua persediaan permen nanas Slughorn," Yvonne beranalisis seperti biasanya, tetapi kali ini Narcissa mendengarkannya dengan antusiasme yang cukup tinggi.

"Apa? Kau pikir Abraxas dan Kau-Tahu-Siapa seangkatan? Kau pikir Abraxas Malfoy juga termasuk salah satu pendiri pertama Pelahap Maut?" tanya Narcissa menekankan.

Sekarang perutnya terasa kosong lagi. Kalau dia menikahi Lucius nantinya, berarti dia akan memasuki _biara_ Pelahap Maut. Dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ratu Elanor.

"Cissy, pernahkah kalian _bertemu_? Jelas mereka berbagi kepercayaan yang sama tetapi aku berpikir Abraxas hanya sekadar menjadi donatur. Atau pemuja Kau-Tahu-Siapa muda. Bukan terlahir untuk jadi Pelahap Maut…"

"Hmm… Lucius seharusnya mencontoh Ayahnya kalau begitu…" Narcissa masih termenung-menung.

"Kau tidak akan bisa masuk klub Elanor kalau Profesor Marchbanks mengetahui kau mulai menyelidiki keluarga Malfoy dan musuh-musuh mereka, Cissy…" Yvonne mengingatkannya setengah menggoda.

"Kau benar, Yv. Aku seharusnya tidak peduli… Mari kita berangkat ujian!" Narcissa mengajak Yvonne dengan anggun sementara garpu-garpu di meja sekarang berjatuhan.

.

.

.

Narcissa mendapat giliran awal saat ujian praktek karena nama keluarganya dari huruf B. Tetapi tetap saja sudah ada beberapa orang yang menunggu giliran.

"Profesor Cassavetus kosong, Miss Black!" cicit Profesor Flitwick kepadanya saat melihat Narcissa mengantri di depan meja Profesor Marchbanks.

Narcissa memberi Profesor Flitwick senyum palsu penuh perhatian sebelum mendorong paksa gadis Hufflepuff dari depan meja Profesor Marchbanks. Tentu saja diluar pandangan para penguji.

Profesor Marchbanks mengangkat wajahnya dari daftar nilai dan memandang Narcissa. Narcissa mengangsurkan tangannya sesopan dan seelegan mungkin. Dia tidak mau terdengar seperti gadis kelas menengah biasa, maka dia sedikit merendahkan suaranya.

"Narcissa Black, Slytherin, penggemar berat anda…"

Profesor Marchbanks menyalaminya dan tersenyum tidak kalah anggun.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih. Tetapi tentunya kau tahu kalau aku juga penggemar berat musik klasik. Aku ingin mendengar figurin-figurin ini menyanyi…" tunjuknya pada patung-patung kodok mungil di hadapannya.

Semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna. Dan Profesor Marchbanks mengangguk dengan impresif saat Narcissa selesai. Narcissa tidak bisa melihat ujian teman-temannya karena absen mereka sangat jauh darinya. Maka dia menunggu di ruang rekreasi. Eva datang beberapa jam kemudian, tampak mau pingsan dan menolak membahas ujiannya. Yvonne datang beberapa menit kemudian dan baru berhenti mengulang keberhasilan ujiannya saat Eva berlari histeris memasuki kamar dan Genevive memasuki ruang rekreasi dengan tampang melankolis yang membuat siapapun jatuh iba.

Ujian hari berikutnya adalah Transfigurasi. Narcissa merasakan kemarahannya pada Profesor McGonnagal di masa lalu, saat dia menghina Lucius, menguasainya dengan baik. Narcissa mengerjakan ujian teori dengan semangat yang sangat tinggi sehingga jari-jarinya menjadi kapalan. Dia juga berhasil mendorong lagi anak Hufflepuff yang kemarin sehingga dia di uji lagi oleh Profesor Marchbanks. Setelah merubah kipas menjadi merak albino yang mirip dengan kepunyaan Mrs Malfoy, Narcissa menatap menantang kepada Profesor McGonaggal yang mengawasi, sementara Profesor Marchbanks bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

Hari rabu waktunya ujian Herbologi. Narcissa memiting Tentakula Berbisa sambil mengobrol tentang berbagai macam bunga-bungaan dengan Profesor Marchbanks yang ternyata sangat menyukai tumbuhan. Profesor Sprout sudah cemberut karena Narcissa sekarang memblokir beberapa anak yang akan di uji oleh Profesor Marchbanks. Tetapi Narcissa sama sekali tidak peduli.

Narcissa mengalami sedikit kesulitan dalam ujian Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib keesokan harinya. Karena sebetulnya dia mengambil pelajaran ini hanya untuk menambah nilainya. Narcissa tidak terlalu percaya Ramalan dan tidak sudi mengambil Telaah Muggle. Sama halnya dengan Lucius yang mengambil Telaah Muggle hanya karena ingin mendapat dua belas OWL, nilai tertinggi. Narcissa tidak tahu bagaimana Lucius bisa menjalankan sesuatu yang dibencinya, kecuali mungkin cara-cara efektif menyiksa atau duel ala muggle ada dalam kurikulum, tapi pikiran itu membuat Narcissa bertahan menghadapi Cacing Flobber dan hewan-hewan berbulu kotor lainnya yang punya cakar atau sangat bau.

Sebelum akhir pekan, Narcissa masih harus ujian Ramuan dan dia tegang sekali. Narcissa menjawab ujian tertulisnya sambil berusaha keras membayangkan tampang Snape dan apa yang dikatakannya waktu mereka belajar bersama. Begitu juga pada saat ujian praktek. Walaupun mereka tidak di uji per-orang lagi, Narcissa lega sekali melihat Profesor Marchbanks mengangguk pada Ramuan Kedamaiannya saat dia berkeliling untuk mengawasi.

Tangan Narcissa sudah dingin dan menempel pada spatula pengaduknya walaupun kelas itu lembap dan panas.

"Silakan mundur dan tinggalkan ramuan kalian. Waktunya sudah habis!" perintah seorang Profesor laki-laki yang tidak dikenali Narcissa.

Ramuan Kedamaian Narcissa menguarkan uap perak, yang menandakan kesempurnaan ramuan, tepat pada waktunya. Narcissa meremas jarinya dengan lega sementara dia memasukkan sebagian ramuannya ke dalam botol kaca kecil yang berlabelkan namanya. Narcissa tersenyum saat berpamitan kepada Profesor Marchbanks sedangkan dalam hati berjanji akan memberikan Snape beberapa pasang jubah baru untuk tahun depan.

Malamnya Narcissa dan teman-temannya makan dengan rakus segala macam menu yang terhidang di meja makan. Narcissa sedang menghabiskan porsi ikan goreng tepungnya yang ketiga ketika Lucius menghampirinya. Genevive langsung berdiri untuk mempersilahkan Lucius duduk di sebelah Narcissa yang tadi ditempatinya. Lalu dia, Yvonne, dan Eva buru-buru pergi ke ruang rekreasi sambil memeluk banyak sekali _cupcakes_.

"Kau mungkin mau mengurangi makan ikan? Kau tidak mau alergi lagi saat sedang OWL, kan?" saran Lucius membuka percakapan.

Narcissa menatapnya tajam, yang mungkin terbaca sebagai, terserah-gigit-aku-kalau-berani, karena Lucius tiba-tiba menyerah setelahnya.

"Oke… Oke… Bagaimana ujianmu? Kudengar kau senang dengan Profesor Marchbanks?"

"Kau mendengar dengan benar…" kata Narcissa ogah-ogahan sembari mencelupkan kentang gorengnya dalam-dalam ke saus tartar. Mayones membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Aku tahu kau ingin masuk ke klub-nya, Cissy. Yah, ibuku dulu pernah mempertimbangkannya. Tapi dia bahkan tidak diperhitungkan, kurasa… Aku tahu itu klub wanita paling tua di Inggris dan sangat elit. Tapi apakah itu bijaksana? Mereka sangat _welas asih_ terhadap muggle…" Lucius tampak berhati-hati dengan pilihan kata-katanya, tampak takut membuat Narcissa mengamuk. "Dan kita tidak bergabung dengan sampah-sampah macam itu, kan?"

"Tetapi anggota baru harus penurut kan? Harus menjalani masa _inisiasi_?" tanya Narcissa tajam mengacu kepada tugas Pelahap Maut Lucius.

"Setidaknya klub-ku juga tidak kalah elit," bela Lucius sementara Narcissa tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. "Kau mungkin akan lebih pantas…"

"Bergabung dengan klub mundur-berarti-matimu? Tidak terima kasih. Aku lebih baik memberi makan muggle miskin, atau lebih baik lagi, mengganti program itu dengan memberi makan jembalang. _Itu_ baru lebih masuk akal," potong Narcissa tajam.

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan itu nanti… Dan kau tidak perlu melotot-melotot begitu…" kata Lucius lebih lembut lalu dia meraih tangan Narcissa yang belepotan minyak dan saus, mengelapinya dengan serbet.

Sikap pemujaannya ini melembutkan pandangan mata Narcissa sedikit. Narcissa tahu Lucius sangat tidak sabaran. Dan menunda mempermasalahkan klub-baru-peduli-juga-pada-muggle-nya Narcissa, atau Profesor Shaan _atau_ pendeklarasian cintanya yang dibalas seadanya oleh Narcissa hanya akan membuat jantung Lucius berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari kecepatan normal. Tetapi Lucius mengendalikan diri demi kefokusan Narcissa pada masa depannya sendiri.

Narcissa mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet lain, lalu tanpa berpikir dua kali, mencium Lucius dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Dia bisa merasakan kekagetan pada Lucius, tetapi bukan keberatan…

Lalu ketika beberapa anak Slytherin berdehem dengan canggung, Narcissa melepaskan diri.

Lucius mengelap bibirnya, tampak sangat puas dan mendongak angkuh ke arah meja guru. Narcissa memperhatikan Profesor Shaan tidak melepaskan pandangan dari mereka. Narcissa setengah lega karena Profesor Marchbanks dan penguji lainnya sedang di traktir minum di kedai Three Broomstick oleh Dumbledore, jadi tidak melihat kejadian tadi. Narcissa belum tahu apakah Griselda Marchbanks memusuhi Abraxas Malfoy atau tidak.

"Well, kupikir sudah waktunya kau tidur," ajak Lucius tanpa menghindari tatapan Shaan.

Narcissa bangkit sementara Lucius menuntunnya. Di luar kemauannya, Narcissa menoleh ke arah meja Gryffindor, mata dan rambut hitam yang jatuh sampai ke mata itu menatapnya. Mata Sirius Black mengikuti Narcissa sampai keluar Aula Besar.

Itu tatapan kecewa dan Narcissa membenci itu. Sedangkan sebagian kecil perasaannya tidak bisa dibohongi kalau dia pantas menerimanya.

Seseorang yang sedang menuntun tangannya saat ini, berjalan di depannya sehingga Narcissa hanya dapat melihat bahu dan wajahnya yang tersenyum saat sekali-sekali menoleh ke belakang, berpotensi menyebabkan keruntuhan martabatnya. Dan, berbahaya bagi semua orang…

-to be continued-


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**Notes:**

Aku bener-bener angkat topi buat JK karena bisa nulis cerita tentang sekolah atau ujian tanpa bikin siapapun bosen. Maaf kalo plot-nya agak lambat di awal chapter ini. Aku juga bener-bener kagum sama kemampuan JK yang bisa membangun suasana tegang dan menakutkan tanpa memaparkan gambaran-gambaran sadis sekalipun. Maaf lagi kalau ada sesuatu yang eksplisit disini, tapi aku berusaha bikinnya sehalus mungkin kok. Jadi masih aman dibaca.

Aku suka banget sama antariksa dan mitologi Yunani, jadi seneng banget deh bisa masukkin beberapa cerita itu kesini.

Buat penggemar buku sekaligus film Harry Potter, pasti nyadar kalo Pelahap Maut di film bisa ber-apparate (atau terbang) membentuk asap hitam, yang sama sekali ga ada gambarannya di buku. Tapi karena menurutku itu keren (hehe) aku pakai versi film-nya buat apparate mereka.

Buat _refresh_ memori, boleh baca chapter 4 atau 5 karena ada hubungannya dengan ending cerita di chapter ini.

Buat yang udah review makasi banyak yah, seperti biasa, ditunggu saran dan masukan2nya, oke…

Enjoy!

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 16

The Girl and Overdose OWLs

Part 2

Minggu kedua ujian OWL di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts diawali dengan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam pada hari Senin pagi. Kali ini Profesor Dumbledore sendiri yang mengawas di Aula Besar, entah mengapa. Tetapi Narcissa lega sekali karena bukan Profesor Shaan. Dia merasa akan sangat tertekan apabila Shaan ada di Aula Besar, yang saat ini tampak dirasakan semua anak hanya dengan kehadiran Dumbledore.

Narcissa beralih sedikit dari pertanyaan tentang Kappa yang sedang di jawabnya, untuk sembunyi-sembunyi melihat keadaan sekitar yang seperti biasa, sunyi dengan gesekan ratusan pena-bulu sebagai latar belakang.

Dumbledore tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan berkuku kuning saling ditautkan sementara dia berjalan mondar-mandir. Narcissa mau tidak mau bertanya dalam hati. Apakah Dumbledore tidak mempercayai Seth Shaan yang direkrutnya sendiri? Ataukah dia hanya bersikap bijaksana. Karena kalau Shaan yang mengawas, Narcissa yakin, semua gadis di Aula itu akan kesulitan berkonsentrasi.

Shaan juga tidak hadir pada saat ujian praktek. Jadi Narcissa mendapati Dumbledore mengawas lagi. Kali ini dengan sangat teliti, seolah memperhatikan seberapa banyak yang telah dipelajari murid-murid kelas lima tahun ini.

Maka, seberambisi apapun Narcissa, dia tidak berani mendorong paksa anak-anak yang mengantri di depan meja Profesor Marchbanks. Dengan bersungut-sungut, Narcissa mendapati dirinya di uji oleh seorang Profesor laki-laki tua.

Narcissa kembali ke ruang rekreasi sambil setengah melamun. Maka dia kaget saat Bellatrix dan Rodolphus ada di luar pintu masuk dengan koper mereka. Mereka sudah memakai jubah bepergian yang tebal.

"Cissy, kami menunggumu!" kata Bellatrix saat melihat Narcissa. "Kami mau berpamitan…"

"Kemana?" potong Narcissa.

Walaupun kehidupannya mungkin akan lebih damai tanpa kehadiran kakak perempuannya itu, Narcissa mau tidak mau merasakan ketakutan yang dikenalnya sebagai keluar-dari-zona-nyaman. Dia belum pernah di Hogwarts tanpa Bellatrix…

"Aku pasti akan pulang ke rumah nanti. NEWT-ku sudah selesai. Aku kan cuma ambil beberapa pelajaran. Aku ingin melihat dunia luar!" mata Bellatrix bersinar-sinar dan dia tidak bisa berhenti menyeringai.

Narcissa mendengus antara tidak percaya dan khawatir, "Katakan padaku kalian hanya akan berbulan madu ke Yunani dan membangun kembali Parthenon."

Parthenon di kota Athens, Yunani. Satu-satunya bangunan yang Bellatrix sayangkan keruntuhannya. Mereka pernah berlibur kesana bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Kita _akan_ membangun Parthenon untukmu," kata Bellatrix tidak mau berdebat lebih panjang lagi. "Selama itu terjadi, jangan terlalu sering bertengkar dengan Lucius. Tetaplah dekat-dekat dengannya, jadi dia bisa melindungimu…"

"Aku bukan anak empat tahun, Bella!" Narcissa merasa terhina.

"Kau kadang-kadang begitu. Katakanlah aku agak cemas. Nah, Cissy, aku akan mengirim kabar nanti. Selamat tinggal!" Bellatrix mencium paksa kedua belah pipi Narcissa.

Rodolphus mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalami Narcissa, "Selamat tinggal, Cissy…" pamitnya.

Narcissa mengangguk dengan linglung saat menjabatnya. Seperempat bagian otaknya kini memperingatkan, kalau dia tidak hati-hati, semua orang akan mulai memanggilnya 'Cissy'.

Narcissa memandang kedua punggung itu menjauh. Tahu dengan pasti mereka akan pergi kemana. Bukan mengunjungi penyihir-penyihir lain di luar negeri seperti tradisi yang biasa dilakukan murid-murid Hogwarts saat selesai NEWT. Tetapi untuk mengunjungi penyihir yang masih ada di sini. _Tuan_ mereka.

Dan Lucius mungkin menyusul mereka tahun depan… Atau lebih cepat?

Narcissa pasrah sebelum mencoba. Menghentikan Bellatrix sama dengan mencoba menghentikan sumbu Kembang Api Fillibuster dengan meniupnya dari jarak satu kilometer. Mereka akan tetap meledak. Dan Lucius menampakkan tanda-tanda yang sama. Semua usaha Narcissa menghadapi jalan buntu sekarang.

Lucius melambai saat Narcissa masuk ke ruang rekreasi dengan gontai.

"Hai, ujianmu lancar? Aku punya banyak kue kalau kau lapar," dia menunjuk meja di depan perapian yang penuh dengan cemilan seolah benar-benar menanggapi perintah Bellatrix untuk _menjaga_ Narcissa. Sementara semua kelompoknya sedang mengelilinginya.

"Bella menemukanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Narcissa menghempaskan diri ke kursi di sebelah Lucius sambil menyambar botol Butterbeer.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan membangun kembali Parthenon untukku saat lulus dari Hogwarts tahun depan," gumam Narcissa, berbicara pada mulut botol Butterbeer-nya.

Evan Rosier, yang duduk di hadapan mereka, mendengus tidak percaya. Narcissa menoleh kepada Evan dengan tajam. Mendapati anak-anak lain di sekitar Evan juga dengan susah payah menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, tapi baiklah…" janji Lucius sambil memandang yang lain dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

Narcissa baru akan berbicara lagi ketika Yvonne masuk dan menghampiri mereka.

"Aku dengar Bella pergi? Georgina Parkinson dan kawan-kawan akan merayakan kepergiannya," kata Yvonne seolah berpikir akan pergi ke pesta perayaan tersebut.

"Kita lebih baik kembali ke kamar dan mengubur diri dalam rangkuman Sejarah Sihir selama lima tahun sebelum Georgina mulai merayakan apapun!" Narcissa bangkit dan merangkul Yvonne.

"Jangan minum apapun yang dia berikan padamu!" Narcissa berteriak memperingati Lucius sebagai ganti ucapan selamat malam.

.

.

.

Sejarah Sihir pada hari Selasa pagi benar-benar membuat Narcissa kesal. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali dihapalkan, dia hampir lupa setengah dari tanggal-tanggal bersejarah yang diujikan. Jadi dia mengarang dengan bebas, berharap setidaknya lulus walau tidak mendapatkan _Outstanding_.

Perkamennya tiba-tiba terbang ke depan menuju Profesor Flitwick yang hari itu mengawas. Waktu ujian telah habis bahkan sebelum Narcissa berhasil menambahkan poin-poin mendukung lainnya.

Dia menelungkupkan kepala ke meja sambil mengerang. Mengingat dengan susah payah, apakah dia telah menjawab sejarah pembentukkan undang-undang kerahasiaan sihir dengan benar? Ataukah tertukar dengan pembentukkan undang-undang penggunaan tongkat sihir?

"Ujian yang berat?" tanya seseorang dari belakang punggung Narcisa yang melengkung.

Narcissa cepat-cepat bangkit dan menoleh kepada si penanya. Profesor Marchbanks tersenyum ramah.

"_Well_, sangat konyol kalau berharap bisa ingat sejarah sihir berumur ribuan tahun hanya dalam waktu lima tahun sekolah. Tapi saya masih ada tiga ujian lagi, dan hidup terus berjalan," Narcissa dengan gugup menyampaikan pembelaannya.

"Prinsip yang baik sekali," Profesor Marchbanks tampak setuju. "Aku kebetulan tahu keluargamu. Memalukan sekali kami di Klub Elanor bahkan belum memiliki anggota dari Keluarga Bangsawan Black."

Narcissa menahan nafas mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Profesor Marchbanks. Mungkinkah ini seperti yang dipikirkannya?

"Bagaimana kalau minum teh dengan anggota senior kami liburan musim panas nanti? Mungkin ikut beberapa kegiatan yang kami adakan?" tanya Profesor Marchbanks membuat kaki Narcissa lemas.

"Dengan senang hati…"

"Tunggu burung hantu dari kami kalau begitu?"

Narcissa tersenyum mengiringi Profesor Marchbanks yang menjauh, lalu berhenti ketika teringat undangan Mr dan Mrs Malfoy padanya untuk mengunjungi Malfoy Manor pada musim panas.

Sekarang Narcissa berharap mereka hanya sekedar berbasa-basi waktu itu. Dia punya perasaan Lucius bukanlah satu-satunya Malfoy yang merasa terancam kalau mengetahui Narcissa mementingkan suatu klub sosial dibandingkan tradisi mengunjungi keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

Narcissa menyukai Arithmancy hanya karena satu alasan. Dia tidak perlu menghapal banyak tanggal dan pasal seperti Sejarah Sihir ataupun mengucap mantra yang bisa membuat lidah tergigit seperti Jimat dan Guna-guna.

Arithmancy punya rumus, sehingga hanya itu yang cukup dihapalkan. Sisanya adalah memasukkan angka-angka tersebut, mengubahnya menjadi tabel atau grafik yang rumit, dan sampailah pada kesimpulan. Narcissa meneliti perkamen jawabannya dengan sangat puas, merasa nasibnya ada ditangannya sendiri.

"Cissy, aku baru dengar tentang kau dan Profesor Marchbanks! Selamat!" sambut Genevive saat dia tiba di ruang rekreasi.

"Mereka tidak pernah merekrut gadis yang masih sekolah kan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eva ikut penasaran bercampur iri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tunggu sampai ibuku mendengarnya. _Well_, Andromeda dan Bella bisa dibilang tidak terlalu membuatnya bangga."

Narcissa menyadari dia ditinggalkan kedua kakaknya sendirian sekarang, hanya untuk menjadi tumpuan seluruh keluarganya. Entah mengapa dia agak lelah dan tidak nyaman dengan kemungkinan ini. Terasa terlalu banyak tekanan sementara kedua kakaknya terbang dengan bebas. Atau, kalau dalam kasus Bellatrix, terjun dengan bebas.

Narcissa tidak punya waktu untuk cemas lagi. Keesokan harinya setelah berusaha menempelkan isi kamus _Magical Hieroglyps and Logograms_ pada detik-detik terakhir saat sarapan, Narcissa ujian Rune Kuno.

Setelah dua jam ujian teori dan satu jam kemudian ujian pengucapan dan nyanyian-nyanyian kuno, Narcissa lega dia bisa kembali ke dunianya yang biasa. Rune membuatnya seakan memasuki dunia abad pertengahan dengan banyak nenek sihir dan ratu-ratu penyihir yang dituduh mandi darah perawan untuk kecantikan mereka. Entah mengapa itu selalu membuatnya takut. Muggle benar-benar mampu menyerang penyihir dengan kejam. Dan sekarang Lucius sedang berusaha ikut dalam perang terbuka melawan mereka.

"Tinggal satu ujian lagi," desah Yvonne lega sambil menyendokkan salad kentang banyak-banyak ke piringnya.

"Aku berencana tidur dulu sampai siang setelah ujian praktek Astronomi," kata Eva dalam nada seolah mereka semua harus mengikuti juga kegiatannya. "Setelah itu bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke Hogsmeade? Malamnya kita baru pergi ke pesta Profesor Slughorn…"

"Slughorn mengadakan pesta?" Narcissa memotong, berhenti menggigiti wortelnya.

"Ya, untuk merayakan selesainya ujian?" kata Eva seolah itu sudah jelas. "Bukan pesta formal kurasa, hanya senang-senang…"

Perasaan Narcissa tidak enak bahkan sebelum Eva menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Terakhir kali Slughorn mengadakan pesta, Lucius meminum Ramuan Cinta yang pada akhirnya berujung pada kunjungan para Pelahap Maut dan Tuan mereka ke Hogsmeade.

.

.

.

Lucius menghampiri Narcissa keesokan paginya, tersenyum sedih. Dia terus-menerus mengusap lengan kirinya seperti Narcissa dulu saat seragamnya diberi bubuk gatal oleh sepupunya sendiri.

"Ujian terakhir? Aku akan ke Hogsmeade sebentar selesai pelajaran," beritahu Lucius tanpa memandang mata Narcissa.

Narcissa teringat pikirannya kemarin dan berpikir Lucius akan menemui kelompoknya itu di sore yang terang di hadapan banyak orang.

"Kan tidak ada jadwal ke Hogsmeade hari ini?" tanyanya keras.

"Tidak, aku pergi untuk membeli sesuatu…" gumam Lucius masih menghindari mata Narcissa.

Narcissa masih berusaha mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan pada wajah Lucius. Sementara Lucius sendiri tampak berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata, yang tidak seperti Lucius yang percaya diri seperti biasanya. Dia tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu…

Akhirnya Lucius hanya berhasil memaksakan senyum, "Semoga berhasil hari ini," Lucius mengusap lembut pipi Narcissa. "Kita bertemu lagi di pesta Slughorn?"

Narcissa mengangguk pada akhirnya. Dia memandang punggung Lucius yang menjauh. Di luar keinginannya untuk mengendalikan diri, Narcissa merasa beberapa bagian dirinya seperti tersedot oleh udara sekitar. Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi…

Narcissa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan segera menancapkan pikiran indah ke otaknya. Lucius mungkin hanya akan membelikannya jubah pesta baru…

Narcissa sangat menyukai pelajaran Astronomi. Dia punya alasan yang kuat untuk itu. Tanpa susah-susah berusaha, dia selalu berhasil dalam pelajaran ini. Nama anggota keluarga Black sejak jaman nenek moyangnya diambil dari nama bintang dan konstelasi. Sejak sebelum masuk Hogwarts, Narcissa sudah hapal semua bintang, konstelasi, pergerakan, akibat pergerakan, dan semua planet-planet.

Tetapi ironis bagi Narcissa, dia satu-satunya anggota keluarga Black yang tidak dinamai berdasarkan bintang ataupun konstelasi. Sama seperti kebanyakan anggota keluarganya yang berambut gelap dan berkarakter kuat. Dia menjadi merasa berbeda sendiri, jauh lebih berbeda daripada Andromeda ataupun Sirius sekalipun. Dia terlihat lemah, tidak berkarakter…

Bahkan bibi Walburga-nya menamai anak-anaknya dengan nama yang pantas. Sirius, bintang paling terang di langit. Dan Regulus, bintang paling kuno dalam sejarah.

Andromeda dinamai berdasarkan konstelasi bintang Andromeda. Atau lebih jauh daripada itu, putri Andromeda dari mitologi Yunani, yang diselamatkan pahlawan setengah-dewa. Narcissa sekarang berusaha menghapus bayangan Ted Tonks sebagai Perseus, nama pahlawan tersebut.

Bellatrix adalah bintang yang empat ribu kali lebih terang dari matahari. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan aura Bellatrix sendiri yang gelap. Tetapi jauh sebelum itu, Bellatrix adalah pejuang wanita, tangan kanan pemburu hebat, Orion. Juga dalam mitologi Yunani. Narcissa sekarang kesulitan menghapus Voldemort sebagai sosok pemburu tersebut.

Terlalu banyak kebetulan dalam takdir mereka…

Dan untuk Narcissa sendiri. Namanya bukan dari bintang apapun. Dia dinamai berdasarkan Narcissus. _Laki-laki_. Seorang anak dewa sungai yang _cantik _sekali. Narcissus yang itu terlalu bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Membuat patah hati banyak orang, bahkan membuat bunuh diri salah satunya. Akhirnya Narcissus yang itu di tipu agar melihat dirinya sendiri pada pantulan sungai. Dia jatuh cinta pada dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya mati. Darahnya membasahi bumi dan menjadi bunga Narcissus.

_Seriuskah_ ini? Apa yang orang tuanya pikirkan saat memberi nama Narcissa? Laki-laki bodoh yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan bayangan dan kenyataan? Bagaimana kalau ini juga merupakan takdirnya?

Narcissa menatap perkamen jawaban Astronominya dengan perasaan nelangsa sekarang. Sementara otaknya berputar cepat.

Narcissa membalik perkamennya dan mengangkat tangannya pada Slughorn yang hari ini mengawas. Lalu bergegas meninggalkan Aula Besar bahkan sebelum waktu ujian habis.

.

.

.

Narcissa mondar-mandir di depan kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, tempat Lucius sedang mengikuti pelajaran. Dia agak kagum sekarang kepada Lucius yang masih mau mengikuti kelas ini, walaupun Profesor Shaan jelas tidak akan meluluskannya pada kelas persiapan NEWT ini.

Mungkin Lucius akan meminta Abraxas langsung menuntut Hogwarts kalau anaknya sampai tidak lulus padahal dia selalu hadir di kelas dan mengikuti ujian. Rencana yang lumayan bagus…

Bel berbunyi mengagetkan Narcissa sementara pintu langsung menjeblak terbuka. Profesor Shaan yang pertama kali keluar dan mereka berpandangan. Narcissa mengangguk sedikit demi sopan santun dan langsung memandang kemana saja selain mata Shaan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman itu.

Shaan segera berjalan kembali saat dia sadar telah memblokir pintu. Dengan perasaan lega, Narcissa mencari lagi. Dia menemukan rambut pirang-putih itu dan langsung berlari untuk memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku selama ini sering kasar terhadapmu. Tolong jangan pergi. Aku berjanji akan bersikap lebih baik. Tolong jangan pergi. Aku tidak mau mati, atau kita mati…"

Narcissa merasakan kebingungan Lucius bahkan dari getaran tubuhnya.

"Cissy… Kurasa kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri…" Lucius melepas pelukan Narcissa dengan lembut dan menatap wajahnya sambil tersenyum cemas.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau membuatku takut sekarang, Cissy… Haruskah aku menyuruh Snape membuat Ramuan Penenang?"

Narcissa menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Oke, aku hanya akan pergi ke Hogsmeade. Bukan neraka… Oke, sori, cuma ungkapan," ujarnya buru-buru. "Aku harus ikut kelas lagi…"

"Aku bisa menungguimu…" kata Narcissa memaksa.

"Tidak, Cissy!" Lucius menolaknya dengan tegas. "Pergilah ke ruang rekreasi, istirahat sebentar, kita bertemu lagi nanti?"

Lucius menciumnya sekilas, lalu melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Narcissa dan berjalan menjauh…

.

.

.

Saat itu pukul sepuluh malam. Semua anak kelas lima sedang menggigil kedinginan di Menara Astronomi. Rambut mereka menyamping tertiup angin.

Narcissa merengut karena gagal membuat rapi rambutnya dan dia belum bertemu Lucius lagi. Ini membuatnya semakin merengut. Narcissa punya perasaan Lucius menghindarinya.

Dua profesor laki-laki mengawas mereka kali ini. Setelah mengambil lembar peta bintang untuk diisi, mereka buru-buru memasang dan menyetel teleskop masing-masing. Narcissa mengisi peta bintangnya secepat mungkin, ingin kembali berada di ruang rekreasi dan mencari Lucius. Dia menggambar bintang-bintang di langit pada pertengahan bulan Juni ini seperti membubuhkan tanda tangannya sendiri.

Narcissa menengadah sebentar menatap langit yang gelap berbintang luar biasa. Para penghuni asrama Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw tidak menyadari betapa beruntungnya mereka. Mempunyai pemandangan yang begini indah dari jendela asrama mereka. Ruang rekreasi Slytherin yang terletak di bawah tanah, _tidak _punya jendela. Kesalahan terbesar Salazar Slytherin, menurut pendapat Narcissa.

Narcissa menoleh ke langit di arah barat. Tersenyum sendiri saat melihat konstelasi bintang favoritnya. Belum terlalu bersinar dengan terang karena ini baru pertengahan Juni.

Itulah konstelasi bintang _Draco_. Narcissa berjanji akan menamai anaknya dengan nama bintang ini. Sempurna. Nama diambil dari konstelasi seperti semua anggota keluarga Black, yang dia sendiri tidak, dan Draco bisa berarti naga dalam bahasa latin, binatang paling ajaib bahkan di dunia sihir sendiri.

Narcissa bertanya-tanya apa pendapat Lucius mengenainya. Ataukah dia akan menganggap Narcissa terlalu agresif sekarang?

Narcissa menggambar konstelasi Draco-nya dengan amat hati-hati sebagai bentuk kasih sayang. Lalu setelah itu mengecek kembali peta bintang yang dia buat. Narcissa sedang memeriksa Libra-nya ketika awan gelap menutupi bintang-bintang itu. Narcissa memandang lurus-lurus ke arah langit di atas desa Hogsmeade tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang tampak seperti asap hitam tebal. Narcissa sering melihat yang seperti itu di cerobong asap gedung-gedung tingginya muggle.

Asap-asap itu bertambah banyak dan bergerak cepat menutupi bintang-bintang. Anak-anak yang masih mengerjakan ujian mereka sekarang mengeluh tentang cuaca tiba-tiba mendung atau Centaurus yang membakar _sage_ pada waktu yang buruk dan sebagainya.

Jantung Narcissa langsung membeku ketika telinganya menangkap jeritan di kejauhan. Jeritan itu menyayat hati, memohon untuk hidup mereka. Narcissa mendengarnya sebelum ini… _Dimana?_ Lalu menyadari dia yang berteriak seperti itu saat bermimpi tentang Lucius yang membunuh Sirius…

Narcissa menyetel teleskopnya dengan resolusi yang paling tinggi, berusaha melihat apapun itu. Merasakan anak-anak disekitar pun sama penasarannya.

Dan apa yang terlihat dari teleskop nyaris membunuhnya juga. Ada sesuatu yang tampaknya seperti cacing menggeliat-geliat di udara. Mereka tampak punya dua kaki dan dua tangan. Semua sulit dipastikan dalam gelap, tetapi tampaknya ada _orang-orang hidup_ dijatuhkan dari ketinggian langit…

Mereka kelihatan persis sama seperti Snape yang dijatuhkan ke danau oleh Evan Rosier dari sapunya berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Hanya saja Narcissa tidak melihat danau dibawahnya. Dan mereka tidak merendah…

Jeritan dan kepanikan yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan Narcissa bahwa semua anak telah menyaksikan hal tersebut. Kedua profesor laki-laki itu menenangkan anak-anak yang ribut, sementara Yvonne, Eva, dan Genevive mendekatkan diri kepadanya.

Keadaan sama sekali belum tenang saat terdengar beberapa orang di langit malam meneriakkan kutukan secara bersamaan,

"_MORSMORDE!_"

Konstelasi bintang baru tampak seperti ditambahkan begitu saja untuk memenuhi langit. Hanya saja itu sama sekali bukan bintang… Itu cahaya hijau berkilauan, berbentuk tengkorak kolosal. Ular yang menjadi lidahnya mengingatkan Narcissa pada sesuatu. Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya, saat undangan makan malam Natal di Malfoy Manor…

"_Kau keberatan aku Pelahap Maut?"_

"…_mundur berarti mati…"_

Teriakan lainnya menyadarkan Narcissa lagi dan dia segera melempar peta bintangnya ke meja pengawas. Lalu menoleh lagi pada puluhan tengkorak yang sekarang mendominasi langit malam… Lucius…

Narcissa berlari ke bawah sementara semua temannya mengikuti, disusul dengan panik oleh seluruh anak kelas lima lainnya kalau mendengar derap kaki mereka.

Dada Narcissa terasa sakit sekali sementara dia berlari terus menuju ruang rekreasi, bukan menuju kamarnya, tetapi menuju kamar anak laki-laki.

Dia membuka pintu dengan tulisan 'Kelas Enam', dan jantungnya seperti terjatuh ke lantai, kamar itu kosong…

"Cissy?" Yvonne tersengal mengikutinya.

"Cissy?" terdengar suara lagi dari arah lorong paling dalam.

Narcissa segera menghampiri dan mencengkram lengan kurus Snape,

"Lucius? Dimana dia?"

Snape menjawab dengan gugup, tampaknya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"B-Belum pulang, ya? Dia tadi pergi dengan teman-temannya. Ada apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura, Snape!"

"Apa…"

"Snape! Katakan padaku SEKARANG JUGA! Dan jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu!" teriak Narcissa membuat kaget semuanya.

"D-d-dia memberi surat kepadaku, untuk diberikan kepada Profesor Slughorn… Katanya dia mau pulang lebih awal di tahun ini. Ayahnya sakit…"

Alasan yang lemah, Narcissa bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk mendengar sisanya. Narcissa melepas Snape kemudian berlari lagi ke pintu. Yvonne mengejarnya kembali.

"Ada apa sih, Cissy?" teriaknya.

Genevive dan Eva sementara itu mulai dikerubuti anak-anak lain yang sudah terbangun semua, menginterogasi keduanya tentang kejadian tadi, suara-suara panik berdengung di udara.

Narcissa meninggalkan mereka dan berlari lagi menuju Aula guru dan beberapa pembimbing, termasuk Profesor Marchbanks, sedang berkumpul di Aula Depan. Mereka menutup pintu dengan berbagai mantra pengunci. Mereka semua kelihatan tegang meskipun berbalut jubah tidur dan memakai selop kamar. Tongkat mereka dalam keadaan siaga.

"Tunggu!" jerit Narcissa sementara palang besi mulai berciut-ciut mengunci sendiri dengan sinar keperakan.

"Miss Black, tolong kembali ke asramamu," McGonagall merentangkan tangannya mencegah Narcissa mendekat.

"Tidak, tidak! Anda tidak mengerti! Aku harus kesana!" Narcissa benar-benar hilang kendali walaupun kepalanya masih tetap dingin agar tidak membuka rahasia bahwa dia mencari Lucius, yang entah bagaimana, mungkin terlibat…

"Kembali ke ruang rekreasi, _Cissy_! Demi Merlin! Dumbledore sudah mengurus semuanya!" sekarang giliran Slughorn mengusirnya.

"Namaku Narcissa!" sentak Narcissa tanpa berpikir membuat Yvonne benar-benar menahan Narcissa dengan cara menarik tangannya sampai berbunyi.

Perhatian para guru sekarang terpecah. Mereka menatap Narcissa seolah dia sudah gila, tetapi Filch datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh mengalihkan perhatian.

"Anak-anak mulai ribut dan keluar kamar, Ma'am," desah Filch kepada McGonagall.

Dia segera memandang tajam kolega-koleganya, "Para Kepala Asrama, segera kembali ke ruang rekreasi masing-masing. Pastikan tidak ada yang berkeliaran di luar," dia mengangguk kepada Filch. "Jangan sebarkan berita apapun yang membuat murid panik. Tunggulah di sana sampai aku mendapat kabar…"

Para guru dan penilai OWL mulai berbalik menuruti perintah McGonagall.

"Kau juga, Miss Black!" kata McGonagall tajam. "Kau satu-satunya yang mengingatkanku agar aku tidak pilih kasih, bukan?"

McGonagall langsung pergi menuju, kemungkinan asrama Gryffindor, asramanya. Yvonne menarik Narcissa dengan paksa sekarang, dan menyeretnya mengikuti Slughorn ke bawah tanah.

Sudah tidak mungkin keluar dari Hogwarts sekaranng… Narcissa yakin pengaman di pintu keluar itu tidak bisa di buka hanya dengan _Alohomora_. Dan Dumbledore kemungkinan sudah memasang begitu banyak mantra pengaman rumit di pintu gerbang luar, kalau melihat reaksinya yang cepat menurut cerita Slughorn.

Tetapi kalau tidak bisa lewat pintu gerbang…

Narcissa segera menyentak tangan Yvonne yang mulai lemah cengkramannya. Yvonne membelalakkan mata sementara Narcissa tidak kalah melotot untuk memperingatkannya agar diam.

"Tunggulah di ruang rekreasi!" desis Narcissa. "_Tolong_, Yv!"

Narcissa langsung berbalik. Yvonne yang tidak berteriak atau mengejarnya membuat Narcissa benar-benar lega. Dia berlari ke arah McGonagall pergi tadi. Narcissa menaiki tangga yang asing baginya, dia merasa seperti menaiki tangga tanpa ujung. Tumit Narcissa nyaris tidak menapak ke lantai, hanya ujung-ujung jarinya. Dia sungguh beruntung tidak berpapasan dengan satu guru pun saat itu.

Suara ribut dan panik beberapa anak mulai terdengar saat Narcissa sudah mulai menyusuri lorong. Narcissa yakin dia hampir sampai. Beberapa lukisan dan karpet pada lorong itu di dominasi warna merah dan emas.

Dia berhenti di ujung koridor, mendengarkan dengan seksama McGonagall yang berteriak-teriak menyuruh semua anak masuk kembali. Mereka masuk di bawah tatapan galaknya dengan berdengung memprotes. Saat itu Narcissa bersyukur Sirius adalah anak yang paling keras mendengung, dan bertahan di tempatnya berdiri. McGonagall terbawa arus anak-anak yang memasuki jalan masuk lewat lukisan wanita bertubuh subur, sehingga dia segera saja tidak kelihatan lagi.

Narcissa lari secepat mungkin dan menubruk Sirius. James Potter dan, kelihatannya seperti anak yang bernama Lupin itu segera mencabut tongkat mereka. Mungkin mengira Narcissa manusia serigala atau apa.

Sirius kaget setengah mati, tetapi Narcissa langsung menyeretnya menuju belokan lorong yang gelap. Potter dan Lupin berlari mengikuti setelah melihat sosok itu Narcissa, bukan manusia serigala.

"Kau bisa ke Hogsmeade tanpa melewati Filch? Tanpa melewati gerbang? Sekarang tunjukkan padaku jalannya!" sembur Narcissa mengingat percakapannya dengan Sirius dan kawan-kawan saat mereka mengadakan kesepakatan di Rumah Kapal.

Sebelum Sirius membuka mulut, Potter sudah terbahak dan menghina, "Mau gabung dengan pacarmu, nih? Kau pikir kau siapa berani-berani…"

Narcissa memotong perkataan Potter dengan umpatan yang Narcissa sendiri tidak yakin itu benar-benar keluar dari mulutnya. Wajah Potter memerah, sementara di belakang punggungnya, bersembunyi si anak satunya lagi yang mirip tikus.

"Sekarang, _tolong_, Sirius…" kata Narcissa mengabaikan seluruh harga dirinya, meminta tolong kepada Sirius.

Sirius hanya menatap Narcissa dengan pandangan yang sulit dipahami. Tetapi akhirnya tersenyum malas-malasan. Sirius menyentakkan tangan Narcissa yang sejak tadi mencengkram kerah jubahnya. Seolah Narcissa mengotorinya.

"Kau tahu, kita mungkin sudah berpisah jalan saat kau memutuskan untuk tetap melindungi pacarmu yang bajingan itu, _Narcissa_…" gumamnya dingin.

"Dia hanya bisa menghancurkan hidupmu dan yang kau lakukan hanyalah _ngiler_ terhadapnya. Sungguh menyedihkan, itu sangat rendah, bahkan untuk levelmu,"

Pipi Narcissa terasa memanas sementara telinganya berdenging. Sekarang menoleh menatap Potter seolah meyakinkan diri sendiri, Sirius yang berbicara seperti itu kepadanya dan bukan Potter.

"Bagus, sobat… Jangan terlalu kasihan lagi pada keluargamu yang selalu menganggapmu sampah…" Potter maju mendekati Sirius sekarang.

Narcissa ingin menyentak dan berkata kalau dia tidak pernah menganggap keluarganya, bahkan Sirius, sampah. Tapi tenggorokannya sakit tercekat.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang!" usir Potter lagi. "Itu pacarmu kan? Kabarnya dia melemparkan beberapa orang seperti melempar sampah dari sapu… Kalau beruntung, Dumbledore akan menangkapnya sebelum dia terkena mantra kesasar dari teman-temannya sendiri. Iya kan, sobat?" Potter mengedikkan kepalanya kepada Sirius.

"Sederhananya, kami tidak mau berurusan dengan pembunuh…" jelas Sirius seolah itu semua sudah jelas.

Mata Narcissa mulai panas sekarang, sementara dia mengepalkan tangannya sambil memberanikan diri menatap langsung ke mata Sirius.

"Kau baru saja mendapatkan keinginanmu, aku akan pergi…"

Narcissa langsung berbalik, meninggalkan satu-satunya orang yang dia harapkan, masih sudi memberikan bantuan. Sekarang merasa benar-benar sendirian. Dia tidak merasa terlalu buruk seperti, mungkin Bibi Walburga yang memperlakukan Sirius seperti anak tiri, atau Bellatrix. Tapi semua orang memperlakukannya seolah dia adalah gadis yang paling jahat, menyebalkan, tidak layak diberi bantuan…

Seseorang memotong langkahnya. Narcissa berhenti dengan tiba-tiba sementara tangannya dicengkram erat. Snape ada dihadapannya.

"Kita ke kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Profesor Shaan sering ke Hogsmeade lewat situ. Dia pernah keceplosan berbicara bahwa perapian di kelasnya dihubungkan dengan Floo yang tidak terdaftar. Karena hubungannya dengan salah satu pegawai… Baiklah, mari kita kesana!" Snape bergidik sedikit dan menarik Narcissa pada tangannya.

Mereka sampai ke kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tempat Narcissa memeluk Lucius tadi pagi, yang terasa seperti sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sekarang.

Snape membuka pintu kelas yang tidak terkunci. Narcissa mengencangkan pegangan tongkatnya tetapi tidak yakin apakah menyerang Shaan, kalau-kalau dia memergoki mereka, adalah ide yang bagus.

"Profesor sedang tidak ada disini," bisik Snape seolah membaca pikiran Narcissa. "Ini terhubung dengan perapian Hogshead,"

"Oke," Narcissa ikut berbisik juga. "Aku pergi. Hogshead… Hogshead…" Narcissa mengulang nama itu agar dia tidak salah sebut.

"Baik!" Snape sekarang kedengaran antusias sekali dan cepat-cepat menggulung lengan jubahnya. "Aku sudah berlatih beberapa mantra…"

"Snape! Aku kesana bukan untuk menyerang!" sentak Narcissa agak tersinggung.

"Tidak, tidak bermaksud begitu… Maksudku untuk mencari Lucius…" Snape menunduk menatap sepatunya.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut, Snape…" bisik Narcissa, kaget sendiri mendengar suaranya melembut.

"Kenapa tidak?" desak Snape kedengarannya sangat sakit hati. "James Potter pasti sudah cepat-cepat melakukan sesuatu kalau ada kejadian seperti ini…"

"Kita tidak meniru siapapun, Snape. Hanya hati kita…" Narcissa tidak melihat kepada Snape saat mengatakannya, tenggorokannya menjadi sakit lagi.

Suasana hening…

"Cissy?" tanya Snape takut-takut.

"Dan aku setengah gila untuk kau ikuti," Narcissa kembali pada sikapnya yang galak. "Kau dua belas tahun. Tidak seharusnya melihat mimpi buruk menjadi kenyataan. Pergilah ke ruang rekreasi. Lindungi teman-temanku!"

Narcissa memasuki perapian setelah memberi Snape tatapan yang tidak bisa dibantahnya. Api hijau menelannya saat Narcissa meneriakkan Hogshead.

.

.

.

Narcissa tidak seharusnya membuat penilaian di saat seperti ini, tetapi perapian Hogshead adalah yang terburuk yang pernah dimasukinya.

Narcissa menekan hidungnya dengan lengan jubah agar tidak bersin atau pingsan. Bau sisa kayu yang terbakar bercampur dengan bau binatang-entah-apa, memenuhi kering mengerak di dindingnya, bercampur angus yang menempel tidak pernah dibersihkan.

Dia melangkah dengan hati-hati. Suasana penginapan sangat sepi. Tetapi Narcissa tidak heran, siapapun pasti berpikir sepuluh kali untuk menginap disini. Atau mereka sudah pergi saat ada keributan?

Narcissa bisa melihat meja bar yang menuju ke pintu masuk, lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Secara refleks Narcissa menunduk dan berjalan sepelan mungkin karena dia mendengar seseorang bicara. Mengintip lewat celah pada gelas-gelas kosong, Narcissa melihat Dumbledore berbicara pada seseorang.

Narcissa tahu dari Slughorn tadi bahwa Dumbledore pergi kemari tetapi tidak tahu dia akan buang-buang waktu mengobrol dengan orang yang kelihatannya seperti pemilik penginapan ini.

Suara mereka hanya sayup-sayup terdengar, tapi tampaknya seperti bertengkar.

"…sudah membawa anak-anak dan wanita untuk berlindung di Hogwarts, kau seharusnya ikut juga, Abe!"

Itu suara Dumbledore yang dalam.

"Kau pikir aku wanita, hah? Aku tetap disini!" balas pemilik penginapan itu.

Mereka berdebat lagi. Jantung Narcissa sudah berdebar dan berharap mereka segera pergi dari situ.

"…paling banyak di perempatan jalan itu, dekat Madam Puddifoot juga, ironis sekali…"

"…menurutmu?" tanya Dumbledore pelan kepada pemilik penginapan yang dipanggilnya Abe itu.

"Bukan dari London! Pakaiannya seperti muggle desa! Kalau kau cepat, minta tolong saja kepada teman-teman Kementerianmu untuk mencari tahu. Tahu tempat asal si muggle mungkin menemukan sebagian dari _mereka_ disana. Atau markasnya…"

Jantung Narcissa berdebar lebih keras sekarang, benar-benar berharap Abraxas Malfoy sakit keras dan Lucius hanya pulang untuk mengunjunginya.

Lewat beberapa detik, tidak terdengar suara mereka lagi. Narcissa pelan-pelan bangkit untuk mengintip. Setelah di rasa aman, dia berjingkat menghampiri pintu keluar.

Desa Hogsmeade saat itu lebih mirip kota mati. Angin terasa berhenti, walaupun beberapa lampu di rumah-rumah menyala, suasana temaram itu terasa lebih menekan dibandingkan kegelapan. Semua jendela memantulkan sumber cahaya yang sama. Hijau terang berpendar, berasal dari tengkorak sihiran di atas mereka.

Narcissa berjalan menepi dan meraba-raba dinding pertokoan yang dilewatinya. Cahaya hijau sama sekali tidak terlalu membantunya. Dia masih tidak bisa melihat jalan yang dilaluinya.

Topi runcing Dumbledore yang familiar tampak dikejauhan karena dia menyalakan tongkatnya. Kelihatannya pemilik penginapan yang bernama Abe sedang menunjuk-nunjuk pada jalan di bawahnya. Mereka berjalan seolah takut menginjak sesuatu yang busuk di tanah. Narcissa memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya dari Menara Astronomi tadi, sekarang berhenti berjalan.

Cahaya hijau itu berpendar lagi, memperlihatkan pemandangan jalanan. Ada banyak gundukkan karung terhampar di depan. Kelihatannya seperti gundukkan karung. Hanya saja itu bukan…

Bau yang amis menerpa. Narcissa hanya butuh waktu sedetik untuk mengetahui apa yang terhampar di jalan itu. Tiba-tiba merasa bodoh dan merasa mencari Lucius adalah hal yang tidak penting lagi…

Dia berbalik untuk menuju kembali ke Hogshead, tapi hanya selang beberapa detik untuk Narcissa menyadari, bahkan mengabaikan Lucius pun merupakan kesalahan terbesarnya.

Matanya bersirobok dengan sesuatu. Entah pria atau wanita. Dia memandang terbalik sejajar dengan mata Narcissa, matanya terbelalak, sama matinya dengan tubuhnya. Rambutnya terjurai…

Toko peralatan memancing itu menanam tiang trisula besi raksasa Dewa Poseidon sebagai maskotnya. Saat ini, ketiga ujung besinya yang tajam di tembus oleh tubuh orang itu bagaikan tusuk satai…

Telinga Narcissa berdenging, sementara, tidak sadar apa yang dilakukannya, tangannya menggapai pintu toko tersebut dan menghambur masuk. Setelah membanting pintu, Narcissa jatuh berlutut, kedua tangannya di lantai, berusaha menopang tubuh bagian atasnya yang gemetar. Dia muntah-muntah sekarang.

Telapak tangannya gemetar menempel pada lantai kayu yang licin, keringat bergulir dari dahinya bercampur dengan air mata.

Tetapi bahkan dengan keadaan setengah sadar dan mau pingsan, Narcissa merasa bulu tengkuknya berdiri. Dia segera mengendalikan diri dengan paksa dan berhenti bergerak. Lantai kayu di bawahnya berderit, ini hanya berarti satu hal… Ada seseorang dibelakangnya…

Narcissa tidak berani bergerak bahkan hanya untuk mencabut tongkat. Orang itu semakin mendekat. Narcissa mengejang kaget ketika bahunya ditekan dari belakang oleh sesuatu yang keras. Tongkat sihir orang itu menodongnya. Lalu setengah kaget bercampur lega, lewat kerlingan matanya, Narcissa menyadari sesuatu yang familiar pada sesuatu yang menekan bahunya. Si kepala ular perak…

Orang itu menarik paksa Narcissa pada sikunya. Lalu menyeretnya sampai ke bagian belakang toko yang gelap. Narcissa mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan seseorang.

Jubahnya hitam dan tebal, tampak di desain khusus untuk bertempur. Kerudung menutupi kepala dan rambutnya. Topeng berukir perak menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dengan satu kibasan tongkat pada wajah si pemakai, topeng itu meleleh, menampilkan wajah Lucius…

Kemarahan Lucius tampak sudah mencapai batas sehingga dia kelihatan lupa untuk memarahi Narcissa. Kemarahan Narcissa juga sudah mencapai batas. Dia menatap tajam sosok Lucius tetapi bayangan orang yang jatuh menusuk trisula di luar, memblokir semua pandangan Narcissa.

"Tenang…" bisik Lucius tetapi dia masih mencengkram erat Narcissa seperti biasa saat dia cemas terhadap sesuatu.

"Kita pulang, Lucius. Lewat Floo. Ke Hogwarts. Kau tidak akan dicurigai kalau ada disana…"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya diperintah…" dia terdiam sejenak, tampak ragu.

"Jangan khawatir. Kita kembali dan segera pulang ke Malfoy Manor. Ayahmu akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan…" Narcissa berusaha membujuknya, sama yakinnya dengan kenyataan bahwa orang tadi sudah mati, bahwa Lucius tidak akan mau ikut bersamanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, tugasku belum selesai…"

"Lucius , aku mohon…"

"Cissy, aku diberi perintah untuk membakar desa…"

Dan ini benar-benar menghantam Narcissa seperti sambaran kilat.

"Mereka bukan Muggle!" Narcissa mengedikkan kepala ke seluruh ruangan seolah seluruh penduduk desa ada di situ.

"Jangan khawatir, desa ini sudah kosong… Dan tidak, aku tidak menjatuhkan orang-orang itu!" Lucius mendesak melihat tatapan tidak percaya Narcissa. "Dengar, Cissy, waktunya sedikit, mereka akan kembali lagi…"

Lucius menyambar lengan Narcissa dan membawanya keluar lewat pintu belakang. Narcissa tidak tahu bagaimana mereka sampai secepat itu ke Hogshead. Kali ini pintu belakangnya. Lucius membuka paksa pintu itu. Tongkatnya di acungkan ke depan dengan mengancam. Setelah menyadari di dalam tidak ada siapapun, dia menarik Narcissa lagi ke dalam.

"Kembali ke sekolah! Jangan pedulikan aku! Kau akan aman…" saat mengatakan ini, mata Lucius mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Tidak!" teriak Narcissa, lupa untuk berbisik.

"Cissy, kau bod…"

Terdengar suara ledakan memekakkan telinga. Lucius otomatis mendorong Narcissa sampai jatuh ke lantai. Sekarang kaca-kaca jendela retak menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil. Bau hangus dan perih asap memasuki hidung dan mata Narcissa.

Lucius cepat-cepat bangkit dan menemukan apa yang tampak dicarinya sejak memasuki Hogshead. Perapian. Lucius mengangkat Narcissa bangkit pada kakinya. Narcissa sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawannya saat itu. Lebih karena Lucius tampaknya tidak mau menerima perlawanan apapun.

Setelah sampai di depan perapian, Lucius memutar tubuh Narcissa sampai menghadapnya, tangan yang satunya tampak sibuk merogoh setiap bagian kantung jubah dalamnya.

Lucius akhirnya menjejalkan sesuatu ke tangan Narcissa. Dia langsung mendorong Narcissa sampai terjatuh ke dalam perapian. Narcissa berteriak karena merasa punggungnya retak akibat jatuh. Tetapi Lucius tidak mempedulikannya. Dia menyambar bubuk Floo di samping perapian dan menyebarkan seluruh isinya sampai mengenai Narcissa.

"_Hogwarts!_" teriaknya sebelum menarik kepalanya sendiri keluar.

Narcissa segera terkepung api hijau. Ledakan lain yang sama sekali tidak seperti bunyi Floo, terdengar. Api yang kali ini berwarna merah disertai serpih material berat menyembur dari belakang Lucius…

"TIDAK!" teriak Narcissa sementara Lucius menghilang digantikan oleh pemandangan samar rumah-rumah lainnya sebelum akhirnya, jatuh bergedebuk, Narcissa kembali ke perapian kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya. Bagaimana dia sampai dengan selamat ke perapian itu sama sekali misteri, karena dia meneriakkan 'Tidak' setelah Lucius meneriakkan tujuannya.

Narcissa tidak mampu bahkan hanya untuk bergerak keluar dari perapian. Walaupun keadaan sepi saat itu, menawarkan kedamaian kastil Hogwarts. Narcissa termenung, pikirannya kosong, merasa seluruh bagian tubuhnya masih ada di perapian bau Hogshead.

Dia masih mengepalkan tangan dan sesuatu yang tadi dijejalkan Lucius kedalamnya sekarang menusuk jari-jarinya. Menyadarkannya.

Narcissa membuka jarinya perlahan. Hatinya terasa sakit melebihi punggungnya yang mati rasa. Sekarang sangat menyesal dia tidak melawan Lucius dan membawanya kembali ke Hogwarts. Dia sungguh lemah seperti namanya sendiri, seperti takdirnya sendiri…

Di tangannya, sama sekali tidak dipengaruhi kejadian berdarah yang terjadi di luar, berkilau dengan indah, cincin berlian bermata tujuh, diwariskan turun-temurun kepada wanita yang menjadi keluarga Malfoy. Pusaka keluarga mereka.

The Edelweiss…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**Notes: **

Counting down to 'The End' hehe…

Beberapa kalimat di ambil dari lagu My Chemical Romance – Famous Last Words. Aku pikir cocok buat Narcissa yang sedang menuju kedewasaan.

Ada sedikit _angst_ pada chapter ini. Aku susah mengkategorikannya 'M' atau 'T' yah… Tapi sepertinya masih aman buat dibaca kok…

Sekali lagi makasi banyak buat yang udh baca, review, and ... Smoga gag bosen yaaa,hehe

* * *

><p><strong>The Black Queen<strong>

Chapter 17

The Girl and Summer, Kind of Wonder-Shaan

Pagi mungkin telah tiba atau sama sekali terlambat. Narcissa tidak tahu dengan pasti. Kegelapan membuat matanya terus terpejam. Merasa pilek, nyeri tenggorokan dengan seluruh tubuh menggigil, Narcissa kebingungan mendapati wajahnya serasa menempel pada kasur yang sekeras lantai batu. Bau hangus memenuhi hidung. Dia mengernyit. Tidak menyukai keadaan ini.

Sesuatu yang keras menyodok sikunya. Narcissa mengerang dengan kesal. Seseorang membisikkan namanya,

"Cissy, kau masih hidup?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Itu suara Yvonne.

"Cissy, bangun!" desis Yvonne lagi.

Kali ini merasa dirinya akan ditarik paksa dari tempat tidur, Narcissa mengalah dan memilih untuk bangkit sendiri…

… dan mendapati dirinya benar-benar terduduk di lantai batu. Pemandangan cerobong di atas kepalanya alih-alih kelambu menyadarkan Narcissa, dia berada di perapian.

Narcissa menyeka wajahnya yang lembap, kemungkinan karena air mata dan cairan lain, dengan gemetar. Berharap baru bangun dari mimpi… mimpi berjalan paling tidak.

Dia membuka kepalan tangannya, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, merasa kecewa dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Cincin berlian bermata tujuh. _Si_ Edelweiss-berdarah itu.

Narcissa langsung berdiri dan mendapati kepalanya terbentur jalan masuk rendah pada perapian.

"Hati-hati!" terdengar teriakan Genevive dan mata Narcissa yang berair sekarang terpaku pada wajah-wajah yang membungkuk memandang dirinya.

Genevive langsung memeluknya saat Narcissa keluar. Dia menegakkan diri dengan susah payah. Narcissa mengernyit lagi untuk mengusir perasaan tersengat yang menyerang hidung. Dari gerumbulan rambut Genevive, dia mendapati Yvonne, Eva, dan Snape memandangnya dengan tatapan yang Narcissa benci. Prihatin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gen! Berhenti memelukku!" Narcissa membebaskan diri dengan paksa, kembali mengeraskan suara hanya untuk mendapati seluruh kejadian semalam terputar lagi di kepalanya.

"Aku harus mencari Lucius. Dia tidak… Dia tidak… Aku melihatnya kena…" Narcissa tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-kata. Dia tersedak air matanya yang kini membanjir lagi. Kedua kakinya limbung.

"Cissy, Lucius baik-baik saja!" Yvonne mencoba menenangkan sementara Genevive merangkulnya lagi. "Mereka tidak pernah menangkap… _well_, satupun dari _mereka_. Dumbledore kembali tadi subuh, dengan tangan hampa, menurut para hantu…"

"Lalu?" sentak Narcissa tidak sabar. "Yang… mati?" tenggorokannya tercekat lagi.

Baik Yvonne, Eva, dan Snape sekarang berpandangan seolah kekurangan informasi. Tangan Genevive pada siku Narcissa terasa bergetar.

"Reruntuhan Hogshead, aku harus kesana lagi…"

Narcissa melepaskan diri dari Genevive, menulikan telinga terhadap larangan teman-temannya dan baru akan memasuki perapian ketika pintu kelas menjeblak. Terdengar bunyi mengeong keras.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Narcissa menatap Filch dan Mrs Norris memergoki mereka. Tiba-tiba ada keinginan untuk langsung menyerang mereka sampai setengah mati…

"Bukan urusanmu, kau Squib bodoh!" teriak Narcissa kepadanya.

"Sayang sekali karena Kepala Sekolah menyuruh kalian semua berkumpul di Aula Besar," balas Filch, matanya berkilat berbahaya.

Narcissa sudah akan menyentak lagi sebelum Yvonne menyeretnya menjauhi perapian.

"Oke, oke, kami ke Aula sekarang," kata Yvonne, kesulitan menyeret Narcissa pada sikunya sementara tangannya yang lain memberi tanda menyerah kepada Filch.

"Yvonne…" desis Narcissa masih ngotot tidak mau meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Diam, Cissy!" Yvonne balas berdesis. "Kau kelihatan cukup buruk saat ini tanpa harus dicurigai terlibat… Mereka sudah mulai memeriksa murid-murid,"

Narcissa langsung terdiam sepanjang perjalanannya ke Aula Besar, mencoba menutup pikiran kalau-kalau ada pembaca-pikiran seperti Profesor Shaan untuk memeriksa. Lalu mendesah kecewa, menyuruh otaknya menutup saat mencemaskan Lucius adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia. Dia bahkan nyaris katatonik.

Aula Besar tampak sangat sempit pagi itu. Kelihatannya seperti campuran sekolah dan barak penampungan bencana alam. Narcissa melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak menabrak siapapun, meneliti beberapa orang yang tampak asing, penduduk Hogsmeade. Beberapa diantara mereka masih terbalut jubah tidur, beberapa nenek sihir bahkan tidak repot-repot menutupi wajah mereka. Beberapa orang terluka dan para wanita berusaha menenangkan anak mereka yang menangis menjerit-jerit.

Dari kejauhan, Narcissa mengenali pelayan kedai Madam Puddifoot yang melayani dia dan Lucius pada saat mereka kesana Valentine yang lalu. Pelayan itu bersedekap, wajahnya pucat tanpa riasan, matanya menonjol seperti ikan. Narcissa mengingat samar-samar apa yang dikatakan pemilik Hogshead tadi malam,

"…_paling banyak di perempatan jalan itu, dekat Madam Puddifoot juga, ironis sekali…"_

Tiba-tiba terbayang oleh Narcissa, pelayan itu sedang menyapu teras saat kedai tutup dan mendapati tubuh-tubuh berjatuhan di sekitarnya…

Narcissa bergidik sendiri dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat sebelum bayangan tubuh pada trisula itu kembali datang. Gagal total…

Mereka duduk di meja Slytherin. Beberapa anak memandang Narcissa sebelum cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah lain seakan takut kepadanya. Narcissa tidak bersusah-susah untuk mempedulikan melainkan menoleh memandang Snape yang duduk di sebelahnya. Rambutnya yang berminyak terjurai di sekitar matanya. Narcissa menyentuh rambutnya sendiri yang sekarang menempel dengan lengket di kepalanya. Menyadari dia mungkin kelihatan seperti kembaran Snape.

Dumbledore berjalan tergesa menuju podium. Narcissa langsung mengalihkan perhatian kemana saja selain Dumbledore dan memutuskan menatap jari-jarinya.

"Enam belas orang muggle… " katanya dengan suara lelah.

Semua orang di Aula terdiam.

"… dalam hitungan," desah Dumbledore lagi, ada nada geram dalam suaranya.

Beberapa orang meratap memecah keheningan. Narcissa berusaha menahan diri agar tidak berteriak kepada Dumbledore, apakah dia memeriksa reruntuhan Hogshead atau tidak.

"Kementerian menutup Hogsmeade untuk sementara karena merupakan tempat kejadian perkara aktif. Para penduduk dipersilahkan mendatakan diri apabila mau tetap di sini. Dan bagi yang mempunyai keinginan mengungsi di tempat lain, _apparate_ bisa dilakukan diluar gerbang. Harap mengantri apabila ingin menggunakan perapian Floo…"

"Dan untuk para murid," kata Dumbledore lagi, Narcissa berusaha lebih keras untuk tidak menatap Dumbledore saat dia mengatakan ini. "Ujian kenaikan kelas untuk kelas satu sampai kelas empat akan ditunda sampai ditentukan kemudian. Kementerian, dan yang paling utama, Dewan Sekolah Hogwarts, memutuskan keamanan kalian lebih penting saat ini, dan memberi kalian kebijakan untuk pulang lebih awal, mengingat teror yang terjadi di dekat sekolah…"

Narcissa bisa mendengar kekesalan dalam nada suara Dumbledore lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Narcissa yakin, beberapa hari setelah ini, Dumbledore akan menerima berbagai surat keluhan dari para orang tua murid. Walaupun tentu saja sebagai Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Dumbledore sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap semua kejadian di Hogsmeade. Itu harga yang harus dibayar oleh penyihir yang berpengaruh. Semua orang bergantung kepadamu, baik itu termasuk bagian pekerjaanmu atau bukan.

Belum lagi kegagalan menangkap pelaku di balik semua ini. Sebagai penyihir yang mengabdikan diri memerangi ilmu hitam, ini suatu tamparan keras pada wajah Dumbledore.

"Akan ada pemeriksaan terhadap kalian semua… Tenang… Kami hanya akan mendata kalian…" ujar Dumbledore mengatasi desah khawatir seluruh murid yang mengancam meruntuhkan keheningan.

"Aku memberi kalian waktu dua jam untuk berkemas dan nyatakan diri kalian pada petugas Kementerian di pintu gerbang untuk di data. Hogwarts Express berangkat pada pukul sebelas,"

Narcissa sekarang menatap lututnya. Kekhawatiran mengitari tengkuknya dengan tidak nyaman. Lucius tidak ada. Entah hidup atau mati… Narcissa bergidik dan menggigit bibirnya lagi keras-keras. Dan kalaupun hidup, dia dalam masalah besar. Tidak ada yang akan percaya bahwa dia pulang ke Malfoy Manor karena ayahnya sakit.

Segera saja Narcissa ikut dalam arus para murid yang kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi, Narcissa harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengikuti Snape menuju kamar anak laki-laki.

"Aku akan mengecek, kalau-kalau dia kembali…" gumam Snape, sekali lagi tampak menjawab pertanyaan batin Narcissa.

Narcissa memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia segera duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya, menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya pada tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya, masih terkepal menggenggam cincin pemberian Lucius, mulai memijati kening.

Eva kelihatan kasihan sekali terhadapnya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengepaki juga barang Narcissa. Jubah-jubah segera beterbangan di seluruh kamar, mengikuti gerak tongkat Eva.

Narcissa membuka kepalan tangannya, jarinya menelusuri cincin kecil itu. Berharap itu adalah portkey yang akan membawanya pada Lucius. Dimanapun dia berada sekarang…

"Indah sekali…"

Genevive berlutut di hadapan Narcissa, lalu menghindar dari sepatu yang melewati atas kepalanya.

"Lucius telah memintamu?" tanya Genevive setelah sepatu itu lewat. "Melamarmu, maksudku…"

Kata-kata ini terdengar amat sangat terlalu indah sekaligus menakutkan untuk menjadi kenyataan. Hidungnya seperti tersengat lagi dan matanya panas. Narcissa mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Pastilah begitu," ujar Genevive ceria. "Untuk apa dia memberikan pusaka keluarganya padamu kalau begitu? Sini, biar aku yang pakaikan…" tawar Genevive sambil meraih tangan kiri Narcissa.

Narcissa mendapati dirinya menatap ubun-ubun kepala Genevive lagi, sementara dia menyematkan cincin itu dengan hati-hati. Diluar perasaan aneh karena Genevive-lah yang memasangkan cincinnya, dan bukan Lucius, Narcissa merasa beruntung luar biasa. Setidaknya ada beberapa orang yang peduli padanya. Dan Genevive yang dipenuhi cinta membuat Narcissa heran dia bisa ditempatkan di Slytherin ini. Kemudian teringat, tidak ada satupun asrama Hogwarts yang meminta 'penuh cinta' sebagai murid pilihan mereka.

"Pantas sekali…" suara Genevive mengembalikan Narcissa dari lamunannya.

Narcissa melihat cincin itu. Sederhana pada jarinya, tapi juga dalam satu waktu, sangat indah dan murni… Membuat siapapun yang melihat, lupa kejadian berdarah yang selalu mengiringinya..

"Ayo kita pulang, Cissy. Aku yakin Lucius akan baik-baik saja,"

Walaupun itu mungkin hanya janji kosong, Narcissa memutuskan untuk mempercayainya.

.

.

.

Mereka antri panjang seperti ular naga hanya untuk mencapai pintu gerbang. Narcissa merasa matahari seperti menguapi tubuhnya, merasa nyawanya tidak menyatu dengan tubuh. Segala sesuatu terasa seperti mimpi. Dia mati rasa dan sangat yakin apabila ada yang menusuknya saat itu, dia tidak akan merasakan apapun.

Yvonne sedang mengeluhkan kelambatan pelayanan publik yang diberikan Kementerian Sihir. Dan mulai menggerutu sendiri bahwa pajak yang dibayarnya sia-sia. Narcissa memutuskan untuk menduduki kopernya saat itu juga.

"Lihat Slughorn," kata Yvonne berhenti meracau dan menunjuk kepada Kepala Asrama mereka. "Hari ini, siapapun tidak akan ada yang mau menjadi dia…"

Slughorn tampak sibuk bolak-balik antara petugas Kementerian Sihir yang ada di halaman lalu kembali lagi ke dalam kastil. Nafasnya tersengal, membuat kumis singa lautnya bergetar terus. Peluh bercucuran di keningnya.

"Semua murid laki-laki kelas enam dan tujuh Slytherin tidak ada di tempat," lanjut Yvonne, kali ini dengan suara pelan seolah takut menyinggung perasaan Narcissa. "Termasuk satu murid perempuan… Bella…"

"Ibuku akan mulai membanjiri bahuku lagi," komentar Narcissa pendek.

Yvonne tertawa hambar, "Jangan khawatirkan ibumu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Yvonne mengedikkan kepala ke arah Profesor Marchbanks yang sedang berkumpul bersama kolega-koleganya. Entah untuk pulang atau ikut membantu Kementerian, Narcissa tidak tahu pasti. Profesor Marchbanks menangkap pandangan Narcissa dan membalasnya dengan pandangan menilai. Dia tidak tersenyum kepada Narcissa dan Narcissa juga sedang tidak minat untuk melakukan kontraksi otot yang sia-sia seperti tersenyum.

"Kau pikir Griselda Marchbanks anti-Malfoy juga? Sejauh mana dia tahu tentang aku dan Lucius? Maksudku, apakah itu akan mempengaruhi penilaiannya terhadapku?" tanya Narcissa, tidak urung cemas juga memikirkan hal ini.

"Cissy, kusarankan kau tidak bilang apapun terhadap siapapun. Terlebih tentang kau dan Lucius pada petugas Kementerian. Yah, mereka tidak akan peduli pada kisah-cinta-remaja, sepertinya… Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut, yah, _pembunuhan_… Mereka mungkin akan menanyaimu apakah kau tahu dimana Lucius, atau kegiatannya…"

Dan Yvonne benar sekali. Baru pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan Narcissa yang serba terhormat, dia dipersulit oleh karyawan sekelas _staf_. Narcissa baru menyebutkan nama pada petugas itu, ketika petugas tersebut melotot mendengar nama Black-nya, lalu mengecek silang nama Narcissa pada beberapa perkamen. Petugas itu menahan Narcissa agar tidak keluar gerbang, lalu memanggil petugas lain yang kelihatan seperti atasannya.

"Narcissa Black adik bungsu Bellatrix Black? Dan punya hubungan dengan Lucius Malfoy yang juga tidak diketahui keberadaannya saat ini? Bisa beritahu dimana mereka?" tanya si bos tersebut.

Narcissa merasa gelisah lagi saat orang itu berkata 'tidak diketahui keberadaannya' saat menyebut Lucius. Namun memutuskan untuk menahan diri.

"Tidak, Sir! Saya bukan ibunya," wajah Narcissa memanas merasakan urusan birokrasi ini akan mempersulitnya.

"Kapan terakhir kalinya kalian bertemu?" tanya bos itu lagi dengan mendesak.

"Dengar! Saya tidak tahu apa-apa. Terakhir kalinya saya disini adalah untuk mengerjakan OWL. Saya tidak peduli kemana orang-orang pergi. Bisakah saya pergi? Kalau ada apa-apa kalian bisa menghubungi lewat orang tua saya. Keluarga Black…" Narcissa berusaha sesopan mungkin menghadapi petugas menyebalkan tersebut.

Baik si bos maupun bawahannya kelihatan tidak senang sama sekali,

"Miss, kami harus menanyaimu tentang hal ini. Kalau tidak mau bekerja sama, kau bisa dituduh dengan tuntutan menolak memberi informasi bahkan membantu dan bersekongkol…"

"Dan anda akan dituntut karena menginterogasi anak di bawah umur tanpa didampingi orang tua mereka. Tolong cek lagi buku panduan undang-undang kalian. Dan jaga nada bicara anda, anda tidak tahu dengan siapa anda berhadapan.."

"_Well_, dia benar, Reg, Dawlish…" terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Narcissa. "Kita sebaiknya berhati-hati saat menghadapi para anggota keluarga terhormat. Mereka tahu betul seluk-beluk hukum kita. Dan kekurangan pada sistem pemerintahan kita adalah jalan untuk mereka meloloskan diri dari apapun…"

Profesor Marchbanks datang dari belakang antrian, lalu mengerling Narcissa dengan tatapan menilai seperti tadi. Kalau tidak bisa dibilang, menyatakan ketidaksukaan. Narcissa tahu dengan pasti, dia tidak akan mendapatkan burung hantu dari sang Profesor untuk bergabung di klub-nya.

"Itu benar, Ma'am. Dan saya benar-benar harus pergi. Kedua orang tua saya pasti sudah cemas. Bisakah anda menyingkirkan mereka?" tanya Narcissa dingin.

Profesor Marchbanks menatapnya dengan semburat kekecewaan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. Narcissa tidak peduli lagi. Pikirannya dipenuhi hal-hal lain, dia tidak punya waktu untuk berpura-pura menjadi orang yang bukan dirinya. Kalau Profesor Marchbanks tidak bisa melihat kualitas pada diri Narcissa sebenarnya, itu adalah kerugiannya.

Akhirnya Narcissa melewati kedua petugas yang mempersilahkannya dengan enggan hanya untuk terkaget-kaget lagi. Pemandangan didepannya sungguh aneh, kalau tidak mau dibilang menakutkan.

Kuda-kuda hitam kurus bersayap berkeliaran di halaman. Kelihatannya seperti campuran kuda terbang dan naga. Matanya sangat putih. Menakutkan. Mereka berada di antara penarik kereta yang akan membawa anak-anak ke stasiun. Narcissa mengerjapkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"Thestrals, kan? Ingat kata Profesor Kettleburn?" bisik Yvonne disebelahnya, menyebut guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib mereka. "Hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka yang pernah melihat kematian. Kau pikir jatuhnya muggle-muggle yang kita lihat semalam di menara Astronomi termasuk hitungan?"

Eva dan Genevive yang terkesiap kaget di belakang Narcissa sebenarnya membuat semuanya jelas. Narcissa belum pernah melihat siapapun meninggal walaupun anggota keluarganya banyak yang telah tiada. Hanya melihat mereka sekarat di tempat tidur pun sudah membuat Narcissa menangis terus-menerus dan meninggalkan ruangan sebelum yang terburuk terjadi.

"Mungkin…" bisik Narcissa pelan sekali, sangat berharap saat terakhirnya melihat Lucius bukanlah penyebab dia bisa melihat Thestrals.

Mereka memasuki kereta dengan khawatir, merasa tidak nyaman dengan penariknya. Narcissa menempelkan dahi pada jendela kecil, berharap bisa melihat, yang tersisa dari Hogsmeade. Tetapi percuma saja. Musim panas sudah datang. Membawa kekeringan yang memperparah situasi kebakaran besar. Asap hitam masih menggantung dimana-mana.

Genevive di sebelahnya menahan siku Narcissa lagi, mungkin khawatir Narcissa akan langsung loncat keluar dari kereta untuk tetap mencari Lucius.

Hogwarts Express yang terlambat berangkat karena menunggui pemeriksaan, membuat Narcissa semakin gelisah. Tidak bisa menahan diri, dia mulai menangis kesal. Mereka baru berangkat sekitar pukul tiga siang dan Narcissa sudah dipaksa menghabiskan dua gelas Ramuan Penenang dari Snape, yang entah mengapa punya persediaan ramuan tersebut. Narcissa tertidur sepanjang perjalanan. Ketika akhirnya sampai di Stasiun King's Cross, dia merasa seperti berjalan di dalam mimpi. Orang yang memeluknya membasahi bahunya, juga tercium parfum bibi Walburga. Yakinlah Narcissa dia sedang di peluk ibunya dan akan menghabiskan musim panas di Grimmauld Place.

.

.

.

Ibunya-lah, bukan Kreacher, yang membawakan nampan sarapan pagi, atau makan siang, Narcissa tidak begitu yakin.

"Kau tidak bilang apa-apa kepadaku, Cissy sayang…" mata ibunya menatap jari manis Narcissa dengan wajah luar biasa bahagia.

Narcissa mengikuti pandangan ibunya, melihat The Edelweiss yang disematkan Genevive kemarin, atau kemarin lusa, Narcissa sama tidak yakinnya. Kelihatannya dia sudah ketinggalan jejak waktu.

"Ibu, ini bukan apa-apa karena… _apa ini_?"

Narcissa menyadari ada sesuatu di nampan sarapan tersebut. Biasanya _Daily Prophet _kalau Narcissa membawakan sarapan untuk ayahnya. Hari ini adalah sebuah surat, dengan lambang keluarga Malfoy pada segelnya.

"Surat undangan ibu rasa…" ibunya mendesah bahagia. "Cissy, kenapa kau?" suaranya sekarang berubah menjadi kekhawatiran karena Narcissa dengan tergesa merobek surat tersebut, wajahnya gelisah.

Itu tulisan tangan Lucius. Narcissa mendengar dirinya sendiri mengerang dengan lega. Ibunya mendekatkan diri, kepala mereka beradu saat bersama-sama membaca surat tersebut.

_Dear Cissy,_

_Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah membuatmu cemas. Aku baik-baik saja. Dad sudah mengurus semuanya kembali. Saat ini aku sudah ada di rumah. Bisakah kau segera bergabung? Mum merindukanmu… Kau bisa segera langsung ke perapian kami._

_Love,_

_Lucius_

Narcissa membaca surat itu beberapa kali, merasakan suatu keganjilan entah apa. Tetapi hal itu mengalahkan perasaan lega yang memenuhi dirinya. Lucius selamat… Entah bagaimana caranya. Dan Abraxas sudah turun tangan. Narcissa tidak tahu pasti, tapi mungkin semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Dunia yang aman dan indah yang dikenalnya.

Ibunya tidak merasa lega sama sekali, dia langsung bangkit dan mulai mengoceh tentang apa yang harus dipersiapkan untuk dibawa. Segera saja dia berteriak memanggil bibi Walburga, yang membalas nyaring bahkan sebelum mulut ibunya mengatup.

"_Mau apa kau kemari? Kau pembuat sedih hati ibumu!"_

Narcissa segera sadar bibi Walburga tidak sedang membalas pekikan ibunya.

"_Jangan harap aku membiarkanmu masuk!"_

Ibu Narcissa segera berlari keluar dan menuruni tangga diikuti oleh Narcissa yang menyambar jubah tidur dengan tergesa. Suara bibi Walburga semakin meninggi ketika mereka menyeberangi aula bawah.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Cissy!" teriak seorang perempuan, jelas sedang berada di luar pintu.

Ibunya berhenti mendadak di belakang bibi Walburga yang menutupi pintu dengan kedua tangannya sementara Narcissa menabraknya dari belakang, gagal menghentikan kecepatan kakinya.

Dari atas kepala ibu dan bibinya, sejenak Narcissa berpikir bahwa Bellatrix telah kembali. Lalu menyadari gadis itu berambut coklat. Matanya tidak berpelupuk tebal, hanya wajah tirusnya mengesankan dia hidup tidak dalam kenyamanan. Walaupun begitu, mata gadis itu bersinar cemerlang.

"Cissy!" Andromeda Black berteriak kepadanya dari sela-sela jubah bibi Walburga.

"Pergi dan kembali kepada teman-teman darah-lumpurmu itu, anak durhaka!" teriak bibi Walburga, tetap menahan Andromeda.

Narcissa merasa sakit hati walaupun dia tahu bibinya mengata-ngatai Andromeda dan bukan dia. Narcissa berlari melewati ibunya dan segera menunduk melewati tangan bibi Walburga yang terkembang.

"Cissy!" kali ini bibi Walburga berteriak kepadanya.

"Kami butuh waktu sebentar, Bi!" teriak Narcissa sambil mendorong bibinya ke dalam dan membanting pintu depan.

Narcissa menarik Andromeda menuruni undakan. Segera saja pengamanan sihir berlipat ganda, hasil keparanoidan paman Orion, menyebabkan pintu dengan pengetuk berbentuk ular perak langsung menghilang.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Apa maumu kembali kesini?" desis Narcissa sambil merapatkan jubah tidurnya.

Bukan karena Andromeda hanya akan membuat sedih ayah-ibunya kalau dia kembali. Bukan pula karena Narcissa menikmati kehidupannya sebagai anak tunggal apabila tidak ada kedua kakaknya. Kekasih Andromeda adalah tangkapan Pelahap Maut pada umumnya dan Lucius pada khususnya. Dia berhasil kabur dengan bantuan Narcissa. Narcissa berpesan kepada Ted Tonks agar membawa Andromeda bersamanya karena kakaknya itu sudah tidak punya tempat untuk pulang. Kembalinya Andromeda hanya berarti dua masalah lagi di depan. Narcissa akan ketahuan membebaskan para darah-lumpur yang ditangkapi atas perintah Voldemort atau Lucius akan dilaporkan pada Kementerian karena menculik dan menyiksa mereka.

"Aku cemas sekali, kau tahu?" mata Andromeda terpancang tajam pada Narcissa. "Serangan di Hogsmeade…"

"Kalau kau berpikir aku ikut-ikutan, kau salah. Dan kenapa kau tidak pergi kabur bersama kekasihmu itu sebelum kalian yang dilempar-lempar seperti Quaffle?"

Andromeda terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Narcissa, seperti mengolah sesuatu pada otaknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku bersama Ted, Cissy? Terakhir kali kita bertemu, aku hanya bilang dia menghilang. Ternyata benar… Kau yang menyelamatkannya dari Malfoy Manor…"

"Mungkin cewek pirang lain menyelamatkannya dari ruang bawah tanah Gringotts. Dia tidak bisa yakin itu aku atau Malfoy Manor…" Narcissa berusaha menjauhi Lucius dari perkara lain, yang tampaknya sia-sia.

"Cissy, apa aku kelihatan bodoh di matamu? Aku tidak akan membicarakan Ted. Aku cemas karena kau ada di Hogwarts saat serangan dan… kau tahu…" Andromeda tampak gelisah sekaligus salah tingkah. "Yah, kau tahu, Bella dan Malfoy…"

Andromeda berhenti lagi dan tampaknya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kami berhutang nyawa kepadamu dan kami hanya ingin tahu bahwa kau baik-baik saja! Jadi kami memutuskan kembali!"

Narcissa tiba-tiba merasa kesal, kemungkinan besar karena mendengar Andromeda menggunakan 'kami' sebagai penunjuk dirinya dan Ted Tonks. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dikatakan Narcissa karena dia sangat jarang kompak dengan Lucius dalam hal apapun.

"Oh, kau selalu hitung-hitungan kan, Andromeda?" cetus Narcissa tajam, sekarang rasa kesalnya bertambah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, kenapa kau selalu berpikir negatif… _Apa itu yang kau pegang?_"

Perhatian Andromeda seketika teralih saat melihat sesuatu di tangan Narcissa. Amplop surat dari Lucius. Ternyata Narcissa masih membawa surat tersebut dalam ketergesaan menuju ke pintu keluar tadi. Sebelum sempat menjawab, Andromeda sudah merebut surat itu dari tangan Narcissa. Pinggiran perkamen yang setajam pisau mengiris jari Narcissa dengan pedih.

"ADUH! Demi _setan_, 'Dromeda! Apa yang kau…"

Andromeda memperlihatkan lambang keluarga Malfoy pada kepala surat ke hadapan mata Narcissa, tampak tidak peduli telah menyakiti adiknya sendiri.

"Astaga, Cissy! Malfoy _lagi_? Benarkah? Setelah melihat sendiri apa yang dilakukannya pada Ted dan teman-temannya?"

Narcissa tidak menjawab, dia sibuk mengisap jarinya yang terluka. Andromeda membaca sekilas surat dari Lucius,

"Dia ingin kau ke… Cissy, jangan! Baiklah! Kau ikut denganku!"

Walaupun saat ini Andromeda terlihat dan terdengar seperti Bellatrix, Narcissa mau tidak mau hanya menyeringai sadis di balik jari-jarinya yang terluka.

"Cissy, jangan takut berjalan sendirian di dunia ini…" bujuk Andromeda lembut.

"Aku selalu _sendirian_, kau tahu betul itu…" sentak Narcissa, berhenti mengulum jarinya.

"Cissy, cinta memang bisa mengalahkan segalanya, tapi kau sudah dibutakan…"

"Dimana hatimu, Andromeda? Kau ikut kemanapun si Tonks itu pergi. Kupikir aku tidak ada bedanya denganmu saat ini…"

Narcissa tidak bersusah payah mengambil kembali surat Lucius di tangan Andromeda. Dia berbalik dan menaiki undakan, kembali dihadapkan pada pintu dengan pengetuk ular perak.

"Pergilah! Kau tahu apa yang sanggup dilakukan Malfoy kan? Kau mungkin mau jauh-jauh dari _kami_," sentak Narcissa lagi.

"Cissy!"

"Kau tidak berutang apapun padaku!"

Dan Narcissa segera membuka pintu itu, menutupnya tanpa melihat ke belakang, menolak melihat kakaknya walaupun mungkin itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Narcissa sudah bersiap-siap di depan perapian untuk pergi ke Malfoy Manor. Ibunya sedang membasahi bahunya lagi, kali ini terisak-isak tidak terkendali. Narcissa tahu betul, kehadiran Andromeda telah membuat ibunya terluka. Andromeda lebih memilih orang lain dibandingkan keluarganya sendiri. Dan itu menyakitkan siapapun, walaupun orang tuanya berpura-pura tidak peduli dan menganggap kehilangan satu anak durhaka bukan masalah yang besar.

Tetapi yang membuat mata Narcissa menjadi panas mungkin adalah ayahnya, yang kini mengelus-elus rambut Narcissa dengan kelembutan yang paling dalam yang dimungkinkan dilakukan oleh Cygnus Black.

"Aku pergi dulu…" Narcissa tersenyum kepada keluarganya setelah bibi Walburga menghapus lipstik yang menempel pada pipi Narcissa saat dia menciumnya.

Lalu api hijau menelannya…

… dan mengantarnya kepada perapian ruang makan Malfoy Manor yang sangat besar.

Ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada yang menyambutnya. Tidak Lucius, Abraxas, Hera, bahkan peri-peri rumah mereka. Rumah itu terasa seperti Hogsmeade saat malam teror terjadi. Sepi, kalau tidak mau dibilang mati. Udara seolah menggantung di ruangan.

"Halo… Lucius!" panggil Narcissa saat keluar dari perapian.

Narcissa mengira mereka sedang ada di ruang tamu atau di taman. Dia menyadari dengan bodoh, dia belum mengirim surat balasan yang menyatakan kapan dirinya akan datang atau apa sebelumnya.

Kedatangan Andromeda membuat Narcissa melupakan hal-hal itu. Kecemasannya terhadap Lucius memang sudah sering membuat sikap ceroboh dan nekadnya muncul. Narcissa mulai berpikir, lalu meragukan diri sendiri, apakah perkataan Andromeda yang menyatakan dirinya dibutakan oleh Lucius ada benarnya?

Narcissa memarahi dirinya sendiri saat dia menyeberangi tangga yang menuju ke dapur untuk keluar dari ruang makan.

Sebuah tangan menahan bahu Narcissa dari belakang. Kuat dan keras, seperti berusaha menghentikan Narcissa untuk melakukan apapun.

Narcissa tidak siaga, jantungnya hampir berhenti lagi dan hanya bisa memaki keras,

"Lucius! Tidak lucu…"

Narcissa berhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu. Orang itu tidak terasa seperti Lucius. TIdak beraroma seperti Lucius… Seperti membaca pikiran Narcissa, orang dibelakangnya itu mencium helai-helai rambut Narcissa dengan bernafsu. Seketika itu juga merasakan tongkat menusuk pada urat nadi di lehernya.

Dan, dengan kengerian yang teramat sangat, Narcissa menyadari, itu sama sekali bukan tongkat milik Lucius…

Narcissa membatu, tidak berani bahkan untuk menarik nafas. Ujung matanya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar pada lengan kiri orang yang memegang tongkat itu. Jubahnya tersingkap, ada tanda tengkorak dengan ular sebagai lidahnya. Sama seperti milik Lucius...

Narcissa hampir saja pingsan, tetapi takdir tidak sebaik itu kepadanya. Orang itu tidak berbicara sepatah katapun melainkan menodong Narcissa untuk bergerak maju. Ke bawah. Menuruni tangga. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangan Narcissa sementara kakinya satu persatu menuruni tangga yang menuju ke dapur. Dia berusaha keras berpikir dimana dia meletakkan tongkatnya. Kemudian menyadari tongkatnya ada pada tas-nya. Kepatuhan pada peraturan sekolah tentang tidak boleh menggunakan sihir di luar Hogwarts, telah membuat nyawanya dalam bahaya.

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seperti berjam-jam, todongan orang tersebut, yang memaksa Narcissa untuk terus berjalan melewati dapur, membuat Narcissa yakin keluarga Malfoy tidak sedang membuatkannya pesta kejutan atau apa.

Mereka terus turun. Dan akhirnya berhenti saat Narcissa memandang pintu besi yang sudah pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini. Penjara bawah tanah Malfoy Manor…

Segera saja leher Narcissa bebas-tongkat. Orang itu mengacungkannya pada palang besi di pintu. Pintu itu segera berderit dengan gesekan berat, menyakitkan telinga, memperlihatkan pemandangan gelap di dalamnya.

Ada dua cahaya kecil membulat di tengah ruangan. Berwarna biru seperti biasa. Menyinari kedua wajah milik orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa Narcissa lupakan, itu kalau mereka masih bisa disebut _orang_…

Kedua mutan sihir teman Voldemort, yang Natal kemarin telah dijebak oleh Narcissa agar ditangkap oleh Kementerian Sihir…

Mereka memandang suatu titik diatas kepala Narcissa, lalu mengangguk. Salah satunya mengarahkan tongkat ke ujung ruangan.

"Kau!" sentak suara dingin mutan itu. "Sumbat semua perapian di rumah ini!"

Lalu terdengar lecutan keras.

Mungkin Dobby… Narcissa membatin dengan putus asa, berharap seseorang yang dikenalnya memberitahu apa yang terjadi.

Narcissa merasa ujung tongkat orang itu meninggalkan leher dan melambai berdesir di atas telinganya. Cahaya menebar seperti serbuk pada langit-langit.

Narcissa sekarang berharap, siapapun dia, tidak melakukan hal itu. Dia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai sakit sekali. Berharap masih tertidur karena pengaruh Ramuan Penenang milik Snape.

Lucius ada di depan Narcissa. Mereka berseberangan. Disampingnya Abraxas. Mereka berlutut dengan kaku dan keras. Narcissa menduga kutukan ikat-tubuh-sempurna. Rambut Lucius berantakan, bekas angus yang hitam dan serpih-serpih kayu memenuhi jubah hitam pertempurannya. Jubah yang sama yang dia pakai pada saat Narcissa bertemu dengannya di Hogsmeade. Lucius belum bercukur. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Matanya sangat merah dan berkantung seperti Bellatrix.

Abraxas Malfoy tampak telah menjalani seratus tahun siksaan kehidupan. Matanya terpejam erat seperti Narcissa saat ini. Jakunnya naik turun dengan kecepatan mengkhawatirkan. Dia menangis, hanya saja tidak ada suara yang keluar, hanya air mata membanjiri pipinya. Ingus berleleran sampai ke dagunya.

Narcissa sama sekali tidak jijik melihatnya. Karena kalau dia menjadi Abraxas, dia akan seratus kali lebih parah.

Mereka berlutut di hadapan tubuh seseorang. Tubuh itu kaku dan putih. Sudah mati. Walaupun begitu, darahnya mengalir membanjiri mereka semua.

Narcissa membuka mata lagi, dan dia tahu dia sama sekali tidak bermimpi saat melihat rambut prang-putih terjurai di lantai batu, merah terembesi darahnya sendiri…

Hera Malfoy…

Sama matinya seperti kematian sendiri…

.

.

.

"Kau tahu…" bisik orang yang menahan Narcissa, akhirnya berbicara pada telinganya.

Suara itu dalam dan berdesis. Sangat familiar. Tapi siapa? Narcissa tidak bisa berpikir jernih, merasakan air mata jatuh juga membanjiri seluruh pipinya. Tenggorokannya serasa dijejali beribu duri. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan kakinya.

"Mereka bilang Malfoy tidak pernah berlutut dan patuh pada siapapun… Mari kita lihat apakah itu benar? Dan bagaimana dengan si jalang-kecil-Black mereka?"

Narcissa sekarang membatu dalam arti sebenarnya. Awalnya dia senang karena mengira dirinya pingsan sehingga tidak perlu melalui semua ini. Tetapi tempurung lututnya berderak menyakitkan dan segera menyadarkannya kembali. Kelembapan yang lengket mengaliri tulang betisnya…

Darah ibu Lucius…

Pandangan mata Narcissa dan Lucius sejajar sekarang…

Narcissa telah tertawan juga. Saat ini tidak mau memandang kemanapun selain Lucius. Ketakutan Narcissa seperti tercermin pada wajah Lucius sendiri.

Penahannya meninggalkan bahu Narcissa, menegakkan diri dan berjalan untuk menghadapi Narcissa langsung.

Tidak ada senyum kharismatik, tidak ada senyum yang membuat semua gadis terpesona. Dia nyaris persis sama dengan kedua mutan yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

Narcissa merasa sensasi mengebor pikiran yang familiar menerpanya lewat mata biru dingin itu.

"Hai, _Love_…" sapa Profesor Sethimus Shaan.

**~ to be continued ~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 18

The Girl and Memoirs of a Mudblood

Banyak hal mustahil yang akan dipercayai Narcissa Black. Pertama, dia penyihir. Yang berarti dia hidup di dunia yang keberadaannya bahkan tidak dipercayai sebagian besar manusia di muka bumi. Kedua, apa yang telah dialaminya tahun ini telah membukakan matanya lebar-lebar bahwa _segala _sesuatu bisa terjadi.

Tetapi kenyataan bahwa guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-nya, Profesor Sethimus Shaan, ada dihadapannya, menatap Narcissa dengan melecehkan, Pelahap Maut, bekerja sama dengan mutan sihir, dan kelihatannya bertanggung jawab atas kematian Hera Malfoy, tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam mimpinya yang paling liar sekalipun.

"Ah… Cinta remaja," Shaan mendesah senang walaupun nada penghinaan saat dia bicara begitu kentara. "Sangat indah, kalau tidak mau dibilang naif atau _bodoh_…"

Shaan berdiri lalu melangkahi tubuh kaku Hera Malfoy dengan santai. Seolah dia melakukannya setiap hari…

"Katakan padaku, Narcissa," kata Shaan lagi. "Segala sesuatu yang kau lakukan untuk Lucius _tercintamu_. Kau bahkan bersedia keluar dari kehidupan dongengmu yang indah untuk menghadapi dunia nyata. Setia sekali… Ya, ya… Aku melihatmu pergi ke Hogsmeade malam itu, mencari seorang bajingan kecil, berjalan di antara mayat dan maut yang mungkin menimpamu, hanya untuk membawa dia pulang…"

Shaan berhenti. Bahkan dalam keremangan, Narcissa tidak berani mendongak untuk menatap Shaan. Dia memusatkan pandangan hanya kepada Lucius. Lebih karena tidak berani juga memandang Hera Malfoy yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kau pikir _dia_ akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu? Untuk menyelamatkanmu? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia mencintaimu? Kau yakin dia bukan sedang menyogokmu dengan semua kasih sayang dan perhatian agar kau jatuh ke pelukannya? Malfoy dengan segala kemurnian darahnya. Berharap mendapat yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Narcissa Black sangat sempurna untuk dia miliki. Dan _dia_ bergabung dengan Tuan yang hebat!"

Shaan mengarahkan tongkatnya kelewat bersemangat kepada Lucius. Narcissa merasa otot-ototnya mengejang, gerak refleks karena mengira Shaan akan menyerang Lucius, sehingga dia lupa dia sedang dikenai mantra ikat-tubuh-sempurna.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin dia tidak akan membuangmu untuk-Nya? Atau untuk teman-teman Pelahap Maut-nya, yang, yah… kau mungkin sudah tahu maksudku… Pria itu seperti babi, kan?"

Sesuatu dalam nada bicara Shaan sekarang membuat Narcissa merasa kehormatannya dalam bahaya. Tapi dia tidak sempat merasa risih. Shaan telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling besar yang telah Narcissa tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri sejak awal dia mengetahui bahwa Lucius adalah Pelahap Maut. Yang Narcissa sendiri kubur dalam-dalam, terbutakan sendiri oleh, seperti yang Shaan katakan dengan benar, cinta seorang remaja yang naif dan bodoh.

Kemarahan sekarang terasa menggerogoti otaknya. Ini sudah terlalu jauh untuk seseorang yang sedang berusaha memprovokasi hubungannya dengan Lucius…

"Oh, jangan salah sangka," elak Shaan menjawab apa yang dipikirkan Narcissa. "Melihat kalian hancur memang lumayan menyenangkan. Tapi itu bonus… Dan percayalah, kau tidak akan menyesal, Narcissa. Malfoy adalah keluarga pengecut. Busuk sampai akar-akarnya. Kau menilai mereka terlalu tinggi selama ini…"

Shaan berhenti bicara padanya, lalu menyentak kedua mutan yang sejak tadi diam saja mengawasi. Shaan berbicara dengan bahasa asing yang sulit dikenali Narcissa. Itu bukan Latin atau Perancis. Kedua orang itu membalas tajam, yang hanya berarti satu hal, mereka sedang membantah. Shaan mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan sekali sentak. Bunga api memercik keras di depan kedua orang tersebut, yang langsung mengumpat dan buru-buru keluar lewat pintu besi.

Ekspresi wajah Lucius mau tidak mau tertangkap oleh Narcissa. Walaupun dia membeku sejak awal, tapi ada ekspresi ketakutan terlintas di wajahnya. Itu ekspresi ketakutan dan Narcissa menyadari kalau Lucius mungkin mengerti bahasa mereka.

Shaan beralih lagi kepada tawanannya.

"Mari kita jalan-jalan," katanya. "Seseorang perlu disadarkan pada dosa-dosanya dan beberapa orang perlu mengetahui tentang hal memalukan yang diperbuat seseorang dari mereka…"

Narcissa merasa kepalanya terbanting dengan keras ke lantai batu. Jatuh tertelungkup dan merasa ajaib hidungnya belum patah. Sebelum berpikir apakah dia akan kena gegar otak, suara keras setelahnya membuat Narcissa yakin, Lucius dan Abraxas juga sedang menghantam tanah.

Aroma menyengat darah Hera Mallfoy membuat Narcissa mual dan ingin pingsan. Lalu, walaupun tidak terlihat dalam penerangan yang samar-samar, darah itu menggelegak. Perlahan naik menenggelamkannya. Dia bisa mendengar Shaan merapal mantra. Narcissa ingin berteriak tetapi khawatir apabila dia membuka mulut, darah Hera Malfoy akan membanjiri tenggorokannya…

Sebelum benar-benar tenggelam, Narcissa merasa masuk ke dalam kabut berwarna kemerahan. Dia tidak basah dan kabut itu perlahan-lahan mulai memudar. Narcissa merasa kakinya menginjak tanah padat. Kebingungan karena hal terakhir yang dia rasakan adalah jatuh menelungkup, Narcissa memaksa matanya menembus kabut. Kabut kemerahan pudar hanya untuk digantikan kabut putih yang biasa. Narcissa tidak bisa mengetahui dia ada di mana, tetapi yakin saat itu menjelang senja.

Terhampar jauh di depannya adalah sebuah desa. Narcissa harus memicingkan matanya sebisa yang dimungkinkan kutukan-ikat-tubuh-sempurna Shaan untuk menyadari bahwa desa itu mirip Hogsmeade. Dia memijak jalan dari batu-batuan, rumah-rumahnya beratap tajam dengan jendela kecil. Ada banyak gerakan di sekitarnya. Dan Narcissa sadar dia sama sekali tidak sendirian…

"_Brockengespenst__! __Brockengespenst__!" _seru seseorang mengagetkan Narcissa.

Keriuhan terjadi di sekitarnya, dan Narcissa melihat banyak orang, mungkin seluruh penduduk desa bergegas berdiri dan menghadap ke satu arah.

Narcissa sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan orang-orang di sekitarnya itu bergerak _menembusnya_. Dan dia sama sekali tidak merasa seperti hantu. Matanya terpancang pada pemandangan luar biasa jauh di atas.

Ada yang menerapkan mantra pada titik tertinggi pegunungan yang melatarbelakangi desa. _Mantra_. Setidaknya itu yang bisa dipikirkan Narcissa. Pelangi berbentuk lingkaran sempurna berpendar pada ujung pegunungan tersebut. Dan dia kesulitan berpikir itu hanya fenomena alam. Kalau rahangnya bisa terbuka saat itu, dia khawatir dia akan terkena keram rahang. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari itu, pikiran Narcissa sama sekali teralihkan.

Kobaran api yang menghilangkan kabut-lah yang menyadarkannya. Orang-orang itu membakar api unggun yang sangat besar. Suasana menjadi lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Narcissa sekarang bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Mereka tampak sedang berpesta. Dan karena tidak ada satupun yang memegang tongkat sihir atau kelihatan seperti nenek sihir, Narcissa cukup yakin mereka semua muggle. Pegunungan dibelakang mereka, dengan pelangi bulat yang masih berpendar membuat Narcissa menyadari, dia sama sekali bukan berada di Inggris.

Tetapi teriakan anak kecil, yang lebih keras dan antusias dari siapapun di desa itu membuat perhatiannya teralih.

"_Mama!_" teriak anak itu dan terus mengoceh seriang mungkin.

Narcissa mengenal samar-samar sedikit bahasa yang digunakan anak itu. Mungkin dalam pelajaran bahasa bersama ibunya. Anak itu berkata _magie_ dan _berg_. Yang berarti sihir dan gunung dalam bahasa Jerman.

Anak itu mendekati Narcissa dengan tatapan berharap, walaupun mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaan Narcissa didepannya. Rambut cokelat dengan mata biru yang seolah dibekukan angin pegunungan itu membuat Narcissa mengenalinya. Dia Shaan… Yang kelihatannya berumur tujuh atau delapan tahun. Dia berteriak-teriak lagi, kali ini kakinya berjingkat-jingkat dengan semangat, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tidak bisa tidak ingin memeluk anak ini. Tetapi Narcissa mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa, bahkan beberapa menjauh seolah tidak mau berurusan dengan anak kecil gila.

Seorang wanita menghampirinya dengan cepat dari sebelah Narcissa. Dia wanita cantik berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut. Saat ini menatap tajam anaknya dengan pandangan setengah marah setengah khawatir. Lalu menjewer Shaan kecil agar menjauh. Narcissa tidak menyalahkannya, karena Shaan yang sekarang adalah penyihir, dia mungkin sedang berteriak-teriak tentang pelangi itu adalah hasil sihiran atau entah apa, yang tidak akan dipercayai para muggle.

Narcissa mendapati kabut merah mengambang di depan matanya lagi, lalu terdengar suara melengking anak kecil dan suara marah seorang wanita. Shaan kecil tampak ngambek dan ibunya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, menolak sesuatu. Shaan menyentakkan kakinya ke lantai, khas anak-anak. Tetapi berbeda dengan anak lainnya, satu sentakkan kakinya membuat gelas-gelas kaca di belakang ibunya pecah berantakan. Walaupun berhasil menghindar secara refleks, beberapa pecahan mengenai pipi Mrs Shaan. Dan saat itu juga seorang pria berjanggut lebat masuk. Lelaki itu hanya perlu melihat ke sekeliling untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan segera mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul Shaan kecil. Ibunya menahan lelaki itu dan berteriak menunjuk pintu, menyuruh Shaan pergi.

Kabut merah lagi…

Kali ini pagi hari dan pesta yang sama tampak sedang dipersiapkan oleh penduduk desa tersebut. Shaan berdiri bersembunyi di suatu sudut toko. Membawa tas ransel besar. Dia kelihatan sudah bertambah usia sedikit dan berharap mati daripada berada di tempat ini. Narcissa tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Menyembunyikan siapa dirimu sebenarnya hanya agar diterima oleh orang lain adalah hal yang menyebalkan.

Dua orang menghampiri Shaan dengan langkah-langkah yang di buat setidak-bersalah mungkin. Narcissa kaget mendapati kedua mutan tersebut dalam versi lebih muda dan lebih manusiawi. Wajah mereka masih pucat tapi sama dengan kebanyakan orang di desa tersebut. Salah satunya mengacungkan ibu jari yang berarti semua beres. Shaan dan kedua temannya berbisik dengan bergairah. Narcissa tidak punya saudara laki-laki. Tetapi Shaan dan temannya saat itu mirip dengan Sirius Black dan geng-nya saat mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang biasanya berakhir dengan keonaran.

Mereka bergegas berjalan dari tempat itu. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, terdengar teriakan keras memanggil namanya. Narcissa tidak bisa melihat siapa yang memanggil karena dia tidak bisa membalikkan tubuh. Tetapi sesuatu dalam mata Shaan yang melotot ketakutan sekaligus memberontak membuat Narcissa tahu itu adalah ibunya. Shaan langsung berlari kencang-kencang diikuti kedua temannya.

Kabut merah lagi…

Hari sudah gelap saat itu. Narcissa mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan Shaan dan kedua temannya yang sedang menelungkup di balik bukit kecil. Kepala mereka tidak henti-hentinya mengintip. Dan Narcissa mendapati apa yang membuat mereka bersembunyi…

Beberapa orang mengelilingi lapangan kosong tersebut. Mereka kelihatan seperti memakai jubah yang biasanya penyihir gunakan dan tampak sangat lucu sekali karena beberapa bangunan muggle, dengan tiang-tiang panjang dari besi ada di sekitar mereka.

Seseorang ada di tengah lingkaran, memakai jubah yang sama hitamnya. Hanya saja wajahnya seperti sedang memakai krim ramuan wajah Narcissa karena seputih kapur, dan menjadi satu-satunya sumber _cahaya_ dalam lingkaran itu. Orang itu sedang berbicara. Dalam bahasa Inggris…

"Kita berada di tempat ini untuk mengenang nenek moyang kita. Dulu sekali, para penyihir berkumpul di titik tertinggi pegunungan Harz ini. Mereka merayakan _Walpurgisnacht_ atau Malam Walpurgis. Malam dimana para penyihir berpesta dan dengan bebas memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka… Tentu saja… Sebelum muggle-muggle memburu mereka…"

Suara orang itu dingin, agak melengking dengan sedikit nada provokasi. Dan lebih buruk dari itu semua, Narcissa merasa pernah mendengarnya entah dimana…

Narcissa melihat Shaan dan kedua temannya bertukar pandang dengan mata membelalak. Narcissa tidak tahu apakah mereka bisa bahasa Inggris atau hanya mengerti kata-kata _sihir_ atau _penyihir_ seperti Narcissa.

"Ras kita belum punah. Kita kuat. Lebih kuat daripada siapapun. Mengapa kita harus takut? Harus menyembunyikan diri? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, mengapa para darah-lumpur berani mengotori sihir kita?"

Orang yang di tengah sekarang mondar-mandir mengelillingi lingkaran.

"Aku akan membawa kalian ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Kekuasaan yang tidak pernah kalian impikan sebelumnya. Kekuatan. Keabadian…"

Orang itu mendesah pada kata terakhir. Narcissa sangat yakin sekarang dia mendengar nada-nada merayu sekaligus mengancam.

"Rosier, Nott, Mulciber… Kalian salah satu pengikutku yang paling awal. Lord Voldemort sangat terbantu karenanya…"

Narcissa tersentak mendengar ini. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar dan dilihatnya, sementara serta merta menjadi sangat ketakutan walaupun tahu apa yang ada dihadapannya tidak bisa menyakitinya. Tetapi beberapa orang berjubah itu berbicara lagi sehingga Narcissa menajamkan telinga.

"Tentu… Tentu, Tuan…"

Dan banyak lagi perkataan menjilat sekaligus memuja…

Orang di tengah lingkaran yang Narcissa sekarang ketahui adalah Voldemort mendekati seseorang. Tawa kecil mendesis terdengar bahkan sampai ke telinga Narcissa. Orang berjubah yang didekati Voldemort kelihatannya berusaha mundur sedikit.

"Kau tahu, _Abraxas_… Aku memberimu pilihan karena kau teman baikku, kita berbagi banyak hal yang kita percayai, dan aku _menghormati_ keluarga darah murni…"

Narcissa ingin menoleh kepada Abraxas Malfoy, yang dia yakin, ada disampingnya. Tetapi kutukan-ikat-tubuh-sempurnanya menghalangi. Mata Narcissa sudah perih sekali karena berusaha melirik ke samping.

"Bagaimana kalau ikut bersenang-senang dulu malam ini? Lalu baru putuskan kau akan bergabung denganku atau tidak? Mungkin menghangatkan jari kakimu dengan api yang lebih besar daripada api perapian di _rumah besar_-mu?" tawar Voldemort lagi.

Beberapa bahu dari orang berjubah yang membentuk lingkaran itu kelihatan bergerak sementara Abraxas menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar Narcissa.

"Baik!" seru Voldemort membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Di bawah sana ada muggle-muggle bodoh yang mengambil tradisi kita dan dengan sangat _baik hati_ mempertahankannya. Tetapi sayang, sungguh sayang… Mereka adalah _muggle_… Tidak pantas menyentuh bahkan seujung jari kaki kita, sebenarnya… Kalau begitu mari kita tunjukkan apa arti dari Malam Walpurgis yang sebenarnya… Kita tunjukkan sihir kita…"

Beberapa orang pada lingkaran mulai tertawa rendah. Saat itu juga Narcissa yakin, sementara keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya, mereka tidak akan menunjukkan sihir seperti memunculkan pelangi bulat atau apapun itu. Dan Voldemort mulai mengangkat tongkatnya. Rumah dengan tiang besi itu terbakar dalam sekali sentak. Tiang-tiangnya tercabut dengan mudah. Dan Voldemort melemparkannya dengan mudah ke daratan seolah itu hanyalah hujan tombak kayu…

Shaan kecil langsung bangkit berdiri diikuti kedua temannya. Tindakan yang sangat tidak bijaksana. Tetapi saat itu semua penyihir berjubah tersebut sudah ber-_apparate_ dan menghilang dari hadapannya. Kedua temannya berseru kagum sementara Shaan langsung balik badan dan segera berlari menuruni gunung…

Kabut merah lagi…

Shaan terguling jatuh dan tercebur keras pada suatu aliran deras sungai. Dia kelihatan kacau sekali. Tetapi tidak berhenti. Dia lari seolah Voldemort sendiri yang mengejarnya…

Lalu kabut merah itu muncul dengan api-api yang juga memerah. Desa itu sedang terbakar. Ada beberapa orang berlari menggeliat-geliut, mencoba memadamkan api yang menjalari tubuh mereka. Kutukan Imperius membuat beberapa orang terbanting-banting seperti ikan yang baru di pancing. Tubuh bergelimpangan di jalan batu…

Narcissa merasa familiar dengan semua ini. Ini adalah versi lain dari teror Hogsmeade kemarin. Dan dia kesulitan bahkan untuk menutup mata. Matanya seakan di paksa terpancang pada Shaan kecil yang sudah berhasil turun dari gunung. Sekarang berteriak-teriak memanggil ibunya di antara jerit ketakutan dan tawa nyaring dari penyihir-penyihir berjubah tersebut.

Seseorang berjubah hitam, dalam ketakutan karena tidak melakukan apa-apa, akhirnya memutuskan untuk meruntuhkan atap suatu rumah. Narcissa mendengar seseorang menjerit dan Shaan jelas mendengarnya juga karena dia berlari menghampiri rumah itu.

Mrs Shaan tertimpa atap yang berat, yang kayunya di lahap lidah api. Narcissa tidak tahu apakah Mrs Shaan penyihir atau setidaknya, punya darah penyihir yang membuat dia masih setengah sadar saat itu. Shaan berusaha dengan sia-sia mendorong kayu itu. Tangannya dengan ajaib tidak terpengaruh api sama sekali. Tetapi bahkan penyihir kecil yang tahan api tidak punya tenaga untuk mendorong kayu berat tersebut. Putus asa, baik Shaan maupun Narcissa sekarang berlinang air mata.

Shaan berlari mengejar penyihir berjubah terdekat yang tadi menghancurkan rumahnya. Shaan menarik dengan sekali sentak jubah panjang orang itu, dan entah bagaimana, membuat tudungnya lepas dan topengnya menghilang. Mata Abraxas Malfoy menatap anak kecil dibawahnya. Baik Abraxas maupun Narcissa kaget sekali, untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Narcissa setengah yakin Shaan akan berusaha melukai bagian tubuh Abraxas yang bisa dicapai tangan kecilnya, tetapi…

"_Hilfe! Mama! Mama!_"

Hanya itu yang sempat dikatakan Shaan sambil menarik-narik jubah Abraxas dan menunjuk rumahnya. Selanjutnya sepatu bot Abraxas yang terbuat dari kulit naga keras menendang perut Shaan. Narcissa mencoba menjerit dengan sia-sia ketika Shaan yang mungil terbang dan mendarat dengan keras.

Bangun dengan susah payah, Shaan berusaha mencapai ibunya kembali. Narcissa nyaris tersedak tangisnya sendiri saat melihat Mrs Shaan menarik anaknya kepelukannya dengan paksa. Menahannya dengan seluruh sisa tenaga, sementara api tampak menghanguskan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Narcissa tahu dengan pasti, Mrs Shaan menyadari keajaiban putranya mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya dari api, tapi tidak dari siksaan mematikan kaumnya sendiri. Dia sedang memaksa Shaan berpura-pura mati. Untuk menyelamatkannya…

Kabut merah lagi…

Air mata Narcissa bahkan belum kering saat dia dihadapkan pada seseorang dengan kumis yang amat lebat, seperti kumis Slughorn, dan sedang berusaha menyembunyikan senyum. Pria itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan mengumumkan bahwa kau memenangkan undian.

Dia meneriakkan sesuatu yang samar-samar dikenali Narcissa bahwa dia memberitahu Shaan, dirinya adalah penyihir.

Shaan, yang sepertinya ada di sebelah Narcissa, membalas datar. Kemungkinan artinya sama dengan, "Aku tahu…"

Kekecewaan tampak pada wajah orang berkumis itu karena kejutannya tidak ditanggapi.

Kabut merah lagi…

Lambang perisai berwarna hijau muda di luar banteng merah dan _phoenix_ kuning berkepala dua dengan sayap mereka mengembang di tanduk banteng tersebut, terjahit pada seragam merah darah Shaan, yang kali ini, Narcissa cukup yakin, berusia sebelas tahun. Narcissa hanya bisa membaca satu kata pada lambang tersebut.

Durmstrang.

Seseorang berteriak dengan nada mengejek pada Shaan yang memasuki perpustakaan. Narcissa cukup yakin ejekan itu berarti _darah-lumpur_. Shaan tidak mempedulikannya, dia mengambil buku lebih banyak lagi. Tampak berusaha membaca semua buku disana sebelum tahun pelajaran berakhir atau apa.

"Aku akan ke Inggris," kata Shaan kali ini dengan bahasa Inggris yang sempurna.

Kedua teman sejak kecilnya, yang ternyata belajar juga di Durmstrang, menatapnya dengan mencemooh.

"Tunggu kabar dariku, pada waktunya nanti aku akan membutuhkan kalian…"

Kabut merah lagi…

"Aku yakin, kau bisa menjadi pengikut yang berguna. Agresif, ambisius, dan tahu banyak tentang ilmu hitam yang bahkan setengah dari pengikut lamaku tidak tahu? Lord Voldemort mengharapkan hanya yang terbaik darimu, _Sethimus_…"

Shaan berlutut dan, kemungkinan terpaksa menanggalkan seluruh harga dirinya, mencium ujung jubah penyihir yang ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya tetap putih dengan mata merah yang seperti ular… Lord Voldemort sendiri…

Kabut merah lagi…

"Melamar jadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts? _Apa yang kau pikirkan?_" sentak seseorang yang tidak dikenal Narcissa.

"Ada yang ingin kulacak…" jawab Shaan santai.

"_Tuan_ sudah setuju," potong Shaan lagi saat mendengar dengusan keras temannya. "Katanya penting punya mata-mata di Hogwarts dan juga _Dumbledore_. Walaupun Dia mengingatkan, aku mungkin akan dipecat atau mati karena Dia mengutuk jabatan tersebut…"

"Lalu? Kau sedang memburu kematianmu sendiri, Shaan? Aku sarankan langsung berhadapan dengan Chimaera…" saran temannya itu dengan sarkastik.

"Mungkin, tetapi Chimaera tidak bisa membuat aku membalaskan dendamku…"

Kabut merah lagi…

Lucius berdiri paling depan. Disekelilingnya, terbentuk lingkaran dari orang-orang berjubah hitam seperti biasa. Tetapi kali ini wajah mereka semua tertutup topeng seperti yang dipakai Lucius saat dia berada di Hogsmeade.

"Lucius…" seru Voldemort.

Kali ini ada nada kegembiraan seperti memenangkan sesuatu dalam suaranya. Mungkin Voldemort berhasil _meninju_ Abraxas Malfoy tepat di wajah karena anaknya kini menjadi pengikutnya, tidak seperti ayahnya.

"Selamat bergabung… Lord Voldemort akan selalu bisa mengandalkan seorang Malfoy… Jangan kecewakan aku… Seperti, ah, _Ayahmu_…"

Lucius membungkuk dengan rendah lagi, lalu menghampiri ujung jubah Voldemort untuk menciumnya.

Perasaan Narcissa campur aduk sekarang, antara membayangkan mulut _itu_ pernah menciumnya, perkataan Shaan yang benar tentang Malfoy-tidak-pernah-berlutut-dan-patuh-pada-siapapun-itu-ternyata-bohong, atau Narcissa tahu betul Lucius sedang mengejar apa saat itu. Dia sedang berusaha keluar dari bayang-bayang Abraxas Malfoy. Berusaha mencapai level yang lebih tinggi dari apa yang ayahnya takuti. Dan Narcissa tahu rasanya bagaimana ambisi bisa membuatmu melakukan apapun.

"Yang Mulia, anda bisa mempercayai saya…" kata Lucius yang saat itu masih membungkuk.

Dengusan Pelahap Maut di sebelah Narcissa membuatnya yakin, itu adalah Shaan.

Kabut merah lagi…

Shaan mengarahkan apinya ke Hogsmeade. Lalu adegan terputar cepat, Lucius yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari Hogshead mendapati dirinya dicengkram dua orang berjubah hitam.

Kabut merah lagi dan ruang bawah tanah Malfoy Manor seperti yang terakhir kali Narcissa lihat. Hanya saja sesuatu tampak merasuki Hera Malfoy. Tubuhnya terbanting-banting seperti ikan yang tersesat di daratan. Kepalanya berderak setiap kali menghantam lantai batu.

Narcissa dengan susah payah mengalihkan perhatian, menutup mata atau apapun yang tampaknya, sekali lagi, sia-sia. Teriakkan Lucius dan Abraxas pada saat itu memenuhi telinganya…

Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Narcissa mendapati dia tertelungkup lagi di lantai batu yang lengket, yang hanya berarti satu hal, dia telah kembali dari kenangan Shaan. Shaan yang sekarang mengucap mantra. Narcissa mendapati dirinya terangkat paksa dan berlutut kembali.

"Asyik, kan? Penyiksaan muggle itu?" desis Shaan, suaranya bertambah getir. "Kau tidak perlu menangis untukku, Narcissa… Itu tidak bisa mengubah apapun,"

Walaupun sangat ketakutan dengan teror yang sudah ataupun yang akan dilakukan Shaan, Narcissa berharap dia bisa menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya yang kini diteliti Shaan. Sebelum bisa menahan diri, kemarahan sudah berhamburan dari mulutnya.

"Menyedihkan! Kau membalas dendam pada orang yang salah! Voldemort yang menyebabkan semuanya! Pergi dan bunuhlah dia! _Tinggalkan kami sendiri!_"

Narcissa kaget sendiri mendengar kata-katanya. Antara dia menyebut nama Voldemort untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya atau karena dia menyarankan sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti pendukung besar Dumbledore.

"Sekali lagi menunjukkan sikap yang terlalu bagus untuk seseorang yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Malfoy!" seru Shaan gembira. "Tapi semuanya ada waktunya, Narcissa. Dan kita akan hancur apabila menghadapi Pangeran Kegelapan tanpa, ah… kesabaran. Lagipula kau lihat sendiri, Abraxas Malfoy yang menumpahkan darah ibuku, secara _langsung_…"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK _LANGSUNG_ MEMBUNUH AKU SAJA, BRENGSEK?"

Abraxas memotong perkataan Shaan. Tampaknya kemarahan telah mematahkan kutukan-ikat-tubuh-sempurnanya. Tapi Shaan sendiri tidak tampak kaget. Dia menatap Abraxas dan berkata dengan suara jelas dan sedingin es,

"Agar kau tahu bagaimana rasanya, kehilangan orang tercinta…"

Hening lama. Bahkan Abraxas tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Lalu tanpa peringatan, Shaan mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Narcissa.

"_Crucio!_"

Sesuatu yang menyilaukan adalah yang terakhir Narcissa lihat. Selanjutnya dia bahkan tidak pernah ingat apa yang dilihatnya, atau bagaimana teriakkannya menggaung keras di ruang bawah tanah itu…

Lengannya di sengat ribuan lebah, dan ada yang mencabuti kukunya…

Ada yang memakaikan sulur berduri pada kepalanya…

Punggungnya dicambuki tali kulit…

Narcissa kehilangan waktu, dia merasa kemungkinan sudah satu tahun di neraka…

Siksaan itu berhenti sekejap tetapi tidak mengurangi rasa sakit yang menguar di seluruh tubuhnya. Mata Narcissa menatap Lucius. Memohon untuk entah apa…

Rasa sakitnya bertambah lagi, lalu berhenti. Narcissa masih menatap Lucius, lalu memejamkan mata, dan entah bagaimana, merasa senyum pasrah merekah di bibirnya…

Mungkin Lucius benar pengecut seperti yang selalu Shaan katakan, atau orang lain katakan… Semua orang… Atau Narcissa sebenarnya pantas diperlakukan seperti itu? Narcissa yakin dia juga akan menyiksa beberapa orang saat orang yang dicintainya di rengut dari kehidupannya. Hanya agar mereka tahu perasaannya… Hanya agar mereka merasakan penderitaannya…

Narcissa berharap Shaan segera membunuhnya, rasa sakit ini lebih parah dari kematian… Rasa marah Shaan menoreh kulitnya, kehancuran Shaan meremukkan tulangnya, kesendirian Shaan mengaliri darahnya. Sesuatu yang menyakiti jiwa dan raga Shaan membuat hatinya sakit sekali dan matanya memanas…

Lalu terdengar seseorang menerjang bahkan sebelum Narcissa menerima serangannya lagi. Sesuatu yang jatuh di dekat Narcissa, menyadarkannya. Matanya terbuka dan mengenali rambut pirang-putih Lucius. Yang saat ini sedang memiting Shaan ke lantai.

Entah bagaimana Lucius melepaskan diri dari kutukan-ikat-tubuh-sempurnanya. Dia memukuli Shaan berulang-ulang dengan tangan kosong. Buku-buku tangannya berkilat dalam keremangan, oleh darah…

Didorong oleh kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup yang sekarang membanjiri otaknya, Narcissa bangkit. Tangannya yang terasa mati meraba lantai dengan susah payah.

Akhirnya Narcissa menemukannya, tongkat sihir Shaan yang tadi terjatuh saat Lucius menerjang. Tepat saat Narcissa mengangkat tongkat tersebut, Lucius dan Shaan sudah ada di hadapannya. Shaan tampak nyaris pingsan. Wajahnya tidak berbentuk dan seakan di cat oleh darahnya sendiri. Lucius dibelakangnya dengan seluruh lengan pada leher, bahu, dan sebelah kepala Shaan.

Narcissa tahu dengan pasti, walaupun penyihir terlatih berduel dengan tongkat sihir dan bukan tangan kosong, Lucius sanggup mematahkan leher Shaan dengan sekali sentak. Dia melihatnya pada mata abu-abu dingin tersebut. Hawa pembunuh yang kentara membuat Narcissa mengarahkan tongkat Shaan ke kepala Lucius.

"Bunuh aku, anak-anak bodoh…" desis Shaan.

Darah dalam mulutnya berhamburan saat berbicara. "Aku sudah membalaskan dendamku…"

Lucius mencekiknya lebih erat, tetapi Shaan menolak menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan. Atau dia tidak merasa sama sekali…

"Inilah alasan mengapa aku membenci darah-lumpur, Cissy…" kata Lucius berbicara kepada Narcissa untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka berpisah di Hogshead.

"Lucius…" Narcissa akhirnya membuka mulut dengan susah payah, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Mereka membunuh… _ibunya_… Ayahmu…"

Narcissa tidak sanggup bahkan untuk melanjutkan. Pikirannya terbagi. Air matanya jatuh lagi.

_Dan Shaan juga telah membunuh ibu Lucius…_

"Aku pengecut dan akan lari untuk diriku sendiri, itu mungkin benar, Cissy," kata Lucius menatap langsung ke mata Narcissa sekarang.

"Tapi ini jaminanku bahwa aku tidak akan lari tanpamu, darah-lumpur ini _membunuh_ ibuku dan menyiksamu. Aku akan _membunuhnya_. Dan apabila itu tidak cukup untukmu, Cissy, aku mau kau ambil tongkat itu, pergi lewat jalan rahasia yang kau temukan musim dingin lalu. Panggil Dobby. Minta dia mengantarmu ke rumah…"

Suara Lucius tercekat saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Aku berjanji akan jauh-jauh darimu selamanya apabila kau memintanya…"

Bahkan sebelum Narcissa memutuskan untuk bertindak, terdengar dentum keras dan angin menyerbu masuk. Narcissa berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang lewat pintu besi. Tongkatnya kini teracung ke arah pintu.

Di sana, terbingkai daun pintu besi yang berkarat dan berkilau dalam gelap, seputih kapur, dengan mata merah menyala, jubah berkibar dengan tekanan udara bawah tanah, Lord Voldemort telah datang…

.

.

.

Narcissa mendapati dirinya mundur, sekarang sejajar dengan Lucius. Tongkatnya diturunkan ke samping tubuh. Tetapi dia mencengkramnya kuat-kuat yang dimungkinkan jari-jari berdarahnya. Voldemort masuk dengan santai seolah-olah menuju singasananya sendiri. Dibelakangnya, mengikuti dengan waspada, beberapa Pelahap Maut yang berjubah hitam. Narcissa merasa setiap langkah Voldemort sama dengan dentuman jantung Narcissa. Atau sesuatu yang berdenyut di urat nadi lehernya…

"Aku baru saja mengetahui sesuatu yang penting dari kedua temanmu yang berjaga di depan…" kata suaranya yang dingin.

Betapa herannya Narcissa, untuk orang yang baru pertama kali mendengar suara Voldemort secara langsung, kalau suara itu begitu familiar di telinganya. Dan semua sama buruknya, membuat bulu kuduk Narcissa berdiri. Dia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Bahu Narcissa bergetar di luar kendalinya. Dia harus susah payah menahan kakinya agar tidak langsung mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat ini.

Sesuatu menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. Narcissa tidak berani bahkan untuk menoleh, karena saat itu matanya sedang menatap Voldemort yang sedang menatap lurus kepada Shaan.

"Legilimens yang hebat kau, Shaan…" desis Voldemort lagi. "Aku harus memaksa teman-temanmu sampai mereka mati untuk mengetahui kenapa kau kabur dari tugasmu, tidak mengindahkan perintahku, dan… mari kita ke pokok pembicaraan yang penting, mereka… dan juga kau…"

Voldemort membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung di udara.

"Kelahiran muggle?"

Hening sejenak. Keheningan yang menakutkan memenuhi udara. Narcissa mendapati dirinya menggenggam erat tangan seseorang yang tadi meraihnya, hanya untuk meyakinkan dia tidak sendirian…

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Shaan membalas, "Kusarankan belajarlah dari pendahulu-pendahulumu. Ya, muggle kalau perlu… Kau tidak akan pernah menang, orang sepertimu sudah tertulis banyak pada sejarah. Sejarah kehancuran, ya. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang orang-orang tertindas sanggup lakukan…"

Untuk seseorang yang sedang berkumur dengan darah sendiri, dan mungkin menghadapi maut, Shaan berbicara dengan lancar seolah sedang mengajar di kelasnya sendiri. Narcissa tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menatap Shaan di sampingnya, sedikit di depannya, mengingat dengan jelas dia pernah mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Lucius, bulan-bulan yang lalu.

"Aku tidak butuh darah-lumpur, juga pengkhianat. Aku kenal _ancaman_ saat aku melihatnya. Dan jangan khawatir, Lucius, Abraxas…" kata Voldemort kepada mereka seolah menenangkan. "Musuh kalian adalah musuhku juga…"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Sinar hijau menyilaukan menerjang mereka. Narcissa merasa dirinya di tarik paksa dan jatuh pada sikunya. Lucius yang ternyata selama ini memegangi tangan Narcissa menariknya berdiri kembali, kali ini mencengkram lengan Narcissa yang jubahnya sudah carut-marut seperti pita.

Ada tubuh tidak bergerak jatuh di kaki Narcissa dan Narcissa menyentak pegangan Lucius. Lalu tanpa tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, dia berlutut di samping tubuh itu.

Entah kekuatan apa yang melindunginya. Seperti api yang menyelimutinya tetapi tidak membakarnya saat dia masih kecil. Seharusnya seseorang langsung mati saat terkena kutukan mematikan tersebut. Tetapi mata Shaan bahkan seolah bertambah terang dan dia menatap Narcissa tanpa berkedip. Dengan sensasi seperti sedang membaca pikiran yang seperti biasa. Narcissa mendapati butir-butir air menjatuhi wajah Shaan sebelum dia sadar itu air mata Narcissa sendiri…

Shaan dengan susah payah mengangkat jari-jarinya. Ujung-ujungnya menyentuh pipi Narcissa. Narcissa merasa seperti tersengat sesuatu. Tetapi hanya beberapa detik dan dia menganggapnya bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Bibir Shaan terbuka. Jelas ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Narcissa mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendengar Shaan berbisik parau seolah sesuatu melubangi paru-parunya, tersengal pada setiap huruf,

"A-a-a-akuuu ak-akkann samm… paikan cint…a-mu pada… Mmama…"

Jari-jari Shaan menggores pipi Narcissa lalu tangannya jatuh bergedebuk. Cahaya pada mata biru tersebut hilang, seolah diambil dengan paksa, untuk memenuhi konstelasi bintang di langit yang jauh…

**~ to be continued ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>

Sengaja _notes_-nya di bawah, gag mau _spoiler_, hehe.

Aku selalu ingin tahu darimana naluri keibuan Narcissa, dan juga Lucius, berasal. Pastinya sebagai satu-satunya keturunan Malfoy yang berharga, Draco akan selalu dilindungi. Tapi banyak juga keluarga lain, yang walaupun dibesarkan oleh keluarga bangsawan yang punya segalanya, ikatan keluarganya rapuh banget (ex: Bellatrix yang katanya kalau punya anak bakal langsung diserahin ke Voldemort (di buku _Half-Blood Prince_) atau keluarga Sirius dan Andromeda yang gag mau mempertahankan keberadaan mereka). Jadi aku bikin _trigger_-nya di _chapter _ini.

Untuk Durmstrang sendiri aku gag terlalu tahu banyak. Walaupun katanya gag nerima keturunan-muggle, tapi aku buat disini Durmstrang kurang lebih prinsipnya sama seperti Hogwarts. Dan untuk lambang mereka, aku liat dari _Harry Potter Wiki_. Aku bikin disini bahasa yang mereka pakai adalah bahasa Jerman.

Untuk bahasa Jerman, sebagai orang yang sama sekali gag pernah belajar bahasa itu, maaf banget kalo ada salah-salah. _Hilfe_ disini artinya _tolong_. Dan selebihnya aku gag pake kalimat, cuma deskripsi aja, hehe.

Walpurgis Night adalah tradisi yang ada di Jerman dari tanggal 30 April sampe 1 Mei. Biasanya pesta kembang api atau api unggun gitu. Dulu mitosnya para penyihir mengadakan pertemuan pada malam itu di Brocken, puncak tertinggi Pegunungan Harz, Jerman. JK Rowling sendiri katanya dapet ide cerita Pelahap Maut dari sini, karena nama Pelahap Maut sebelumnya adalah _Knights of Walpurgis_.

_Brockengespenst_ adalah _brocken spectre_, fenomena alam seperti pelangi berbentuk bulat kayak _halo_, banyak terjadi di pegunungan2 tinggi berkabut, termasuk puncak Brocken itu.

Desa-desa di pegunungan Harz juga terkenal karena banyak mitos-mitos _fairy tale_ di sana, yang bakal cocok banget sama dunia Harry Potter. Jadi aku seneng banget ada kesempatan buat masukin _setting_-nya di _chapter _ini.

Btw, maaf malah kebanyakan nerangin, hehe. Dan maaf banget sekali lagi kalo ada salah-salah penggambaran atau apa. _Enjoy the story (probably near to 'the end'…)_, dan makasi banyak sekali lagi buat yang udah _review_ n _fave_.in!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**The Black Queen**

Chapter 19

The Girl and the Dark Lord

Teriakan memilukan membuat Narcissa tersentak. Setelah sebelumnya terhipnotis oleh kenyataan bahwa dia sedang memandang seseorang yang tidak akan pernah bangun lagi.

Bersamaan dengan kematian Shaan, mantra ikat-tubuh-sempurna Abraxas putus. Perhatian Narcissa teralih kepada Abraxas yang berjalan merangkak dengan susah payah menuju tubuh kaku istrinya. Lucius di sisi lain, tampak tercabik antara ibunya dan Narcissa. Matanya bergantian mengerling orang tuanya dan satu titik di belakang Narcissa. Sedetik kemudian Narcissa tahu penyebabnya.

Sesuatu mendesir di bawah sikunya. Dengan kelembutan yang mengagetkan, Narcissa mendapati dirinya bangkit berdiri dan berbalik menghadap seseorang.

Voldemort…

Narcissa tidak berani bahkan untuk menatap wajah dihadapannya. Tangannya bergetar di atas tangan Voldemort. Kakinya seakan kehilangan pijakan sementara wajahnya memanas. Sesuatu dalam perutnya bergejolak dan Narcissa mendapati membenci dirinya sendiri. Wajah Narcissa bahkan belum kering dari air matanya sendiri yang menangisi Shaan dan ibunya. Sekarang dia bahkan kesulitan untuk menghadapi orang yang menyebabkan segalanya.

"Tuan…" suara Lucius terdengar serak dan gemetar.

"Tenanglah, Lucius… Mengapa kau tidak membantu Ayahmu saja? Kedengarannya dia sedih…" kata Voldemort seolah Abraxas mengalami kematian istri setiap bulan sekali.

Raungan Abraxas memperparah ketakutan Narcissa. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, berusaha menahan keinginan untuk menangis seperti Abraxas, memohon agar Voldemort meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Duduklah… Duduklah…" desis Voldemort entah kepada siapa.

Tetapi tampaknya dia sedang berbicara kepada Narcissa karena Narcissa mendapati dirinya dipaksa duduk pada kursi yang entah-darimana.

Voldemort sekarang berlutut di depan Narcissa, menambah parah keadaan Narcissa yang sekarang harus berhadapan dengan mata semerah darah. Narcissa mengalihkan diri dari wajah mengerikan itu sementara berusaha menahan isak tangis. Tetapi jari-jari yang panjang, dingin, dan kasar itu menangkap dagu Narcissa, membuat mereka bertemu muka.

Air mata tumpah lagi ke pipi Narcissa sementara bibir Voldemort terbuka sedikit sementara dia berbicara.

"Lucius, kau tidak mematuhiku?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Narcissa mengetahui Lucius sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

"Tenanglah… Aku hanya akan memberi, ah… pelajaran sedikit…"

Narcissa sekarang akan memberikan apa saja asal Lucius tidak meninggalkannya. Tetapi belum sempat memikirkan yang lain, Voldemort memamerkan gigi-giginya yang menakutkan. Mungkin bermaksud tersenyum, yang sama sekali tidak membuat Narcissa tenang.

"Aku tahu betul orang seperti apa si darah-lumpur Shaan itu… Dia bisa sangat, ah… persuasif…" kata Voldemort yakin, seolah sedang menceritakan dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang aku tidak tahu siapa kau…" desis Voldemort kini menilai. "Tetapi kau di sini dengan siapa? Keluarga Malfoy? Atau salah satu anak buah Shaan yang lain?"

Pandangan mata Voldemort sekarang menembus mata Narcissa. Sensasi yang sama seperti yang sedang Shaan lakukan saat menatap Narcissa. Diantara ketakutannya, pikiran Narcissa berkecamuk mengingat tadi Voldemort mengatakan Shaan adalah seorang Legilimens. Pembaca-pikiran.

Narcissa mencengkram tongkat Shaan dengan tangannya yang mati rasa. Mencoba menutup pikirannya. Tetapi pikiran adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengkhianati diri sendiri. Alih-alih menutup, usaha untuk menutup pikiran hanya membuat Narcissa berpikir tentang semuanya.

Dia tidak ingin Voldemort tahu namanya, dia tidak ingin Voldemort tahu keluarganya, dia tidak ingin Lucius berada dalam kelompok-Nya, dia membenci Voldemort yang meluluh-lantakkan desa Shaan dan keluarganya, dan berkali-kali berteriak agar dia ditinggalkan sendirian…

"Ah… Shaan mengajarimu Occlumency?" sekarang Voldemort tampak berpikir saat mengatakan ilmu penutup pikiran tersebut. Narcissa tidak pernah belajar Occlumency ataupun Legilimens ataupun apapun dari Shaan. Tetapi kecurigaan terlihat jelas dari mata-merah yang menyipit itu.

"Tuan…" terdengar suara Lucius lagi.

Voldemort tampak tidak mempedulikannya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi… Lord Voldemort tahu ancaman saat melihatnya… Apakah kau…"

Kecemasan Narcissa menjadi-jadi dan begitu pula dengan Lucius karena Narcissa mendengar langkah bergegas dari belakangnya. Suara Lucius melengking saat dia mendekat,

"Tuan, mohon dengarkan saya sebentar… Dia Narcissa Black. Dari keluarga berdarah murni yang terkenal. Adik bungsu, Bella… Yang saya percaya, telah Anda kenal…"

Narcissa memejamkan matanya, berharap Lucius menutup mulutnya.

"Tuan, mohon belas kasih… Dia tersandera bersama saya di sini, karena dia…" Lucius berhenti, tampak bingung memikirkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Narcissa adalah calon istri saya…"

Suara Lucius menghilang dengan tidak yakin di tengah-tengah pernyataannya, tetapi cukup untuk Narcissa membuka mata kembali.

Voldemort menelengkan kepalanya, seolah mempertimbangkan jaminan Lucius terhadap Narcissa.

"Begitukah?" tanya Voldemort, keraguan terdengar jelas pada nada bicaranya. "Aku melihatmu tadi berada di sisi darah-lumpur itu, mengabaikan Lucius…"

Suaranya terdengar menuduh sekarang. Dan Lucius menghabiskan beberapa detik sendiri tergagap mencari alasan lain.

"Itu hanya dia sangat sentimentil… Shaan perayu hebat, dia memperlihatkan kenangan masa kecilnya… Gadis bodoh, Tuan… Dia selalu ada di pihak saya, di pihak Anda…" ralat Lucius cepat-cepat.

Narcissa terlalu takut untuk membantah, walaupun harga dirinya terancam jatuh.

"Betulkah?" tanya Voldemort.

"Betul, Tuan, betul…" jawab Lucius.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu," potong Voldemort dingin.

Tatapan Voldemort yang kuat pada Narcissa membuatnya sadar bahwa dia sedang bertanya kepada Narcissa. Narcissa merasa kupingnya memanas.

"Ya…" Narcissa bahkan tidak bisa mendengarkan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Ya?" ulang Voldemort lagi.

Narcissa berdehem dan gemetar sehingga terdengar menyedihkan bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

"_Ya, Tuan…_" gumamnya sembari menunduk.

Voldemort berdiri dengan mendadak. Lalu belum sempat Narcissa tersentak, Voldemort menodongkan tongkat sihirnya. Dia menjentikkan tongkat sekaligus berbicara kepada Lucius,

"Baiklah, dia menjadi urusanmu kalau begitu…"

Narcissa kesulitan mendengarkan karena tiba-tiba kukunya yang tadi dicabuti Shaan tumbuh kembali tanpa rasa sakit.

"Kalau dia tidak mau bergabung dengan kita, pastikan kau mengajarinya cara-cara kita. Dan pastikan dia tetap mendukung Lord Voldemort…" perintahnya lagi.

Lucius belum sempat menjawab ketika Voldemort mengibaskan tangannya dan jubah hitam panjangnya menggelepak di depan Narcissa. Para Pelahap Maut yang mendampinginya berduyun-duyun mendekat. Narcissa tetap terduduk. Perasaannya campur aduk dan bingung. Luka-luka di sekujur tangannya terlihat menutup sendiri, mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakitnya perlahan menghilang dan jubahnya yang tadi compang-camping terajut sendiri.

"Dengarkan aku!" suara Voldemort sekarang terdengar lebih keras walaupun sebetulnya dia tidak perlu bersusah payah agar dirinya didengarkan. Mungkin hanya berusaha mengalahkan suara Abraxas yang masih meraung-raung.

"Tindakan Shaan sudah merugikan kita. Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah setuju bertindak terang-terangan saat kita belum siap. Kita harus mulai dari dalam. Menggerogoti pelan-pelan jiwa-jiwa yang lemah…"

Ada nada marah dalam suaranya, yang Narcissa yakin, disadari oleh pengikutnya.

"Kita terlalu banyak menarik perhatian. Jadi aku akan pergi sebentar dari Inggris. Ada rencana yang harus kupenuhi… Beberapa dari kalian harus ikut…"

Narcissa mendengarkan dengan seksama, mau tidak mau berpikir seperti kembali ke Hogwarts dan merasa senang bahwa guru paling galak di sekolah tidak mengajar. Hanya saja Voldemort bukan sekedar galak…

"Tunggu perintah dariku. Tetap rahasiakan apa yang sedang kita usahakan, yang melanggar… Akan merasakan kekecewaanku…"

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan keheningan lalu kibasan jubah mendesir melalui Narcissa. Lewat kerlingan matanya Narcissa melihat satu persatu Pelahap Maut keluar melewati pintu besi. Yang terakhir adalah Voldemort, diikuti dengan canggung oleh Lucius. Voldemort melirik sekali lagi ke arah Narcissa, yang langsung menundukkan kepala kembali.

Seperti ada yang menguapi Narcissa dengan air panas saat melihat punggung Lucius sendirian di latar belakangi pintu besi, lalu menghilang ke atas. Narcissa mencoba bangkit dengan kakinya yang seperti sudah tidak digunakan selama bertahun-tahun. Masih mati rasa, Narcissa memaksa dirinya berlari ke pintu juga. Tetapi sesuatu menahannya, dan dia berbalik untuk melihat Abraxas yang masih memeluk tubuh Hera Malfoy. Lalu matanya mengerling sekali lagi pada tubuh kaku Shaan yang ada di dekat kursi sihiran Voldemort.

Merasa saat ini tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan pada keduanya dan merasa muak dengan segala kejadian hari ini, Narcissa segera berlari keluar meninggalkan Abraxas dengan mayat-mayat.

Lucius tidak kelihatan di sepanjang lorong. Narcissa terus berlari ke atas secepat yang dia bisa. Melewati dapur dan menuju ruang makan. Dia tahu tindakannya gegabah karena Voldemort belum tentu sudah keluar dari Malfoy Manor. Tetapi Narcissa ingin secepatnya keluar dari tempat ini.

Lucius ada di ruang makan, melambaikan tongkatnya dengan ganas pada perapian. Dibutakan oleh kemarahan, beberapa mantra mengenai lampu gantung dan menghancurkan ukiran-ukiran rumit disekitarnya.

"Lucius! Demi setan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Narcissa mengatasi bunyi dentuman lambang keluarga Malfoy yang kini jatuh. Beberapa keping batu sudah berdesingan melewati kepalanya.

"Kenapa sumbat perapian ini tidak bisa di buka? Kau harus segera kembali ke Grimmauld! _Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!_" teriak Lucius histeris.

Narcissa sudah akan berteriak lagi bahwa mantra itu hanya akan menghancurkan, dan bukan membuka sumbat apapun, tetapi berhenti di tengah jalan. Lucius menyabetkan tongkatnya sementara tangan lainnya menutupi kedua matanya seperti menutupi air mata yang mungkin jatuh.

Shaan menyiksa Narcissa untuk melampiaskan dendam karena kehilangan ibu sementara Lucius merusak perapiannya sendiri. Jadi Narcissa diam saja, sementara mengawasi punggung Lucius yang bergetar di sela-sela sabetan tongkatnya.

Lucius pengecut dan akan lari sebelum bertarung, juga tidak mampu mengangkat tongkatnya untuk membunuh siapapun, dan untuk itu, entah mengapa, Narcissa bersyukur…

Api kehijauan meledak di tengah perapian. Seketika itu juga Lucius berhenti dan Narcissa kembali mengangkat tongkat milik Shaan yang masih dipegangnya.

Beberapa orang muncul dari perapian Malfoy Manor yang besar. Entah sebenarnya perapian tidak di sumbat atau ternyata mantra Reducto Lucius berhasil membuka sumbatannya, Narcissa tidak akan pernah tahu. Hatinya mencelos melihat beberapa pria dengan seragam Kementerian Sihir keluar dari perapian. Dan yang lebih buruk serta tidak masuk akal lagi, Andromeda dan Ted Tonks mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Cissy!" teriak Andromeda seperti biasanya, meneriakinya seolah Narcissa adalah gadis kecil berumur empat tahun.

"Ap…"

Tetapi belum sempat Narcissa menyelesaikan teriakannya, Lucius sudah berteriak lebih keras.

"Berani-beraninya kalian mendobrak masuk ke rumahku?"

Narcissa terburu-buru menghampiri Lucius dan menahan tangan pemegang tongkatnya, khawatir Lucius akan mulai menyerang pegawai Kementerian Sihir, hal yang sama sekali tidak mereka perlukan saat ini.

Bahu Lucius terasa mengejang dan Narcissa tahu, dia telah melihat Ted Tonks yang menatap Lucius dengan penuh kebencian.

"Bukan itu yang kau katakan saat kami menyelamatkan kalian Natal lalu…" gerutu seseorang.

Narcissa memandang pegawai Kementerian Sihir yang tampak tidak asing. Lalu kemudian rambutnya yang seperti singa menyadarkan Narcissa ke kekhawatiran yang lebih besar lagi. Orang itu adalah Auror yang dulu pernah menyerbu ke Malfoy Manor, malam anak buah Shaan menyandera para penghuninya.

"Kami menerima laporan dari Miss Black ini," kata si Auror itu, tidak mempedulikan kegusaran Lucius dan menunjuk Andromeda.

"Kau tahu kan, Cissy? Ibu dan Ayah tidak pernah mengijinkan kita memanggil mereka _Mum_ dan _Dad_? Kurasa keluarga Malfoy sama saja. Lihat…" Andromeda melambaikan surat dari Lucius yang dikirimkan kepada Narcissa. Yang masih di pegang oleh Andromeda saat mereka berdebat di hari kedatangan surat itu.

"Aku berpikir pastilah ada sesuatu dan bukan _dia_ yang menulis surat itu, agar kau masuk perangkap…"

Sekarang Narcissa menyadari keganjilan saat pertama kali dia membaca surat Lucius. Tetapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk merasa lega, kalau mereka memeriksa ke ruang bawah tanah dan mengetahui Voldemort baru semenit yang lalu berada di sini, membunuh orang…

"Aku baik-baik saja!" bantah Narcissa.

"Tubuh yang berdarah-darah berkata sebaliknya…" kata Andromeda dingin, kedengarannya malas berdebat.

Dengan kaget Narcissa menyadari, jubahnya masih dikotori darah walaupun Voldemort menyembuhkan lukanya dan _menjahit_ kembali jubahnya. Dia sama sekali belum melihat dirinya di cermin dan dengan ngeri menyadari rambut pirang putih Lucius basah dan lengket juga oleh darah. Wajahnya yang pucat serta kepalan tangannya masih merah tertutupi darah…

"Sudah dua kali Malfoy Manor menjadi tempat yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan Anda-Tahu-Siapa? Agak mencurigakan bukan? Dan Lucius Malfoy tidak termasuk murid yang ada di Hogwarts, saat mereka di data agar bebas dari tuduhan penyerangan di Hogsmeade?"

Auror berambut singa itu maju lebih dekat.

"Apa katamu Mr Malfoy? Apakah kau selama ini bergabung dengan _klub_ yang salah?"

Baik Lucius maupun Narcissa sekarang terdiam. Suara marah di belakang mereka mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

"Berani-beraninya kalian menuduh putraku? Kalian orang-orang berdarah-campuran kotor!"

Ternyata Abraxas. Dan dia menggendong mayat Hera Malfoy yang penuh darah juga, menyebabkan semua Auror tersentak. Lucius melepaskan diri dari pegangan Narcissa dan menghampiri Ayahnya, membantunya menopang tubuh ibunya.

"Dimana kalian saat kami semua di sandera kembali oleh kelompok yang menamakan dirinya Pelahap Maut? Jangan buang-buang nafas, aku tahu kalian semua membenciku, menganggapku orang licik dan penjilat. Tidak terpikirkah oleh kalian bahwa Lucius sama terperangkapnya seperti Narcissa di sini, bahwa dia diberitahu kalau aku sakit dan secepatnya pulang ke rumah hanya untuk menyaksikan ibunya mati?" teriak Abraxas.

Si Auror berwajah singa tampak akan membantah, tapi seorang anak buahnya berdehem dan dia mengurungkan niat. Narcissa menatap Abraxas yang kelihatan dua kali lebih besar dan lebih tinggi daripada biasanya. Abraxas kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa. Orang terhormat yang punya pengaruh penting.

Narcissa tidak pernah melihat Abraxas seberwibawa ini sebelumnya, marah seperti penguasa yang terzalimi. Dan untuk seseorang yang berbohong, dia kelihatan sangat meyakinkan.

"Tunggu sampai Pak Menteri mendengarnya!" ancam Abraxas akhirnya membawa-bawa _senjata-besar_nya. Koneksinya yang baik dengan Menteri Sihir saat ini.

"Aku akan menuntut kalian karena kelalaian…"

"Kau ahli menuntut Malfoy," kata Auror itu sekarang habis sabar. "Kami tidak bisa dipersalahkan karena apapun. Kami langsung kemari saat mendapat laporan. Dan mengapa kalian bisa bebas sebelum kami datang kalau begitu?"

"Keluarga Malfoy berteman denganku, Scrimgeour," suara asing terdengar di belakang mereka, masuk dari pintu ruang makan, bukan dari bawah tanah.

Narcissa melihat seorang pria dengan jubah gelap yang tampak mahal, tetapi wajahnya agak bopeng dan punggungnya bungkuk. Narcissa menyadari sesuatu yang familiar pada wajah ini, tapi tidak yakin dia pernah melihatnya dimana. Mungkin salah seorang teman Ayahnya…

"Rookwood?" tanya Auror yang bernama Scrimgeour tersebut.

"Ya, kami biasanya main catur pada malam ini. Tetapi aku kemari hanya untuk mendapati orang asing menyerangku di gerbang. Kutukan terlarang, Scrimgeour," orang yang bernama Rookwood itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seakan sedih.

"Aku terpaksa membalas dengan keras untuk mempertahankan diri… Kalau kau nanti pergi lewat gerbang Malfoy Manor, Scrimgeour, karena keluar-masuk lewat Floo pribadi sangat tidak sopan sebenarnya, kau akan mendapati orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab atas, ah… Mrs Hera yang malang ini…"

Semua hening mendengar pernyataan Rookwood. Narcissa menelan ludahnya diam-diam, berusaha agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang merusak kebohongan ini, menyadari Shaan sama sekali tidak dibawa-bawa.

"Buktikan apa yang kau katakan…" desis Scrimgeour lagi, tampak masih ragu.

"Oh. mudah saja," balas Rookwood tenang. "Mrs Hera terbunuh oleh kutukan Cruciatus, tongkat tersebut ada di tangan Miss Black itu,"

Rookwood menunjuk kepada Narcissa. Dan Narcissa tidak tahu, bagaimana Rookwood bisa mengetahui tongkat yang di pegang Narcissa adalah milik Shaan. Kemudian menyadari Rookwood ada dalam memori Shaan, orang yang menganggap Shaan gila karena mau bekerja sebagai guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts. Kedekatan mereka sebagai sesama Pelahap Maut memungkinkan Rookwood mengenali tongkat koleganya. _Dan_ Rookwood yang di kenal para Auror ini adalah Pelahap Maut. Kementerian sudah disusupi oleh setidaknya satu orang…

"Kau bisa melacaknya dengan _Priori-Incantatem_," saran Rookwood menyebutkan efek mantra balik yang biasanya memuntahkan kembali mantra terakhir yang digunakan.

Narcissa melirik tongkat Shaan, yang bukan berasal dari Inggris, tidak mungkin terlacak siapa pemilik sebenarnya, akan sulit mengaitkan hal ini dengan Shaan.

Ini adalah kebohongan yang nyaris sempurna, reputasi keluarga Malfoy bisa bersih dan tidak ada yang akan tahu mereka berhubungan dengan Voldemort, yang telah membunuh satu orang terlupakan di bawah tanah. Narcissa nyaris bergetar lagi karena takut. Sulit melihat keadilan saat ini.

"Kalau kau mau ikut denganku untuk mengumpulkan bukti-bukti dan pelakunya, Rookwood?" akhirnya Scrimgeour memutuskan untuk mempercayai Rookwood.

"Mari…" Rookwood membungkuk ke pintu keluar ruang makan.

Tetapi alih-alih berjalan melaluinya, Rookwood menghampiri Narcissa yang terpaku dan meminta tongkat Shaan dengan tangan terulur. Narcissa ragu sejenak, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa hal ini mungkin yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

Narcissa menyerahkan tongkat Shaan padanya, lalu tatapan mereka bertemu. Selama sepersekian detik Narcissa yakin wajah bopeng itu mengedip kepadanya.

Narcissa menundukkan kepala lagi, merasa telah masuk ke kumpulan orang-orang dalam Voldemort hanya beberapa menit setelah bertemu langsung dengan penyihir menakutkan itu sendiri.

Para Auror mengikuti Rookwood keluar dari ruang makan. Abraxas juga melangkah keluar, masih menggendong Hera Malfoy. Tampak menjadi rapuh kembali. Meninggalkan Lucius bersama Narcissa. Dan Andromeda serta Ted Tonks…

Tonks masih menatap Lucius dengan benci.

"Hanya karena saat ini kau bebas dari hukum bukan berarti lain kali akan sama. Aku hanya berutang kepada Narcissa, maka aku tidak memberitahu mereka apa yang mungkin kau sembunyikan di bawah kakimu yang busuk itu, pengecut!" bentaknya.

Baik Narcissa maupun Andromeda menahan lengan Lucius dan Tonks. Mencegah kemungkinan mereka saling bunuh.

"Ayo kita pulang, Cissy!" bujuk Andromeda sedemikian sedih sehingga Narcissa menjadi sedikit tidak tega.

"Aku akan menyusul…" balas Narcissa akhirnya. "Kau keluarlah duluan…"

"Cissy…"

"Aku akan menyusul!"

Andromeda akhirnya mengangguk dan dia menyeret Tonks agar meninggalkan ruang makan, mengikuti para Auror. Narcissa bersender pada lengan Lucius saat Tonks melewatinya. Wajahnya berkedut karena khawatir Tonks akan tiba-tiba menyerang. Tetapi ternyata tidak.

Narcissa menunggu sampai suara sepatu mereka tidak terdengar lagi. Kemudian memejamkan mata dan menghadapi Lucius.

Lucius tampak sama kacau dan layunya seperti Abraxas. Narcissa meyakini kini Lucius adalah cerminan Narcissa sendiri saat ini. Seseorang yang kehidupannya sempurna, tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada kejadian hasil dari dosa orang tuanya di masa lalu.

Narcissa menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian sebelum sempat membuka mulut, Lucius sudah memotongnya lagi.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura bersedih untukku dan keluargaku. Aku tahu kau lebih mengasihani Shaan dan ibu-mugglenya,"

"Lucius…"

"Kau bisa punya jiwa penyayang sebanyak yang kau mau, Cissy. Itu yang membuatku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu. Tetapi jangan sampai kehilangan harga dirimu. Kau adalah Black. Jangan kasihani orang yang bahkan tidak seharusnya kau pandang dua kali,"

Lucius melangkah ke samping Narcissa dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Narcissa berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi. Dan Lucius benar, walaupun terdengar seperti orang yang tidak punya perasaan, dia sebenarnya bukan akan mengucapkan bela sungkawa atas kematian Hera Malfoy.

"Aku ingin…"

"Agar aku menguburkan Shaan di tempat kelahirannya?"

Narcissa terdiam dengan kaget mendengar kata-kata Lucius.

"Kau membaca pikiranku? Legilimens adalah standar baku untuk menjadi Pelahap Maut?" tanya Narcissa sekarang menjadi gelisah dan tidak nyaman sama sekali.

"Walaupun Lucius yang _bodoh_ ini bisa sedikit Legilimens, aku tidak perlu mantra untuk membaca keinginanmu," jawab Lucius.

Narcissa terdiam, masih gelisah.

"Lalu?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

Lucius menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

"Aku akan lakukan…"

"Karena kau masih akan melakukan apapun untukku?" tanya Narcissa walaupun tidak bermaksud membanggakan diri atau apa.

Lucius kini berbalik dan di wajahnya terutas senyum sinis yang biasa.

"Aku berutang padanya. Aku yakin sebelum mati si darah-lumpur Shaan itu menyalurkan kemampuan Occlumency-nya padamu. Itu melindungimu pikiranmu sebentar dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Kau akan langsung mati kalau Pangeran Kegelapan tahu sedikit saja kau merasa bersimpati pada mereka…"

"Kau bohong…" bantah Narcissa, tidak mempercayai sesuatu seperti itu terjadi di luar kesadarannya.

"Kenapa Pangeran Kegelapan menanyakan apakah Shaan mengajarimu Occlumency kalau begitu?"

Narcissa terdiam menyerap sesuatu yang di luar dugaannya ini.

"Jadi kau akan menguburnya?" Narcissa meyakinkannya sekali lagi setelah pulih dari kekagetan.

"Ya, dan kau akan mendukung Pangeran Kegelapan selamanya…" kata Lucius tanpa terduga.

"Apa?" teriak Narcissa sangat kaget, di luar kemauannya.

"Dia menyelamatkanmu dari Shaan…"

"_Kau_ yang menyelamatkanku dari Shaan…"

"Jadi kau mengakui kau berutang padaku selamanya?" tanya Lucius membuat Narcissa terpana.

Hening beberapa detik, akhirnya Narcissa membuka mulut lagi.

"Tidak ada hubungan yang akan berhasil dengan berlandaskan hutang…"

"Kau betul sekali, maka lebih baik di bayar di muka…" gumam Lucius dan dia berbalik lagi. "Pulanglah, Cissy,"

Lucius tenggelam menuruni tangga bawah tanah meninggalkan Narcissa yang masih terpaku.

Kemudian, merasa kepalanya terasa panas mengebul, dia berbalik keluar, nyaris berlari, menuju udara segar yang memanggil.


	20. Epilog

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

**The Black Queen**

Epilog

Narcissa mengepak bando mutiara merah muda, gelang ular bermata zamrud, dan satu cepuk bedak Madam Puddifoot Beauty Edition dengan susah payah pada tas kecilnya. Dulu barang-barang ini adalah milik ketiga temannya, yang dia dapatkan, dengan bantuan Bellatrix, sebagai rampasan untuk membuat mereka menyadari siapa yang paling berkuasa di asrama Slytherin.

Narcissa menghembuskan nafas dengan lelah. Luka-lukanya sudah sembuh sepenuhnya dan Narcissa sudah bisa makan dengan normal, walaupun masih tidur dengan lampu menyala dan tongkat di bawah bantalnya. Gagasan ini muncul begitu saja hari ini, Narcissa menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan sepenuhnya bisa menjadi gadis baik-baik, tetapi setidaknya berusaha membayar apa yang telah dia lakukan di masa lalu.

Jangan sampai seseorang datang dengan dendam yang membara, menghancurkan kehidupannya. Narcissa tidak akan membiarkan perbuatannya saat ini menyebabkan dia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya di masa depan.

Ketukan Ayahnya mengagetkan Narcissa.

"Kita pergi sekarang, _dear_?"

Narcissa merapikan jubah hitam dan _headband_-nya, lalu bergegas menghampiri sang ayah.

.

.

.

Saat ini, pemakaman berubah menjadi semacam pertemuan sosial yang penuh gaya. Dengan banyaknya kasus misterius seperti orang hilang dan kematian mendadak, kalangan sihir tahu sesuatu yang buruk sedang menanti untuk meledak. Tetapi itu tidak menghentikan mereka untuk tampil memukau saat ada acara pemakaman. Dan tidak pula menghentikan mereka dari kegiatan-kegiatan yang menurut mereka, sangat penting dilakukan sebelum mereka mati.

Kegiatan seperti pernikahan.

Kematian dan kehidupan baru. Siklus hidup manusia yang paling penting…

Pernikahan seperti berjuta kilometer jauhnya dari pikiran Narcissa saat dia mulai melangkah keluar Malfoy Manor, dan Andromeda sepertinya tahu diri untuk menjaga perasaan Narcissa.

Setelah membereskan noda darah yang menempel pada seluruh tubuh Narcissa, Andromeda menyeretnya agar tidak melihat mayat yang menurutnya sangat _kacau,_ yang saat itu sedang dikelilingi para Auror.

Andromeda mengatakan hal yang sama tentang hak asasi penyihir di bawah umur yang dulu pernah Narcissa katakan pada pegawai Kementerian Sihir saat mereka mencoba menginterogasinya. Setelah Tonks berjanji akan datang ke Kementerian untuk membereskan semuanya, mereka pun memberi izin agar Narcissa bisa pulang, mengingat juga kejadian yang telah dialaminya.

Syukurlah, karena Narcissa sudah gelisah lagi, menolak menatap Scrimgeour yang berambut singa ataupun Rookwood.

Jadi Narcissa mendapati dirinya berjalan dengan tertatih setelahnya, mengarungi jalan panjang menuju gerbang Malfoy Manor dan setelahnya menyusuri lagi hutan yang melindungi Malfoy Manor dari jalan desa kecil.

"Naik Bus Ksatria kalau begitu," Tonks menggumam di sela-sela bibirnya lagi.

Narcissa yang tadinya sudah terduduk di pagar kayu untuk mengatur nafasnya, kini bangkit lagi.

"Baiklah, aku masih punya beberapa sickle, Cissy belum boleh ber-apparate," kata Andromeda menyetujui.

"Apa? Bus Ksatria? Andromeda, kau tidak berpikir…" Narcissa sudah mulai memprotes sebelum Andromeda memotongnya kembali.

"Cissy, ini lebih baik dibanding kau kembali ke rumah horor itu untuk menebeng Floo…"

Narcissa mendengus keras, kehabisan alasan dan bantahan, tapi Andromeda masih berusaha terus menyelanya.

"Cissy, mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi aku berulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas dua bulan yang lalu. Dan kami memutuskan untuk menikah…"

Narcissa tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang membuatnya lebih kaget saat itu. Pengumuman Andromeda atau bus tingkat tiga berwarna ungu yang tiba-tiba muncul diiringi bunyi ledakan, meluncur cepat hampir melindas jempol kakinya.

"Selamat datang di Bus Ksatria! Transportasi darurat untuk para penyihir!" seseorang dengan seragam dan juga topi berwarna ungu membuka pintu menyambut mereka.

"_Yeah… Yeah…_" gerutu Tonks lalu menyuruh Andromeda dan Narcissa naik terlebih dulu.

Narcissa menaiki bus dengan kening berkerut lalu mendapati lantai satu bus itu sudah penuh sekali, sampai-sampai kursinya tidak kelihatan. Andromeda naik ke lantai dua diikuti oleh Narcissa dan Tonks.

"Andromeda, kau pasti bercanda…"

Narcissa tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengomentari keputusan kakaknya. Interior Bus Ksatria yang pasti akan di cela habis-habisan oleh selera furnitur Narcissa tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya saat ini.

Narcissa tahu mereka saling mencintai, tapi kalau menikah semuda ini? Andromeda tidak hanya lebih awal ditendang dari keluarga Black-nya, tetapi juga menambah rasa gelisah Narcissa. Atau mungkin dia hanya belum rela melihat kakaknya berdampingan dengan seseorang yang bagaikan bumi dan langit. Atau mungkin dia hanya iri…

"Walaupun bukan berdarah-murni yang kaya raya, setidaknya aku membuat 'Dromeda bahagia. Aku tidak membuat kakakmu mengalami bahaya maut tahun ini. Tidak seperti si Malfoy itu padamu,"

Tonks yang membuntut Narcissa tidak sengaja menginjak bagian belakang sepatu Narcissa, yang terasa seperti tamparan keras pada wajahnya saat ini. Dan walaupun Narcissa memilih memakan cacing Flobber panggang dibanding mengakui bahwa Tonks benar, Narcissa memutuskan tidak akan setuju pada apapun yang Tonks katakan.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu!" desisnya.

Lantai dua juga dipenuhi penumpang sehingga mereka susah payah naik lagi ke lantai tiga lewat tangga yang menyempit. Narcissa lega melihat kursi di bagian belakang bus masih kosong jadi dia tidak perlu berdesak-desakkan dengan penumpang lain, yang menurut pendapat Narcissa, sangat kotor dan berbau campuran antara ramuan anti-mual, keringat dan sisa muntahan. Lalu menyadari dengan kaget bahwa aroma tersebut sama sekali lebih nyaman dan menyenangkan dibandingkan aroma yang beberapa jam kebelakang selalu menerpanya.

Darah…

Bus Ksatria berjalan, atau lebih tepatnya meledak, membuat Narcissa hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang.

"Aku minta maaf kalau ini membuatmu kecewa, Cissy…" bisik Andromeda di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu sendirian…"

Narcissa menyadari keningnya terasa berkerut, lalu buru-buru membantah.

"Tidak, aku hanya…"

"Cissy, aku sangat senang apabila kau mendukung pilihanku. Ini…" Andromeda terdiam lagi. "Ini mungkin pertemuan kita yang terakhir… Aku lepas selamanya dari keluarga Black dan tidak mau beresiko untuk dekat-dekat dengan Pelahap Maut. Kau tahu bagaimana kejamnya mereka terhadap orang yang mereka anggap lebih rendah… Aku hanya ingin kau ingat, kalau seorang penyihir sudah menyeberang ke sihir hitam, mereka tidak akan ingat pada sesuatu seperti keluarga…"

Andromeda mengatakan semua ini dengan suara rendah, tetapi Narcissa masih dapat menangkap semua yang dikatakan.

"Berhati-hatilah terhadap Bella…" desis Andromeda lagi. "Detik aku melangkah keluar dari keluarga Black dan menikahi seseorang yang dia anggap kotor, kau tahu persis, aku sudah menggambar sasaran pada punggungku sendiri…"

"Andromeda, kau bicara tentang Bella. Yah, kakakmu. Bukan berarti dia akan pergi berkeliaran, membunuhi anggota keluarga yang dia anggap membuatnya malu…"

Suara Narcissa mengecil di akhir kalimat, mengkhianati keyakinannya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Cissy. Ini mungkin terakhirku padamu…"

Setelah kata-kata Andromeda menguap di telan menit-menit yang lambat, walaupun Bus Ksatria berjalan dengan kecepatan yang mengkhawatirkan, Narcissa mulai menyadari sesuatu. Kematian bukanlah satu-satunya cara terburuk untuk seseorang meninggalkan orang lainnya. Tetapi seseorang yang ada dihadapannya, memilih untuk menjauh, tidak menghubunginya, tidak akan kenal padanya, dan walaupun dunia mereka sama, mereka memutuskan untuk jauh-jauh, untuk _kebaikan _masing-masing.

Mata Narcissa bertambah panas saat si kondektur menagih ongkos mereka. Dan Andromeda menghitung satu persatu sickle dan knut yang dia punya untuk mereka bertiga, sementara menolak dengan tegas saat Narcissa mengeluarkan kantung uangnya.

"Boleh aku datang?" tanya Narcissa setelah kondektur pergi, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat pemandangan di luar, yang berkelebat kabur.

"Pernikahanmu… Aku tidak akan bilang siapapun, dan kurasa aku bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat aku kabur lewat Floo…"

Tidak ada jawaban, maka Narcissa mendesah dan kaget saat melihat Andromeda lagi. Hidungnya memerah dan matanya dibanjiri air mata.

"Tentu… Tentu…" isaknya, sementara Tonks yang duduk di sebelah Andromeda, memandang jari-jarinya.

Bus ungu tingkat tiga itu akhirnya meninggalkan Narcissa di gerbang Grimmauld Place. Dia mendapati dirinya memandang tempat sampah besar di trotoar. Isinya sudah kepenuhan, menambah kotor suasana. Setengah mendengus karena muggle benar-benar tidak peduli pada apapun seperti sampah mereka sendiri, Narcissa mendapati dirinya tersenyum setelahnya.

Dua orang akan berbahagia pada saat yang gelap ini, dan Narcissa, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, tertular oleh kebahagiaan mereka.

Hari ini, menyaksikan beberapa dan lolos dari maut itu sendiri, Narcissa tetap akan menganggapnya hari yang baik.

.

.

.

Para penyihir dengan jubah hitam, topi hitam, penutup kepala hitam tanda duka cita memenuhi jalan masuk menuju Malfoy Manor. Hera Malfoy akan dikuburkan di pemakaman keluarga, sebelah barat taman Malfoy Manor. Saat ini sebagian besar komunitas sihir datang dengan bergairah, mereka campuran antara yang benar-benar ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan kepada Hera Malfoy dan yang hanya datang untuk bertukar gosip.

"Cissy!"

Narcissa menoleh kepada pemilik suara yang familiar. Dia luar biasa lega melihat Genevive keluar dari rombongan keluarganya untuk menghampiri Narcissa.

Yvonne dan Eva datang dari sisi lain dan berjalan dengan susah payah di antara lautan jubah hitam.

"Kurasa Malfoy Manor butuh banyak mantra keberuntungan untuk rumah mereka…" gumam Yvonne sinis seperti biasa, tetapi membuat Narcissa tertawa kecil.

"Cissy, kami turut berduka cita," kata Genevive tampak cemas.

Cengiran di wajah Narcissa memudar, "Jangan bicara seperti aku sudah jadi bagian dari keluarga mereka…" gumam Narcissa agak jengah.

"Tapi kau _akan_, kan? Lucius kehilangan ibunya, Cissy…" tuntut Eva seolah Narcissa adalah pengganti Hera Malfoy bagi keluarga Malfoy.

Narcissa mendesah, lalu mengeluarkan apa yang tadi di bungkus dalam tasnya.

"Ini milikmu, Eva," kata Narcissa sambil mengulurkan bando mutiara merah muda. Lalu memberikan gelangnya pada Yvonne dan satu cepuk bedak kepada Genevive.

"Apa ini?" tanya mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Sesuatu yang kuambil saat pertama kali aku sekelas dengan kalian. Kalian ingat? Bella pernah mengancam kalian karena dia mengira kalian telah mencuri barang-barangku… Yah, setelah itu kalian menjadi pengikutku… Aku minta maaf…"

Ketiganya saling berpandangan dengan heran.

"Cissy, aku sama sekali tidak ingat…" gumam Yvonne sekarang lebih terdengar khawatir.

"Aku selalu _menjajah_ kalian, ingat?" tanya Narcissa tidak percaya.

"Jangan khawatir…" kata Yvonne seolah semuanya jelas dan terlupakan. "Kalau itu memang gaya pertemanan kita, maka tidak ada yang salah pada kita… Kita saling melengkapi…"

Mereka berempat saling berpandangan, kemudian menyadari Yvonne berbicara layaknya seseorang yang punya dasar moral yang kuat. Mereka mulai nyengir dan ingin sekali tertawa terbahak kalau saja tidak mengingat suasana berkabung.

"Aku masih mau pinjam jubah sutra merah milikmu tapi, Yvonne. Ada pernikahan yang harus kudatangi…" kata Narcissa, lega bisa mengeluarkan nada memerintah lagi.

"Apa?" tanya mereka, sekarang berbarengan.

"Siapa? Siapa yang menikah?" tanya Eva sekarang memaksa lagi.

Tetapi rombongan sudah mulai naik ke teras Malfoy Manor, tempat peti mati berada. Di depannya ada mimbar untuk pendeta berpidato dan bagi orang-orang terdekat yang akan menyampaikan salam terakhirnya. Nuansanya hitam dan merah, bukan hijau seperti biasanya. Narcissa heran sendiri kenapa keluarga yang turun temurun berada di Slytherin, kini memakai warna Gryffindor. Rangkaian berbagai macam bunga yang indah menghiasi mimbar. Setidaknya walaupun sedang dalam masa berkabung, keluarga Malfoy tidak meninggalkan gaya mereka, seperti yang mungkin diharapkan mendiang Hera Malfoy.

Kursi-kursi penuh dengan penyihir-penyihir penting. Narcissa melihat Menteri Sihir saat itu, Nobby Leach. Duduk di bagian depan. Beberapa kursi dari Menteri Sihir, orang tua Narcissa duduk dengan santai, seolah berada di bangku kehormatan. Narcissa tidak duduk di sana, melainkan berdiri di belakang, bersama teman-temannya.

"Narcissa…" seru seseorang dengan suara serak.

Narcissa menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Slughorn berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Profesor…" kata Narcissa tidak percaya dia akan melihat Slughorn di pemakaman istri-musuh besarnya.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Nak…" Slughorn menepuk-nepuk bahu Narcissa. "Yah, walaupun aku tidak diharapkan… Lucius muridku juga… Dan kolega-kolegaku tidak datang…"

Narcissa tersenyum hampa mendengar kenyataan tidak ada guru Hogwarts yang mau datang ke pemakaman orang tua murid mereka sendiri. Walaupun reputasi Malfoy begitu buruk di mata mereka, ini agak keterlaluan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Profesor. Anda baik sekali begitu perhatian…" balas Narcissa kepada Slughorn akhirnya, lebih lembut daripada yang dimaksudkan.

Suara membahana milik pendeta yang kini telah menaiki mimbar membuat mereka semua terdiam mendadak. Abraxas berjalan menuju kursinya, diiringi oleh Lucius. Mereka memakai jubah mereka yang terbaik seperti biasanya. Rambut tertata rapi terlihat mengkilat di bawah langit musim panas yang saat ini mendung. Untuk keluarga yang sedang berduka, seperti biasa, Malfoy tetap menunjukkan kelasnya.

Sang pendeta memulai doa dan kata-kata indah tentang Hera Malfoy. Beberapa wanita terisak dan dengan hati-hati menepuk-nepuk pipi mereka. Narcissa sudah mulai mengantuk ketika beberapa penyihir yang mengenal Hera Malfoy naik ke mimbar, untuk menyampaikan beberapa patah kata lagi. Lalu gerimis mulai turun membasahinya. Beberapa orang langsung menerapkan mantra anti-hujan, sementara yang lain membuka payung mereka.

Enam orang penyihir mengangkat peti mati, menuruni teras, dan berjalan menuju pemakaman keluarga. Narcissa dan ketiga temannya berjalan mengikuti iring-iringan. Mereka berjalan lurus menuruni bukit kecil di samping manor, tempat berkumpulnya pohon Yew. Pagar besi tinggi berwarna hitam muncul begitu saja ketika rombongan paling depan mendekat. Narcissa memasuki pekarangan pekuburan yang, di luar dugaan, sama sekali tidak terdapat patung-patung besar masif seperti pada umumnya kuburan penyihir kaya-raya. Hanya berderet batu nisan kotak besar seperti tugu peringatan tertulis. Dan satu di samping lubang yang baru saja digali adalah tempat Hera Malfoy.

Kesibukan terjadi saat peti diturunkan. Beberapa wanita histeris. Begitu juga dengan Abraxas. Maka Lucius maju ke depan menggantikan ayahnya, masih dengan kepala tertunduk, untuk melempar tanah pertama.

Tetapi hanya itu yang dilakukannya di depan makam ibunya sampai hari berakhir.

Diiringi desah kaget para pelayat, Lucius berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan pekuburan. Menabrak beberapa orang yang menghalangi.

Narcissa memandang punggung Lucius yang berlari ke arah rumah sementara pendeta dengan sibuk mengalihkan perhatian para pelayat, yang kini berbisik-bisik seru. Kepala Narcissa bolak-balik menoleh antara pendeta dan Lucius.

Yvonne menyenggol Narcissa dan memberinya tatapan yang menyiratkan bahwa Narcissa seharusnya pergi menyusul Lucius.

"Dia mungkin ingin sendirian dulu…" gumam Narcissa mencari alasan. Malas bertemu lagi dengan Lucius dan diingatkan utang nyawanya pada Voldemort.

"Kau sebelumnya selalu ada saat dia mengalami masa-masa sulit," tuduh Yvonne.

"Dia mungkin tidak ingin di lihat saat menangis. Dia adalah Malfoy,"

"Jadi? Berdirilah dibelakangnya atau apa… Kau satu-satunya yang dia punya sekarang…"

Narcissa mendengus mengingat Abraxas.

"Ayah yang lebih hancur perasaannya tidak dihitung…" balas Yvonne lagi seolah membaca pikiran Narcissa.

Narcissa menatap ke arah manor, lalu memelototi Yvonne dengan tidak percaya. Akhirnya Narcissa mengalah ketika melihat dua temannya yang lain memelototinya tanda mendukung. Narcissa berbalik dan menyelinap antara para penyihir di belakangnya. Bergegas menuju rumah.

Narcissa sudah mencabut tongkatnya bahkan sebelum dia sampai di depan pintu. Dia berusaha membuat langkahnya tidak terdengar. Lalu dengan tangan satunya yang bebas-tongkat, Narcissa mendorong pintu kayu yang berat.

Pintu terbuka nyaris tanpa derit. Narcissa memandang ke dalam dengan perasaan paranoid yang berlebihan. Menganggap apapun bisa terjadi di balik rangkaian bunga raksasa. Narcissa belum menurunkan tongkatnya, lalu memberanikan diri masuk, hanya untuk berteriak kaget.

Dobby, si peri-rumah muncul dihadapannya dengan bunyi letusan keras.

"Dobby! Kau mau membuatku mati, ya?" Narcissa menyentaknya dengan keras.

Perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat muncul pada wajah si peri. Tetapi dia tidak berceloteh apapun, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk seperti meminta maaf, menyebabkan telinga-kelelawarnya berkelepak.

Narcissa memandang si peri-rumah. Rasa penasaran menggelitik sekarang. Apakah Dobby merayakan kematian Hera Malfoy karena penyiksanya berkurang satu sekarang atau dia malah menangisinya? Kreacher mungkin akan langsung masuk ke api kalau Bibi Walburga meninggal dan di kremasi. Tetapi banyak tanda pemberontakan pada Dobby, hampir sama seperti Narcissa sendiri…

"Dimana Tuan-mu, Dobby?" tanya Narcissa akhirnya.

"Baik, kau tunjukkan saja," potong Narcissa ketika melihat mata Dobby membulat cemas. Kemungkinan ingat kejadian di musim dingin lalu saat Narcissa nekad membebaskan Ted Tonks dan teman-temannya, menyebabkan Dobby di hukum dengan metode jepit-jari. "Aku janji tidak akan merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya sekarang…"

Dobby akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berjalan. Narcissa, masih merasa cemas, mengikutinya pelan. Dobby terus berjalan menuju lantai atas. Ketika mereka sampai pada lantai teratas, pintu besar dengan lambang keluarga Malfoy, berukirkan nama Lucius, adalah tempat Dobby berhenti.

Kamar tidur Lucius… Tempat yang dimasuki Narcissa saat musim dingin yang lalu. Tempat pengakuan Lucius sebagai Pelahap Maut, tempat ciuman pertama mereka…

Narcissa berhenti dan terpaku, mengingat kejadian yang samar sementara tangannya terulur dengan takut-takut seakan khawatir kena sengat. Dobby sudah pergi lagi tanpa suara. Lalu akhirnya Narcissa memutuskan untuk memanggil terlebih dahulu.

"Lucius!"

Hening tanpa jawaban ataupun usiran.

Narcissa mendorong daun pintu tersebut lebar-lebar dan mendapati dirinya memandang ke langit seusai gerimis. Seperti lukisan yang cat airnya masih basah. Balkon di kamar Lucius ternyata terbuka. Narcissa mendapati Lucius terduduk lemas. Bukan pada kursi terasnya, melainkan di lantai. Lucius bersandar pada pagar teras, wajahnya masih tertunduk, tangannya memuntir sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti bunga putih.

Narcissa mendekat perlahan, lalu berkata sesuatu yang pertama terlintas dibenaknya,

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan… Jangan…"

Lucius mendongak, rambutnya berjatuhan dikeningnya, lalu dia mendengus.

"Kupikir kau tahu aku terlalu pengecut untuk bunuh diri…"

Narcissa terdiam, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemandangan di bawah balkon, di kejauhan, tempat para pelayat terlihat seperti permen Kerumunan Kecoak. Narcissa menunduk lagi untuk melihat Lucius, yang sekarang matanya sejajar dengan lutut Narcissa, hanya saja pikirannya entah dimana.

Narcissa mendekat dan berlutut di depan Lucius. Untuk seseorang yang kelihatan menawan pada saat berduka sewaktu pendeta berceramah tadi, Lucius dari dekat tampak berantakan. Raut wajahnya pucat pasi seolah mual sekali. Hasil cukurannya tidak rapi, pipinya cekung menonjolkan tulang rahangnya, matanya sembap seperti telah menangis semalaman.

Lalu Narcissa menyadari, mungkin Lucius memang menangis semalaman…

Tiba-tiba saja Narcissa menggenggam tangan Lucius yang bebas-bunga.

"Lucius…"

"Jangan suruh aku kembali ke bawah dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal!" sentaknya tajam. "Karena aku tidak pernah bisa…"

Suara Lucius menghilang. Narcissa mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Ibuku selalu mementingkan kami. Lebih dari dirinya sendiri… Orang lain, mungkin kau juga Cissy, menganggap Ibuku menyebalkan. Akupun menganggapnya menyebalkan… Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpanya…"

Air mata Narcissa sekarang jatuh saat mendengar pembelaan Lucius, seolah dia menangis saat Lucius terluka.

Sebuah bunga putih bersih dengan putik hijau seperti tangkainya muncul di depan mata Narcissa. Dia mengusap matanya ketika Lucius menunjukkan bunga yang tadi sedang dipegangnya.

"Tidak ada pekuburan atau semacam itu," kata Lucius. Dan Narcissa menyadari dia sedang berbicara tentang penguburan Shaan yang Narcissa minta.

"Hanya gundukkan tanah besar dengan bunga ini tumbuh di atasnya, kuburan massal tampaknya… Aku kuburkan _dia_ di sampingnya,"

Narcissa mengambil bunga tersebut pelan-pelan dari Lucius. Bunga tersebut mengeluarkan aroma yang familiar. Dan walaupun dalam kenangan mereka tidak bisa menghirup bau apapun, Narcissa yakin akan adanya wangi pegunungan indah tempat Shaan dilahirkan.

Narcissa tidak tahu bagaimana Lucius melakukannya di tengah-tengah dukanya sendiri, pergi ke negara jauh untuk mengabulkan permintaan Narcissa. Tetapi Narcissa tahu, hal itulah yang akan dilakukan Lucius untuknya…

"Terima kasih, Lucius…" satu butir air mata jatuh lagi ke pipinya.

Lucius tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia mengusap lembut jari Narcissa, jari dimana cincin The Edelweiss, warisan Hera Malfoy padanya, masih tersemat.

Mereka berdua menunduk, hening lama…

"Kau akan terus berada di sisiku?" tanya Lucius di sudut bibirnya.

Narcissa menatap wajah itu, wajah yang selalu penuh pemujaan saat memandangnya apapun yang dihadapi hari itu, seseorang yang tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya…

Dan kemudian Narcissa menyadari bahwa mungkin hal yang tersulit yang dihadapinya adalah meninggalkan Lucius…

Narcissa ikut duduk di lantai kemudian menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada Lucius, merasakan aroma tubuhnya yang hangat dan menenangkan. Sesuatu yang tampaknya sudah lama sekali tidak dirasakan olehnya.

Dia meneliti bunga-kuburan-massal tersebut lalu mendongak menatap langit, berpikir seolah sedang berada di pegunungan indah itu lagi.

"Tentu," gumam Narcissa. "Berpisah kita hancur, bersama-sama kita tak terkalahkan…"

"Kedengaran bagus untukku…" bisik Lucius di sela-sela rambut Narcissa.

~FIN OF PART ONE~

**Notes:**

Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah review, ngefave, kasi saran, dst, dst. Maapin gbs bales satu persatu…

Bunga yang tadi di pegang Narcissa, aku ambil ide dari J.R.R Tolkien pada bukunya The Lord of the Rings (Two Towers). Bunga yang tumbuh di pekuburan Raja-raja Rohan. Kayaknya pas aja, hehe.

Aku harap semua puas dengan endingnya… Dan mudah-mudahan bisa secepetnya bikin The Black Queen Part 2… Tetep ditunggu sarannya yahhh…

See U!

Atau kalau Harry Potter bilang,

_Mischief Managed!_


End file.
